TwoHeartsCollide
by Ch8rlie
Summary: Lexa est de retour à Los Angeles après avoir voyager dans le monde pendant 4 ans, encore blesser par les éléments de son passé, elle a du mal à trouver un véritable équilibre. Clarke, une jeune étudiante en cinema se donne corps et âme pour l'aider à retrouver la paix. Une aventure faite d'humour et drame. Clexa story avec tous le cast de The 100 vivant dans le monde moderne.
1. Chapter 1 : Retour aux sources

La soirée avait été longue. C'était une loi universelle. Quand on travaille dans un bar, les soirées du jeudi aux samedi sont particulièrement longues. Surtout quand il s'agit du Polis, le bar du campus de l'université du sud de la Californie. Lexa y travailler depuis presque un mois. Elle c'était habituée au comptoir collant et l'odeur omniprésente de la bière se mélangeant à la transpiration et au renfermé. Elle y trouvait même un côté rassurant, familier. Depuis qu'elle avait 18 ans, elle avait travaillé dans différents bar : à Paris, à Barcelona, Athènes et même a Bangkok. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle avait un job à Los Angeles, la ville où elle avait grandit avant de partir dans un tour du monde improvisé.

C'était sur un coup de tête qu'elle avait acheté son premier billet en direction de Paris quatre en plus tôt à la poursuite d'un rêve, celui de passer la tête par une fenêtre et voir le monde. Elle en avait besoin corps et âme pour éliminer la colère qu'elle avait en elle, le sentiment d'injustice qu'elle ressentait et son envie de tout casser. C'est lorsqu'elle était en plein milieu d'un temple indien, alors qu'elle avait déjà conquis l'Europe et traversé le continent, qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais une véritable paix intérieure. Elle savait qu'elle avait son quota de « paisible attitude », elle c'était calmée, avait prit goût à la liberté, avait goutté à la sérénité, aucun pays ou nouvelle destination lui permettrait d'avancer plus dans sa quête. Il était temps d'arrêter de fuir et de rentrer chez soi. Le lendemain, elle avait vendu tous ses biens les plus précieux, une mobylette rouillé, son ipod et sa veste en cuir préférée pour acheter un billet pour Los Angeles. Un mois plus tard, elle avait retrouvé sa zone de confort en vendant de l'alcool à des étudiants et en squattant le canapé d'une amie de longue date.

Lexa remonta le dernier tabouret et le retourna sur le bar. La soirée était officiellement fini pour elle. Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler sa veste en cuir noire, c'était la première chose qu'elle c'était acheté avec sa première paye, et enfila une oreillette.

 _"C'est à ton tour de fermer_ " cria-t-elle à son collègue qui balayait la salle. " _On se voit demain Linc'"_

Et sans attendre une réponse, elle se précipita dehors. L'air frais lui fit un bien fou. Tout son corps se réveilla. Elle lança la musique de son téléphone et commença à marcher. Elle ne savait pas si les bus tournaient encore à cette heure tardive, et en vérité s'en moqué, elle trouvait ses balade nocturne d'une grande porté thérapeutique. Elles lui permettaient de faire le moins sur sa journée, sur sa vie. Arrivé à l'appartement, elle se glissa en silence à l'intérieur. Il était complètement noir. Anya devait dormir depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Elle se faufila vers la salle de bains, chaussure à la main pour ne pas faire de bruit. Lexa ouvrit la porte que placard, son regard se fixa sur les trois petites boites orange qui la narguait depuis la première étagère. A elles seules ces trois boites lui rappeler l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu. Elle ouvrit la première et avala un pilule blanche et rouge : celle-ci lui permettait de réguler son taux de globule blanc. Elle continua avec un cachet bleu foncé pour son magnésium et un dernier rose pour.. elle ne savait plus à quoi servait le dernier. Au cours de ses douze dernières années, elle avait prit tellement de médicaments différents qu'elle ne savait plus trop le rôle des derniers. La leucémie. Le cancer le plus répandu chez les enfants. Elle avait été diagnostiquée à l'âge de 10 ans. Une sentence qui l'avait forcé à passait la plus grande partie de son adolescence à l'hôpital. Il aura fallu trois chimio, deux rechutes et une greffe de moelle épinière pour en venir à bout. Mais elle y était arrivée. Quelques jours après ces 17 ans, le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait battu cette saloperie de cancer. Elle faisait partie des chanceuses, des survivantes, beaucoup n'avait pas eu cette chance, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans. Elle était officiellement « cancer free »

Lexa referma le placard et couru sous la couette. Elle lança son ordinateur, ouvrit sa page de mail, entra l'adresse de sa mère et commença à taper.

« Salut maman... »

La jeune brune fit une pause. Et comme tous les jours effaça le début de son message. Elle resta un instant les yeux rivés sur la page blanche de son écran. Lexa savait qu'il était temps de prévenir ses parents de son retour. Cela devenait ridicule, ils avaient le droit de savoir que leur fille était rentrée au pays. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle bloquait littéralement, elle ne savait ni quoi dire, ni comment. Lexa souffla en refermant l'écran de son portable. Elle aura tout le temps de leur écrire demain. « Oui, demain » pensa-t-elle avant de s'endormir. Cela faisait un mois, qu'elle reportait à demain.

Le bar était plein. Pour un dimanche soir c'était plutôt exceptionnel. Elle n'avait pas une minute à elle depuis qu'elle avait pris son service deux heures plutôt. La jeune barmaid était épuisée. Anya l'avait réveillé en sursaut en préparant son déjeuné, elle n'avait pas réussit à se rendormir depuis. Elle avait beau adoré Anya, il était temps qu'elle se trouve un appartement où elle aurait sa propre chambre, dormir sur le canapé dans la pièce principal n'aider pas à se reposer. Lexa attrapa deux verres et les remplis de bière pression avant de les servir à deux gars assis au comptoir.

 _"Hé Lincoln, depuis quand les dimanches soir ne sont plus mort ?"_

 _"C'est la fin du festival de USC Cinéma. Ils viennent tous décompresser après quatre jours de stress."_

 _"Et nous on décompresse comment si on nous enlève notre dimanche ?"_

 _"On attend avec impatience le lundi soir ?"_ Rigola-t-il en récupérant la monnaie d'une jeune fille.

 _"On a une urgence toilette des hommes"_ lança leur manager.

 _"Bonne chance"_ Lincoln rigola-t-elle

Le jeune homme tatoué du bas du dos à son crâne rasé souffla un bon coup. Lincoln adorait Lexa mais il trouvait injuste que ce soit toujours lui qui soit de corvé toilette. Lexa sourie devant la tête que son ami tiré. Elle se tourna vers ses prochains clients tout en essuyant le verre qu'elle avait dans la main. Deux jeunes filles étaient en pleine discutions.

 _"Raven n'est pas avec toi ?"_ demanda celle au long cheveux brun.

 _"Elle a dit qu'elle arrivait mais tu la connais, quand elle à la tête dans ses moteurs c'est impossible de l'en tirer"_ répondu la blonde.

 _"Jasper veut qu'on lui commande une bière"_

 _"Je m'en occupe."_

La blonde se tourna vers Lexa. La barmaid n'entendit pas ce que la jeune fille venait de lui dire. Ce n'était ni à cause de la musique trop forte, ni de son accent étranger ou du brouilla de la salle. Non, pendant une seconde, Lexa c'était perdu dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille. Il donnait l'impression d'être si confiant, obstiner. La jeune femme dégager une puissance intérieure même sans avoir à parler. Elle se demander qu'est ce que cela pouvait faire de se sentir si forte. C'était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit.

 _"Tu peux répéter s'il te plait"_ se reprit Lexa.

 _"On prendra deux bières, un vodka citron et trois shooter de téquilla s'il te plait."_

 _"Rien que ça ? "_ rigola Lexa. _"Je peux voir vos cartes d'identité ?"_

Pour la première fois, elle aperçut une lueur d'hésitation dans le regard de la jeune fille. Elle disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparu quand les deux étudiantes sortirent leurs papiers. La première s'appelait Octavia Blake, et d'après sa carte elle avait tout juste 21 ans. Lexa rigola intérieurement. C'était une bonne fausse carte d'identité, mais elle était clairement fausse. Celle de la blonde aussi. Elle s'appelait Clarke Griffin, était censé avoir elle aussi 21 ans et venir de new york. Mais Lexa pouvait reconnaître un accent australien quand elle en croissait un. Mais qui était-elle pour leur refuser le droit de s'amuser ? Elle trouvait ridicule que dans ce pays on puisse voter, conduire et s'inscrire à l'armée avant d'avoir le droit de boire un verre entre ami. L'Europe avait déteint sur elle plus qu'elle voulait l'admettre. Elle rendu les papiers au jeune fille et commença à préparer leur commande. Si elle avait des problèmes, elle dirait que Lincoln c'était encore faire avoir par les yeux doux d'une jeune étudiante, surtout que la brune jetait beaucoup de regard vers le grand mat qui venait de repasser derrière le bar.


	2. Chapter 2 : Rencontre

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci à mes premiers Follow et Review ca fait toujours plaisir surtout que c'est mes débuts sur FF**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, là encore, il sert surtout à poser l'ambiance, il est centré sur le quotidien de Clarke. Je vais faire en sorte que ça bouge plus dans les prochains promis :D Alors accrochez vous encore un peu avant de rentrer vraiment dans le vif du sujet**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Clarke se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui plantait des clous à travers le crâne. Elle essaya de se relever mais un vertige la cloua au matelas. Qui aurait cru qu'elle avait une si faible résistance à la tequila ? De l'aspirine, elle avait besoin d'un pot entier d'aspirine. Puisant dans ses derniers réserves, elle se glissa hors du lit pour chercher le saint graal dans sa salle de bain. Mauvaise nouvelle, le flacon était complètement vide.

 _« Est-ce que la journée pouvait plus mal commencer ? »_ pensa-t-elle.

Clarke attrapa son pull de la fac et l'enfila en sortant de sa chambre. Elle traversa le salon encore silencieux et frappa à la porte d'en face. Sans attendre une réponse, elle plaqua sa main gauche sur ses yeux et entra.

 _« Tout le monde est habillé ? »_ Demanda-t-elle, la main toujours plaqué sur ses yeux.

 _« Clarke ! »_ S'écria Octavia en s'éloignant un peu de Jasper. _« ça sert à rien de frapper, si tu attends pas la réponse! »._

La jeune blonde rigola et se glissa entre ses deux amis encore au lit. Octavia ne put s'empêcher de souffler alors que son petit ami riait amusé. Elle avait beau adoré Clarke, dès fois, elle l'exaspérait.

 _« J'ai besoin d'un aspirine »_ marmonna Clarke la tête dans l'oreiller.

 _« T'as pas du tout l'impression de nous déranger »_ continua Octavia.

 _« J'ai rendez vous avec Raven pour manger, vous aurez tout le temps de vous envoyer en l'air quand je serais dehors »_

Jasper tourna le regard vers sa petite amie. Il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à résister à son regard de chien battu.

 _« Alors là tu rêves ! Ta meilleure amie, ton problème ! »_

Okay, c'était lui qui n'avait jamais pu résister au regard sauvage d'Octavia. Pas le contraire.

 _« C'est bon j'y vais »_ dit-il en sortant de sous la couette.

Clarke se retourna et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de la brunette. Jasper et elle se connaissait depuis la maternelle. Quand, elle avait émis l'idée folle de venir faire ses études à Los Angeles, Jasper et Monty, ses deux meilleurs amis, avait suivit le pas. Ensemble, ils étaient parti à l'aventure. Aujourd'hui, Clarke, n'était plus la seule fille dans la vie de Jasper. Octavia et lui était devenu proche très vite. Peu être trop vite au goût de Clarke qui avait vu son meilleur ami s'éloigner d'elle de jour en jour. Clarke savait qu'elle dramatisait. Et depuis qu'Octavia avait aménagé avec eux, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Au contraire, la jeune demoiselle était facile à vivre. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que Jasper lui trouvait. En plus d'être incroyablement belle, elle était drôle et c'était sûrement la personne la plus forte qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Physiquement et mentalement. Octavia était une véritable guerrière. Elle pratiquait plusieurs sports de combat depuis son enfance et avait décidé de transformer sa passion en profession. Depuis peu, elle était cascadeuse et doublure dans des films et séries. Ce que Clarke, étudiante en cinéma, admirait énormément.

 _« Pourquoi tu n'a pas l'air éméché du tout, alors que d'habitude je reste toujours plus digne que toi ? »_ demanda Clarke sans ouvrir les yeux.

 _« J'ai un casting cet après-midi, je suis rentrée avant vous. Mais d'après Jasper tu étais incontrôlable »_

 _« Ouais, incontrôlable ! »_ Reprit l'intéressé. _« Les pompiers du campus ton surnommer la fille tombé du ciel... »_

 _« Les pompiers... Oh non »._

Des flash de la soirée de la veille lui revint en tête. Elle n'avait pas fini chez les pompiers parce qu'elle était blessée, mais parce qu'elle avait eu une envie soudaine de voir des pompiers.

 _« Au cas où tu as des trous de mémoire, Monty a tout filmé »_

 _« Et Bellamy était content d'être de garde à la caserne ! »_

Oh mon dieu.. elle se souvenait vaguement de l'événement, et elle n'en était pas fière. Mais que ses amis et Bellamy l'ait vu, c'était encore pire. Elle se leva aussi vite qu'elle pu, arracha l'aspirine des mains de son ami et quitta la chambre.

 _« Rassurer vous je vous dérangerais plus, je retourne vivre avec les kangourous »._

 _« Passe le bon jour à Raven pour nous »_ rigola Octavia avant qu'elle referme la porte.

Clarke mit deux heures avant d'arriver devant chez Raven. En plus d'une longue douche, elle avait bataillé avec l'état général de sa chevelure blonde bouclée. Comme à son habitude, elle prit de longue mèche du devant, les tiras chacune sur un côté du visage et les attacha ensemble, laissant le reste lui retomber sous les épaules en une succession de boucles rebelles. Comme à son habitude, Clarke ne sonna pas. Raven lui avait passé sa clé, autant s'en servir. L'appartement était étrangement calme, et ranger. Deux choses qui n'allaient vraiment pas ensemble lorsque l'on veut définir Raven. Elle cru entendre des voix. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit la porte.

 _« Oh, merde, désolé »_ s'écria-t-elle en claquant la porte.

Clarke ferma les yeux et lâcha la poignée Il était peut être temps qu'elle apprenne à frapper. Raven sortie de la chambre, enroulée dans un drap blanc. Ses long cheveux bruns étaient en pagailles, sa peau plus rouge que d'habitude, et son regard noir plus méchant et dangereux qu'ordinaire.

 _« Je suis la seule à pas m'envoyer en l'air ou quoi ? »_ Essaya de rigoler Clarke.

 _« Oui, Clarke ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour empêcher les autres de le faire »._

 _« Je te signal qu'on avait rendez-vous... mais bon c'est que la deuxième fois que tu me lâches en 24h »._

« _J'ai oublié »_ S'excusa Raven en réalisant qu'elle était tout aussi en tord.

 _« T'avais autre chose à penser »_ Rigola Clarke. _« Aller va t'amuser »_ lança-t-elle compréhensible _« Passe le bonjour à Wick pour moi »._

Raven sera son amie dans les bras, avant de courir rejoindre son partenaire. Clarke rigola. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas prête d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir. L'image de Raven.. non, non, mieux valait ne pas y penser.

L'étudiante se retrouva vite sur le trottoir, abandonner par ses amies. Elle remonta le boulevard de Venice, s'installa sur le sable et sorti son calepin. Avec les cours, les projets extérieurs et le festival du cinéma, elle n'avait pas eu une minute pour dessiner. Elle ouvrit son carnet, tourna quelques pages, s'arrêta sur un portrait d'un jeune homme. Il avait une épaisse chevelure qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas du menton. Son regard foncé donnait l'impression qu'il était entrain de rêver. Clarke avait pu admirer ce regard rêveur, c'était l'une des choses qu'elle apprécie le plus chez Finn, il arrivait à te faire rêver, faire vagabonder votre esprit sans avoir à bouger d'un pouce. Elle referma son carnet d'un geste brusque. Ne pas penser à Finn, ne pas penser à Finn. Trop tard. Finn était l'une de ses seules faiblesses. Officiellement, ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis seulement six mois, mais officieusement, Clarke savait que leur relation c'était terminée quand elle avait déménagé à L.A et qu'il était resté en Australie. Le comble, pour le futur acteur qu'il voulait être. Il n'était juste pas près à arrêter de rêver et prendre son futur en main. Ne pas penser à Finn. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. La tentation était trop forte. Elle sortit son téléphone et relu pour la centième fois leur dernière conversation.

 **De : Collins**

Tu ne peux pas mettre la faute sur moi. C'est toi qui est parti.

 **De : Griffin**

Pour me construire un avenir. Et, j'ai tout fait, pour que ce soit pas la fin. Mais les efforts ça marche dans les deux sens.

 **De : Collins**

Des efforts ? Tu savais très bien qu'en partant ce serait la fin. On le savait tous les deux mais t'as choisi de partir. C'était ton choix.

 **De : Griffin**

Si c'est la distance le problème, je serais bientôt là pour les vacances. On devrait peut être attendre et voir comment on est ensemble.

 **De : Collins**

Ce n'est pas que je peux plus être avec toi à cause de la séparation. C'est que je ne veux plus l'être.

 **De Griffin**

Ok. Cette fois c'est toi qui choisit de fuir.

A chaque fois qu'elle la relisait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous les moments qu'ils avaient avant d'en arriver là. Les ballades sur la plages, les cours de surf, les soirées avec sa famille, les moments tristes et les plus drôles. Elle pensait réellement que leur relation était plus forte. Aujourd'hui, quand elle y repensait, elle riait d'elle même, elle avait été l'une de ses filles qui pensaient réellement pouvoir faire marcher son amour lycéen jusqu'à la fac. Conclusion, elle avait perdu toute une année, et elle n'était toujours pas prête à passer à autre chose. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Clarke souffla un bon coup et supprima la conversation. Il était temps de remonter la pente. Elle rangea son téléphone et releva la tête. Une jeune femme était assise sur le banc d'à côté. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns ondulés, le dessus était tiré vers l'arrière. Elle avait les yeux verts transparent, jamais Clarke n'en avait vu de si clair. Brune, yeux clairs, lèvres charnues, peau ambré, visage juvénile et veste en cuir. Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

 _« On se connaît, non ? »_ finit-elle par demander.

 _« Je n'ai pas l'impression »_

Des flashbacks de la soirée d'hier lui revint en tête. Elle revoyait clairement la jeune femme, derrière son bar, continuant de lui servir ce qu'elle lui demandait.

 _« Si ! C'est à cause de toi que j'étais dans un sale état ce matin ! »_

 _« Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à boire. Moi, je ne fais que servir »._

 _« Tu vois que tu te rappelles de moi »_

 _« Tu as fait un sacrée effet à tout le monde hier soir, princesse »._

 _« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça »_ lança-t-elle sèchement.

Deux personnes dans sa vie l'avait appelé ainsi, l'une était morte, et l'autre, elle venait de jurer de tout faire pour ne plus y penser.

 _« Susceptible »_

 _« Tu ne me connais pas »_

 _« J'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.»_

Un silence embarrassant s'installa. Clarke ressortit son téléphone et enfila une oreillette. Avant qu'elle ait le temps d'enfiler l'autre, la jeune femme reprit la parole.

 _« Tu sais, la prochaine fois que tu commandes de l'alcool avec une fausse carte Américaine, change ton accent »._

 _« Quoi ? »_ Demanda Clarke s'en comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

 _« Ta fausse carte d'identité dit que tu es de New York, alors que tu es clairement Australienne, la prochaine fois... »_

 _« Je devrais faire attention à mon accent, pour ne pas me trahir »_ fini-t-elle. _« Si tu savais qu'elle était fausse, pourquoi tu m'as servi ? »_

 _« Qui suis-je pour empêcher une jeune femme responsable de faire ce qu'elle à envie ? »_ Sans rien ajouté, elle se leva, jeta un dernier regard à Clarke et monta dans son bus.

Clarke resta seule pensive. Elle avait toujours était une très bonne juge de personne. Elle analysait instantanément l'attitude des personnes qu'elle rencontrait. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Et souvent, elle arrivait à cerner leur personnalité avec précision. Quelques choses dans le comportement de la barmaid avait éveillé sa curiosité. Elle trouvait son attitude très paradoxale, à la fois distante et familière. La sonnerie de son portable là sortie de sa rêverie. C'était Raven se rappelant qu'elle existait.

 **De Reyes**

Une glace pour faire la paix :D ?

Clarke ne répondit pas. Même si elle n'en voulait absolument pas à son amie pour avoir annulé leur projet, elle préférait la faire languir un peu. Elle décida de prendre sa journée rien qu'à elle. Seule. Elle venait enfin de retrouver l'inspiration qui lui manquait pour son projet de fin d'année. Elle voulait se mettre au travail dès maintenant. Et pourquoi pas aller voir un film après, seule, parce qu'autant elle aimait ses amis plus que tout, autant, elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux. En tout cas, pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 2**

 **Je sens que j'ai énervé les fans de Linctavia, en incluant Jasper à l'équation... Ne vous inquitez pas, même si je suis loin d'être fan de ce couple, je vois pas comment je ne pourrais pas l'inclure, c'est devenu une institution !**

 **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre, un peu de Monty, des moments entre amis, et du Clexa :D L'histoire commence vraiment à partir du prochain ;D**

 **Bonne soirée/journée/matinée**


	3. Chapter 3 : l'élève modèle

**Re-Bonjour, je post le chapitre 3 dans la foulée car il est déjà prêt et que je l'aime bien :D**

 **J'espère que ce sera votre cas aussi, hésitez pas à m'en parler**

 **Rien à rajouter :)**

* * *

L'université du sud de la Californie, USC, regorgeait de toutes sortes d'étudiants, Clarke avait toujours fait parti des plus sérieux. Ponctuelle, concentrée, passionnée par tout ce que ses professeurs pouvaient lui apprendre sur le cinéma, un univers qui l'avait toujours passionné. Tous les aspects de la création cinématographique l'attiraient : la production, le concept, le scénario, le tournage... Mais, aujourd'hui, son cours sur la production cinématographique mené par son professeur préféré, , n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux, ses paroles n'étaient qu'un bruit de fond aux oreilles de la jolie blonde. Assise au milieu de l'amphithéâtre, l'étudiante était plongée sur les planches de son projet de fin d'année. Depuis la veille, elle travaillait sur les dessins du storyboard de son futur court métrage. Elle avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à représentait sa future héroïne, une barmaid aux long cheveux bruns ondulés. Alors qu'elle rajustait à l'aide de son crayon, les contours du visage, Octavia se glissa à ses côtés.

 _« T'es encore en retard »_  
 _« Jasper était d'humeur joueur ce matin »_ Rigola-t-elle sachant très bien que cela rendrait Clarke mal à l'aise.  
 _« Erk, trop d'information »_  
Octavia fut surprit de cette toute petite réaction, torturer son amie avec des sous entendus de sa vie sexuelles avec son frère de cœur était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. Son manque d'engouement intrigua la combattante. Elle se pencha sur son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.  
 _« Tu travailles sur quoi ? »_ Finit-elle par demander.  
 _« Mon projet de fin d'étude »_  
 _« On dirait un bar, Miss Griffin est-ce que vous montez un court métrage sur les dangers de l'alcool ? »_  
 _« S'il te plait, j'ai plus d'imagination que ça_ » lança Clarke en levant enfin la tête.  
Yes, Octavia avait réussi à la sortir de ses planches.  
 _« Tu m'as pas raconter, Raven va bien ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un siècle ! »_  
 _« C'est parce qu'elle revoit Wick. Je les ai surpris au pieu hier »_  
 _« Non ! Détails"._  
Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air excité et dévergondé de la petite Blake. Elle pausa son crayon et se tourna complètement vers elle.  
 _« Il y a pas grand chose à dire, je suis rentrée sans frappé, et je l'ai regretté. Si ça te dérange pas, j'aimerais ne plus jamais en reparler car l'image va me hantée à vie »._  
 _« ça t'apprendras à rentrer comme bon te semble »_ Commença la brune. _« Et puis, ça te hanterait moins si t'avais un peu d'action de ce côté toi aussi. »_  
 _« Subtile O, Subtile »_  
 _« Quoi ? On vit ensemble depuis presque un an et à part les deux fois où Finn t'as rendu visite, je t'ai jamais vu avec de la compagnie »_ Continua-t-elle _« Je comprenais l'abstinence forcée quand tu étais avec lui, mais ça va faire six mois que vous avez rompu et ça à pas bouger dans ce département »_  
 _« Excuse moi d'avoir du mal à oublier l'amour de ma vie »_  
 _« T'exagères pas un peu ? »_ Lança-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel _« Ton premier amour ok, mais l'amour de ta vie vraiment ? »_  
 _« Ok, j'exagère sûrement. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis prête »_  
 _« Clarky, il est temps que tu réessayes, et quoi de mieux que le sexy Monsieur Kane? »_  
 _« O ! C'est mon tuteur ! »_  
 _« Justement, leçon particulière c'est l'alibi parfait pour passer à l'étape supérieur avec le séduisant, non, le chaud bouillant, professeur »_  
 _« O.. »_  
 _« Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de t'apprendre deux trois trucs »_  
 _« Octavia Blake ! »_  
Octavia essaya de garde son calme, mais ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement. Voilà, elle avait fini par réussir à la mettre mal à l'aise. Mission accomplie.  
 _« Non mais plus sérieusement, remonte sur qui tu veux, mais remonte en scelle. T'as quoi à perdre au juste ? »_  
 _« Ma raison »_ pensa-t-elle avant de ramasser son stylo et reprendre son sérieux.

Le grésillement de la machine était presque aussi insupportable que les trois petites aiguilles qui étaient entrain de percer sa peau dans le bas de son dos. Lexa en n'était pas à son premier tatouage. Lors de son passage à Bangkok une artiste lui avait fait un dessin tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était le même que Gustus s'efforçait de retoucher, l'un des cercles du bas perdait de son éclat. En soutien gorge allongé sur la table, Lexa attendait patiemment que la torture se finissent, elle n'avait jamais été fan des piqûres surtout après avoir servit de rat de laboratoire pour plusieurs essai clinique durant sa maladie. Elle aimait beaucoup ses tatouages et ce qu'ils représentaient, mais elle aurait tout donné pour que les aiguilles ne soit pas de la partie.  
 _« Ca devrait faire l'affaire, Lex', pense à la crème et tout ira bien »_  
 _« Merci Gustus, je me dépêche où je serais en retard pour mon service, si un jour tu passes au bar je t'offre ton premier bourbon »_  
Sans attendre, elle se rhabilla et courut à l'extérieur. Cela avait beau être un jour de semaine, Lincoln ne pourrait pas couvrir son retard trop longtemps. Le Polis était assez calme pour cette fin de journée, il n'y avait que deux personnes aux bars et un groupe de fille à une table du fond. En voyant sa partenaire arrivé, le géant à la peau basané lui lança son tablier de derrière le bar.  
 _« Elle s'appelle comment ? »_ demanda-t-il  
 _« Quoi ? Qui ? »_  
 _« La jolie demoiselle qui t'as retenu »_ rigola Lincoln  
 _« Gustus »_ dit Lexa en rigolant _« c'était le seul créneaux qu'il avait. La direction n'a rien dit ? »_  
 _« Pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle est remarquée un truc »_  
Lexa posa sa veste en cuir derrière le plan de travail, remonta sa tignasse rebelle comme elle pu avec une pince et se mit au boulot. La soirée commença calmement, le monde n'arriva que faire la fin de l'happy hour vers les 20h. Un groupe de six entra à peu près à la même heure pour s'installer à la table du fond. Parmi eux, Lexa reconnu sa nouvelle connaissance australienne. La jeune blonde était accompagnée de son amie de l'autre soir et d'une autre fille latina à la peau mat et les cheveux foncés, ainsi que trois garçons. A en juger par leur comportement, l'un deux, le plus grand qui portait des lunettes de ski ridicule sur la tête était le petit d'ami d'Octavia, et le deuxième devait être de sa famille vu la ressemblance qu'il avait avec la jeune fille, même regard et sourire.  
Clarke s'avança doucement vers le bar, les mains dans les poches de sa veste noir au col blanc.  
 _« Trois fois en Trois jours, tu me suis ? »_ demanda la barmaid  
 _« Te donnes pas autant d'importance, ce n'est pas moi qui est choisi, on est la pour fêter un truc »_  
 _« Et on célèbre quoi au juste les enfants? Des bonnes notes ? »_  
Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Elle la croyait vraiment si enfantine et superficielle ?  
 _« Mon pote Monty vient de décrocher un job dans une des startup les plus en vogue de LA, un futur roi de la communication High Tech, on vient célébrer le fait que bientôt c'est lui qui payera toutes nos tournées » Rigola-t-elle_  
 _« Monty c'est lequel ? »_ demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur le comptoir  
Clarke s'approcha du bar et se tourna vers ses amis, elle sentit le souffle de la barmaid dans sa nuque. Elle pointa du doigt le jeune asiatique du groupe. Il avait les yeux aussi noir que c'est cheveux raides lui retombant sur le visage.  
 _« Tu lui dira que la maison lui offre la boisson de son choix_ » commença-t-elle en reposant les pieds au sol. _« Et toi, je te sers quoi ? »_  
Clarke se concentra, et de sa voix cassée demanda  
 _« T'as qu'à nous mettre un pichet de bière »_ en s'appliquant pour parler avec l'accent le plus américain possible.  
 _« Lincoln vous apporte ça tout de suite »_  
Clarke lui fit un sourire du coin des lèvres et partit rejoindre ses amis. Elle tira une des chaises des tables voisines pour la mettre juste à côté du roi de la soirée. Jasper était lancé dans une tirade de félicitation, la main posé sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.  
 _« On est bien d'accord, que ce soir on paye tous notre tourner à Monty, pour le féliciter d'avance pour tous les verres qu'il nous payera après sa première paye de ministre »_  
 _"« Amen »_ Rigola Raven en buvant levant le verre que le serveur venait d'apporter.  
« Okay, moi j'ai une autre idée » Commença Bellamy _« Si Jasper n'arrive pas à rester sobre ce soir, il devra enlever ses lunettes ridicules à jamais »_  
 _« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »_  
 _« Parce qu'elle son ridicule, je t'ai jamais vu sans, et sœurette, il les garde aussi au lit »_ continua le pompier  
 _« Très drôle, tu seras ravi de savoir que je traite ta sœur avec beaucoup plus de classe »_  
 _« Et puis »_ commença Raven _« c'est toujours mieux qu'un gars qui garde ses chaussures, hein Clarke ? »_  
Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça aussitôt. Elle lança un glaçon sur son amie qui avait du mal à ne pas rire.  
 _« Finn gardait ses chaussures au pieu ? »_ Demanda Jasper hilare  
 _« Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois »_ essaya de protester Clarke _« Rappelle moi ne ne plus rien te confier Reyes »_  
 _« Ce gars devait être un guignol, t'as bien fait de le larguer Griffin »_ lança Bellamy en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
 _« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, mais merci »_  
 _« Héhéh, on ne crache pas sur les absents, surtout sur notre pote »_ commença Monty _« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a déconné, que c'est plus l'un des nôtres »_  
 _« Sky people for ever »_ rigola Jasper  
Clarke, Monty et Jasper trinquèrent tous les trois sous les regard interrogateurs des trois autres.  
 _« Quelqu'un nous explique ? »_ fini par lancer Raven _« On ne se connaît pas tous depuis l'époque des couches ! »_  
 _« Ca remonte au lycée »_ commença Monty _« Clarke, Jasper, Finn et moi, on avait l'habitude de faire des petits montages vidéos sur la vie en Australie, nos délires des choses de gamins quoi. Et on avez choisi pour nom le Sky people en référence à une vielle légende de notre village »._  
 _« On parlant de ça »_ S'exlama Clarke en se tournant vers Jasper _« Dans ton cursus aussi vous avez un projet de fin d'année à rendre ? »_  
 _« M'en parle pas, j'ai aucune idée, je suis complètement à la ramasse »_  
 _« ça tombe bien, pas moi ! J'ai eu une idée de court métrage et j'aurais besoin de tes talents de monteurs/pro de la post production. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, on reforme le dynamique duo ? »_  
 _« La sky crew production »_ rigola Bellamy  
 _« Avec leur accent ça serait plus la Skaikru production ! »_ lança Raven en essayant d'imiter l'accent de ses amis.  
 _« Tu sais quoi, ça sonne pas mal ! Va pour la Skaikru Production »_ répondit Jasper en faisant un High Five à sa blonde préférée.  
 _« Assez parlé de cours, je passe à la station recharger les provisions »_ dit Octavia en se levant, le pichet vide à la main.  
La brune aux yeux noisette s'avança vers le comptoir. Son regard ne tarda pas à croiser celui du géant qui tenait le bar. Octavia eut du mal à dissimuler son engouement. Tout chez le barmaid l'impressionnait, de sa taille à sa musculature, en passant par sa mâchoire carré et les tatouages qui montaient jusqu'au milieu de son crâne rasé. Lincoln non plus ne pouvait cacher son intérêt pour la jeune fille, il avait passé le début de la soirée à la regarder à travers la salle. Son cœur rater une pulsation à chaque fois qu'elle posait la main dans les cheveux du gringalet à lunette ou qu'il passait son bras autour de son coup.  
 _« On fait le plein »_ finit-il par demander ?  
 _« Heu.. oui.. la même s'il te plait »._  
Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus, mais tous les deux sentaient la tension se créer dans chacune des secondes silencieuses. Gêné, plus par le regard soutenant du jeune homme, et surtout parce qu'il réveillait en elle, Octavia attrapa le pichet et se dépêcha de retourner vers ses amis. Elle déposa la bière sur la table et s'assit sur les genoux de Jasper, en passant un bras derrière sa nuque. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le bar, avant de se concentrer sur la conversation, et les bisous tendres que son parfait petit copain déposer dans son cou.  
De loin Lexa observait la scène. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle remarquait que Lincoln avait du mal à se concentrer dans la brunette était dans les parages. Elle eut un petit rire silencieux avant de fouetter doucement avec son chiffon son partenaire.  
 _« Arrête de baver et bosse »_  
Le reste de la soirée se déroula calmement, les mardis étaient rarement des soirées de folies. Le petit groupe formé par Clarke est c'est ami avait été le dernier à partir, une demi heure avant la fin de son service. Pour clôturer la soirée, Lexa finis d'essuyer tous les verres. Une fois terminer, elle attrapa sa veste en cuire, donna une tape sur l'épaule de Lincoln et sorti. Comme d'habitude le froid de la nuit la réveilla aussitôt. Elle commença à marcher quand elle entendit une voix familière derrière elle.  
 _« Hé ma nouvelle barmaid préférée dont je ne connais pas encore le non »_  
Lexa se retourna et reconnu Clarke, appuyer contre le mur un bonnet noir sur la tête et les mains dans les poches, en voyant Lexa s'approcher, elle se redressa .  
 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?"_  
 _« Figure toi que je t'attendais, ça te dérange si je te raccompagne ? »_  
 _« J'ai passé la soirée à vous servir de l'alcool, je vais tenter ma chance à pied. »_  
 _« D'une je n'ai bu qu'une bière, et de toute façon je suis à pied aussi. Je voulais juste parler un peu »._  
Lexa ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais en regardant Clarke, le reflet de la lune éclairant son visage, elle n'eut pas la force de refuser. Qui pouvait refuser une balade avec une fille si naturellement jolie ? Elle lui fit signe d'avancer avec les mains. Elles restèrent un moment silencieux avant que Lexa brise enfin le silence.  
 _« Alors, tu voulais parler de quoi au juste ? Princess.._  
 _« Si tu pouvais .. »_  
 _« Désolé, j'ai oublié »_ la coupa-t-elle _« C'est juste que pour être honnête, je ne sais pas comment te qualifier autrement, tu m'as l'air d'avoir vécu une vie de château avec ta petite famille, ton petit clan »_  
 _« Encore une fois, tu ne me connais pas »_  
 _« Je ne prétends toujours pas le contraire. C'est juste que tu as l'air si... heureuse. Et confiante »_  
 _« Tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir juger une personne »_ Commença Clarke _« Je suis plutôt douée aussi, laisse moi te poser 3 questions »_  
 _« Et après ? »_  
 _« Si mon analyse est assez proche de la réalité tu m'accordes une faveur, si je me plante complètement, c'est moi qui te dois une faveur »_  
Lexa hésita. Clarke avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle, qu'elle avait peur de lui être redevable.  
 _« Alors ? Joueuse ? »_  
 _« Trois questions hein ? J'attends »_  
Clarke se frotta les mains en soufflant dessus. Pour que le reste de son plan fonctionne, elle ne devait pas se louper.  
 _« Tu es née et a vécu la plus part de ta vie à L.A ? »_  
 _« Oui »_  
 _« Tu as beaucoup plus vécu que la plus part des jeunes de notre âge, surtout côté coup dur ? »_  
Un deuxième « oui » sorti tel un murmure entre ses deux lèvres pulpeuses.  
 _« Tu es célibataire ou presque depuis un bout de temps ? »_  
 _« En quoi .. »_  
 _« Répond juste » la coupa la blondinette_  
 _« Oui »._  
Clarke s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. La moue de travers que la jeune fille abordée fit rire Lexa.  
« _Ok »_ Commença-t-elle _« On est d'accord que si la majorité de mes propositions sont juste tu me doit une faveur ? »_  
 _« Et dans le cas contraire c'est toi »_  
 _« On est d'accord. Alors.. Tu as beaucoup voyager. T'as beau être originaire de LA, tu regardes le monde comme s'il y avait plein de chose à découvrir, tu remarques les détails, et il n'y a rien de mieux que les voyages pour ouvrir sa vision. En plus tu as reconnu mon accent sa montre que tu connais plusieurs cultures »_ Clarke fit une petite pause avant dénoncer sa prochaine supposition. _« Tu as pas eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie en générale et des coups durs en amour, c'est pour ça que tu as du mal à t'attacher, sinon pourquoi une fille si jolie et ouverte serrait encore célibataire ? C'est parce que c'est ton choix. Et pour finir, tu travailles dans un bar, mais tu refuses tous les coups que les clients te payent, où fait semblant de boire, j'en conclu... je conclu pas grand chose à part que tu fais attention à toi, ce que ta taille fine et ton endurance à travailler de nuit confirme »_.  
Lexa resta bouche bée. Clarke avait vu juste pour la plus part des choses. Elle n'était pas entrée dans les détails, mais personne ne pouvait deviner les détails d'une vie. Elle avait un véritable talent d'analyse.  
 _« Pas mal »_  
 _« Pas mal ? Je suis sûre que c'est un sens faute ! »_  
Encore cette confiance ! Comment faisait-elle pour dégager autant de prestance ? Et de force.  
 _« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »_  
 _« Tu finis à quelle heure demain ? »_  
 _« C'est mon jour de congé »_  
 _« Parfait, rejoint moi à 21h devant le musée de l'histoire du conté sur exposition boulevard »_  
 _« Clarke, t'as l'air sympa mais comme tu l'as compris, les rencards c'est pas mon style »_  
Clarke rigola silencieusement  
 _« T'inquiètes, c'est pas un rencard, c'est même tout sauf un rencard »._ Clarke fit une petite pause _« Je travaille sur un.. projet, et je pense que tu peux m'aider, mais avant de t'en dire plus je voudrais être sûre, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais vraiment que tu me rejoignes demain, ça peut potentiellement me sauver la vie »_  
 _« Je suis arrivée »_  
 _« Promet moi que tu viendras ? »_  
Mais Lexa ne fit rien, elle ouvrit la porte bleu de l'immeuble doucement. Et juste avant de renter se tourna vers la jeune étudiante.

 _« Au faite, je m'appelle Lexa »_ Et elle monta sans rien rajouter, laissant Clarke en proie au doute et à l'excitation.

* * *

 **Tadaa :D**

 **A partir de maintenant je vais essayer de poster deux fois par semaines (on y croit) le jeudi et le lundi**

 **Bonne fin de semaine à tous**

 **(Beaucoup de Clexa dans le prochain chapitre)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Famille soudée

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci à tous pour vos gentils message et le nombre de follower de plus en plus grand :D**

 **Avant de parler du chapitre, on en parle de l'épisode 9 (Spoiler /Spoiler ou presque) il compte nous tuer tout nos otp ou quoi ? J'avais beau ne pas être fan du perso, il méritait pas de finir comme ça. 4 personnages principales morts en moins de 3 saisons (dont 2 en 3 ep...) ça commence à faire bcp non ? Ce n'est pas parce que les acteurs commencent à être connu qu'ils doivent quitter la série non ? Puis, moi j'aimais bien Aden..Bref..**

 **Pour ce chapitre, plus de Clexa, un peu de Jasper et le début du belle amitié :D**

 **Oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

Assise sur le bord du trottoir, Clarke regarda sa montre. Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'elle attendait sans vraiment savoir si Lexa allait se pointer. Elle n'avait jamais ouvertement dit qu'elle viendrait, mais Clarke avait attendu ce moment toute la journée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce projet lui tenait temps à cœur, mais elle était si impatience de retrouver la barmaid pour tout lui expliquer. Depuis sa première rencontre avec la brunette à l'arrêt de bus, Clarke ne pouvait arrêter de penser à elle, où plutôt à l'histoire qui avait créé sa personnalité, son paradoxe. L'étudiante se releva quand elle aperçut, de l'autre côté de la route, l'objet de son inspiration.

 _« Je n'étais pas sûre que tu viendrais »_

 _« Je n'étais pas sûre non plus, mais tu as piqué ma curiosité »_

 _« Allons la soulager »_ dit Clarke en lui montrant le chemin

Lexa suivit le pas tout en examinant la tenue de la jeune fille. Elle était entièrement habillée en noir du bonnet au pantalon en cuir en passant par le long pull qui le retombait au dessus des genoux. Elle portait une ceinture en cuire sur laquelle était accrochée une petite sacoche dont une pince dépassait. On rajoutant la paire de botte d'armée plates noires, elle était parée pour un hold-up.

 _« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es habillée comme si on allait braquer une banque ? »_

Clarke ne répondit pas avant d'être arrivé dans la ruelle, à l'arrière du vieux musée.

 _« Dit, t'as pas de problèmes avec les flics ? Non, parce que ce que l'on va faire est pas si légal, j'aimerais pas que tu fasses sauter ta probation à cause de moi »_

 _« Pour quelqu'un ayant un visa avec une date de péremption, t'es souvent dans l'illégalité. D'abords la carte... »_

Clarke n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase, elle escalada sur la benne à ordure à côté d'eux. Une fois au top, elle se pencha en offrant son aide à Lexa. La Barmaid hésita une seconde. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour ne pas découvrir le fin fond de l'histoire. Elle attrapa la main qu'on lui tendait et escalada pour rejoindre l'étudiante. Clarke attrapa l'escalier de secours au dessus de leur tête, et le tira à eux avant de commencer à monter. Arrivé sur la plateforme, elles marchèrent sur un couloir entre deux parties du bâtiments pour monter un autre escalier. Lexa suivait en silence, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là au juste. Une fois sur le toit, Clarke s'approcha du grillage avec un cadenas. Elle sortit de sa petite sacoche, une pince et une épingle et commença à triturait la serrure. Un petit « Clic » se fit entendre et le grillage s'ouvrit.

 _« Où t'as appris à faire ça ? »_

 _« Mon père avait une notion bien à lui de ce qu'une jeune demoiselle se devait de savoir faire »_ Rigola-t-elle _« On est arrivée »_

Clarke lui attrapa la main et la tira jusqu'au premier faux rebord et s'installa par terre, le dos à un petit muret.

 _« J'espère que t'as pas le vertige »_

Lexa répondit on s'installant à ses côtés. D'ici, elle avait une vu sur plusieurs bloques de quartier, où les immeubles n'étaient pas très haut. Les lumières de la ville éclairaient les passants qui marchaient à la recherche de l'endroit où il allait manger. C'était paisible et apaisant. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles faisaient ici, la jeune fille avait beau lui avoir promis que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, l'endroit était parfait pour créer une ambiance romantique. Cela gênait quelque peu Lexa qui se surprit à apprécier la présence de la jeune femme plus qu'elle ne le voulait.

 _« Clarke, on fait quoi ici au juste »._

 _« Tu vois le dessin sur le petit muret ?»_ Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt le toit d'en face.

Il s'agissait d'une peinture murale, principalement en noir et blanc. On voyait une petite fille de dos, assise au bord d'un précipice, regardant l'immensité de l'espace et du ciel rempli d'étoile.

Lexa acquiesça d'un signe de tête

 _« J'ai passé presque une semaine de nuits blanches pour pouvoir le peindre, j'étais novice en peinture à la bombe »._

 _« C'est toi qui la peint ? »_ Lexa n'en revenait pas. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

 _« J'adore créer quelque chose d'unique et personnel. Que ce soit avec mes dessins ou les films »_ Commença-t-elle _« Quand je trouve un sujet qui m'inspire j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas faire quelque chose avec. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends »._

 _« Assez oui. Je vois pas où tu veux en venir, mais je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je pense »_

 _« Avec cette petit fille, j'ai voulu montrer que tout individu à sa propre manière de trouver sa place dans le monde. Chacun se construit et reconstruit à sa manière. Je pensais avoir fait le tour du sujet, jusqu'à notre conversation à l'arrête de bus »._

 _« On a à peine échanger trois phrases »_

 _« C'est pas vraiment ce que tu as dit, plus comment »_ Clarke sortit de son sac à dos une pochette à dessin _« Tu sais que je suis une bonne juge en ce qui concerne les personnes que je rencontre »_

 _« La preuve est là »_ Rigola-t-elle en se désignant elle même

 _« Je trouve que tu es intéressante. Enfin, ton comportement. Je connais pas ton histoire et pour être honnête c'est pas elle qui m'intéresse, mais, je peux voir que tu fais partie de ses personnes qui remontent la pente doucement, qui ont passé du temps à fuir, qui se cachent derrière une attitude acerbe parce qu'au fond tu cherches encore à te reconstruire, même si tu aimes faire croire que tu es déjà entière, ce n'est pas le cas»._

Clarke ouvrit la pochette et sortit des planches de son travail qu'elle passa à Lexa. On pouvait y voir plusieurs plans d'une une jeune femme travaillant derrière un bar. Lexa n'eut pas la peine de demander, il était évident qu'elle était la jeune fille du dessin. La ressemblance était frappante, Clarke avait réussi à capter les différentes nuances de son regard, ses mimiques. Lexa ouvrit la bouche mais l'étudiante la devança.

 _« Pour valider mon année, j'ai ce projet à faire, un court métrage. Je cherche à être le plus authentique possible afin de réussir à montrer toute la complexité de mon héroïne, son paradoxe. Et comment faire plus authentique que d'inclure ma source d'inspiration »_

 _« Attends, tu veux que je quoi... joue dans ton film ? »_

 _« Jouer, je sais pas, je connais pas tes talents d'actrices, mais je veux que tu participes. Avec Jasper on un une séance de travail demain, tu pourrais passer si t'as le temps et on réfléchirait à plusieurs idées, je te montrerais le scénario, tu pourrais m'aider avec la crédibilité, où tout autre chose. Je suis sûre que tu peux n'être que bénéfique »._

 _« Tu ferais tous ça pour avoir une bonne note ? »_

 _« C'est pas une question de note, je me donne toujours à fond. Peu importe la raison, je crois que je le dois à la personne et au thème que je choisi de travailler. Une sorte d'hommage »_

 _« Je sais pas. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps avec le bar et... »_ Lexa s'arrêta avant la fin de sa phrase.

Clarke sentit qu'elle retenait quelque chose. Elle ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer, mais elle tenait vraiment à faire marcher ce partenariat.

Lexa rangea les croquis sans rien répondre. Quelque chose dans le travail de Clarke l'intriguait. Mais, elle n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention. Ce que l'étudiante lui proposait ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle allait devoir s'ouvrir à d'autres personnes, communiquer. Pourtant, elle s'était jurée de toujours sortir plus de sa zone de confort. C'est sur ce principe qu'elle était partie seule à l'autre bout du monde et qu'elle avait rattrapé tous les moments dont l'hôpital l'avait privé. Elle avait apprit à vivre à 100% la vie pour laquelle elle s'était battue en pulvérisant sa maladie. Elle préféra ne pas répondre tout de suite et changer de sujet.

 _« En tout cas, le jour où tu as à organiser un rencard avec ton copain, tu devrais définitivement l'amener ici, c'est super jolie »_

 _« C'est pas près d'arriver » ironisa Clarke « je crois que je vais laisser tomber les gars pour l'instant »_

 _« Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est pas plus facile avec les filles »_ rigola Lexa

 _« Oh, ça je le sais, j'ai assez donné aussi. Je pense que j'en ai fini avec les histoires tout simplement »_

Lexa hoqueta de surprise.

 _« Je savais pas que les filles te brancher aussi »_

 _« A défaut de me répéter, tu... »_

 _« Je ne te connais pas »_ la coupa-t-elle _« ouais, j'ai compris le message »._

Clarke se releva et tandis la mains à Lexa pour l'aider. En silence, elles descendirent les deux échelles, et sautèrent au sol une bonne fois pour toute.

 _« Tiens mon adresse. Réfléchis. Si ça te tente passe demain en début d'aprèm »_

Elle attrapa le bout de papier qu'elle lui tendait et regarda la blonde s'éloigner.

Lexa se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle. A peine arrivée, elle enleva ses chaussures et s'écroula sur le canapé. La soirée avait été surprenante. L'une des meilleures qu'elle avait passé depuis son retour. Discuter avec quelqu'un de passionnant avez souvent cette effet. Mais même si elle trouvait Clarke intéressante, elle ne savait pas comment réagir à sa proposition. Avant ses quatre dernières années, elle n'avait jamais pensé à son futur, de peur de ne pas en avoir un. Elle n'avait jamais fais d'étude, avait à peine fini le lycée à domicile, avant de partir en Europe. Elle adorait être barmaid, mais pour être honnête, c'était la seule chose qu'elle savait faire, le seule domaine où elle était douée. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait lui être utile.

Elle se redressa pour attraper la télécommande quand elle remarqua le mot sur la table basse. C'était d'Anya

 _« Encore de garde ce soir, je t'ai laissé du riz sauté au saumon dans le four »._

Lexa se leva d'un bon et attrapa une fourchette. Elle ramena le plat dans le salon et s'installa devant la télé, un bon repas préparé par Anya, une bonne série rien de mieux pour finir la soirée.

Mais une fois son assiette terminé, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur l'épisode. Les paroles de Clarke raisonnaient dans sa tête. Elle c'était donnée tellement de mal pour regagner sa vie, qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre comment quelqu'un qui la connaissait à peine avez pu la percer à jour si facilement. Et qui était-elle pour dire qu'elle se cachait derrière une personnalité acerbe ? Pour reprendre l'expression favorite de l'Australienne, elle ne la connaissait pas. Et en même temps. Avait-elle tord pour autant ? Lexa appuya sur le bouton pause et sortit son ordinateur. Il était temps qu'elle arrête de se cacher. Elle se mit à taper.

« Maman,

je suis désolée du peu de nouvelles que je vous ai donné. Même si je me suis assurée que vous sachiez toujours que j'allais bien, j'aurais dû faire les choses différemment. Je ne suis pas la seule à mettre battue contre la leucémie, vous étiez la aussi, je n'avais aucun droit de vous laissez tomber. Vous devez comprendre qu'en aucun cas j'ai voulu vous blesser Papa et toi, j'avais juste besoin de vivre enfin ma vie comme je l'entendais. Vous serez ravie de savoir que je suis rentrée au bercail et qu'à défaut d'avoir mon propre appartement le canapé de mon amie et mon petit travail me permettent de vivre sainement. D'ici quelques jours, j'ai mon bilan annuel à l'hôpital, je passerais vous voir quand j'en serais plus.

J'espère que vous allez bien, vous me manquez.

Lexa »

Lexa tournait en rond devant la porte en vitre. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle avait passé une très bonne matinée en compagnie d'Anya à manger les meilleurs pancakes de la ville et se remémorant les meilleures moments de leur séjours en Espagne. Depuis qu'elle s'était levée ce matin, elle avait pris la décision qu'elle n'irait pas. Elle n'avait rien à faire au milieu d'une équipe de création audiovisuelles. Pourtant, elle était là. Devant l'appartement où elle avait rendez-vous. Besoin d'assouvir sa curiosité ? De se prouver qu'elle pouvait le faire ? Où, avez-t-elle juste envie d'augmenter sa vie sociale ? Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, à part Anaya, elle ne faisait que aller au boulot et rentrer regarder ses séries ou jouer aux jeux vidéos. Après avoir bougée pendant quatre ans non stop, cela lui avait fait du bien de se poser un peu. Maintenant, elle avait besoin de renouer avec des gens. Trainer avec Clarke lui avait fait du bien. Elle était prête à revenir dans le joyeux monde des gens traversant leur vingtaine. Elle n'était juste pas sûre que travailler sur un projet où elle n'avait aucune qualification était la meilleure façon de se remettre à sortir. La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme en costume sortit, casque sur les oreilles. En voyant Lexa, il se stoppa.

 _« Tu es la barmaid qui vient travailler avec Clarke ? »_ Demanda le jeune homme _« Elle est vraiment douée, les dessins te ressemble traits pour traits »._

 _« Tu es.. »_

 _« Monty, l'un de ses colocs, je pars au boulot, mais laisse moi t'ouvrir. »_ Il fit de pas en arrière et posa son badge sur le rebord de la porte qui s'ouvrit en silence _« Troisième étage, première porte à gauche »._

Lexa le remercia d'un signe de tête en passant la porte. Elle ne pouvait plus se défiler.

Clarke était assise sur le sol le dos appuyé sur le canapé et un tas de feuilles éparpillés sur la table basse. Jasper préparait de quoi tenir dans la cuisine : popcorn et boisson énergétique. Le téléphone de la jeune fille sonna, elle se précipita pour voir si ce n'était pas un message de Lexa. A sa grande surprise, et déception, le visage de Finn se dessina sur son écran. Elle s'apprêter à décrocher, quand elle changea d'avis et déclina l'appel. Ce n'était pas le moment. La sonnette raisonna, avant qu'elle ait le temps de se lever, Jasper était déjà à la porte.

 _« Lexa je suppose »_ dit-il en apercevant la jeune fille dans l'encadrement de la porte _« Pop-corn ? »_

Lexa attrapa un morceau dans le saladier en passant la porte. L'appartement du petit groupe ne ressemblait absolument pas au sien. Elle entra directement dans le salon en passant devant le bar et la cuisine ouverte. Clarke était assise sur le sol, entre le canapé rouge et la table en bois. Un tableau à feutre amovible était installé à droite de la télé. Tous les murs sauf ceux de la cuisine étaient recouvert de photo de différentes tailles, certaines étaient des paysages mais la majorité représentaient les amis ensemble dans telle ou telle situation. Lexa ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement de jalousie en voyant à quel point ils étaient proches les uns des autres.

 _« Encore une fois, je n'étais pas sur que tu viendrais »_ sourit Clarke

 _« On verra si ça te fait toujours plaisirs quand tu auras compris que je vais être inutile »_

La porte à côté de la télévision s'ouvrit, Octavia sortit pressée, elle portait une tenue d'entraînement, et s'était tressées tous les cheveux sur les côtés de sa tête.

 _« Je suis à la bourre »_ lança-t-elle en récupérant ses chaussures _« ça risque de prendre toute la journée, donc à ce soir »_ dit-elle avant de faire un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son copain. Jasper restait sur sa faim la rattrapa par le bras et la tira à lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes un peu plus longtemps.

 _« Bonne chance »_ lança-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement, il faut avouer que même s'ils donnaient l'impression d'être le jour et la nuit, le gringalet aux lunettes de ski et la magnifique combattante, étaient mignons ensemble.

 _« Vous vivez à combien ici ? »_ Demanda Lexa en allant s'installer à côté de Clarke.

« Quatre » répondit Jasper en tirant un fauteuil vers le tableau « A la base c'était notre appartement à Monty, Clarke et moi, puis Octavia nous a rejoint. Bizarrement c'est pas si surcharger, même pour la salle de bain. Si Clarke apprenait à frapper aux portes et à avoir des limites ce seraient même parfait » rigola-t-il.

 _« J'essaye de me soigner »_ lança la concernée.

 _« Les deux autres que j'ai vu au bars, le mannequin et le garçon manqué, ils ont réussi à échapper à votre secte? »_

 _« Bellamy vit près de sa caserne, la perspective de revivre avec sa sœur ne l'enchantait pas. Et, Raven est... sauvage »_

 _« Puis, on a pas tellement plus de place non plus »_ continua Jasper

 _« Vous ne devenez pas fou à toujours être ensemble, H24? »_

 _« Un famille sa reste soudée »_

 _« Alors on se met au boulot les filles ?»_ lança le seul garçon de l'assemblé

Dire qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé était un euphémisme. A part les très bon dessins de Clarke, ils n'avaient pas grand chose de plus. Le concept était encore brouillon, et le scénario... quel scénario ? Mais Lexa admirait avec quelle détermination les deux amis réfléchissaient. Ils cherchaient vraiment à donner un sens au projet. La séance commença par un brainstorming, Lexa parla peu mais était reconnaissante que les deux cinéastes parlent un langage courant et non un argot rempli de terme technique. Au bout de 3h, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour introduire un autre personnage, une figure du passé et de mélanger la chronologie de manière à ne pas savoir s'il s'agit du passé ou du moment présent.

 _« Ce qui est sûre c'est qu'il faut peu de dialogue et beaucoup de musique, on fait un film sur un état d'esprit, des émotions, les dialogues rendront le tout trop niais »_ lança Clarke en posant son stylo.

 _« Il faudrait faire un de ces clip musicaux qui dure 7 minutes maintenant, une histoire ambiguë, un montage très déstructuré et beaucoup de musique »_ continua Jasper.

 _« On pourrait commencer avec l'héroïne se levant et barrant une case du calendrier, d'ailleurs on pourrait aussi finir sur cette image car ça montre que la vie continue »_

 _« C'est un peu classique ?»_ osa Lexa

 _« Pas si entre ces deux images, du développe toute l'histoire, le mélange de temporalité, les hallucination »_

Le téléphone de Clarke sonna à nouveau. Encore Finn. Elle souffla un bon goût en retournant l'écran sur la table.

 _« Et si »_

La sonnerie du téléphone la coupa encore. Clarke ne prit pas la peine de regarder. Ce n'est que quand, l'appareil raisonna pour la troisième fois que Lexa réagit. Elle attrapa le téléphone posé sur la ta table et regarda qui harcelait sa princesse blondinette. Avant qu'elle ne réponde, Clarke lui arracha des mains pour l'éteindre. Elle avait réagit par instinct sans réfléchir.

 _« Qui est-ce Finn qui te met dans cet état »_ osa demander Lexa

Voyant que son ami ne répondait pas, Jasper prit les devant.

 _« Son ex »_

 _« Oh, je suppose que ça ne sait pas bien fini entre vous deux ? »_

 _« Et encore c'est un euphémisme »_

Jasper se releva du fauteuil dans lequel il était avachi.

 _« Je pense qu'on a assez réfléchi pour aujourd'hui. Mon cerveau est en compote et tant qu'on aura pas un véritable scénario on pourra pas faire plus. Et ça Clarke, c'est plus ton département que le miens. »_

 _« Surtout pas de pression »_ murmura-t-elle

 _« Je sais ce qui nous faut »_ lança le jeune homme en se levant. Il s'approcha de la sono et lança ce qu'il y avait dans le lecteur. Doucement, il se mit à bouger doucement sur le son des basse tout en bougeant ridiculement les mains. Il s'approcha de Clarke et la força à se lever.

 _« Aller Clarky, tu ne résistes jamais à un peu d'Eminem »._

Lexa comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Dès que les premières paroles se firent entendre, Clarke commença à bouger doucement en rythme, jambe en flexion, les mains imitant les gestes du rappeur.

 _« Allez Lexa »_

Mais qui dansait sur du Eminem? Chanter les paroles d'accords, mais danser ? C'était les chansons les moins dansantes qu'elle connaissait. Pourtant, les deux australiens étaient à fond dans leur rôle.

 _« So the FCC won't let me be, or let me be me, so let me see. They try to shut me down on MTV. But it feels so empty without me » Reprit Clarke en même temps que le rappeur._

Emporter par la ferveur de ses compagnons de travail, Lexa se leva et commença à trouver le bon tempo. Elle s'approcha de Clarke en suivant le rythme et commença à bouger les hanches, puis les bras, elle se surprit même à descendre un peu sur les jambes. Jasper commença à sauter dans tout l'appartement en cercle, alors que la jolie blonde se positionna dans le dos de Lexa, et commença à danser, laissant peu d'espace entre eux mais sans jamais se toucher.

 _«Now this looks like a job for me. So everybody just follow me. 'Cause we need a little controversy, 'cause it feels so empty without me »_ continua-t-elle.

La chanson détendit tout le monde. Avoir bouger les réveilla du coma dans lequel la séance de travail les avait envoyé. Clarke s'effondra sur le canapé quand la sonnerie raisonna. Jasper fit signe à son amie qu'il était sur le coup. Un cri raisonna dans le couloir et Jasper sursauta de joie.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là mon pote ? »_ Il serra son vieil ami dans les bras avant de le faire entrer. Clarke se redressa. Un jeune homme du vingtaine d'année entra dans le salon. Il portait un pull gris avec un jean bleu foncé, le tout surplombé par un long manteau noir. Le jeune homme fit un pas de plus. Clarke ne savait pas comment réagir. L'invité passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux lui arrivant en menton pour les remettre en arrière et laisser voir ses yeux noisettes.

 _« Salut princesse »_

* * *

 **Alors ? Finn qui débarque pour ou contre ?**

 **J'ai été prolifique ce Wkend, j'ai pleins de chapitre d'avance ce qui tombe bien vu que je recommence le boulot dans... dans moins d'une semaine...**

 **J'avais dit que je publierai le lundi et jeudi, mais au final ça dépendra !**

 **Voilà**


	5. Chapter 5 : Change-moi les idées

**Bonjours à tous ! Merci pour vos petits messages, et de continuer à me suivre, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir!**

 **Comme promis, voilà la suite. Du Finn, des amies et un jolie moment Clexa :D**

* * *

Finn se tenait debout dans l'entrée en silence. Clarke se releva sans détourner son regard de son ex-petit-ami. Le sourire de Jasper s'effaça quand il réalisa ce que la surprise de Finn devait faire à Clarke. Encore assise sur le tapis, Lexa observait la scène en silence. Elle remarqua la mâchoire serrer de Clarke et ses ongles qui lui rentraient dans la peau de sa paume tellement elle serrait le poing. Aucun doute qu'il restait des choses à régler dans leur histoire. La réaction de Clarke face à la vue de son ancien petit ami fit quelque chose à la ténébreuse brune. Sans comprendre pourquoi soudainement elle se sentit mal, Lexa se releva et prit ses affaires.

 _« Mon service va commencer, on s'appelle pour finir »_ dit-elle à Clarke.

Elle chercha le regard de l'étudiante pour la soutenir, mais personne d'autre que Finn se tenant dans son salon existait pour celle-ci. Cette indifférence creusa encore plus le mal être que ressentait Lexa à cet instant.

 _« Et moi »_ commença Jasper. _« Je vais... Je dois.. Je vais aller dans ma chambre et prétendre que j'ai un truc très important à faire afin que vous puissiez être seuls tous les deux »._

Toujours pas de réponse, il frappa dans ses mains et se dirigea vers la porte à côté de la télé sans relever la tête. Une fois seul, Clarke se calma un peu, elle sentit les muscles de sa main se détendre. Elle finit par détourner le regard une demi seconde et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Finn resta parfaitement immobile, ne savant que dire ou faire. Se trouver face à face avec celle qu'il avait l'habitude d'appeler princesse le chamboulait. Il avait beau être celui qui avait mis fin à leur relation, elle lui ferait toujours un effet qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »_ finit-elle par lancer.

 _« J'ai une audition pour une série. Un producteur m'a repéré dans l'épisode spécial de SpaceWalker diffusé à Noël »._

 _« Je voulais dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dans mon appartement ? »_

 _« J'aurais aimé.. Je pense qu'il.. J'en sais rien »_ lâcha Finn _« C'est bien ça le problème quand je suis avec toi, je perds toutes mes convictions. »_

 _« Mais bien sûr, tu étais pourtant plein de convictions quand tu as décidé de me plaquer »_

Premier pique, Finn s'était préparé à cette éventualité.

 _« Je sais. Je me suis concentré sur toute la peine et la douleur que cela me faisait d'être loin de toi au lieu de m'accrocher au principal, les raisons qui me faisaient t'aimer à ce point »._

 _« Tu l'as sortie du quel de tes films cette réplique? »_

Clarke n'y allait pas de main morte. Cela faisait du bien d'enfin pouvoir faire sortir la rage qui l'avait gagné quand elle avait lu le dernier message qu'ils s'étaient envoyés. Elle avait vraiment eu du mal à réaliser qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Les aventures qu'elle avait eu avant lui ou durant le petit laps de temps où ils s'étaient séparés en première n'avait jamais réellement compté. Finn avait été son premier amour, sa première fois, ses premiers rêves. Et inévitablement, il avait été le premier à lui briser le cœur quand elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire de compromis pour sauver leur histoire.

 _« Clarke »_ murmura Finn fixant le regard bleu intense de la jeune fille _« J'ai déconné, je.. je ne sais pas comment... j'ai besoin de toi »_

 _« Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelle en six mois, Finn. Est-ce que tu l'aurais fait, tu m'aurais appelé ou tu serais venu me voir si tu n'avais pas eu cette audition ? »_

Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il était venu faire chez elle, mais à la seconde où il l'avait vu, que son regard avait croisé le sien, il avait compris qu'elle méritait qu'il se batte pour la reconquérir. C'était sa princesse, et il n'aurait jamais du la laisser partir.

 _« Je n'étais pas prêt à vous suivre quand vous êtes venu vous installer ici. J'étais terrifié. Même si mes meilleurs amis étaient de la partie, et la fille que j'aimais aussi, je n'étais pas prêt à quitter l'Australie. Et il y a six mois non plus. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que vous. »_ expliqua le jeune homme _« Et pour ne pas te mentir, non je ne t'aurais sûrement pas téléphoner pour arranger les choses si je n'avais pas eu cette opportunité car tant que tu vivais ici et moi là-bas, on n'avait aucune chance. Notre couple a beaucoup souffert de la séparation, ne dit pas le contraire. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se relance dans le même schéma, qu'on recommence ce cercle vicieux qui engendre que de la peine. »_

Finn se décida enfin à bouger. Il avança vers Clarke et lui caressa le menton. Elle détourna la tête sur le côté, mais, il la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

 _« Au final, même après t'avoir quitté, je n'étais pas heureux. Et maintenant que je suis en face de toi, je comprends pourquoi. On est fait pour être ensemble Clarke. On l'a toujours su._

Finn approcha doucement son visage du sien. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent dangereusement. Au prix d'un incroyable effort, Clarke recula, elle mit une distance de bras entre eux deux, et ferma les yeux un instant.

 _« S'il te plait Finn va-t-en »._

Le garçon laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et recula. En marche arrière, il se dirigea vers la porte. Si, elle ne voyait pas à quel point il était sérieux, il n'aurait qu'à lui prouver.

Clarke s'autorisa à recommencer à respirer une fois que Finn disparu de son champ de vision. Elle commençait enfin à voir une issue de secours, elle avait pris de bonne résolution et c'était plonger dans un travail important. Il ne pouvait pas avoir choisir un pire moment pour réapparaître. Elle ne devait pas rechuter, il fallait qu'elle oublie cette discussion. Elle sortit son téléphone et commença à taper.

 **De Griffin**

Débarrasse toi de ton boytoy, ce soir j'ai besoin de toi et ta téquila

 **De Reyes**

Il est déjà à la porte, je t'attends.

Raven était assise sur le fauteuil en face du canapé où Clarke trépignait d'impatience. La jeune mécano tenait contre sa poitrine un verre et la bouteille de tequila. Elle refusait de servir son amie tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Ce que Clarke trouvait agaçant parce qu'elle voulait attendre l'arrivée d'Octavia pour ne pas avoir à se répéter. Quand le brunette passa le seuil de la porte Clarke lâcha d'un trait.

 _« Finncestpointédansmonsalonilya20minutesj'aibesoind'unverre »_

 _« En anglais ça donne quoi »_ demanda Octavia en prenant place à sa droite.

 _« Finn est à Los Angeles, il est passé me voir »._

Sans rien attendre de plus, Raven rempli un verre et le tendit à son amie. Clarke l'avala d'un coup sec, et fit de même avec les trois suivants.

 _« Okay, il n'est que 19h, la soirée commence fort »_ fit remarquer Octavia en se servant elle aussi un remontant.

 _« Mais pour qu'il se prend pour débarquer comme ça ? Revenir, tout gentil, comme si je n'attendais que ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. J'ai tourné la page. Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il soit ici ou en Australie ? Absolument rien parce que j'ai tourné la page »_

 _« Tu essayes de nous convaincre ou de te convaincre ? »_ demanda Raven.

 _« Octavia avait raison, il est temps que je remonte en scelle »_

 _« Tu m'as dit toi même que tu n'étais pas prête »_ rappela la cascadeuse

 _« Il y a une différence entre ne pas être prêtes à ressortir avec quelqu'un et ne pas être prêt à oublier »_

 _« Ah bon ? »_

 _« Bien sûre, j'avais pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre parce que ce n'était pas le plus important dans ma vie, j'étais bien seule, ça fait du bien d'être seule, je ne l'avais jamais été depuis mais quinze ans. Mais, ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'avais pas encore fait mon deuil de ma relation avec Finn »_ essaya-t-elle d'expliquer avec une logique que seule elle comprenait réellement.

 _« T'en es vraiment sûre ? »_

 _« Pourquoi on en parle encore ? Ressert moi à la place »_

Allongé sur les genoux d'Octavia, Clarke ouvrit les yeux quand son téléphone vibra.

 **De Woods**

Je suis dehors

Clarke s'étira et se releva doucement, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller son ami endormi à côté d'elle. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir parler avec Lexa. En silence, elle se traîna jusqu'à la porte.

 _« Lexa, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »_

 _« Tu m'as envoyé trois textos avec cette adresse en disant que tu avais besoin qu'on te change les idées. Je suis venue dès la fin de mon service »_

 _« Oh.. »_

 _« Je vois que tu as trouver un autre moyen »_ rigola-t-elle

Le sourire que Lexa abordait du coins des lèvres réchauffa le corps de Clarke. Elle était incroyablement belle, même sous cette affreuse lumière verte émise par les néons du couloirs.

 _« Il faut vraiment que j'arrête la téquila »_

 _« Tu devrais repartir dormir, on s'appelle pour programmer une nouvelle séance de travail »_

 _« Non attends, puisque tu as fait tout ce chemin, on pourrait aller se balader, l'air frais me fera du bien »_

Lexa se décala pour la laisser sortir. Ça tombait bien, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées aussi. Clarke enfila sa veste et marcha à ses côtés. Elle avait surestimer ses forces, même si l'air frais de la nuit lui faisait un bien fou, elle avait du mal à marcher droit. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa le bras de Lexa pour se soutenir. Elles marchèrent comme ça, côte à côte tout le long du boulevard de Venice, ne s'arrêtant qu'un à petit spot que Clarke savait ouvert toute la nuit pour acheter deux cafés et une barquette de frite. Une fois à la plage, elles enlevèrent leurs chaussures et marchèrent pieds nus dans le sable froid, avant de se trouver une place à l'abri du vent pour s'installer.

 _« J'en déduis que ça ne sait pas bien passé »_ osa Lexa en attrapant une frite.

 _« Toi tu sais distraire quelqu'un ! »_ Rigola Clarke

Le rire roque de la jeune fille était digne de la plus belle mélodie. C'est sûrement l'état de confiance que celui-ci avait installé qui poussa Lexa à se livrer.

 _« J'ai une leucémie »_

Clarke se redressa, la mine grave. Voyant le regard paniqué de son amie, elle se dépêcha de rectifier.

 _« J'avais une leucémie »_ se reprit-elle _« J'avais, je suis guérie. Autant qu'on peut l'être »._

Lexa se demandait ce qui lui avait prit. Elle se confier si rarement au gens qu'elle avait oublié ce que cela faisait d'en parler. En général, elle préférait éviter. Même Anya ne connaissait pas tous les détails.

 _« J'ai été diagnostiqué à l'âge de 10 ans. Après plusieurs chimio, des essaies cliniques et enfin une greffe partiel de moelle épinière, j'ai mis une branler à ce cancer. Sauf que le cancer ça revient. C'est déjà revenu deux fois. Officiellement je suis en rémission depuis presque 5 ans. J'ai mon contrôle de routine dans quelques jours. Et je suis terrifiée à l'idée que mon médecin me dise que j'ai presque atteint les cinq ans, juste presque avant que cette saloperie de maladie revienne. »_

Lexa se tut. Elle envoya un cailloux dans l'océan et contempla la raisonnante qui laissa dans l'eau.

 _« A croire que tu n'es pas la seule qui à besoin de se changer les idées »_

Clarke eut l'envie soudaine de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait. Elle se contenta de trouver sa main dans le salle et de poser la sienne par dessus. Au contact de leur peau, Lexa sourit. Elle pouvait être très mignonne quand elle s'y mettait.

 _« Tu es restée combien de temps avec Finn ? »_

Clarke aurait voulu répondre « toujours » mais ce n'était pas vrai.

 _« Je l'ai rencontré vers 14 ans, c'était ce gars supercool qui jouait dans la série australienne SpaceWalker »_

 _« Je me disais bien que ça tête me disait quelque chose ! »_ s'écria-t-elle

 _« Mais » reprit l'étudiante « on a commencé à sortir ensemble vers l'âge de 16 ans. Et là c'était la vrai romance nunuche qu'on voit que dans les comédies romantiques. Pourtant on a fini par se séparer en première, vers mes 17 ans. C'est dans ce court laps de temps que j'ai remarqué que les filles c'étaient particulièrement attirant aussi. Tout autant que les garçons, certaines peut être même plus. Mais ça ne pouvait pas marcher parce que pour moi il n'y avait que Finn qui comptait. On s'est remis ensemble là même année, et tout à rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il me plaque i mois. Du coup ça doit faire quelque chose comme... »_

 _« presque 5 ans »_

 _« Voilà, avec une pause au milieu »._

 _« T'as raison, ça fait Romcom Hollywoodienne votre histoire »._

 _« Pathétique hein ? »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Si tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes. Et c'est d'ailleurs ça la véritable question, est-ce que tu l'aimes encore assez pour le faire revenir dans ta vie ? »_

 _« Je ne suis pas d'accord. J'aime Finn et je l'aimerais toujours, on oublie pas son premier amour. Mais faut pas se voiler la face, si on devait être ensemble on le serait. On s'est quitter pour une bonne raison. J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter, mais il n'y a aucune honte à admettre quand il est temps d'en finir. Me remettre avec Finn là serait la solution de facilité, parce que j'ai peur de tout recommencer. Je suis même terrifiée à l'idée d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Etre avec Finn c'est facile, mais dès fois, il faut mieux se faire violence, et choisir la solution la plus risquée, sinon on vit dans le passé »._

 _« Tu deviens niaise, mais tu n'as pas tord »_

Clarke ne savait pas d'où sortait toute cette conviction. Les six derniers mois, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui, de la détester mais d'être en manque. Et aujourd'hui, on le revoyant, elle avait compris pourquoi cela avait été si difficile. Parce que Finn restera toujours Finn, son premier amour. Mais, cela ne devait pas être son dernier.

 _« Et toi alors ? Je suis sûre que tu as un beau tableau de chasse à ton actif »_

 _« Aucun amour transcendant mon adolescence. Faut dire que l'hôpital ce n'est pas le terrain le plus propice à la drague. Devoir se raser la tête non plus d'ailleurs. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je me suis bien rattrape depuis. Tu sais à quel point c'est dur de conquérir une parisienne ? »_

 _« Aucune idée ! »_

 _« Contrairement à ce qu'on croit, elles ne sont pas si facile. Mais elles valent la peine. Les espagnoles aussi, et les autrichienne. Mais rien n'égale les Françaises. »_

 _« Niylah, la fille qui à le plus compter pour moi avez les plus belles jambes de la terre »_

 _« C'est vrai que d'après le peu de ce que j'en sais, les australiennes valent le détour. »_

 _« Des jambes à faire tourner la tête »_ continua-t-elle. _« Presque aussi efficace que tes yeux. Et ta bouche, je suis sûre que plusieurs filles tueraient pour pouvoir goûter à tes lèvres »_

 _« Hé, doucement, je vais commencer à croire que je vous fais de l'effet Mademoiselle Griffin »._

 _« T'aimerais bien hein !_ » Rigola Clarke

A cet instant précis, elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

* * *

 **Le Clexa commence-t-il à apparaître ? Est-ce que Clarke en a vraiment fini avec Finn ? Est-ce que Lexa va s'ouvrir plus sur sa maladie ? Moi je sais, moi je sais ahah**

 **Comme d'hab laissé moi un petit message, je réponds à toute vos questions !**

 **Je tiens juste à vous prévenir que même si j'ai plusieurs chapitres de prêts, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir les poster régulièrement dans les prochaines semaines car je recommence le boulot, et en tant qu'animatrice dans les séjours, je suis pas sûr d'avoir le temps.. déjà que c'est dur de se poser respirer trente secondes ! Samedi ou Dimanche ça devrait être possible en tout cas !**


	6. Chapter 6 : Doc and beach

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vraiment désolé pour le retard... en plus de ne pas avoir bcp de temps, la connection est pourrie ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il doit rester pleins de fautes... plus que d'hab.. là encore, j'ai pas eu le temps de relire 35 fois comme je le fais d'habitude.**

 **Un jolie moment Clexa pour vous :D**

* * *

Lexa était debout au milieu de l'allée du Memorial Hospital. Cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Durant ses années de voyage, elle avait connu plusieurs autres centres hospitalier pour faire ses check up, mais revenir ici, là où elle avait passé une grande partie de son adolescence lui rappela tout ce qu'elle s'était efforcée d'oublier.

 _« Tu crois qu'en le fixant sans arrêt il finira par disparaître ? »_

« Clarke ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là » demanda Lexa surprise

 _« Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser vivre ça seule ? »_

 _« T'étais pas obligée de venir. J'ai l'habitude, tu sais »_

 _« C'est juste pour te tenir compagnie pendant l'attente. Puis j'ai rien de mieux à faire »_

 _« Tu dois vraiment être désespérée, pour vouloir traîner à l'hôpital »_

Comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était contente qu'elle soit venue, Lexa lui attrapa les deux épaules et la poussa doucement vers l'entrée. L'odeur de désinfectant vient lui chatouiller le bout du nez. Elle traversa le hall et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, c'était comme ci, elle n'était jamais partie. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au troisième étage. Côte à côte Clarke et Lexa avancèrent en silence.

 _« Pinçait moi je rêve »_ lança l'un des infirmière. _« Non, non c'est bien elle. Lexa Woods, tu as bien grandi »_

 _« Indra ! »_ dit-elle en s'avançant pour prendre son infirmière préférée dans les bras

 _« Grandi ? Moi j'aurais dit, depuis quand es-tu devenu si canon !_ » lança une voix masculine derrière elle.

 _« C'est vrai que ça change du crâne rasé »_ rigola Indra.

Mais Lexa ne lui prêta pas attention. Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme qui était assis derrière elle dans un fauteuil roulant. Il devait tout juste avoir 18 ans et portait une des tenues jaunes du service de pédiatrie, ce qui rendait ses cheveux roux encore plus roux

 _« Merde Aden, qu'est-ce que tu vous encore là ? »_

 _« On n'a pas tout la chance de sortir par la grande porte. »_

Lexa se pencha pour le serrer dans ses bras. Malgré leur différence d'âge, Lexa et Aden avait passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. A eux deux ils avaient mis le service sans dessous dessus. Aden avait toujours fait rire Lexa, et Lexa lui avait servit de grande sœur pendant longtemps. En quittant l'hôpital, elle avait décidé de tout laisser derrière elle, changer d'ardoise, c'était plus facile ainsi. Mais savoir que tout ce temps, il avait était seul, ici, fit de la peine à la jeune fille.

 _« Qui est cette charmante jeune fille qui t'accompagne_ » dit-il dans ton séducteur

 _« Clarke, une amie »_

 _« Tu t'embêtes pas »_ Rigola-t-il

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le jeune homme respirait la joie de vivre. Elle ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être possible étant malade si jeune.

 _« J'ai un agréable rendez-vous avec l'ergothérapeute. Mais promet moi qui tu viendras me voir. Je veux tout savoir de la vie à l'air libre de Lexa Woods »_

Lexa lui fit un bisous sur la joue et alla s'asseoir sur la canapé à côté du poste des infirmiers. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et déglutit. C'était vraiment bizarre d'être ici.

 _« ça va ? »_ risqua Clarke

 _« Ouais. C'est juste étrange de revenir ici. C'est comme ci rien n'avait changer. Sauf moi. »_

 _« Tu as guérie pas changer »_

 _« Quand pendant des années tu n'es défini que par ta maladie, ça revient au même »_

 _« Dit pas n'importe quoi, je suis sûre que tu étais la rockstar du service ! »_

 _« Tu crois pas si bien dire_ » commença Indra. _« Aden Costia et Lexa étaient de véritables terreurs. C'est beaucoup trop calme depuis que les miss ne sont plus là »._

 _« Tu vas pas me reprocher d'avoir battu le cancer et d'être partie ? »_ Rigola Lexa

 _« Non, mais des nouvelles de temps en temps ça ne fait jamais de mal. Regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé la semaine dernière»_

Lexa attrapa la photo qu'Indra lui tendait. On y voyait deux enfants, assis de par et d'autre d'un lit médical avec une jeune fille dedans. Un gâteau était posé sur la petite table roulante. Clarke reconnu aussitôt Lexa assise à droite du lit. Même avec cinq à six ans de moins et sans sa longue tignasse brune, il était facile de reconnaître ses yeux vert transparents. De l'autre côté du lit, un jeune Aden rigolait au éclat. Sans avoir à demander, Clarke comprit que la jeune fille du milieu devait être la dénommée Costia. Ils avaient l'air si heureux tous les trois ensemble.

 _« Je croyais que l'hôpital était l'endroit le plus dépressif de la terre. Vous avez l'air si insouciant » fit remarquer Clarke._

 _« Le service pédiatrique est déprimant à souhait. On y voit que des enfants malades. Mais pour nous qui sommes en plein cœur, on essaye d'avoir un semblant de vie normal. Sans ça, c'est pas la maladie qui nous tue, mais notre moral »_

 _« Mademoiselle Woods »_ dit la secrétaire au bout du couloir « le docteur Nyko est prêt à vous recevoir »

Lexa souffla un bon coup. L'heure de vérité avait sonné.

 _« Je t'attends là »_

 _« T'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour rester sur la touche »._

Lexa lui tendit la main. Ensemble, les doigts entremêlés, ils entrèrent dans le bureau.

 _« Bonjour Lexa, je suis contente de te revoir »_

 _« Vous savez que moi j'aurais préféré évité »_

 _« Je comprends. J'ai jeté un œil au résultat de tes prises de sang et de ta biopsie que tu as fait faire »_

Lexa sera la main de Clarke un peu plus forte, retenant sa respiration.

 _« Tout est normal. Ton nombre de globule blanc est rationnel et il n'y a aucune cellule métastase dans l'échantillon »_

Clarke se tourna vers elle, le sourire au lèvre. Mais Lexa ne bougeait toujours pas.

 _« Lexa, je suis heureux de t'annoncer que ta rémission est terminée. Tu es officiellement sans cancer »_

Lexa marchait en direction du bar. Son rythme cardiaque n'était toujours pas revenu à la normal. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Les mots prononçaient par le docteur raisonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle avait réussi. Elle s'en était sortie.

 _« Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ?»_ dit Clarke _« On doit fêter ça ! Ce soir, il y a une grande fête de la fac sur la plage. Feu de camp et tou... Mince, on est vendredi soir tu dois bosser au bar. »_

 _« A vrai dire non ! Le rally plage de l'USC est connu, en général c'est vide ce soir là donc à la place avec Lincoln on doit faire l'inventaire. On ne devrait pas finir trop tard. »_

 _« Parfait alors, on se donne rendez-vous là bas ! »_ sourie la blondinette

 _« En parlant de Lincoln, ce n'est pas lui là bas? »_

Clarke reconnu aussitôt l'impressionnant barmaid. Il portait une tenue de sport et était en pleine conversation avec

 _« Octavia ? »_ S'écria-t-elle

La guerrière brune tourna la tête pour voir qui l'avait appelé. Quand elle vu Clarke, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu gêné.

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tout les deux ? »_

 _« On s'est croisé à notre cours de boxe »_ s'empressa de justifier Octavia

 _« D'habitude, j'y vais que le week-end mais la avec le bar fermé, j'en ai profité »_

 _« Et je l'ai reconnu du Polis, alors on fait le chemin du retour ensemble »_ fini la brunette. _« Et vous, vous faisiez quoi ? »_

 _« Clarke voulait me parler d'un truc pour le court métrage »_ mentit Lexa

 _« Et t'inviter à la fête de ce soir ? T'es le bienvenu aussi Lincoln si ça t'intéresse »_

 _« Ca ne peut pas faire du mal de participer au lieu de regarder vous amuser »_ rigola Lincoln

 _« Si tu veux qu'on est fini assez tôt pour aller s'amuser, il faudrait peut être qu'on se mette à bosser »_

 _« Oui commandant ! »_ ironisa Linc'

Les deux barmaids pressèrent le pas jusqu'au bar laissant, les deux amies seules sur le trottoir.

 _« Je rêve ou tu viens d'inviter Lexa à un rencard ? »_

 _« Quoi ? Non. N'importe quoi O »_

 _« Tu as dit toi même que tu étais là pour l'inviter à la fête ! »_

 _« En tant qu'amie. Elle ne sort pas beaucoup »_

 _« Mouais... moi je suis sûre que depuis que tu as croisé ses yeux vert émeraudes, tu sais que c'est elle qui te fera oublier Finn »_

 _« Octavia Blake toujours si débordante d'imagination »_

 _« Tu sais ce qui nous reste à faire ? Shopping ! »_

Elle attrapa la jeune australienne par le bras et la tira vers la station de bus.

 _« Hé.. hé .. hé.. Tu sais qu'ils nous arrivent d'avoir cours aussi. Comme, d'ici trente cinq minutes »_

 _« Comme si sécher un cours aller changer ta moyenne. Tu as peur de passer de A+ à A ? »_

 _« ça va j'ai compris »_

 _« De toute manière, t'as pas le choix, je te kidnappe pour l'après midi._

 _« Je maintiens que tu aurais du prendre la rouge »_ s'exclama Octavia.

Clarke lança un regard noir à son amie. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que la cascadeuse était en boucle sur le choix de sa tenue. Elles avaient passé toute la journée à faire du shopping.

 _« C'est une soirée plage O, j'allais pas venir avec une robe longue au dos nu ! »_

Au lieu de ça, elle avait opté pour une petite robe de plage bleu clair rappelant la couleur de ses yeux. Elle lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses en sorte de petite jupe. Pour couvrir ses épaules nues, elle portait un foulard en soie.

 _« Moi je te trouve magnifique »_ lança Finn en arrivant devant elle

 _« Qu'est-ce ... »_

 _« Jasper et Monty m'ont invité »_ la coupa-t-il

Clarke détourna le regard un instant. Les flemmes du feu commençaient à prendre de plus en plus de hauteur. Octavia comprit qu'il était temps qu'elle s'éclipse.

 _« Dès fois j'oublie que tu n'es pas que mon ex. Bien sûr qu'on va être amené à ce voir souvent, on a les mêmes amis depuis l'enfance »_

Finn passa à côté d'elle et l'invita à marcher un peu au bord de l'eau. Elle allait refuser, mais au fond, elle lui devait au moins ça.

 _« Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Je n'avais aucun le droit de débarquer comme ça. Et je comprends totalement que tu veuilles pas qu'on recommence. J'ai pas assuré les deux premières fois et..._

 _« Arrête » coupa Clarke « Prends pas tout sur toi. Si ça a pas marché c'est à cause de nous deux. T'avais raison qu'en tu disais que j'avais été la première à m'éloigner. »_

 _« J'aurais pu »_

 _« On s'en fiche de ce qu'on aurait pu faire. Ce qui est fait et fait. La question c'est est maintenant ? »_

 _« Tu connais déjà mon point de vu »_

 _« Tu te souviens le jour où on a découvert le Bunker? »_ demanda Clarke

Finn rigola. Le bunker était le nom qu'ils avaient donné à la vielle caravane abandonnée qu'ils avaient découvert une après-midi.

 _« Je me rappelle surtout ce qu'on faisait dedans »_ rigola-t-il

Clarke essayait de ne pas y penser. Très vite le bunker était devenu leur cachette intime.

 _« Soit sérieux trente secondes »_

 _« Et ce que je me souviens de quoi ? »_

 _« Le jour où on a trouvé le Bunker, tu m'as dit que... »_

 _« que je serais toujours là pour toi »_

 _«Et si je te disais que ce que j'ai besoin c'est de retrouver mon ami, tu serais toujours là ? »_

Finn se mordit la lèvre. Elle jetait le pique de l'amitié. C'est bien connu que tous les hommes rêvent d'être amis. Mais Clarke n'était pas n'importe qui. Peut-être que c'était la solution, redevenir son ami, avant de reconquérir son cœur. Il pouvait voir qu'elle tenait encore beaucoup à lui, peut être avait juste besoin de temps près de lui avant de succomber.

 _« Bien sûr princesse »._

Clarke se remit à respirer. C'était un bon début. Elle lui sera la main pour rigoler et courra rejoindre Lexa et Lincoln qui venait d'arriver. Finn se rapprocha du feu. Il ouvrit un glacière pour prendre une bière avant de s'asseoir dans le sable. Avec la lumière des flammes, il pouvait voir Clarke parlait avec les deux barmaids. Il déglutit en voyant à quel point les filles semblaient proches. D'un coup, il comprit pourquoi il avait déjà perdu.

 _« Alors le prince charmant ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici »_

 _« Salut, Raven ? C'est ça ? »_

 _« Exacte »_ Elle bu une gorgée de la bière de Finn. _« Alors, c'est quoi ton plan pour reconquérir notre blondie ? »_

 _« Je pense que c'est mort pour moi »_

 _« Tu lui dis rien car sinon elle me tuerais. Mais hier soir elle était très perturbée... »_

 _« C'est bien ce que je dis. Moi je la perturbe. Par contre elle, elle la calme »._

Raven ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour regarder derrière le feu. Clarke et Lexa était entrain de rire aux éclats, la main sur de Lexa posait sur l'épaule de l'étudiante.

 _« N'importe quoi ! Elles sont juste amies »_ Raven détourna la tête _« Tu crois ? En même temps, elle est canon »_

 _« Et moi pas ? »_ ironisa le jeune acteur

 _« Vous ne jouez pas dans là même catégorie »_

Clarke avait mal aux abdos. Elle était entrain de découvrir une face cachée de Lexa. La magnifique brune n'arrêter pas de sortir des vannes. Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Elle était l'une des personnes avec le moins de sens de l'humour au monde. Mais aujourd'hui elle se sentait d'humeur joueuse. Elle ne savait pas si cela venait de la bonne nouvelle qu'elle avait reçu ou si le fait de revoir Aden lui avait rappeler l'enfant qu'elle était.

 _« J'ai envie de courir »_

 _« Quoi »_ demanda Clarke

 _« J'ai envie de courir. Quand ta la leucémie montait des escaliers c'est un effort monumental, alors je te parle pas de courir. J'ai envie de courir maintenant. »_

 _« On ira faire un jogging demain si tu veux »_

 _« Non, j'ai envie de courir maintenant. On fait la course ? La première arrivée au poste de surveillance ? «_

 _« T'es sérieuse ? »_

Sans répondre, Lexa enleva ses chaussures et se mit à courir. Clarke eut un instant d'hésitation avant de se mettre à sa poursuite. Clarke n'avait jamais été une grande sportive et avec l'avance qu'avez prit Lexa elle aurait du mal à la rattrapé . Pourtant l'envie de gagner et d'attraper la barmaid la poussa à continuer.

Prise par la poussée Lexa s'arrêta bien plus loin que le poste de surveillance.

 _« Gagnée »_ cria-t-elle levant les mains en l'air. Clarke c'était arrêter un peu avant. Elle avait un air choqué, fixant deux personne adossé derrière le mur du poste en s'embrassant.

 _« On se rince l'oeil ? Si t'as besoin je peux te... » la fin de la phrase fut couper par la rage de son amie. Elle comprit quand elle reconnu les personnes._

 _« Octavia ! »_ lança Clarke

La brunette se retourna d'un bon. Surprise. Genée. Humilié. Au lieu de voir Jasper peloté son ami, Lexa reconnu le visage de Lincoln.

 _« Clarke ! »_ cria Octavia en se dirigeant vers la colocataire.

Clarke lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, et fit demi tour.

 _« Clarke.. Merde »_ Pesta-t-elle _« Clarke, attend »_

 _« Pas maintenant Blake ! »_

Clarke marcha vers le feu. La mâchoire serrer. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait prit à O. Pauvre Jasper. Devait-elle lui dire ? On tire toujours sur le messager. Lexa pressa le pas pour la rejoindre. Derrière, Lincoln et Octavia n'en menaient pas long. Peu à peu, tout le petit groupe se réunit près du feu. Clarke n'avait qu'une envie...

 _« Et les gars »_ commença Monty _« Les flics ne vont pas tarder, et vu que beaucoup d'entre nous ne sont pas légalement autorisés de boire, on finit la soirée chez nous ? »_

Des cris d'approbation se firent entendre. Génial, Monty venait d'inviter tout le monde dans son havre de paix. Elle qui voulait être seule.

 _« Je vais passer pour ce soir »_ dit Lincoln

 _« Alors là pas question »_ lança Jasper en venant lui taper sur l'épaule _« Tu viens avec nous l'ami ! »_

Il s'approcha d'Octavia et passa son bras derrière ses épaules, qui honteuse regarda profondément dans le sable. Clarke avait envie de vomir. Lincoln ne savait pas comment esquiver. Et sans avoir aucun contrôle sur ce qui allait se passer il se fit entraîner avec les autres. Tout le long du trajet Clarke resta en arrière. Lexa aurait aimé dire quelque chose mais la proximité des autres lui en empêcher.

L'appartement de la bande avait beau ne pas être petit, ils se sentirent vite serrer. Monty avait prit place sur le fauteuil rouge. Bellamy, Octavia et Jasper se partager le canapé, alors que Lexa, Clarke, Raven, Finn et Lincoln était assis en tailleur sur le sol autour de la table base. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas autant eu de monde réunit dans le petit salon. Jasper se leva chercher de quoi grignotait pendant de Finn et Raven commençaient à servir tout le monde.

 _« On se fait un petit jeu ? »_

 _« Le premier qui propose je n'ai jamais je le tue »_ lança Clarke.

 _« C'est ça ou la bouteille »_ rigola Raven.

La perspective d'avoir à embrasser son ex ou ses meilleurs amis fit changer d'avis.

 _« C'est parti pour je n'ai jamais »_ se dépêcha-t-elle de choisir.

Quand on joue à des jeux comme celui ci avec ces meilleurs amis depuis l'âge de 3 ans, cela peut devenir embarrassant très vite. Clarke essaya de se détendre pour ne plus penser à Octavia et Lincoln. Mais elle avait du mal.

 _« Je n'ai jamais... Tromper mon copain/copine »_

Son regard droit sur Octavia. Merde à quoi jouait-elle. Personne ne but son verre.

 _« Finn si je peux me permettre, embrasser c'est trompé »_ murmura Jasper

 _« Merci mon pote !_ » En baisant les yeux au sol.

Finn porta le verre à ses lèvres. Lexa guetta la réaction de Clarke, apparemment, elle était déjà au courant.

 _« Je n'ai jamais.. était arrêté »_ rigola Monty en pointant du doigt Finn

Finn fit un petit sourire et bu une gorgé de plus accompagné de Clarke, Raven et Lexa

 _« D'accord histoire »_ demanda Octavia

 _« Surprise entrain de voler un carburateur dans une décharge »_ commença Raven

 _« J'ai cru bon d'emmener Clarke en haut du phare du village pour notre deuxième rencard, j'ai juste oublié la présence du gardien »_

 _« Ma mère a adoré rencontré mon nouveau petit copain en venant me chercher à la prison »_ finit Clarke. _« Et toi Lexa ? »_

 _« Surprise entrain de faire des choses pas très catholique dans un lieu public... »_ elle se tourna vers son ami qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire _« Je t'ai dit que je ne résistais pas aux Françaises »_

 _« Ok, moi j'en ai une »_ commença Jasper. _« Je n'ai jamais été attiré par quiconque dans cette salle ? »_

Tout le monde bu en cœur. La partie continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en manque de boisson. Octavia aida Jasper et tout deux partirent se coucher en premier. Ce fut le signe de départ pour Bellamy et Lincoln qui rentrèrent ensemble. Raven était mal au point, Finn s'occupa d'elle, pendant que Lexa, Monty et Clarke rangeaient un peu.

 _« Et c'est tout pour ce soir, Bonne nuit les filles »_ dit l'asiatique avant de passer la porte de sa chambre.

 _« Je vais y aller aussi »_ lança la belle brune.

 _« Je te raccompagne en bas »_

Les deux filles sortirent de l'appart, laissant Raven et Finn tout seul. Arrivé au 2 étages, Lexa reçu un sms.

 _« Et merde ! Il faut vraiment que je me trouve un appartement à moi »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »_

 _« J'avais pas vu le message d'Anya, elle me fait comprendre qu'il faut mieux pas que je rentre ce soir, elle a de la compagnie. D'habitude, je vais cher Lincoln mais il a prit assez d'avance »._

 _« Aller, remonte, tu vas dormir là ce soir »._

En remontant, elles croisèrent Finn qui partait. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait couché Raven sur le canapé parce qu'elle n'était pas en état de bouger plus. Clarke le remercia et se dépêcha de remonter. La gentillesse de Finn avait toujours été ce qui l'a faisait craquer, ça, son humeur douteux et son sourire charmeur.

En rentrant dans sa chambre Clarke lança un long t-shirt à Lexa et partit dans la salle de bain, laissant la jeune barmaid seule. Tout un mur était rempli de dessin, pas de doute dessiné par son amie. Un chevalet trônait dans un coin, juste à côté d'une collection de DVD impressionnante, et à droite des cadres photos accrochés sur toute la hauteur. Clarke avait mit en évidence tout ce qu'elle aimait le plus : le dessin, le cinéma et ses amis. Le jeune blonde entra dans la pièce alors que Lexa regardait une pile de dessins. Elle portait un mini short bleu et un t-shirt avec un jeu de mot.

 _« Désolé »_ se dépêcha Lexa « _je voulais pas fouillé, mais... »_

 _« Mais tu voulais fouiller »_ rigola Clarke

Lexa sourit légèrement, même en pyjama son ami était particulièrement mignonne. Elle se détacha les cheveux et se glissa sou la couette.

 _« N'en profite pas pour me peloter »_ ironisa l'étudiante.

 _« Arrête, tu attends que ça !_ » rigola à son tour Lexa

* * *

 **Voilaa ! J'espère que ca vous a plu... Est-ce que Finn va avoir sa chance ? Et ce que Lexa va succomber ? Ou Clarke...**

 **J'essaye de mettre le prochain samedi**


	7. Chapter 7 : Le déménagement

**Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, et avec un peu d'avance (hourrra) le nouveau chapitre ! J"en suis pas super satisfaite, tout s'accélère d'un coup... Mais j'étais obligé pour suivre mon plan !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **(Petit changement de rating pour M à la fin, mais c'est très léger !)**

* * *

Les rayons de soleil sur son visage tirèrent Clarke de son sommeil. Elle se tourna sur le côté et attrapa le réveil pour voir l'heure. Midi passé. Elle devait vraiment arrêter de faire la fête, à ce train là, elle ne pourrait plus rattraper son retard. L'étudiante se glissa hors de ses draps. A la place où Lexa avait dormi, il y avait juste une note « Merci pour le bout de lit, j'avais un truc à faire ce matin, passe au bar, je te dois un verre ». La jeune étudiante s'étira de tout son long et sortit affronter la journée. Raven était assise sur le canapé, une assiette rempli de bacon devant elle.

 _« J'espère que la deuxième est pour moi »_ lança Clarke en prenant place à côté d'elle.

Raven acquiesça, la bouche pleine, et lui servit une drôle de mixture verte.

 _« Encore un remède miracle contre la gueule de bois ? »_

 _« Concombre, persil, ananas, choux et jeune d'œuf. Je te préviens c'est dégueulasse, mais ça marche ! »_

Clarke grimaça. Elle porta le verre à sa bouche et trempa les lèvres. Berk ! Elle se contenterait d'aspirine. Elle croqua dans un morceau de Bacon.

 _« Le gras, il n'y a que de ça de vrai pour restaurer son foie »_ pensa-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. C'était étrange. En général, Raven ne pouvait pas se la fermer. Même le lendemain d'une cuite, elle trouvait toujours quelques choses à dire. Intriguée, Clarke jeta un coup d'oeil à son amie. Raven avait la tête baissé, la tête dans son assiette.

 _« Il y a un problème Rav' ? »_

 _« J'ai fait une connerie Clarke »_ commença-t-elle _« Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. J'étais complètement cuite, je ... »_

 _« Tu me fais peur Raven, accouche »_

 _« J'ai... enfin. Oui j'ai.. comme qui dirait eu la très mauvaise idée d'embrasser Finn hier soir... »_

Clarke perdit son sourire et lâcha sa fourchette.

 _« J'étais complètement déchirée, il était gentil avec moi, ça ne voulait rien dire. Je ne recommencerais pas. Est-ce que je t'ai dis que j'ai beaucoup trop bus hier soir ?»._

Son amie lui fit signe de se taire. Qu'est-ce qu'avez ses deux meilleures amies à embrasser tout le monde ? Elle avait besoin de réfléchir une minute. Elle savait qu'elle devrait être en colère contre Raven. C'était son Finn. Elle avait tout les droits d'être énervée. Sauf, que non, ce n'était plus son Finn. C'était juste Finn. Et Raven avait vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir.

 _« Quand ? »_

 _« Quand il me portait jusqu'au canapé »._

 _« Et il te plaît ? »_

 _« C'est même pas la question. C'est ton ex. Jamais sobre j'aurais fait quelque chose qui puisse te blesser »._

 _« ça va »_

 _« C'est tout ? »_

 _« Et ce que je suis ravie ? Non, loin de là. C'est assez bizarre. Mais, tu étais bourrée. Et puis, il finira bien par embrasser d'autre fille. »_

 _« Tu es beaucoup trop calme »_

 _« Tu t'en veux vraiment. Puis, si tu tiens tes lèvres à distance des siennes, pas besoin d'en faire une plus grande histoire »._

 _« Promis »_

Raven enlaça son amie dans ses bras. Elle se sentait mal depuis son réveil. Elle était soulagée d'avoir pu dire la vérité sans que cela entame sa relation avec sa blondinette de cœur.

 _« Heureusement que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, étant donné que je vais finir par vivre sur ce canapé »_

 _« Comment maintenant ? »_

 _« Je te l'ai pas dit ? »_

 _« Que tu comptais aménager sur notre canapé ? Non, je m'en souviendrais. Je suis sûr que l'appartement ne survirerais pas. »_

 _« Ma coloc m'a lâché, il y a deux semaines. J'ai pas eu le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, et même avec toutes mes heures supplémentaires, j'ai pas assez pour payer tout le loyer, du coup je vais me faire virer. D'où... »_

 _« D'où le fait que tu vas venir habiter sur notre canapé »_ finit Clarke.

 _« Voilà »_

La porte de la chambre d'Octavia s'ouvrit, le sourire de Clarke s'effaça automatiquement. Les deux jeunes filles devaient avoir une discussion très rapidement. Soudain, une illumination traversa le visage de Clarke.

 _« Raven à quel point tu m'aimes ? »_

 _« Je dois avoir peur ?»_ demanda la jeune mécano perplexe.

 _« Je connais quelqu'un qui cherche un appartement en urgence »_

Le visage de Raven s'illumina. Si Clarke se portait garante pour quelqu'un, elle pouvait être sûre que ce ne serait pas un psychopathe et pouvait zapper le processus d'audition, ce qui lui ferait gagner beaucoup de temps et donc sauverait son appartement ! Elle attrapa le numéro que Clarke lui tendait et se dépêcha d'enfiler ses chaussures et son pull. Elle remercia son amie une fois de plus et sortit en vitesse de l'appartement.

Octavia resta seule en face de Clarke. silencieuse, elle ne savait pas comment commencer. Ce qu'elle avait fait été impardonnable. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Elle aimait Jasper. Sans aucun doute. Il était complètement dégeanté, toujours prêt à tout et que personne ne la lance sur son sourire. Jasper avait le sourire le plus contagieux et charmant de tout la Californie. Pourtant, elle était là, assise en face de son amie prête à avoir une conversation au sujet de cette trahison.

 _« Pourquoi ? »_ ce contenta de demander Clarke

 _« Je.. je sais pas. Je... »_

 _« Merde, Octavia pourquoi ? »_

 _« Parce que tu es devant la personne la plus idiote du pays. Jasper est parfait, il est gentil, doux, il ne merite pas... »_

 _« Pas la peine de me dire à quel point il est génial » coupa Clarke. « Je suis au courant, c'est mon frère. »_

 _« Je te promets que ça n'arriva plus jamais Clarke. C'était juste un stupide baiser. S'il te plaît ne lui dit rien, je le perdrais »._

 _« Tu te rends compte dans quelle position tu me mets ? Mentir à mon meilleur ami ou te trahir »_

 _« Clarke, j'aime Jasper. Réellement. Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien à dire. C'était une erreur, ça ne se reproduira plus »_

Clarke ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Octavia était sincère. Elle le sentait. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux remplis de larme. Elle s'en voulait. Clarke savait aussi que ce n'était pas à elle d'intervenir. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait laisser son meilleur ami souffrir. Mais ne souffrirait-il pas plus, si elle lui en parlait ? Si Octavia était sincère, et elle n'en doutait pas, Jasper avait tout à gagner en restant dans l'ignorance.

 _« Si tu lui fait du mal, je te tue Octavia. Je ne rigole pas »_

 _« Je sais. »_

La journée de Lexa avait tellement bien commencé. Elle s'était réveillée peau contre peau avec la jolie australienne, qui pendant son sommeil avait posé sa main sur la hanche de Lexa. Un geste totalement inoffensif qui avait pourtant perturbé Lexa au plus au point. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontrait Clarke au Polis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver incroyablement sexy. A chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient elle devait lutter pour détacher ses yeux d'elle. Ses convictions sur l'amour, le couple et tout le blabla autour des relations n'avez pas changé. Elle était dans le même état d'esprit depuis la mort de Costia. Mais elle avait toujours était enclin à la beauté féminine et avec beaucoup de mal à résister aux tentations. Clarke était une vilaine tentation. Les moments qu'elles avaient passé ensemble les avaient hissé au rang d'amies, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que Lexa trouvait Clarke trop attirante pour la sérénité de son esprit. Elle avait fuit la chambre de la jeune femme, pour aller voir Aden. Elle ne savait pas s'il serait capable de rétablir sa santé mentale, mais depuis qu'elle l'avait croisé la veille, elle mourait d'envie de le revoir. Mourir..mauvais jeu de mot. Cela lui avait fait du bien. Il avait beau être de presque 4 ans son cadet, ils se comprenaient si bien. Une fois sa visite terminée, elle était remontée à bloc. C'était le moment de faire tout ce qu'elle repoussait au lentement. Elle prit le but jusqu'à Pasadena dans l'intention d'aller voir ses parents. Il était temps de leur rendre visite. Plus le transport se rapprocher de la destination final, plus la force et la détermination de Lexa flanchait. Arrivé à quelques minutes de chez elle, l'idée ne lui semblait plus si bonne. La sonnerie de son portable sonna. Elle lu le message qui s'afficha. Clarke avait encore fait des siennes. Ouf, sauvé par le gong. Lexa descendit au prochain arrêt pour prendre le bus dans le sens inverse.

Elle arriva assez vite à l'adresse indiquait au frappa à la porte. Raven ouvrit le sourire au lèvre. La jeune latina donnait l'impression qu'elle venait de gagner au loto.

 _« Tu ne sais pas à quel point du me sauve la vie ! »_

 _« Moi qui pensait que s'était le contraire »_

Lexa pénétra dans l'appartement, il était sans conteste à l'image de la tornade Raven. Les mur était couvert de gris, rouge et métal. Un canapé en toile traîner dans un coin du salon, orientait vers une petite télé. Le reste de l'espace était pris par une longue table qui longeait tout un mur. On y trouvait toutes sortes d'outils, d'engins électroniques et de moteurs. En voyant que Lexa fixait sa « table de travail » Raven se dépêcha d'expliquer.

 _« Je répare tout et n'importe quoi, c'est une passion et un gagne pain. Si ça te dérange, je bougerais tout dans ma chambre »_

 _« Tu rigoles ? J'adore. Ca fait vivant, rock et original »_

 _« Ta chambre est juste là »_ dit la mécano en pointant du doigt une porte rouge. _« On doit partageait la salle de bain par contre »._

Lexa n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus. Tout serait mieux que le canapé d'Anya. Raven avait l'air sympa, le loyer était dans ses moyens et en bonus, Clarke passait souvent par ici.

 _« Je peux aménager quand ? »_

 _« Le plutôt c'est le mieux ! »_ Rigola Raven ravi de savoir qu'elle n'allait pas devenir sans domicile.

 _« Je suis de congé demain, si ça te va je peux en profiter pour ramener mes affaires, ce sera pas long »._

 _« Parfait. Juste demain c'est dimanche en famille, je ne serais pas là de la journée pour t'aider ou d'accueillir, mais promis, lundi matin je prépare le petit déjeuné ! »_

 _« Je trouverais bien quelqu'un, t'inquiètes »_

 _« Clarke serait ravie de donner un coup de main, dès quel peu se rendre utile, elle est de la partie »_

 _« Ah.. Clarke, a-t-elle un défaut ? »_

 _« Tu rigoles, elle en a des tonnes ! »_

Le lendemain Lexa se leva tôt pour profiter d'une dernière matinée avec Anya. Elle ne pourrait jamais assez remerciée son amie de l'avoir hébergée tout ce temps. Et même si à cause de leur horaires de travail complètement opposés, elles ne s'étaient pas temps vu que cela, elle avait adoré partager une partie de son quotidien. Cela lui avait rappelé les longs mois qu'elles avaient partagés ensemble en Europe. Quand Anya dû partir au boulot, Lexa sauta dans la douche pour se préparer, Clarke n'allait pas tarder. Elle enfila un short en jean et un t-shirt fin blanc. Elle était entrain de finir d'attacher ses cheveux stressés ensemble quand la sonnette se fit entendre. En ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit la jolie blonde portant une salopette short en jean bleu foncé. L'une de ses brettelles pendant sur le côté montrant le mini t-shirt bleu clair qui lui arrivé au dessus du nombril. Le cœur de Lexa rata un battement, décidément, l'australienne pouvait tout porter et rester naturellement sexy et classe.

 _« Quelqu'un a demandé un déménageur ? »_ rigola Clarke en entrant.

 _« ça ne devrait pas être trop long étant donné que j'ai pas grand chose »._

Clarke n'écoutait pas ce que son amie venait de dire. Elle avait été déconcentré par les longues jambes parfaite de Lexa.

 _« Tu disais ? »_

 _« On en a pas pour longtemps. »_ répéta-t-elle.

Lexa avait raison. Vu qu'elle était rentrée depuis peu et n'était pas passer chez ses parents, ses affaires se résumait à des habits, une console et quelques photos. Le tout fut emballé en moins d'une demi heure. Elles remplir le coffre de la voiture de Clarke, avant de partir à la recherche d'un lit et de quoi remplir la nouvelle chambre. L'ambiance était joyeuse. Elles passèrent la journée à se moquer de ce que les gens achetaient tout en rigolant et chantant. Jasper avait raison, Clarke avait un problème avec Eminem, elle pouvait chanter de tête la plus part des paroles de ses chansons. Ce qui n'était pas tellement du goût de la barmaid.

 _« Tes goûts musicaux sont déplorable »_ finit-elle par annoncée quand elles s'installèrent à la table d'un dinner pour reprendre des forces avant l'installation de tout ce qu'elles avaient acheté.

« Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! »

 _« Mise à part ton obsession pour eminem, tu as passé ton temps à chanter ce que la radio passait »._

 _« Oh parce que Madame est trop hype pour la popculture ? »_ Rigola Clarke

 _« J'ai juste besoin d'une musique avec de vrai instrument et des paroles plus élaborées que « Talk durty to me » »_

 _« Oh, t'es pas du genre salace... »_

 _« ca dépend avec qui »_ dit sérieusement la belle brune en croquant dans une frite et se léchant le bout des doigts.

Clarke esquissa un petit sourire. Même si elle savait que Lexa ne faisait que se moquait d'elle, elle se surprise à rêver de la douce voix de Lexa lui susurrant à l'oreille. Elle devait arrêter de fixer ses lèvres, ça en devait ridicule.

 _« Laisse moi deviner. Un look punk, beaucoup de cuir et besoin de vrais instruments, c'est limite cliché si tu écoutes que du rock »_

Lexa lui envoya une frite à la figure sans trouver d'argument. Elle n'avait pas tord. Comme souvent.

Une fois leur repas fini, elles se dépêchèrent d'aller déballer les affaires. Clarke qui avait déjà vu la chambre de Lexa la trouvait terne. Elle avait ramené ses pinceaux pour lui faire une surprise. Elles s'installèrent dans la chambre, Clarke accrocha un drap pour que son amie ne voit pas ce qu'elle faisait. Alors qu'elle commençait sa peinture mural, Lexa s'attaquait à la construction de son nouveau lit. L'artiste était entrain d'esquisser le contour de son dessin au crayon quand elle entendit Lexa jurer. Elle passa la tête de l'autre côté du draps et regarda amuser la jeune barmaid lutter avec toutes les pièces étalés au sol.

 _« Rassure moi Clarke, l'anglais est bien la langue universelle, non ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe »_

 _« Ce foutu manuel est écrit en chinois et allemand. Je comprends rien »._

 _« Tu as voyager dans le monde entier et tu ne trouves pas une langue que tu pourrais comprendre ? »_ rigola-t-elle

 _« Si tu veux tout savoir je peux dire « J'ai envie de toi » en 14 différentes langues. Mais à part des notions de Français et d'espagnol, je suis plutôt pas douée »._

 _« Essaye avec le dessin. Dans l'autre sens t'as plus de chance »_ éclata de rire Clarke

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait du son le plus beau qu'elle avait pu entendre jusqu'à présent. Digne des plus belles mélodies.

 _« Où est Raven quand on a besoin d'elle »_ Repris la Barmaid en tournant le plan dans le bon sens.

 _« Elle ne se serait pas embêter avec un simple lit, elle aime les défis. Fait voir »._

Elle lui arracha le papier des mains et s'installa derrière elle. Elle passa son bras au dessus de l'épaule épaule pour ramasser une vis.

 _« Concentre toi »_ Pensa Lexa. _« Et arrête de l'imaginer entrain de se déshabiller. C'est ton amie. On rêve pas de ses amies comme ça. Elle n'aimerait pas. »_

« T'as raison, j'en sais rien. Bonne chance. »Lança Clarke en se relevant pour reprendre son dessin.

Comme souvent quand elle était entrain de dessiner, Clarke perdit la notion du temps. Au bout de deux heures, Lexa glissa le bout de son nez dans l'antre de son amie. Celle-ci ne la remarqua même pas. Lexa en profita pour admirer la jeune fille en plein travail. Elle été concentrée. Les yeux rivés sur le mur, un tracé précis, concise, la tête légèrement inclinée.

 _« Clarke »_

L'intéressée sursauta. Quand elle comprit que Lexa pouvait voir ce qu'elle dessinait, elle la poussa derrière le rideau en la suivant.

 _« Wahoo, tu es impliquée »_ Rigola-t-elle

 _« Personne regarde mon travail tant que je le trouve pas digne d'être vu »_ Elle se tourna vers le reste de la pièce et vu un lit complètement monté, près à l'emploi et le reste de ses affaires sorties des cartons.

 _« T'as fini ? »_

 _« Au bout de deux heures ! J'ai commandé une pizza, vient tuer quelques zombies avec moi. Tu finiras plus tard »_

 _« De toute façon, il me faudra plus qu'une soirée. Promets moi de ne pas regarder ! »_

 _« Promis. Aller, viens »._

Lexa tira l'Australienne au salon, lui passa une part de pizza et alluma la console. Tuer des zombies sur console était une activité que Lexa pratiquait beaucoup trop. Ne pouvant pas quitter l'hôpital pendant de longue durée, puis sa maison, elle était devenue accro très rapidement. Même si elle avait traiter sa dépendance pendant ses voyages, elle n'avait absolument pas perdu la main. Clarke rigola en la voyant si déterminée. Elle qui arrivait à peine à tenir la manette dans le bon sens. Elle finit par se laisser prêter au jeu. Elle comprit que c'était un bon exécutoire. Très vite, sa tête remplaça les zombies par Finn, puis Raven, et principalement Octavia. Elle avait essayé de ne pas y penser de la journée, voulant profiter de sa journée avec Lexa. Mais, elle ne pouvait oublier. Est-ce elle qui se prenait trop la tête ? Elle avait passé la plus part de sa jeunesse avec le même gars et une fois libérée de son emprise, elle n'avait tout simplement pas eu le courage de voir d'autre gens. Pourquoi compliquait-elle toujours tout? Raven jouait avec Wick, Octavia ne semblait pas gênée d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que son copain. Bellamy était sortie avec toute les infirmières du service des urgences, Lexa avait fait le tour des belles demoiselles d'Europe. Pourquoi elle n'aurait pas le droit ?

 _« Allo Clarke ici la Terre »_ lança Lexa. _« Déjà que tu n'es pas douée, alors si on plus tu rêves.. »_

 _« Tu vas voir si je suis pas douée ! »_

 _« Celle qui gagne la prochaine partie doit appeler l'autre... commandante pendant une semaine ? »_

 _« Game on »_

Clarke savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du relever le parie. Comme elle savait qu'elle allait se faire rétamer en moins de deux minutes. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Devant la joie incommensurable de Lexa, Clarke voulu la remettre à sa place. Dès deux, c'était elle qui était censé être le plus confiante !

 _« Tu vas voir qui est la plus forte dans la vrai vie »_

Et sans crier garde, elle retourna Lexa sur le canapé et commença à la torture. Suplice des guilli, du genoux sensible et des petits indiens. Elle connaissait toute les tortures positives qui existent. Lexa se tordit dans tous les sens pour essayer de s'échapper. Rigolant fort.

 _« J'abandonne. Ok. J'abandonne._

Clarke s'arrêta prenant conscience de la position dans laquelle elles étaient. Clarke était au dessus d'elle, une jambe entre les cuisses de la Barmaid, les mains posées au dessus de ses hanches. Lexa essaya de se calmer, mais la proximité de Clarke rendait cela difficile. Très vite, elle se perdit dans ses yeux bleus qui la fixaient si intensément. C'était pourtant contre toutes ses règles. Elle se refusait d'être intime avec l'une de ses amies. Elle savait très bien qu'elle gâcherait tout après. Elle était incapable de rester en bon terme, ou en aucun terme pour être honnête. Mais Clarke n'était pas qu'attirante. Elle était impressionnante, honnête, intelligente et.. a très très attirante. Lexa se mordit les lèvres. Doucement, elle remonta une mèche de cheveux blond qui tombait devant les yeux de l'objet de son désir. Le même débat bousculait toutes les pensées de Clarke. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se retrouvait dans cette position. Torturer entre deux idées toutes aussi dangereuses. Lexa était magnifique. Ne venait-elle pas de dire qu'il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse moins et agisse. Si tout le monde pouvait coucher sans conséquence, pourquoi pas elle ? Surtout quand la femme en question était irrésistible. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Dans un ultime sursaut de volonté, Clarke se releva. Consciente que cette parenthèse avait duré trop longtemps pour ne pas être extrêmement inconfortable, elle se leva.

 _« Je vais y aller, il se fait tard, et j'ai cours demain. Alors.. »_

 _« Bien sûr »_ Lexa se leva pour lui ouvrit la porte et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant que son amie ne sorte.

Une fois dans le couloir, Clarke se remit à respirer normalement. Elle s'appuya sur le mur et se laissa glisser doucement. Ses pensés étaient en ébullitions. Elle ne savait plus que penser, que faire. Cette journée avait été parfaite sous tous les points de vus. Et, elle méritait de se terminer de la meilleure des façons. Ce qui incluait.. Clarke se releva d'un bon et frappa à la porte.

Lexa surprise se releva pour ouvrir. Quand elle vue Clarke dans l'ouverture, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait résister plus longtemps.

 _« C'est un terrible idée »_

 _« Terrible »_ confirma Lexa

Sans plus attendre, Clarke plaqua presque violemment ses lèvres à celle de la ténébreuse brune. Lexa réagit aussitôt. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux blond, puis sur ses hanches, recula doucement tout en attirant Clarke avec elle. Leurs langues de mélangèrent. Lexa retira la veste de sa partenaire et la jeta sur le canapé.

 _« Alors pourquoi c'est si bon ?»_ chuchota l'étudiante.

En feu, Lexa passa ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune blonde et la souleva. Pour quelqu'un de si frêle, elle avait plus de force qu'on pouvait le croire. Sans séparer leur bouche, elle la porta jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre et l'allongea en travers de son tout nouveau lit. Elles avaient trouvé un moyen de le baptiser. Au dessus de Clarke, Lexa était partout à la fois. Sur ses hanches, son cou, ses lèvres. Clarke se releva un peu pour faire glisser sa salopette, décidément pas la tenue la plus pratique, et déboutonner le short de la femme qui provoquait tend de petit frisson en elle. Lexa commença à embrasser le dessus de son nombril, remonta dans son décolleté tout en dégrafant son soutient gorge, léchant doucement le coup de Clarke, lui mordit l'oreille et murmura doucement.

 _« Talk durty to me »_

Clarke ne put garder son sérieux. Elle se mit à rire entraînant Lexa avec elle.

 _« T'es nulle »_

 _« J'ai pas pu me retenir »_ rigola la jeune femme allongée sur Clarke, son visage coller à son oreille et ses cheveux chatouillant le visage de celle-ci.

 _« T'es douée pour casser l'ambiance »_

 _« T'es sûre ? »_

Et sans rien rajouter elle recommença à explorer toutes les parties du corps de sa partenaire avec le bout de ses lèvres. Lexa attrapa les mains de Clarke et le hissa au dessus de sa tête avant de les plaquer sur le lit. A chaque fois que l'Australienne essayer de les utiliser, Lexa les replaquer contre les draps. Clarke,à part pousser des petits gémissement de plaisir, était parfaitement incapable de bouger. Lexa l'avait totalement sous son emprise.. et elle comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

 **Ok... Ok.. je sais que leur rapprochement et leur désir arrivent un peu vite par rapport au chapitre précédent, qui construisait un relation doucement, mais j'étais obligé de speeder l'arrivée de ce moment pour pouvoir écrire la suite.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu, à.. à bientôt, je ne sais quand :D**


	8. Chapter 8 : Walk of shame ?

**Bonjour à tous ! Un petit chapitre pendant cette fin de semaine. Je vous préviens, il y a moins de Clexa que d'habitude...**

* * *

 _« Oh merde ! »_ s'exclama Clarke.

Elle se leva dans bon et ouvrit les volets constatent que le soleil était déjà bien haut. Elle allait être en retard. Elle ramassa ses vêtements par terre et commença à se rhabiller en vitesse. Elle se tapota le haut du corps en réalisant.

 _« Merde, où est mon soutif ! »_

Tout le bruit créer par la tornade blonde tira Lexa du sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux, ébahi par la lumière. Clarke avait dormi là. Elle n'avait donc pas brisé une, mais deux de ses règles.

 _« T'as perdu quelques choses »_ rigola-t-elle en agitant du bout des doigts le soutien-gorge disparu »

Clarke l'attrapa en souriant et se dépêcha de se changer. Lexa encore allongée nue sous les draps, réalisa qu'elles n'avaient pas réellement parlaient de ce qu'incluait leur petite escapade sous la couette de la nuit dernière, avant de se lancer dans l'aventure. Mais aborder le sujet dès la sortie du lit lui semblait... mal venu. Pourtant, elle voulait être sûre que Clarke pensait la même chose qu'elle, sinon, cela compliquerait encore plus sa situation.

 _« Hey Clarke. A propos de hier soir... »_

 _« T'inquiètes pas je sais »._

 _« Tu sais quoi ? »_

 _« Ce que tu allais dire. »_

 _« Alors ça te va si, c'était juste sans engagement ? »_ demanda la brune. _« J'ai pas envie qu'on gâche notre amitié car on ne sait pas se contrôler »_ essaya-t-elle de rigoler

« T'inquiètes Lexa, hier soir c'était sympa, mais je ne vais pas te demander en mariage. Je suis désolée je suis très en retard pour mon cours.. Je t'appelle. »

 _« Sympa »_ pensa Lexa. _« Juste sympa ? »_ Avait-elle surestimer ses talents ? Clarke était-elle vraiment si peu romantique et attacher ? Car de son point de vu cela avait été beaucoup plus que Sympa. Pour une fille qui avait été principalement avec le même homme, Clarke connaissait ce qu'elle faisait avec les femmes... oui elle connaissait bien.

Une fois totalement prête, Clarke ouvrit la porte et la referma aussitôt.

 _« Merde »_ répéta-t-elle

Devant le regard interrogative de sa barmaid préférée, Clarke rajouta.

 _« Raven est entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner. Faut pas qu'elle me voit."_

Lexa sauta du lit et enfila de quoi être présentable.

 _« Je la distrais et à mon signal du fonce à la porte."_

La jeune femme sortit de la chambre faisant exprès de laisser un bout entre ouverte.

 _« Ah ! Voici la marmotte ! Comme prévu, un premier petit dej' à la Raven ! »_

Lexa la salua et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Elle s'approcha de la table ou Raven était assise et regarda l'assiette.

 _« Tu sais ce qui irait parfaitement ? De la cannelle ? Y'en a quelque part. »_

 _« Deuxième tiroirs »._

Mince... Lexa se rendit dans la cuisine et changea la cannelle de place.

 _« Nop je vois rien »_

Raven se leva pour vérifier.

 _« T'es sûre ? »_

Sans rien dire, la barmaid, se mit sur son chemin lui cachant la vu sur la porte de sa chambre et vit un signe de main pour prévenir Clarke que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

L'Etudiante se dépêcha de traverser l'appartement et de sortir. Le claquement de la porte raisonna.

 _« C'était quoi ça »_

 _« Heu.. rien juste... mon coude à taper contre le placard »_ improvisa-t-elle

 _« Trouvé ! »_ dit la jeune mécano en sortant la cannelle et allant s'asseoir.

Lexa en fit de même, et commença à manger. Raven était un bonne cuisinière, et l'idée d'avoir un petit déjeuné souvent faisait plaisir à la barmaid. Mais ce matin, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Clarke et à la froideur de ce matin. C'était sensé être elle la volatile, non le contraire. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi cela l'affecter autant. C'était ce qu'elle voulait.

 _« Alors, t'as fait quoi pour ta première soirée ? »_

 _« Jeux vidéo et pizza avec Clarke »_

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Raven lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Elle se leva pour ouvrir la porte et fut surprise d'y trouver Finn.

 _« Finn, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

 _« J'avais besoin de te parler... de ce baiser... »_

Lexa baissa les yeux dans son assiette mais tendit l'oreille. Finn avait embrassé Raven ? Cela pouvait s'avérer intéressant.

 _« Finn... je »_

 _« Je sais que tu étais bourrée »_ la coupa-t-il _« et je sais que ça voulait rien dire »_

 _« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»_

« J'ai réfléchi.. je crois que ça ferait du mal à Clarke si elle l'apprenait du coup je voulais juste te dire, que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je ne lui dirais rien.

Lexa s'étouffa avec un morceau de pancake. Quel faux jetons celui là ! Il ne voulait juste pas griller toutes ses chances avec la dessinatrice, ce qui était sûre d'arriver si elle apprenait qu'il avait embrasser l'une de ses meilleures amies.

 _« Oh, t'inquiète pas pour ça... Clarke s'en fiche assez en fait. »_

 _« Tu lui as dit ? »_

 _« J'allais pas mentir à ma meilleure amie Finn. On sait tout les deux que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je voulais juste être honnête avec elle. »_

 _« Oh.. et cela ne la pas déranger du tout ? »_

Dans ta face... Cela prouvait que Clarke était passée à autre chose.

 _« Elle n'était pas ravie mais après lui avoir promis que ça ne se reproduirait plus, elle m'a pardonné »_

Lexa pensa que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Comment Clarke ne pouvait-elle être si peu atteint ? A moins que ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'elle avait refouler ses sentiments. Et si leur séance calin d'hier soir était une sorte de vengeance.. non de délivrance ? Est-ce que Clarke venait de l'utiliser comme rebond ? En règle générale, cela ne l'aurait pas déranger. Mais pensait que la jolie blonde s'était laissée séduire simplement car elle en avait besoin et non parce qu'elle avait réussi à la faire craquer, blessa Lexa. Elle pensait être un peu plus que la personne disponible au bon endroit au bon moment. Elle voulait que Clarke ait envie d'elle, non envie de s'envoyer en l'air. Finn salua Raven et partit.

 _« Finn et toi hein ? »_

 _« Ne m'en parle même pas »_ rigola Raven avant de se rasseoir.

Ooo

Clarke rentra dans son appartement et fonça directement à sa chambre. La journée avait été longue et mauvaise. Elle ne rêvait plus qu'une longue douche. Mais même là, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de réfléchir. Le professeur Kane lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas la voir si insouciante de ses études dernièrement. Elle avait raté des cours, arrivé en retard, n'avait pas avancé sur son mémoire et ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle sur son projet de fin d'année. Pourtant, sous l'eau chaude de la douche, c'est à Lexa que Clarke s'efforçait de ne pas penser. La nuit dernière avait été au delà des ses expectations. Elle revoyait la barmaid partir à l'exploration de ses courbes et de son intimité. Pourtant, elle n'aimait pas ce que cela signifiait. Lexa et elle étaient amies, et collègues. Mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'est qu'elle, Clarke Griffin, avait choisi d'avoir un rapport sans lendemain, cela lui ressemblait tellement pas. Elle était une fille à relation. Elle aimait se sentir aimait, unique, prévoir des rendez-vous, faire craquer les parents. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à partir en disant que la soirée avait été sympa et puis c'est tout. Pourtant, hier ça avait été le cas. Et avec Lexa qui plus est.

Une fois détendu, la jeune femme enfila son pyjama et sortit prendre des provision pour sa saison intense de rattrapage. Tous ces colocataires étaient réunis dans le salon. Jasper avait le bras autour d'Octavia, la jeune dessinatrice se dépêcha de détourner les yeux.

 _« Alors, on en parle ?»_ rigola son meilleur ami

 _« Heu... de quoi au juste »_

 _« Peut être du fait que tu n'es pas rentré hier soir » lança Monty le sourire au lèvre._

 _« Et ne commence pas à dire que c'est pas important, tu as découché pour la première fois en presque 4 ans.. »_

 _« J'étais à la bibliothèque » menti Clarke « Je me suis endormie et réveillé ce matin »_

« Sauf que hier on été dimanche, et que c'est le seule jour de la semaine où la bibliothèque ne reste pas ouvert toute la nuit » osa dire Octavia.

 _« Aller, on veut savoir. Gars ou Fille ? Tu as remis ça avec Finn ou ... »_

 _« Ce n'était rien. Personne d'important. Fin de la discussion »_ coupa l'étudiante

Monty et Jasper ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Tout deux savaient que Clarke n'aurait jamais passé la nuit chez quelqu'un si cette personne ne comptait pas pour elle.

 _« Ok » admit Jasper « Raven aura peut être plus de chance ce soir au Polis »_

 _« Je viens pas, j'ai du boulot »_

 _« Sérieusement ? »_ Se plaint Monty _« J'avais prévu de vous présenter Harper... »_

 _« Désolé Monty, je suis vraiment à la bourre.. En parlant de ça, Jasper tu peux prévenir Lexa que j'aimerais faire les essais caméra mercredi si elle est dispo »_

 _« Parfait ! Surtout que j'ai trouvé la personne parfaite pour jouer le deuxième personnage, on les testera en même temps »._

 _« Génial » dit-elle en rentrant dans sa chambre._

Plus le choix, elle devait finir le scénario et le story-board au plus vite. La soirée allait être longue, et les jours suivants aussi.

Ooo

Lexa était entrain de préparer le 10eme cosmos de la soirée quand elle vu son groupe d'habitués préférés. Avant même que Raven vienne au bar passer sa commande, elle remarqua qu'une personne manquait à l'appel. Clarke l'évitait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de la journée, ce qui en soit n'était pas inimaginable, mais la barmaid s'inquiétait vraiment de la tournure bizarre qu'allait prendre leur relation si cela continuait.

 _« Alors Roomie ! Ça bosse bien ? »_

 _« Tranquille, c'est un lundi. Je vous sers quoi ? »_

 _« Deux pichets de pression pour l'instant. On ne devrait pas rester longtemps »._

 _« Clarke n'est pas là ? »_

 _« Non, d'après le Skaikru, elle bosse toute la soirée. Dès fois je me demande si elle sait s'amuser » ?_

Oh oui si tu savais... Raven repartir à la table et commença une discussion qui semblait les passionner. Une fois les deux pichets remplis, Lexa les porta à la table et entendu des brides.

 _« Sérieusement ? »_ Demanda Raven _« Clarke ? Allez Finn avoue c'était toi ? »_

 _« Je vous jure que je ne suis pas responsable du fait que Clarke ne soit pas rentrée hier »_ marmonna-t-il déçu.

 _« Et Lex, t'es au courant d'un truc ?»_ demanda sa colocataire

 _« Heu.. à propos ?»_

 _« Clarke s'est octroyée une soirée pyjama et ne veut pas nous dire avec qui »_ rigola Octavia.

 _« Aucune idée, elle est partie assez tôt de l'appartement hier, juste le temps de manger une pizza »_ ment-il la jeune femme.

 _« Elle dit que c'était quelqu'un sans importance. »_

 _« Sans importance »_ pensa Lexa « super ». Elle repartit vers le comptoir essayant de cacher sa peine. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait que d'une nuit. C'est ce qu'elle avait voulu et ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre. Mais jamais elle aurait dit de Clarke qu'elle était sans importance. Lex comprit à quoi jouer la jeune australienne. Maintenant, elle était fixait. Elle avait bien choisi de passer la soirée avec elle par besoin et non envie. Elle avait été son échappatoire à l'école, Finn, Raven et O. La soirée ne faisait qu'empirer.

Près d'une heure plus tard, alors que Lincoln ne pouvait défaire son regard de la jeune cascadeuse, Octavia se sépara de son petit ami pour aller au toilette. Le barmaid posa son torchon et commença la suivre.

 _« Lincoln, elle.. »_

 _« Mêle toi de tes affaires Lex »_ dit le géant sèchement.

Octavia se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Les deux mains sur le rebord de l'évier, elle se regardait dans le miroir, son regard, comme ses pensées, était confus. Elle faisait tout pour oublier ce baiser, pourtant, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, son esprit s'imaginait dans les bras de l'impressionnant barmaid. Il était tout l'opposé de Jasper, physiquement et mentalement. Elle aimait Jasper. Elle avait tant investit dans la relation avec son imbécile de petit ami Australien. La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Lincoln se posa derrière en silence et attendu. Elle se sentait terriblement attirée par la maturité et la douceur du barmaid.

 _« Octavia, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages, et tu ne viens plus à la boxe. »_

 _« Il y a rien à dire Lincoln. C'était une erreur. Tu le sais »_

Lincoln s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa délicatement la main dans le creux du coup de la jeune fille.

 _« Pas pour moi. Rien, ne m'a semblait plus juste que mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Et, je sais que tu penses la même chose. Tu as juste peur de l'avouer »_

Sans rien rajouter, il avança doucement son visage de celui de la jeune fille, guettant le moment où elle le repousserait. Mais ce moment ne vint pas. Octavia passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Lincoln et lui rendit son baiser, comme si, elle avait attendu que cela toute sa vie. Le barmaid la souleva et fit passer les jambes de la fille autour de sa taille et la plaqua contre la porte. Il se colla encore plus à elle, sentant ses mains sur sa peau. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrer, plus personne ne comptait. Il voulait être avec elle, la protéger, la rendre heureuse. Octavia se perdit sous ses baisers, la chaleur de ses mains se propageant sur son corps. Elle était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle total. La voix de Jasper raisonna dans ses oreilles. C'était un appelle de sa conscience. Comment pouvait-elle être en arrivé là ? Allait-elle vraiment tromper son petit ami, dans les toilettes dans bar, à quelques mètres de celui-ci ? Non bien sûr que non. Elle repoussa Lincoln et glissa les pieds au sol.

 _« J'ai besoin de temps Lincoln. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Il ne mérite pas ça. »_

La jeune femme sortit sans se retourner. Et reprit ça place, restant le plus loin possible de Jasper. Lincoln reprit son poste, sans commentaire. Lexa le connaissait. Il n'était pas du genre à marcher sur les plates de bandes de quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait vraiment avoir Octavia dans la peau.

 _« Lincoln »_ commença-t-elle. _« A quoi tu joues ? Tu sais qu'elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre »_

 _« Je sais. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas toi »_

 _« Je sais »_

 _« Alors, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »_

 _« Je n'arrive pas à la sortir de ma tête. Je pense à elle du matin au soir. Et je ne te parle pas de mes rêves. Alors si pour la conquérir, je dois devenir l'abrutit qui vole la fille de mes rêves à quelqu'un... je le ferais. Parce que sans elle, je vais devenir fou. »_

Lexa lui passa gentiment la main dans le dos. Lincoln n'était pas que son collègue. C'était son plus vielle ami. Le seul qu'elle avait connu avant de rentrer à l'hôpital. Il avait été voisin pendant plus de sept ans, avant qu'elle ne soit diagnostiquée. C'était le seul avec Aden à connaître toute l'histoire. Elle était triste de le voir mal au point. Mais, heureuse qu'il est trouvé quelqu'un qui le mettait dans cet état. Elle n'avait jamais eu cette chance. Même avec Costia. Elles s'étaient rencontrer le jour où Lexa était venue faire sa première visite. Quand, elle avait été admise pour la première fois, les deux jeunes filles avaient été installées dans la même chambre. Au début, elles ne s'appréciaient pas plus que ça. Puis Aden était arrivé. Ensemble, ils avaient fait tourner en bourrique tous les infirmiers. Cela les avait rapproché. Et à chaque fois que Lexa était admise à nouveaux, elle apprécié de plus en plus Costia. C'était devenu son première amour, mais aussi la relation la moins réelle qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Comment créer quelques choses de vrais quand on ne vit pas dans le monde réel ? Une vie dans un hôpital, n'est pas une vrai vie, aimer un patient n'est pas une véritable relation. Surtout si la personne que vous aimez a une tumeur au cerveau affectant sa personnalité, son jugement, sa véritable nature. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle s'était répété après la mort de Costia, quelques semaines avant d'apprendre qu'elle pourrait vivre une vrai vie à l'extérieur de ses quatre murs.

Clarke attendait adossée au mur. Le soleil était à son plus haut rendant la lumière parfaite pour les essaies sous caméra. Elle avait donnée rendez-vous à Jasper, son ami et Lexa, sur le toit d'un immeuble en brique, ouvert au public. Elle avait fini d'installer tout le matériel, mais ses partenaires n'étaient toujours pas là. L'étudiante redoutait sa réunion avec Lexa. Elle ne lui avait ni parlé ni vu depuis la fameuse soirée. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait voulu l'ignorer, mais, depuis trois jours elle vivait, mangeait et dormait pour le boulot. Elle avait juste peur que son isolation sociale est pu rendre la situation encore plus bizarre. Un bruit de métal se fit entendre. La tignasse brune de Lexa apparut de l'échelle de secours. Clarke se rapprocha et lui fit un petit signe.

 _« Elle est en vie ! »_ lança froidement Lex'

Clarke compris que son absence n'était ni passée inaperçu ni appréciée.

 _« Je bossais »_ essaya de s'excuser Clarke

 _« Qui te dit que ça m'intéresse ? »._

Pendant les trois derniers jours, Lexa n'avait pas arrêté de penser et repenser à ce qu'elle ressentait sur la disparition soudaine de Clarke après leur nuit. Et, il n'y avait pas de doute, elle était en furieuse. Qui était-elle pour rentrer sans prévenir dans sa vie et en ressortir aussitôt, surtout après un moment si spécial ? Et qui était-elle pour hanter ses pensées comme ça ? Elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle n'avait rien voulu. Pourtant, elle se torturait à l'idée que ses sentiments pour Clarke soit plus fort que ce qu'elle osait se répéter. Etre en colère était plus facile que de s'avouer qu'elle tenait plus à Clarke qu'elle le voudrait.

 _« Salut les filles »_ lança Jasper en arrivant ! _« Alors, vous êtes prêt à accueillir notre super star ? Tonnerre d'applaudissement pour... »_

La chevelure de Finn se fit voir au dessus de l'échelle. Le regard de Clarke se liquéfia. A quoi jouait Jasper. Elle le tira par le bras pour lui parler en aparté.

 _« Finn.. tu rigoles la ? »_

 _« C'est un très bon acteur, un très bon ami et on a pas à le payer »_

 _« Je ne veux pas de Finn sur mon projet ! »_

 _« Notre projet. Donne lui sa chance, si après les essais tu n'es pas convaincu, on changera »_

Clarke baissa les bras et rejoint ses deux acteurs, Finn avait le sourire aux lèvres, il se croyait malin. Lexa avait une attitude toute contraire. Elle n'était pas ravie d'être là.

Jasper sourit. Il était content de retravailler avec ses amis. Il prépara le socle de la caméra pendant que Clarke donnait les instructions. Finn était un habitué ou un naturel. Tout le contraire de la barmaid. La scène était assez simple. Lexa devait rester immobile la plus part du temps, tout le travail était dans ses expressions facial, ce n'était pas simple pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais joué. Surtout que Finn devait faire de plus en plus pression sur elle d'abord avec des hurlements, puis des gestes et enfin par acte de violence.

 _« Lexa tu dois essayer de montrer que ton perso est une coquille vide. »_

 _« Et comment exactement je fais ça ? »_ répondit la concerné sarcastiquement.

 _« Heu... fixe l'intérieur de l'objectif, le plus profondément possible, et essaye de ne plus penser qu'à ce point, oublie le reste. Fixait trop longtemps un point ça déconnecte le cerveau, c'est pour ça que c'est dangereux en voiture »_

 _« Parfait, Okay Finn on passe à l'autre séquence »_

Toujours immobile, le regard dans le vide, Lexa sentit Finn passer derrière elle. Il passa son bras par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille et lui attrapa le coup, pouce en l'air. Il ne forçait pas, mais Lexa n'aimait pas cette situation d'impuissance.

 _« Ok, Lexa à mon signal du baisse les yeux en suivant ma main et garde le regard fixant le sol. »_

Clarke claqua des doigts tout en pointant un espace au sol avec son doigt. La barmaid comprit que c'était son signal.

 _« Et.. coupé » lança Clarke « Merci, je pense qu'on a fini pour aujourd'hui »_

Clarke s'approcha de Lexa avec le moniteur à la main.

 _« Tu veux voir ce que ça donne » demanda-t-elle gentillement_

 _« Je te fais confiance. »_

 _« Lex'.. »_ commença la jeune cinéaste. _« Je crois qu'on devrait parler de... »_

 _« T'es pas la seule à avoir du boulot. Un autre moment peut-être »_

Et sans rien rajouter, elle ramassa son sac et descendit. Ok. Clarke ne comprenait pas la réaction de Lexa. C'était la première à dire qu'elle ne voulait rien de sérieux. Elle n'avait fait que suivre sa propre logique.

Jasper fit signe à Finn de l'attendre en bas, il devait parler avec sa collègue. Il s'approcha de son amie et l'attrapa par les épaules en la secouant doucement.

 _« Alors ? J'avais raison, Finn est parfait ! Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. »_

 _« Malheureusement »_

 _« Et Lexa était pas trop mal, elle a une bonne prestance. Avec un peu d'aide de ta part, ça devrait être vraiment pas mal. »_

 _« On ne peut pas garder les deux. »_ lança brutalement l'australienne.

 _« Pourquoi ? Ils ont une assez bonne alchimie, non ? Et Lexa a réussi à me faire croire qu'elle détestait vraiment Finn »_

Il avait raison. Et cela perturbait Clarke. Comment pouvait-il avoir cette alchimie alors qu'ils étaient fondamentalement opposé et que Clarke ne doutait pas que Lexa ne jouait pas la comédie en prétendant détester Finn ? Ce ressemblaient-ils plus qu'elle ne voulait ce l'avouer ? Avait-elle un type ?

 _« Ok... promet moi de le dire à personne. »_

 _« Promettre quoi... »_

 _« Juste promets »_

 _« Ok, c'est promis »_

 _« La nuit où j'ai découché, je l'ai passé dans les bras de Lexa »._

 _« Oh.. tu veux dire que... »_

 _« J'ai été intime avec nos deux co-stars. Déjà qu'avec une c'est pas simple mais la on frôle l'accident nucléaire. »_

Jasper rigola. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Clarke avait craqué pour la barmaid. Elle était à la fois belle et énigmatique.

 _« Ce n'est pas très professionnel tout ça Miss Griffin »_

 _« Dit celui qui à rencontrer sa copine sur un tournage sur lequel vous travailliez tous les deux»_

 _« Touché. Mais ça ne change rien. T'as merdé, maintenant, il va falloir assumer, car on garde les deux. »_

* * *

 **Voila ! Alors, à votre avis pourquoi Clarke reste-t-elle si détaché ? Est-ce vraiment le travail ? Lexa ? Ou juste sa vie qui part doucement mais surement en cacahuète ?**

 **J'espère que cela vous plait toujours :D plus de Clexa dans le prochain**

 **N'oublie pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, de poser des questions ou de juste venir papoter**


	9. Chapter 9 : Run away

**Bonjour à tous ! Petit chapitre de la semaine ! J'essayerais de poster le prochain avant le wkend car celui là est moins long (et intéressant... sorry) mais je ne promets rien**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Il était près de vingt deux heures, Clarke, assise sur le fauteuil, les pieds en l'air, son calepin sur les genoux. Elle dessinait les fins traits du visage de Lexa. L'énervement qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux la veille l'avait inspiré. Elle s'efforçait de dessinait la barmaid avec des peintures de guerrières sur le visage. Monty, Bellamy et Octavia étaient assis sur le salon jouant à Mario Kart. Un bruit de clé se fit entendre à la porte, Jasper et Finn rentèrent en rigolant. Clarke trouvait la situation bizarre, partout où elle allait, son ex-petit-ami était là. Quelle stupide idée de tomber amoureuse de l'un de ses amis. Ou de coucher avec. Et d'embaucher les deux pour son travail de fin d'année. Elle c'était mise toute seule dans de beaux draps.

Jasper attrapa la télécommande de la télé et mis la partie en pause.

 _« Hé »_ cria Bellamy _« J'étais en train de les exploser ! »_

 _« T'inquiète pas, j'ai une annonce qui va te plaire à faire ! »_ commença Jasper _« Mesdames et Monsieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous informer que Finn et moi avant réservé les places pour notre springbreak ! »_

Octavia et Monty applaudirent en rigolant. C'était une tradition qu'ils perpétuaient chaque année. Sauf Clarke. Elle n'avait jamais fait partie du voyage préférant réviser ses examens.

 _« Et cette voici Clarke, tu es de la partie ! »_

 _« Nop, je dois réviser. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas venu à notre Vegas break, Texas Break, Miami Break. Cette année, c'est notre dernier springbreak, qui sait où on sera tous l'année prochaine ? »_ argumenta son ami. _« En plus, j'ai déjà réservé pour 8. Monty, Harper, Finn, Octavia, toi, Bellamy, Raven et moi ! Deux voitures, 4 chambres d'hôtel, et 5 jours à... roulement de tambour ! Cabo les amis ! Nous partons pour le Mexique ! »_

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde sauta de joie ! Jasper s'approcha de sa petite amie et l'embrassa. Cela faisait toujours bizarre à Clarke. Elle devrait pourtant si faire, elle avait choisi de faire confiance à O.

 _« Alors Clarke ? »_

 _« Cinq jours pas un de plus ! »_

Jasper poussa un cri de victoire et commença à expliquer tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour les vacances du mois prochain. Clarke sourit. Cela risquait d'être épique. Pour ne pas culpabiliser, elle devait se remettre au boulot, et sérieusement. Elle baissa les yeux vers son dessin, elle caressa du bout des doigts le papier, elle ne pourrait se concentrer tant qu'elle n'aurait pas réglé l'histoire avec Lexa.

La soirée de Lexa se finit assez bien pour un jeudi soir. Personne n'avait vomi ou s'était endormi dans les toilettes. Ils n'avaient eut à ne virer personne, et la recette du jour était satisfaisante. Elle vérifia que tout était éteint, et alluma l'alarme avant de sortir, casque sur les oreilles.

Elle commença à marcher à pas rapide. Depuis qu'elle avait déménager, le chemin était plus long, elle ne se sentait plus aussi rassurer qu'avant. Lexa sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Son sang glaça, elle se retourna brusquement, prête à affronter son opposant. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec des yeux bleus et une chevelure blonde.

 _« Clarke ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »_

 _« On a besoin de parler »_

 _« Tu n'es pas en train de travailler »_ lança-t-elle sèchement

 _« Lex', il est 2h du matin. Je pense que j'ai le droit à une pause. »_ essaya-t-elle de rigoler

Lexa resta silencieuse. Ne sachant que dire, elle souffla un bon coup et repris son chemin. L'étudiante accéléra le pas pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés.

 _« J'ai une idée. On la joue comme la dernière fois, je devine à quoi tu penses et si j'ai juste tu me dois une faveur à savoir tu arrêtes de faire la tête et accepte mes excuses pour ce qui t'as énervé._

Toujours aucune réaction.

 _« Okay.. je commence. »_ Clarke réfléchit _« Le problème tu vois, c'est que j'ai beau être douée en analyse, je comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Tu étais la première à ne pas vouloir que notre partie de jambes en l'air est une signification. Pourtant, depuis que c'est arrivé tu me traites comme si tu étais ma petite amie jalouse que je ne passe pas assez de temps avec elle. »_

Cette fois ci s'en était trop. Clarke n'était pas la seule à pouvoir se montrer ferme. Lexa tourna la tête vers Clarke, le yeux remplis de rage.

 _« Jalouse ? »_ rigola-t-elle ironiquement _« Tu sais quoi, tu n'es pas la seule à être bonne en déduction. Laisse moi voir. Une fille découvre que sa meilleure amie a embrassé son ex, qui par malheur est de retour dans sa vie. Là même fille surprend la copine de son meilleur ami le tromper. Et du coup, elle décide d'avoir sa première aventure d'un soir, car elle veut plus croire à l'amour avec un grand A. Géniale pourquoi pas, tout le monde à le droit, c'est ce que je fais depuis des années. Mais où ça se complique, c'est qu'elle choisi une amie à elle, ou une possible amie qui se trouvait là sympa et passablement jolie. Et d'après ces propres mots n'est pas une personne importante. Et, une fois que son affaire est faite, part et ne donne aucune nouvelle. Vraiment aucune pendant plusieurs jours. Elle revient à la vie que pour demander de l'aide sur un stupide projet. Et fini par l'accuser d'être jalouse »_

 _« Lex... »_

 _« Alors, Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu penserais »_

 _« Lex.. »_

 _« Que cette fille avait juste besoin de quelqu'un. N'importe qui. J'ai beau ne pas vouloir quelque chose de sérieux, me sentir apprécié et non utilisé ça m'arrange. J'ai un peu plus de self estime que ça. Même moi, la fille paumée, qui se cache derrière des phrases acerbes et que tu penses pouvoir sauver de son mal être, j'ai plus d'estime. »_

 _« Lexa ! »_ mais la jeune fille était partie dans son monologue, et personne aurait pu l'arrêter.

 _« Donc débrouille toi sans moi pour ton film pourri, et concernant cette faveur : fou moi la paix. »_

Et elle planta Clarke sur le trottoir. Ne lui laissant ni l'opportunité de la rattraper ou de s'expliquer. Elle resta seule, le visage livide, dans le froid. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle avait sentit le froid. Mais là ce n'était plus une petite brise mais une tempête polaire. Lexa était vraiment blessée. Mais elle faisait faute route. Ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé. Et elle allait lui prouver.

Lexa rentra en vitesse dans son appartement. Elle savait que Raven devait dormir, mais elle se ficha d'être discrète. Elle se mettait rarement dans un tel état et pour des broutilles pareilles. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Bien sûr, elle était contente d'avoir dit ses quatre vérités à la blondinette, mais elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle avait fait ressortir en elle. Lexa était sarcastique et même vicieuse parfois, mais elle n'était pas colérique et n' haussait jamais la voix. Clarke la poussait à prendre à l'extrême. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou sans méfier. Après s'être calmé avec une longue douche, Lexa se glissa sous les bras. Avant de s'endormir, elle vérifia si elle n'avait pas eut de message. Ce fut aussi son premier réflexe en ce levant. Elle espérait que Clarke n'aurait pas pris sa demande de la laisser tranquille à la lettre. Au fond, elle aimait qu'elle s'immisce dans sa vie sans préavis, cela pimentait sa journée, même qu'en elle avait envie de la frapper. Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard, qu'elle eut des nouvelles. Clarke frappa à sa porte en fin de matinée, Elle portait un débardeur blanc au grande ouverture sur le côté et un pantalon de survêtement noir et des chaussures montantes. Ce n'était pas son look de braqueuse de banque, mais Lexa comprit qu'elle avait prévu un peu d'action dans la journée.

 _« C'est à mon tour de parler »_ lança-t-elle en rentrant dans l'appartement sans attendre d'invitation. _« Alors ne m'interromps pas. »_ La jeune fille lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Autoritaire. Du Clarke tout craché.

 _« Ok. Je ne peux pas t'accorder de faveur car tu t'es trompée. »_

 _« Clar.. »_

 _« C'est moi qui parle. »_ Coupa Clarke _« C'est vrai que les différentes situations que tu as cités mon retourner le cerveau. Et, c'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai réagi comme j'ai réagi. »_

 _« Tu veux dire coucher avec moi »_

 _« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'avais besoin désespérément de quelqu'un. Je ne pourrais jamais être intime avec quelqu'un sans la connaître, l'apprécier, avoir confiance. Tu m'as fait ressentir tout ça. Tu m'as confié des choses personnelles, tu es venue me changer les idées alors que je te connaissait à peine, tu me donnes un coup de main pour quelque chose d'important. Lexa, j'avais envie que ce soit toi. J'avais besoin que ce soit toi. »_

 _« Oh »_

 _« J'ai pas fini. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de vrai histoire. Et, pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je veux. Probablement pas. Et, je sais que ça va être bizarre entre nous, mais j'ai envie qu'on continue de passer du temps ensemble parce que tu es si... envoûtante. Si seulement tu pouvais voir l'effet que tu fais sur les gens. Alors j'ai pensé, que c'était peut être ça le problème. »_

Clarke sortie son ordinateur et alluma une vidéo.

 _« Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi je la trouve plutôt cool cette fille. C'est pour ça que j'ai envie qu'elle soit mon amie »_

Le visage de Lexa apparut aussitôt. Clarke avait monté en vitesse les essais qu'ils avaient fait quelques jours auparavant et les avait mélangés avec les outtakes. Elle ne savait pas si Clarke était vraiment douée, ou si la personne que l'on voyait était vraiment elle. Elle ne put nier que vu de l'extérieur, elle était assez impressionnante. Tout le contraire de ce qu'elle avait toujours ressenti.

 _« Je suis désolée »_ commença Lexa _« J'ai réagit au quart de tour. J'ai extrapolé. Mais je me suis vraiment sentit blessé que tu disparaisses comme ça. »_

 _« Je bossais vraiment »_

Il y avait beaucoup plus que cela. Clarke le savait. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle était attirée par les filles, elle ne l'avait jamais caché. Mais jusqu'à présent, cela avait été que de simple attirance, de désir, qu'elle avait su assouvir. Avec Lexa ce n'était pas pareil. Oui, elle était très attirée par la brunette, qui ne le serait pas ? Et oui, elle ne cessait de penser à ses lèvres explorant tous les recoins de sa peau. Mais, c'était aussi beaucoup plus que cela. Elle la fascinait sur tellement de point. Mais Clarke, n'était pas prête à l'admettre. Surtout tant qu'elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Et, elle ne voulait pas faire peur à la jeune femme qui n'était pas prête non plus. Si cette semaine en conflit avec Lexa lui avait apprit une chose, c'est qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais pas du tout, savoir que Lexa lui en voulait. Elle se devait de lui plaire. Car elle avait besoin de passer du temps à ses côtés.

 _« Le pire c'est que je te crois. Toi, t'es pas si cool que ça »_ rigola Lexa

 _« J'ai bien mérité une journée de pause, j'ai prévu quelque petit truc, plus ou moins légal, ça te tente ? »_

 _« J'aurais adoré, mais j'ai promis de passer la journée avec Aden. Il déprime un peu d'être coincé à l'hôpital »_

 _« J'ai une idée »_

Quand elles se retrouvèrent au troisième étage de l'hôpital, Lexa ne savait toujours pas qu'elle idée avait traversé la tête de sa blonde préférée. Elle était juste heureuse qu'elles aient pu mettre les choses au clair. Clarke l'avait touché. En les voyant arriver Aden sembla au ange. Lexa le prit dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Clarke.

 _« Dit Aden ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas sorti d'ici ? »_

 _« Dans les six mois »_

 _« Tes prochaines visites son quand ? »_

 _« On est samedi, et j'ai déjà mangé, je suis tranquille jusqu'à 17h, pourquoi ? »_

 _« Et t'as la forme aujourd'hui ? Aucun problème majeur ?_

 _« Je vais aussi bien qu'un patient avec un foie pourri, sous dialyse et récupérant d'une greffe de poumon peut l'être. Je pète la forme. »_

 _« Parfait, alors habit toi, on sort ! »_

Le visage d'Aden s'illumina. Lexa attrapa son amie par le bras et chuchota.

 _« C'est pas une bonne idée Clarke, on sait jamais ce qui peut se passer »_

 _« On ira pas loin de l'hôpital et.. regarde le. Il en a vraiment besoin »_

Lexa réfléchi. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas mieux pour remonter le moral de son ami. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et Clarke poussa un cri de victoire.

 _« Je vais chercher la voiture, t'as qu'à dire que tu vas le promener dans le jardin, je vous attends sur le parking de droite »_ Lança-t-elle en partant.

Clarke n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. On un rien de temps, Aden poussait par Lexa l'avaient rejoint à la voiture. Elles firent monter Aden devant et colla son fauteuil dans le coffre.

 _« Ma mère travaille dans un hôpital à côté de Melbourne. Elle m'a toujours dit que les sorties d'hôpitaux ne sont pas assez surveiller. Je suis contente que ce soit là même aux Etats-unis »._

Pour leur premier arrête, Aden voulait tester son fauteuil dans un skate park. C'était débile, mais ça lui tenait à cœur. Il avait toujours pensait qu'il aurait été un bon skateur s'il avait eu cette chance. Le résultat était assez marrant. Lexa l'aider beaucoup pour pas qu'il se fatigue à pousser, mais les rires et la bonne humeur étaient au rendez-vous. Clarke était contente d'assister à cette réunion. Lexa et Aden étaient des survivants. Ils continuèrent avec un glacier, un magasin de voiture et une galerie d'Art moderne. Après deux heures, Clarke voulut mettre son dernier projet à exécution.

 _« J'ai promis à Lexa une activité plus ou moins légal, on s'y met ? »_

Sans plus attendre Clarke les conduisit à un immeuble derrière l'hôpital. Il n'était pas très haut, et le toit était accessible par l'ascenseur intérieur. Elle l'avait trouvé la dernière fois qu'elle avait accompagné Lexa à sa visite. Et depuis l'idée lui trottait dans la tête. Après avoir sonner à tous les appartement pour trouver quelqu'un pour leur ouvrir la porte du Hall, ils montèrent ensemble sur le toit. Clarke portait en plus de son sac à d'eau, un sac de chantier.

 _« Aden, on est d'accord que ta chambre est par là » dit-elle en montrant du doigt les vitres de l'hôpital »_

 _« Exacte, je crois que c'est celle du milieu »_

 _« Parfait. D'habitude on fait ça de nuit du coup, j'ai besoin que vous faisiez le gai pour moi. De préférence en regardant le couché du soleil dans ce sens. »_

Clarke sortit ses bombes et passa son masque autour de sa bouche. Avant qu'ils ait pu dire quelques choses, elle leur fit signe de se tourner. Lexa s'assit sur le sol et aida Aden à sortir de son fauteuil. Il s'allongea à même le toit en posant sa tête sur les cuisses de son ami.

 _« Elle est cool t'as copine »_

 _« Ce n'est pas ma copine »_

 _« Dommage, je l'aime bien »_

 _« Moi aussi »_ sourit Lexa

Clarke ne parla pas pendant près de deux heures. Aden et Lexa discutaient de ce qui s'était passé dans leur vie depuis leur dernière rencontre. Elle lui raconta ses voyages, il lui parla de sa maladie. Comment chaque jour, un de ses organes lâchait de plus en plus. Il avait de la chance, il avait garder beaucoup d'énergie, mais les médecins avaient préféré qu'il reste à long terme à l'hôpital au cas ou il aurait des dons en urgence. Il finit par s'endormir à cause de l'éprouvante journée, le sourire au lèvre. Lexa resta silencieuse, lui caressant les cheveux. De temps en temps elle jetait un coup d'oeil à Clarke en plein travail. Elle était concentrée, agile, minutieuse. Quand elle comprit ce qu'elle dessinait, elle eut le sourire aux lèvres. Clarke était parfaite.

Ils ramenèrent Aden quelques minutes avant le début des visites. Personne semblait avoir remarqué son absence. C'était assez triste quand on y pense. Et honteux pour le système de l'hôpital. Mais aujourd'hui, ce manque d'intérêt leur avait rendu service. Une fois dans la chambre, Clarke alla à la fenêtre. Elle sourit, et demanda à Lexa de pousser Aden près d'elle. Il se rapprocha le plus possible, et avec l'aide de Clarke se redressa pour voir la vue. En face d'eux, sur le toit du bâtiment où ils étaient un peu plus tôt, Clarke avait dessinait un jeune garçon en noir et blanc. Seul ses cheveux étaient en couleur, un orange vif. Il avait un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres. Un peu plus haut, une bulle sortait de sa bouche « J'ai réussi à sortir » disait-il. Aden attrapa le bras de Clarke, les larmes aux yeux. Même si le dessin ressemblait à un personnage de dessin animé, on reconnaissait les traits d'Aden.

 _« A chaque fois que t'as une baisse de moral, tu pourras venir regarder par la fenêtre et te dire qu'une partie de toi est déjà sortie de ce foutu hôpital. Et que bientôt, tu partiras par la grande porte définitivement. Il y a encore du travail, je viendrais finir ça une nuit mais... »_

 _« C'est parfait. Je me répète. Je l'aime bien »_ lança Aden en regardant Lexa.

Dans les trois semaines qui suivirent, Clarke et Lexa traînèrent beaucoup ensemble. Principalement pour tourner le reste du court-métrage. Le scénario était solide, les acteurs bons, ils suffisaient de tourner les scènes. Souvent Lexa se surprenait à regarder Clarke le sourire aux lèvres. Et, inversement, elle remarqua plusieurs fois qu'il arrivait à Clarke de la fixait de ses yeux bleus. C'était perturbant. Surtout que la présence de Finn rendait les choses moins intimes. Au bout de ses trois semaines, Lexa avait apprit à supporter le garçon. Même si elle ne l'appréciait toujours pas, elle comprenait ce que Clarke lui trouvait. Il était drôle, remplit de joie de vivre et très talentueux. Ce qui le rendait encore plus insupportable. Mais au moins, elle était avec Clarke. Et elle semblait plus proche d'elle que Finn. Le même débat se faisait dans la petite tête blonde. Elle était contente d'être en mesure de traîner et travailler avec Lexa sans ambiguïté, cependant, elle repensait souvent à cette fameuse nuit. Dans ces moments là, la douche froide était sa meilleure amie. Elle savait qu'avec Lexa, elle ne pourrait jamais avoir plus que ces nuits enflammées, et elle avait trop peur de perturber l'équilibre qu'elles avaient atteint en succombant encore une fois à ses désirs.

Elles se retrouvèrent avec Jasper en fin d'après midi pour tourner l'ultime plan de leur film. Clarke avait un peu peur que cela marque la fin de leur rapprochement. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'excuse pour voir Lexa, Avoir à travailler tous les jours sur un projet commun aidait. Ils étaient sur la plage vers l'heure du coucher du soleil, Lexa devait se contentait de regarder silencieusement au large. Même pour une si courte séquence, ils avaient du faire plusieurs prises, tester plus angles, différentes lumières. Au bout d'une heure et demi à être assise dans le sable, Lexa entendit Clarke crier « Couper »

 _« Mesdames, nous avons officiellement fini le tournage »_ cria Jasper joyeux.

 _« Maintenant, il faut que Jasper fasse des miracles en post production »_ lanca Clarke

 _« Qui c'est qui à la pression maintenant »_ rigola Lexa en rejoignant le petit groupe.

 _« J'ai besoin d'un verre pour la faire redescendre »_ ironisa Jasper _« Surtout que Finn nous attend au Polis, qui est partant ? »_

 _« De toute manière moi je n'ai pas le choix, mon service va commencer ! »_

Clarke était entrain de ranger les affaires quand Jasper lâcha un long soupir. Penché sur son téléphone, il arrêtait pas de répéter _« non. Non. Pas à une semaine du départ »._

 _« Un problème ? »_

 _« C'est Monty. Harper à un empêchement pour la semaine prochaine. Il est trop tard pour qu'il nous rembourse sa place, donc si on trouve personne pour la remplacer, notre petit springBreak à Cabo va devenir plus cher, et moins fun »_ commença-t-il _« J'ai tout prévu sauf une annulation de l'un d'entre nous. Merde. »_

Clarke réfléchit pendant une petite seconde. Ce serait dommage de payer une place en plus pour rien. En plus, cela permettrait de fêter dignement la fin du tournage. Sans oublier, que cela lui donnait une raison de la voir tous les jours pendant une semaine. Le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, l'étudiante se tourna vers Lexa.

 _« Cabo ça te tente ? »_

* * *

 **Chapitre un peu transitoire, mais il était important de le faire pour la suite. Alors, Lexa et Clarke en amie on y croit ? Et ce SpringBreak ca s'annonce comment à votre avis ? Le prochain chapitre ya du clexa mimi promis !**

 **On oublie pas de me dire ce qu'on en pense ou de simplement poser des questions !**


	10. Chapter 10 : Road Trip

**Bonjour !**

 **Aller un petit chapitre mimi avec Clexa :D**

* * *

 _« Tout le monde est prêt ? »_ cria Jasper

 _« Raven et Lexa ne sont toujours pas là »_ répondit Clarke

 _« Rappelle moi pourquoi on part au milieu de la nuit ? »_ lança Monty

 _« On a 22 h de route, si on veut profiter le plus possible faut pas traîner. »_

C'est à ce moment que Raven se fit entendre au bout de la rue.

 _« SpringBreaaaaak »_ cria-t-elle en courant se jeter sur Octavia.

Lexa suivait derrière, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait avec qu'elle qu'un sac de randonnée. Clarke s'approcha doucement d'elle.

 _« T'as trouvé une solution pour le bar ? »_ Encore hier, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir venir, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre sa place au Polis.

 _« La sœur de Lincoln me remplace... je pense pas qu'il va aimer »_ rigola-t-elle

Jasper appela tout le monde vers la voiture de Bellamy.

 _« On devrait être à la frontière d'ici quatre heures, on a qu'a se retrouver avant de passer pour être sûre que tout va bien. Les filles avec Clarke, les gars et moi on a des choses à se dire »_ rigola-t-il.

Octavia savait que cela ne rimait à rien de bon. Tous les ans, les gars redoutaient d'efforts pour leur faire une blague toujours plus grande. A Vegas, ils avaient enfermé Raven et Octavia en sous vêtement dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Au Texas, ils avaient rajouté du piment dans tout ce qu'elles mangeaient ou buvaient. Cette année, elles n'allaient pas se laisser faire. Raven était sur le coup depuis plusieurs jours. Elles auraient tout le temps de planifier pendant le trajet. Octavia et Raven choisirent d'être ensemble derrière pour comploter plus facilement. Lexa plaça son sac dans la malle et s'assit avec plaisir à côté de sa blondi.

 _« On est 4, on part sur 5h chacune demanda Clarke en allumant le moteur ? »_

 _« C'est bon pour moi »_ lança Raven en tapant dans le dossier du devant elle.

Octavia fit de même. Seule, Lexa, restait silencieuse, la tête caché dans ses genoux remonté sur sa poitrine.

 _« Lexa ? »_ demanda _« Ca te va ? »_

 _« Heu.. oui bien sûr. Le seul problème c'est que je n'ai pas mon permis »_

 _« Quoi ? »_ S'exclama les deux de derrières en même temps.

« Sérieux ? »

 _« Avant de partir j'ai pas eu le temps, et une fois en Europe, les transports là-bas sont très bien fait. J'en n'avais pas l'utilité »._

Octavia et Raven ne comprenaient pas comment une adolescente n'avait pas le temps de passer son permis. C'était le but ultime de tous les jeunes américains. Clarke, elle avait compris que si elle n'avait pas passé son examen, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas pu étant à l'hôpital le plus clair de son temps.

 _« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »_ commença Clarke

Lexa secoua la tête interloquée.

 _« Que tu vas devoir supporter toutes nos musiques sans rien dire ! »_

 _« Celui qui conduit choisi, c'est la règle »_ finit Raven !

Lexa souffla avant de se mettre à faire semblant de pleurer.

 _« J'espère que vous n'avez pas les mêmes goûts que Clarke »_

 _« Tu prieras pour que je remette ma musique après deux heures de rap espagnole de Raven »_

Lexa tourna les yeux pour croiser le regard de sa coloc. Elle tomba sur celui d'Octavia qui confirmait les dire de l'australienne. Le voyage allait être long.

Le premier tour derrière de volant fut calme. En un rien de temps, Octavia s'était écroulée sur l'épaule de Raven . Seule Lexa restait éveillée. Elle luttait pour ne pas abandonner Clarke. Un bon copilote reste éveillé même au milieu de la nuit. Clarke regarda dans son rétroviseur intérieure, l'image de Raven endormie la bouche ouverte la fit rire. Lexa aimait vraiment beaucoup ce rire.

 _« Comment tu l'ais à rencontré ces deux là ? »_ demanda Lexa

Clarke baissa un peu la musique.

 _« Octavia part Jasper. Je le ai surpris entrain de se câliner sur le canapé. »_

 _« Elle est toujours si incontrôlable ? »_ rigola Lexa

 _« Toujours. Mais c'est aussi la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. Ce n'est pas juste la copine de mon meilleur ami, tu sais. C'est pour ça que... »_

Clarke ne finit pas sa phrase. Ce n'était pas à elle de parler de ce qu'il c'était passé entre O' et l'ami de Lexa. Mais la barmaid pouvait sentir qu'elle ne s'en était pas remise. Et elle là comprenait. Être prise entre deux amis n'était pas facile.

 _« Et Raven, tu l'as trouvé comment ? »_ changea-t-elle de sujet ?

 _« C'est elle qui m'a trouvé. Littéralement. Quand je suis arrivée à LA, j'ai passé pas mal de nuit à peindre dehors pas loin de la casse. Raven passe beaucoup de ses soirées la-bas pour « trouver » du matériel. Un jour je l'ai vu débarquer en courant, elle m'a prévenu que les flics l'avaient repéré et que je ferais mieux de partir. Tu sais parce que le dessin mural c'est pas très légal. »_

 _« De vrais délinquantes. J'en revient pas d'être ami avec des criminelles »_ plaisanta Lexa

 _« En quoi dessiner est un crime ? Puis Raven ne fait que « recycler » ce qui va être détruit. »_

Clarke n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les mairies s'acharner sur les artistes de rues. Ils ne faisaient que donner encore plus vie à la ville. Mais au fond, elle savait que briser l'interdit était tout aussi plaisant que de dessiner. C'est ce qui rendait l'expérience encore plus intense. Ce rush d'adrénaline qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle était dehors n'avait pas de prix.

 _« Tu m'impressionnes »._

 _« Parce que je peins sur des murs ? Il t'en faut peu »_ ironisa Clarke.

 _« Non. »_

Clarke ne pouvait tourner la tête de la route, mais si elle pu, elle aurait croisé le regard vert rempli d'admiration de Lexa.

 _« Tu es passionnée, confiante, drôle. Talentueuse. Je vous ai observé au bar. Je vois beaucoup de groupe d'amis, mais vous c'est différent. Vous êtes une vraie famille. J'aime Lincoln et Anya. Mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que vous avez. »_

Clarke rejeta un petit coup d'oeil à l'arrière.

 _« Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu sais j'ai eu un peu de mal au début. Je n'avais jamais eu l'habitude d'avoir des amies filles. Jasper, Monty et Finn étaient tout ce que j'avais besoin. Mais, maintenant, je ne peux m'imaginer sans ces folles. »_

Le silence se réinstalla. Lexa se retourna vers la route. Tout était noir. Pourtant, rien ne semblait plus paisible que l'extérieur.

 _« Je devrais sûrement passer mon permis »_

 _« C'est pas si difficile, il te faut un bon professeur c'est tout'"_

 _« Et c'était qui pour toi ? »_

 _« Mon père. C'était le professeur.. non l'homme le plus génial de la terre. »_

 _« etait ? »_

Clarke avala sa salive. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé de parler de son père. Mais, ici, avec Lexa cela semblait trop intime. Elle ne savait pas comment la jeune fille réagirait.

 _« Il est mort il y a bientôt quatre ans. Il a essayer d'aider une jeune fille de mon âge lors d'un braquage. »_

 _« Clarke... je suis désolée »_

 _« C'était la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. C'est lui qui ma donnait envie de dessiner. Quand j'étais petite, il travaillait toujours sur des plans de prototypes, il était ingénieur en astronautique, et il me laisser à côté de lui avec des crayons. Quand, il est mort.. ça a été dur, je voulais pas laisser ma mère, mais je ne me sentais plus moi, ou bien. J'ai cru que je ne serais plus jamais heureuse. »_

 _« Qu'est ce qui t'as remonté ? »_ demanda Lexa.

Pour elle, c'était son voyage et Anya. Clarke resta silencieuse un moment. Elle avait peur de gâcher ce moment. En même temps, elle ne voulait pas mentir. Elle tourna le regard vers son amie et croisa ses yeux verts. Non, elle ne pourrait jamais mentir à Lexa.

 _« Finn... »_

Lexa essaya de rester sans réaction. Ce moment n'était pas à propos de elle ou de ses sentiments. C'était le moment de Clarke.

 _« Il a compris que j'avais besoin de partir et de faire ce que j'aimais le plus. C'est lui qui m'a inscrit à UCSC sans me le dire. Le plan c'était que Jasper et moi rentrant dans l'une des meilleurs écoles de cinéma, pendant que lui passait des auditions et de Monty prouve à tout le monde que c'était un génie de la com. »_

 _« Pourtant, c'est lui qui n'a pas voulu partir non ? »_

 _« Oui. Quand j'ai été accepté, c'est devenu trop réel pour lui. Il n'était pas prêts. Il m'a demandé de rester. Mais, j'avais autant besoin de partir que lui de rester. Alors, il a compris que je devais le faire, comme j'ai compris qu'il devait rester. La suite, tu l'as connais. »_

 _« Longue distance ça craint »_.

Clarke ne répondit pas. Plus elle y pensait, surtout depuis sa rencontre avec Lexa et le retour de Finn, elle réalisait que la distance était le facteur qui avait tout déclenché, mais que ce n'était pas tout. Ils avaient eu d'autres problèmes mais avait juste fermé les yeux dessus.

 _« Et toi.. »_ Clarke hésita _« comment tu as fais pour te remettre de Costia ? »_

Lexa se tourna surpris. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa relation avec la jeune fille, ni de sa mort. Clarke avait juste un talent innée pour deviner les choses. Elle hésita une seconde.

 _« Je suis pas sûre que j'ai réussi »_ avoua Lexa.

Clarke regretta d'avoir posé la question. Elle n'aimait pas savoir que Lexa était en peine. Elle savait qu'elle n'était jamais totalement en paix, mais elle aimait se dire qu'au moins, elle ne souffrait plus.

 _« Partir à aider, au début du moins. Quand on grandit comme j'ai grandit, on prend l'habitude de perdre les gens qu'on aime. Même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à sa mort, le plus dur fut quand j'ai réalisé que rien de tout cela n'avait été vrai. C'était sa maladie qui la contrôlait, altérait sa personnalité. Au final, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment connu, elle."_

 _« Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai »_

 _« Peut-être. Mais on ne peut pas en être sûr. »_

Dans le fond, Raven bailla. La jeune fille était entrain de se réveiller. Aucune des deux ne voulait continuer à s'ouvrir, c'était leur moment à elles et à personne d'autre.

Le passage à la frontière fut long, mais tout se passa bien. Ils croisèrent les garçons que quelques minutes, la musique sortait de la Jeep de Bellamy torse nu derrière le volant. Jasper avait dessinait sur le visage de Monty, et Finn déblatéré des mots en espagnol. Le séjour promettait d'être Folklorique. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux heures plus tard pour manger. Ils avaient choisi un petit spot près de la côte pour se bourrer de café et prendre leur petit déjeuné. Jasper descendit le premier et attrapa Octavia pour la porter en sac de patate. Mais la jeune fille avait toujours était plus rapide et forte que lui. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva au sol, sa petite amie à califourchon sur lui. Tous leur amis rigolèrent en voyant le visage ébahit de Jasper. Octavia lui déposa un petit baiser sur le bout des lèvres, et l'aida à se relever. Clarke vu le sourire sincère sur le visage de ses deux amis. Elle comprit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, on lui donnant une autre chance.

Raven prit le volant avec O à côté d'elle. Appuyé contre la fenêtre, Clarke relisait ses fiches de cours. Autant que les 16h restantes soient utiles. Les filles n'avaient pas menti, la musique de Raven était insupportable. Lexa enfila son casque et s'allongea, plié en quatre, la tête sur les genoux de Clarke. Les long cheveux de la barmaid chatouillés les cuisses de l'étudiante. Par réflexe, elle commença à jouer avec d'une main. La présence de Lexa si prêt d'elle l'a perturbait. Comment se concentrer, quand une Lexa endormi faisait de petit bruit avec sa bouche. Clarke la trouvait adorable. Ses fins sourcils, sa bouche pulpeuse, sa peau tanée, tout était adorable. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la bonne façon de pensée, mais quand elle était au prêt de Lexa, elle n'en voyait aucune autre. C'était perturbant, elle n'avait jamais ressentit cette dépendance avec personne d'autre. Elle avait beau essayer de se persuader qu'elle avait trouvé son « amical soul mate », au fond, elle savait qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Lexa. Et ça la perturbait. Elle devait penser à autre chose, à quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être que ce voyage l'aiderait.

Clarke reprit le volant après 18h de route. Elles s'étaient arrêtées plusieurs fois, toutes avaient dormi, leur vengeance envers les garçons était planifié et pour combler le tout elles avaient fini leur dernier paquet de bonbon. La route commençait réellement à se faire sentir. Pourtant, il restait encore 4 bonnes heures de routes.

 _« Pitié.. »_ Lança Lexa _« Je préfère finir la route en silence, que d'avoir à écouter vos musiques »_

Clarke rigola et stoppa la radio.

 _« Comme tu veux, mais si je m'endors au volant, ce sera t'as faute »_

 _« Non, ça tombe bien ! »_ Commença Raven, _« J'ai des questions à posé à ma roomate. Je la vois presque jamais en fait »_

 _« Je t'en pris »_ rigola Lexa en souriant

 _« Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être avec une femme ?»_

Le sourire de la barmaid disparue aussitôt. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête déconcerté.

 _« J'aurais bien demandé à Clarke mais on la jamais vu avec une fille, ou avec quiconque d'ailleurs »_

 _« Excusé moi si mon petit ami était de l'autre côté d'un océan »._

 _« Quel idée aussi, garder son petit ami du lycée à la fac c'est toujours dur, mais quand ce n'est même pas dans le même pays »_

 _« En même temps t'as vu Finn ? Moi, je comprends pourquoi elle a essayé »_ rigola Octavia.

Toutes rigolèrent en voyant l'air coquin qu'Octavia essayer de prendre. Cela faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. Elle remontait ses sourcils en sortant les lèvres en avant.

 _« Ne nous égarons pas. Alors Lexa.. »_

 _« Si c'est une comparaison que tu veux, ce n'est pas possible car j'ai toujours que connu des filles » commença-t-elle « mais qui mieux qu'une femme pour connaître le corps féminin »_ rigola la barmaid.

 _« Pourquoi cette question Raven, tu t'intéresses à l'autre bord ? »_ demanda Octavia

 _« Curiosité naturelle. »_ dit la mécano. Elle réfléchit une seconde de plus _« Et puis, ce serait bête que je passe à côté de quelque chose d'unique simplement parce que je suis accro aux abdos. Je me renseigne »_

Un autre fou rire générale éclata dans la voiture. Raven n'était pas sérieuse, mais ça façon de penser était hilarante.

 _« Pourtant, c'est le cas »_ lança Clarke.

22h de route. Clarke tourna la clé et le moteur de la voiture s'arrêta. Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Le Cabo Inn hôtel était composé de plusieurs bâtiments pas plus grands que 3 étages, entièrement jaunes. Le toit était plat, on pouvait y voir des sièges long posé au dessus. Ils entrèrent dans la court, c'était plus un patio au toit en verre. Au bout, la piscine était entouré de grandes lianes qui tombées des étages supérieurs. Les escaliers était en fer forgés vert et monté en colimaçon vers les différentes chambres. On était loin des grand palace habituel, mais le rapport qualité prix était au plus haut. C'était magnifique et intime. Le tout à 15 minutes à pieds de la plage. Jasper et les gars poussèrent un cris de joie, avant de courir choisir leurs chambre. Le premier problème fut de trouver comment réorganiser les chambres. Lexa ayant pris la place de Harper, elle devrait dormir avec Monty. Ce qui n'enchantait aucun des deux. Jasper et Octavia choisirent la plus près de la piscine, Finn et Monty, celle au dessus. Clarke et Raven invitèrent Lexa à dormir sur leur canapé, qui vu la taille, pouvait servir de lit, laissant à son plus grand plaisir, Bellamy seul dans la chambre la plus haute. Clarke et Raven se jetèrent dans leur lit en soufflant tout l'air de leur poumon. Cela faisait du bient d'arriver. La jeune mécano se leva d'un bon et couru dans la salle de bain en criant « première à la douche ». Clarke rigola en voyant sa meilleure amie se prendre la porte. Il lui manquait définitivement une case. Lexa, la remplaça au côté de la blonde. Elle s'allongea doucement sur le dos, et tourna la tête. Elle croisa les yeux bleus océans la sa blondi.

 _« On est censé faire quoi lors d'un springBreak »_ demanda Clarke en rigolant

 _« J'ai jamais été à la fac mais je dirais.. s'amuser, se détendre ? Ca va être une horeure pour toi » rigola la brune._

 _« Tu peux parler. Musique électro à fond, alcool à gogo et beaucoup de monde »_

 _« Au moins, moi je parle espagnol ! »_

 _« T'as raison ça va être pire pour moi. »_ Rigola Clarke avant de fermer les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était allongée sous la couette, son pyjama remplacé son jean. Raven était allongé à moitié sur elle, la tête dans l'oreiller. Clarke se releva. Elle aperçut Lexa dormir sur le canapé. Elle se pencha pour attraper son téléphone. Il était presque 9h, elle c'était endormis 7 heures plus tôt sans s'en rendre compte. Sous l'extremum fatigue, les filles avaient du la coucher sans qu'elle le remarque. Elle repoussa le bras de Raven et se glissa doucement hors du lit. Sans un bruit, elle se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle ressortit vingt minute plus tard en tenue légère, il faisait déjà très chaud pour l'heure. Elle portait un short en tissu bleu foncé et un t-shirt fin qui laissait voir son épaule. Tout le monde dormait encore dans la chambre. Elle sortit doucement de la chambre. Elle passa au bar prendre des toast et un verre de jus d'orange et alla se poser près de la piscine. Elle resta silencieuse en grignotant son petit déjeuné, pendant, que l'hôtel reprenait doucement vit.

 _« Hola guapa con los ojos azules (Bonjour, beauté aux yeux bleus)»_

Clarke se retourna d'un bon. Lexa lui sourit en s'installant en face d'elle. Elle croisa les jambes et piqua le verre de jus frais.

 _« Alors la belle au bois dormant ? »_

 _« Je suis pitoyable, je sais. C'est gentil à Raven de m'avoir mise en pyj »_

 _« Raven ? On l'aurait écouté tu dormais par terre. »_

 _« Oh, c'est toi qui ma changer ? »_

 _« Promis, j'en n'ai pas profité. Enfin presque »_ rigola-t-elle en souriant

Encore cette bouche dont Clarke ne pouvait se passer. Le souvenir de ses lèvres douces sur les siennes la fit frisonner. Non Clarke.

Raven se réveilla presque une heure plus tard. Aucune nouvelle des autres. Les garçons ne devraient pas sortir du lit avant un bout de temps, le moment était venu de préparer leur vengeances. Elles décidèrent de ne pas inclure Octavia car elles réveilleraient Jasper en même temps. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de la guerrière pour acheter ce qu'elles avaient besoin. On pouvait littéralement lire la joie sur les yeux de Raven, cette année, la blague allait être épique, et c'était à elle que revenait l'immense honneur de fabriquer le tout.

* * *

 **Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais je trouvais ça bien de faire un chapitre calme centré juste sur le dialogue :D**

 **Je dois me remettre à écrire vite car on arrive à la fin de mes chapitres d'avance !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, dite moi ce que vous en pensez :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Springbreak

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai pas grande chose à vous dire sauf bonne lecture ! J'espère que cela vous plaira :D**

* * *

 _« Rappelle moi pourquoi on fait ça »_ demanda Lexa.

La jeune fille était entrain de se faire attacher par leur professeur pour la journée. Elle passa sa jambe droite dans le harnais et se laissa emprisonner.

 _« Parce que c'est fun »_ Cria Octavia devant elle.

Pour leur deuxième jour à Cabo toute la bande avait décidé de faire la visite du parc aérien, ce qui impliquait les plus hautes, et longues tyroliennes que Lexa n'ait jamais vu. Elle n'était pas du genre chocotte, et n'avait pas véritablement le vertige, mais être suspendue dans les airs si haut dans les airs ne la rassurait pas.

 _« T'inquiète »_ commença Clarke _« Première à sauter, première à tomber, c'est Octavia qui commence »_ rigola-t-elle

 _« Vous êtes que des fillettes »_ rigola-t-elle avant de courir se jeter dans le vide.

Clarke sourit en penchant la tête vers Lexa. Elle savait qu'Octavia était.. intense. Sans peur. Une guerrière.

 _« A nous... »_

Le moniteur tira Lexa et l'accrocha au haut de la tyrolienne, Clarke se plaça à ses côté. Lexa avait refusé de le faire seule. La jeune artiste s'était portée volontaire pour le faire en tandem. Cela ne la gênait pas. Et si elle pouvait être celle qui rassurerait Lexa, elle n'allait pas se faire prier.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, la Barmaid se retrouva dans le vide. Le vent et la vitesse lui fouettant le visage. Elle voulu crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, ses poumons étaient remplit d'air mais elle avait l'impression de ne plus respirait. Pourtant, après avoir vu le vide, l'immensité du ciel, et les beaux yeux bleus de la jeune fille attachée à elle, elle n'avait jamais eut l'impression d'être aussi en vie. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital pour de bon, cinq ans plus tôt, elle avait passé ses journées à découvrir le monde et vivre les expériences qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu et aurait pu ne jamais vivre. Elle était montée en haut de la tour Eiffel, avait fait de la plonger dans la grande barrière de corail, avait dormi dans les montagnes, escalader des hauts canyons. Mais jamais, elle avait ressentit ce sentiment de plénitude qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. La présence de Clarke à ses côté y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Depuis, qu'elle avait rencontré la jeune fille et ses amis, elle n'arrivait plus à imaginer son quotidien sans eux. Elle voulait faire partie de cette famille soudée, avoir des gens qui la soutienne, ne plus être seule.. passer ses journées avec la magnifique blonde aux yeux plus bleus que le plus bel océan. Elle lui donnait la force qui lui manquait pour vivre pleinement sans pour autant être à l'autre bout du monde. Elle lui permettait de s'évader tout en restant dans la vie quotidienne.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que ses pieds finirent par toucher le sol. Elle se débarrassa de son harnais et serra Clarke dans ses bras en rigolant. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre, l'étreinte de Lexa devint la meilleure partie de la journée de l'Australienne.

 _« On passe au saut à l'élastique »_ demanda Octavia.

Clarke éclata de rire. Rien ne pouvait arrêter son amie. Elle se tourna vers Jasper qui venait d'arriver.

 _« Je croyais que s'était toi qui avait programmé ces vacances Jasp'? Alors pourquoi toutes les activités prévues ressemblent beaucoup aux choix de ta copine ?_

 _« Que veux tu que je te dise ? Elle a de très bons arguments et je suis un homme faible ? »_ rigola-t-il.

Son amie sourit. Jasper avait toujours eut une bonne répartit. C'était l'un de ses talents naturels. Elle n'avait jamais pu le voir autrement qu'en ami, aucune attirance existait entre eux deux, surtout depuis qui lui avait volé son nounours en chocolat en primaire. Mais d'après sa liste de critères, il se rapprocher beaucoup de ce qu'elle pourrait qualifier d'homme idéal. Il était original, drôle, talentueux, et quand il aimait quelqu'un, ce n'était pas pour de faux. Et, il aimait désespérément Octavia, depuis la seconde où il l'avait rencontré. Elle était si différente de lui. Aventurière, guerrière, sérieuse, déterminée pourtant, elle l'avait choisit. Clarke essaya de chasser l'image de la cascadeuse embrassant le barmaid. Elle avait fait son choix. Elle devait vivre avec la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait en vers Jasper et la confiance qu'elle accordait à Octavia.

 _« Alors ? »_

 _« Même pas en rêve ! »_ lança Clarke

 _« Je suis d'accord avec Blondie, pas de saut à l'élastique pour moi »_ continua Raven.

 _« Ou moi »_ lança Lexa.

Octavia râla. Ces deux meilleures amies ne la suivaient jamais dans ses aventures. Mais cette fois, elles avaient une raison valable. En plus de ne pas vouloir mourir débilement en sautant dans pont dans le vide, Raven avait besoin de temps pour finir de construire l'appareil qui leur servirait à ses venger des blagues qu'elles avaient subirent tous les ans, et Clarke voulait travailler un peu sur ses examen. Lexa ne voulait tout simplement pas laisser sa blonde préférée seule.

Le soleil commençait à baisser quand Clarke sortit enfin de ses fiches. Elle avait passé toute l'après-midi à réviser pour son examen. Lexa avait passé une bonne partie avec elle, à écouter de la musique, elle avait fini par la laisser, quand elle avait compris que rien ne pourrait distraire la blonde de son objectif. Clarke serait bien rester sous la couette à regarder un film toute la soirée, mais ses amis ne lui laisseraient pas le choix. C'était leur springbreak à Cabo, ils allaient tous faire la fête ensemble pendant les 3 prochains jours. Ce soir les vrais vacances commençaient. Elle sortit rejoindre les autres près de la piscine, ils étaient tous prêts à se diriger vers la plage. Raven était entourée de Jasper, Monty, Finn et Bellamy, ils étaient tous les quatre penchés au dessus d'un petit moteur. Raven passa l'objet à Bellamy, pour pouvoir aller serrer Clarke dans les bras. Elle se rapprocha de son oreille et murmura.

 _« Regarde et apprend »._

La belle mécano sortit une petite télécommande et appuya sur le bouton. Clarke entendit un boom suivit des exclamations des garçons. Ils étaient entourés de fumée blanche.

 _« Merde Raven, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »_ cria Jasper.

 _« Qui a détruit mon moteur »_ cria Raven

 _« On a rien, fait ton truc à juste explosé dans mes mains ! »_

Raven eut du mal à se retenir de rire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se trahir. Le plan se déroulait comme prévu. L'explosion pouvait paraître inoffensif, mais ce n'était que le début, la phase 1 venait de réussir avec succès.

Le groupe arriva à la plage en fin de journée, alors qu'il faisait encore jour. Clarke n'avait jamais vu autant de monde. Autant de personnes alcoolisées et de personnes si... peu habillées. Elle comprit très vite que la soirée allait sûrement déraper plus qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer. Ce n'était pas son style de soirée habituelle. Elle préférait sortir entre ami et était rarement saoule quand elle était en extérieur. Bellamy suivit du regard un jeune fille brune en bikini rouge.

 _« Je sais pas vous les gars, mais je le sens bien ce soir »_ dit-il en allant chercher des bières.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel.

 _« Mon frère et tout sa classe... »_

Le reste du groupe s'approcha d'un étendu de transat et se cala dessus. Raven regardait le ciel, il ferait complètement nuit dans quelques minutes. La phase deux commencerait alors. Lexa ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression que le regard de Clarke pesait sur elle.

 _« Alors »_ commença la jeune blonde _« tu comptes chercher quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie ce soir ? La jolie rousse te dévore des yeux »_ essaya-t-elle de rigoler.

 _« Quoi ? .. ah... ce n'était pas au programme, mais on sait jamais »_ lança Lexa.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller flirter avec je ne sais qu'elle étudiante. D'ailleurs, elle avait à peine remarquer la jeune fille en question. Pourtant, elle était magnifique, aucun doute, et dans un autre temps, elle aurait adoré essayer de la séduire et passait du temps seule avec elle. Mais, ce temps était révolu, la jolie rousse, aussi belle soit-elle, n'avait ni les yeux bleus, ni les cheveux blonds, et pour l'instant, c'était la seule fille qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ce sortir de la tête, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais l'avoir. Plus maintenant qu'elles étaient officiellement dans la friend Zone.

 _« Merde c'est quoi ça ! »_ Cria Bellamy en revenant avec des bières !

Raven et Octavia explosa de rire. L'encre invisible phosphorescente caché dans sa petite bombe commençait à se faire voir. Finn, Jasper, Monty et Bellamy étaient recouvert de tache de peinture phospho et à paillette.

 _« Tu me le payeras Reyes »_ lança-t-il quand il comprit ce qui était entrain de ce passer.

 _« Bien joué les filles, c'est drôle »_ commença Jasper. _« Pas autant que ce qu'on vous réserve, mais pour une première c'est un bon début »_

 _« T'es juste jaloux de ne pas y avoir pensé ! »_ lança Raven

 _« Si je ne peux pas pécho ce soir à cause de ça... »_ commença Bell

 _« Arrête Bell, t'avais aucune chance. La seule qui va finir la soirée accompagnée c'est Lexa »_ rigola Clarke en pointant du doigt, toutes les filles qui la dévisageaient.

 _« Tu veux parier ? Tant pense quoi Lex', toi moi et la fille de ton choix ? »_

 _« Je ne parie pas sur ce genre de chose. J'aime trop les femmes pour leur faire ça... »_

 _« T'as juste peur de perdre. Et toi Finn ? Tu viens avec moi ? »_

Finn jeta un coup d'oeil à Clarke. Et sans détourner le regard

 _« J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici mec »_ se contenta-t-il de dire

Clarke se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'avait plus aucune chance, n'avait-elle pas été assez claire ?

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel ! Et abandonna l'idée. Il attrapa Monty par le bras et le tira vers un groupe de fille _« tu seras mon copilote mec »_ se contenta-t-il de dire.

Octavia et Jasper éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Monty. Lui, le plus réservé du groupe, copilote pour le séducteur ? Ou allait le monde. Clarke se rapprocha de Lexa pour lui parlait.

 _« Tu devrais vraiment tenter ta chance »_

Mais pourquoi venait-elle de dire cela. Elle avait tout sauf envie de voir son envoûtante brune avec quelqu'un d'autre, pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à garder sa bouche fermer. Lexa avait du mal à comprendre à quoi jouait Clarke. Pourquoi se voulait-elle si insistante ? Est-ce un message qu'elle ne comprenait pas ? Qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre ? Est-ce que Clarke était entrain de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devrait passer à autre chose, que de la voir flirter avec une autre fille ne lui faisait absolument rien ? Cela blessa Lexa plus qu'elle aurait voulu.

 _« Tu le penses vraiment ? »_ demanda-t-elle

 _« Non, bien sûre que non, je ne le supporterais pas »_ pensa Clarke. Mais au lieu de lui répondre le fond de sa pensée, elle hocha la tête.

 _« Bien sûr, profite s'en ! Je me générais pas si j'étais à ta place. »_

Mais qu'elle conne. Lexa essaya de cacher sa tristesse en se levant. Si c'est ce que Clarke voulait réellement. Si, elle était entrain de lui faire comprendre que rien de ce qui s'était passé entre elle n'avait véritablement d'importance. Pourquoi devrait-elle se priver ?

 _« Parce que tu as tout sauf envie d'être avec l'une de ses filles »_ Pensa Lexa

Elle regarda une dernière fois Clarke avant de partir au milieu de la foule. Si s'était à ça que voulait jouer la dessinatrice, elle allait être servit. Lexa était prête à lui montrer à quel point, elle était elle aussi passé à autre chose. Même si c'était complètement faux. Très vite Clarke la perdu de vue. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce qu'elle venait de créer. Qu'est-ce qui clocher avec elle ? Elle savait qu'elle ressentait plus qu'une simple attirance pour Lexa. Mais, elle savait aussi que la jeune fille n'était pas prête à l'entendre. Elle n'était pas prête à leur donner une chance. Elle comprenait cela, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la pousser dans les draps d'une pouffiasse. Elle avait encore manqué une occasion de ce taire. Raven s'approcha de son amie, deux bières à la main. Elle s'assit juste à côté en lui tenant une boisson. Pendant un cours instant, elle resta silencieuse. Elle se contenta de balayer son regard entre sa meilleure amie et la foule. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être le génie qu'elle était pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. A vrai dire, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait compris ce que Clarke ressentait pour sa colocataire, depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa veste sur le canapé le soir où Lexa avait aménagé et que Clarke avait mentit sur où elle l'avait perdu.

 _« Tu sais Clarke, t'as mal joué ton coup là »_

 _« De quoi... »_

 _« Essaye même pas de m'embrouiller. Tu craques pour notre Barmaid. »_

Clarke ouvrit la bouche et la referma. A quoi servait-il de mentir ? Raven serait qu'elle lui cache la vérité. Elle le savait toujours.

 _« J'ai peut être un petit peu le béguin pour elle, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne dois pas l'encourager à s'amuser non ? Elle n'a pas a ressentir la même chose que moi »_

 _« Comment tu peux être aussi intelligente, et si bête à la fois »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »_

 _« Si seulement tu pouvais voir comment Lexa te dévisage. »_

 _« Tu dis n'importe quoi. »_

Raven ne rajouta rien. C'était à son amie de comprendre d'elle même à côté de quoi elle passait.

 _« Ok, si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-elle partie ? »_

 _« Tu lui a basiquement demander de te laisser pour aller draguer peut importe qui. Qu'est ce que tu penses qu'elle a cru? »_

Encore un silence. C'était pourtant évident.

 _« Que je lui donnais ma bénédiction car elle ne m'intéressait pas ? »_

 _« Quelque chose comme ça »_

 _« Ce n'est pas ce que je voula... »_

Clarke ne finit pas sa phrase. Plus un mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche après avoir vu Lexa poser ses mains sur les hanches de la poufias.. la jolie rousse. Les deux jeunes femmes dansaient l'une contre l'autre, ne laissant presque aucune espaces entre leur deux peaux. Lexa remonta doucement ça main droite le long du bras de sa partenaire et remonta une mèche rousse derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille. Son regard vert émeraude ne quittait celui de sa partenaire de danse. C'est comme si plus personne autour existait. Clarke eut l'impression qu'on lui enfoncé un poignard dans le ventre. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Lexa luttait de tout son n'être pour ne pas détourner son regard. Elle savait que si elle croissait ses yeux bleus préférés, elle n'aurait plus la force de faire semblant. Elle se contenta de satisfaire Sarah, la jeune fille qui ne cachait pas son envie d'être près d'elle. La musique changea pour laisser place à une chanson plus sensuelle encore. Elle se devait de rendre Sarah aussi spécial qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne méritait pas d'être simplement utilisée. Pourtant, la jeune rousse avait d'autre plan. Elle se colla à Lexa et glissa l'une de ses jambes entre ses cuisses, dansant le plus près possible. Lexa sentit la main de la jeune fille commençait à caresser le bas de son dos. Elle sentit ses doigts remonter le long de son ventre pour venir caresser le bas du soutient-gorge de la barmaid. Lexa se freeza. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle se sépara d'un coup et chercha Clarke du regard. Elle ne la trouva pas. La jeune fille et Raven avait disparu.

 _« Merde »_ jura-t-elle avant de quitter la piste et partir à sa recherche.

Assise sur le sable encore chaud, Raven et Clarke s'étaient éloignées de la fête pour se trouver un endroit plus calme. Enfin, Clarke avait fuit avec une bouteille à la main et Raven l'avait suivit pour éviter qu'elle se noie serait plus juste. Clarke ouvrit la bouteille et bu une gorgée. La brûlure se fit sentir aussitôt dans toute sa gorge, se rependant jusqu'à son estomac. Vielle téquilla. Clarke allait regretter très vite. En faite, elle regrettait déjà. Elle avait poussé Lexa dans les bras d'une autre, et maintenant, elle buvait sur la plage. Et, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas la solution. C'était l'échappatoire de facilité, celui des lâches. On dit bien telle mère telle fille non ? Si sa mère avait le droit d'être une alcoolique, pourquoi pas elle ?

 _« Clarke... »_

 _« Soit tu bois avec moi, soit tu te tais Reyes »._

Raven attrapa la bouteille et bu une gorgé.

 _« Maintenant, j'ai le droit de parler. »_ commença-t-elle Mais elle ne savait que dire ou faire.

Clarke reprit la bouteille et bu quelques gorgés d'affilés, très vite, elle se sentit plus légère et la tête lui tournait.

 _« Je sais que je suis ridicule »_

 _« J'ai jamais dit ça »_

 _« Tu le penses tellement fort Rae.. »_

 _« C'est juste que rien de tout ça te ressemble »_

 _« Quoi ? Le sexe sans lendemain ? La jalousie ? L'alcoolisme.. pourtant tu sais que ça coule dans ma famille »_

 _« Non, d'avoir si peu confiance en toi. Tu es Clarke Fucking Griffin. Tu es talentueuse et le sait, tu sais ce que tu veux, tu oses faire ce que les autres n'osent pas. Tu t'aventures la nuit pour exprimer ton art, tu tentes tes chances. Tu es forte. »_

 _« Pas ce soir »_

 _« Je vois ça. Je comprends juste pas ce qui est différent de d'habitude ? »_

Lexa était différente. Elle était complexe. Elle était nouvelle. Elle était faite pour elle. Et c'est ce qui effrayer Clarke. Elle avait pensé que Finn était la personne dont elle avait besoin, mais elle avait eut tord et elle l'avait perdu. Elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive avec Lexa. Surtout, si ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque. Elle reprit une gorgée et tendit la bouteille à son amie. Elle devait ralentir. Surtout si elle devait revoir Lexa plus tard. Raven se rapprocha de son amie et passa un bras autour de son épaule. Clarke pencha doucement sa tête, pour la poser dessus. Raven se voulait rassurante. Montrer qu'elle était et serait toujours là pour son amie. En même temps, elle essayait d'imaginer ce que cela faisait de ressentir quelque chose de si fort pour quelqu'un. Clarke avait eut la chance de trouver une fois l'amour, et même si celui-ci avait fané, elle et Finn avait crée une vrai relation. Aujourd'hui, Clarke se permettait de complètement perdre la tête pour Lexa. Elle savait donner son amour et le recevoir. Raven n'avait jamais eut cette chance.

 _« Tu l'as vraiment dans la peau hein ? »_

 _« Plus que je voudrais l'admettre. »_

 _« Tu penses que tu peux m'expliquer ce que cela fait de tomber amoureux ? Réellement ? Ne me parle pas de papillons dans le ventre, ma grand-mère m'a déjà fait la leçon »._

Clarke se releva et regarda droit dans les yeux de Raven. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut de longue relation, mais Clarke avait toujours pensée que s'était son choix. Elle comprenait tout juste que la mécano n'avait jamais eut la chance de trouver quelqu'un avec qui elle aurait envie de faire plus que s'amuser. Où qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à le laisser complètement entrer dans son monde.

 _« Je pense que c'est différent pour tout le monde » commença Clarke « Je suis tombée amoureuse de Finn très jeune. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais. Ce qui est sûre c'est que j'avais envie de partager tous les moments de ma vie triste ou heureux avec lui. Je voulais que ce soit lui qui me rassure, me protège, me pousse à avancer. Et je voulais être toutes ces choses pour lui. »_

 _« Et avec Lexa ? »_

Clarke rigola.

 _« Ce serait prématuré de dire que je suis amoureuse de Lexa... Mais ce qui est sûre c'est que chaque moments que je passe sans elle, chaque jour où je n'ai pas la chance de la voir est une vrai torture. »_

 _« Je ne crois pas que je sois faite pour ça. Toute cette proximité, ça m'étoufferait »_

Clarke sourit encore une fois. Elle s'apprêtait à dire la phrase la plus cliché qu'il existe.

 _« Tu n'as juste pas encore rencontrait la bonne personne. »_

Raven rigola. Elle attrapa la bouteille de téquila et bu une petite gorgé.

 _« Le problème, c'est que même si je l'a rencontré, je n'arriverais pas à la faire entrer dans ma vie. Tu le sais, je suis une solitaire »._

 _« Tu m'as laissé rentrer dans la tienne. Et O. Jasper, Monty, Bell. »_

 _«L'amitié c'est plus facile »_

 _« C'est peut être ça le problème ! Tu devrais peut être la jouer à la Monica et Chandler ! »_

 _« Oui bien sûr, je suis sûr qu'avec Bell se serait l'amour fou »_

Clarke rigola. Fort. Elle déposa baiser sur la joue de son amie et lui vola la bouteille. Raven savait lui changer les idées.

Lexa était fatiguée. Elle avait mal, pas physiquement et mentalement. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle n'avait plus vu Clarke. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu pour de bon. Elle avait fuit. Elle l'avait fait souffrir. Tout ça était de sa faute. Même si cela n'était pas vrai, elle n'arrivait pas à penser autrement. Elle croisa Finn près de l'un des feu de camps. Il s'approcha d'elle la main dans les poches.

 _« Tu l'as trouvé? »_

Lexa ne voulait pas parler de Clarke avec lui. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait et surtout ce que l'australienne ressentait pour lui. Lexa avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter. Finn avait beau être sympathique et drôle, elle ne pouvait que le haïr. Finn insista, mais Lexa ne répondit pas. Il comprit que ce qu'elle ressentait pour sa princesse était plus fort que ce qu'il avait imaginait. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Et si Clarke ressentait la même chose, qui était-il pour les priver de ça ?

 _« Il y a deux silhouettes qui rigolent à tue-tête en chantant du Eminem derrière la deuxième jetée. Ca te rappelle quelqu'un ? »_

Sans attendre de réponse, il baissa la tête et commença à partir. Lexa ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il l'aidait ! Ils étaient censé être en compétition non ?

 _« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Si je me plante tu gagnes.»_

Finn se retourna. Il releva sa mèche de cheveux.

 _« Le problème, c'est que tu as déjà gagnée. »_

Lexa prit un air perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait qu'elle ne savait pas ? Et, ce que Clarke lui avait parler de quelque chose ? Non, pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Ce serait bizarre. Comprenant son hésitation, il s'expliqua.

 _« Je connais Clarke par cœur. Quand elle est avec toi, elle a cette petite lueur dans le regard qui s'allume. Crois moi j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là pour moi et grâce à moi... Mais ce n'est plus le cas. »_

Lexa resta silencieuse

 _« Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à te louper. Parce que la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui serait la pour réconforter Clarke. Et je ne la laisserais pas m'échapper une deuxième fois. »_

Lexa hocha la tête. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qui pensait chaque mot. Ce qui lui fit le détester encore un peu plus. Même si elle ne pouvait nier que s'était un type bien. Et que n'importe qu'elle fille serait chanceuse de l'avoir. N'importe qu'elle fille sauf Clarke. Qu'elle veuille l'admettre ou non, qu'elle soit prête à l'avouer ou non, qu'elle veuille avancer dans cette direction ou non, Clarke était fait pour être avec elle.

Lexa pressa le pas vers la jetée la plus éloignée. Il y avait peu de monde dans ce coin. Très vite, elle entendit la musique et repéra les deux silhouettes qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'approcha doucement et capta des brides de conversation.

 _« Arrête Clarke »_ rigola Raven _« tu deviens incontrôlable ! »_

 _« Allez, on va à l'eau »_ cria la cinéaste en se levant.

Lexa attrapa son bras avant qu'elle retire son haut. Clarke se stoppa nette. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé.

 _« Je crois que Raven à raison. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer »_

Clarke resta silencieuse, incapable de détourner son regard de celui de Lexa.

 _« Je vais la ramener »_ commença Raven

 _« Il est encore tôt. Rejoins les autres et profite du reste de la soirée. Je m'en occupe »_

 _« Je ne sais pas qu'elle genre de meilleure amie je serais si je laissais faire ça »._

Clarke se réveilla enfin. Toujours consciente de la main de Lexa sur sa peau, elle se tourna vers la mécano.

 _« Probablement la meilleure qui puisse exister. »_

Raven sourit du coin des lèvres. Elle avait compris le message. Elle se rapprocha de son amie pour lui faire un bisous sur la joue, avant de courir vers la fête. Lexa s'approcha de la jolie blonde et passa sa main autour de la taille. Elle ne savait pas si Clarke avait besoin d'aide pour marcher, mais l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas en profiter. Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement. La soudaine proximité de la jeune femme était à la limite du supportable. En silence, elles marchèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel. Lexa ne bougea pas sa main du trajet, leur deux hanches se caressaient doucement à chaque pas. Une vrai sensation de bonheur se dégageait de cette étreinte pourtant inoffensive. Arrivé à l'hôtel, Lexa aida Clarke à enfiler un long t-shirt. Elle détourna les yeux tout le long, elle n'avait pas le droit de voler ce moment d'intimité. Quand, Clarke eut fini, Lexa l'installa au lit. Elle était assise sur le rebord, lexa allongé juste à côté. Leur regard se croisèrent encore. Mince que c'était dur de ne pas s'y perdre. Lexa allait se relever, quand elle sentit la main de Clarke attraper son poignet. Elle releva le haut de son corps du matelas et doucement, vint déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Lexa. Elle ne pouvait plus résister. Ce fut court, ce fut intense. Lexa ne bougea presque pas. Elle se contenta de sentir la douceur des lèvres de la dessinatrice appuyer contre les siennes. Cela resta simple. Juste deux filles s'embrassant timidement. Clarke finit par se reculer de quelques centimètres, guettant la réaction de Lexa.

 _« C'était pour quoi ça ? »_ demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Clarke se rallongea et pausa ses mains croisées sur le bas de son ventre.

 _« Demande moi demain, je dirais que c'était l'alcool. Mais ce soir.. ce soir j'en avait juste terriblement envie. »_

Lexa sourit encore une fois. A la fois gênée et heureuse. Clarke saoule était aussi adorable que la sobre.

 _« Bonne nuit Clarke »_

Il devait être près de 4h du matin quand Raven décida qu'il était temps de finir la soirée dans son lit. Bellamy et Monty était toujours déchaîner, entrain de boire et rigoler pour peut. Jasper était allongé sur un transat, Octavia allongé dans ses bras. Elle dormait à moitié pendant qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. La soirée était clairement fini. Elle se leva d'un bon

 _« Allez moi je rentre ! »_

 _« Je te suis »_ lança Finn _« Je suis mort et tu ne devrais pas rentrer seule si tard »._

 _« C'est très chevaleresque de ta part »._

 _« On me le dit souvent »_ rigola-t-il

Tout deux commencèrent à marcher. Un silence confortable s'installa rapidement. Raven n'avait jamais vraiment parler beaucoup à Finn. Quand, il était venu voir Clarke les années précédentes, ils étaient restés collés l'un à l'autre h24, ce qui n'avait pas aider à faire sa connaissance. Elle savait juste qu'il avait rendu Clarke heureuse une grande partie de sa vie. Et, elle lui était reconnaissante pour ça. Même si à la fin, il lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle avait plus de mal à pardonner cette partie. Pourtant, elle aimait beaucoup la compagnie du jeune homme. Il était gentil, intentionné. Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua cet air triste. Il l'avait eut presque toute la soirée. Elle savait d'où il provenait.

 _« Tu avais raison. »_

Finn releva la tête surpris

 _« Pour Clarke... tu avais raison l'autre soir à la fête »._

 _« Pourquoi cela étonne toujours ? J'ai souvent raison »_ essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

 _« Pour ce que ça faut, je suis désolée pour toi »_

 _« Non tu ne l'ai pas. »_

Raven s'arrêta net au milieu de la route.

 _« Je t'assur.. »_

 _« Tu ne l'ai pas et c'est normal »_ coupa Finn. _« Tu veux que Clarke soit heureuse, et tu sais que c'est Lexa qui y arrivera. Du coup, tu n'es pas désolée pour moi »._

 _« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. J'aurais été désolé pour Lexa si..._

Une lumière intense l'aveugla soudainement. Sans comprendre ce qu'il arrivait, elle se retrouva jetez au sol, Finn non loin d'elle. Vint alors la douleur la plus intense qu'elle n'ai jamais ressentit. Et le noir.

Clarke ouvrit les yeux tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Son mal de tête l'avait réveillé. Elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver Raven au lit à côté d'elle. Mais, tout sentiment quelque soit disparut quand elle aperçu Lexa allongée dans le canapé en face. Et la soirée d'hier soir lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait poussé Lexa dans les bras d'une autre, avait perdu la tête et avait fini par l'embrasser. De son plein gré et sans demander la permission. Elle ne savait juste pas comment Lexa avait ou allait réagir. Et cela lui fit peur. Elle n'avait pas prévu de briser leur amitié comme ça, si brusquement, et sans en avoir discuté. Et surtout, en étant bien intoxiquée. Elle se leva doucement et se glissa dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu. Elle en profita pour faire un brin de toilette. Quand elle ressortit, Lexa était assise au pied du grand lit. Les yeux rivés vers Clarke. Même au réveil, elle était magnifique. Elle se rapprocha doucement d'elle et pris place à ces côtés.

 _« Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier soir. Je... »_

Clarke arrêta de parler quand elle sentit le regard pesant de Lexa sur elle. Elle ne savait que dire ou penser. Elle était incapable de lire les expressions de Lexa.

 _« J'ai juste une question Clarke. Juste une. »_ commença-t-elle _« Pourquoi ce baiser ? »_

Clarke se rappeler de leur conversation de la veille. Elle savait qu'elle avait dit qu'une fois sobre, elle mettrait tout sur le dos de la tequila. Elle savait aussi que ce qu'elle allait répondre allait changer leur relation. Pour le mieux ou comme le pire. Si, elle répondait que c'était qu'un baiser alcoolisé, elles resteraient plus ou moins amies. Et se serait fini. Si elle avouait vraiment les raisons de ce baiser, elle pourrait effrayer Lexa et la perdre, ou au contraire, découvrir qu'elle n'était pas la seule engagée dans cette histoire. Il était temps de faire un choix. Il était temps d'être courageuse. Il était temps d'être honnête.

 _« Parce que j'en avais terriblement envie. »_

Lexa sourit si fort intérieurement que ça se laissa transparaître au coin de ses lèvres. Sans dire un mot, elle se pencha vers Clarke et goûta une fois de plus à la douceur de ses lèvres. D'abord surprise, Clarke ne bougea pas. Puis quand elle comprit ce qui était entrain de se passer, elle passa la main derrière la nuque de Lexa, la tirant à elle pour sentir son corps contre le sien. Lexa suivit l'impulsion et s'allongea doucement au dessus d'elle. Leurs lèvres collaient l'une à l'autre. Clarke appuya doucement le bout de sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la brune, demandant silencieusement l'accès à sa bouche. La réponse fut rapide, Lexa ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser leurs langues se caresser. Clarke ne put retenir le petit gémissement qui s'échappa d'elle quand ce petit bout de Lexa entra en elle. Très vite le doux baiser, s'intensifia. Elles avaient besoin de plus. De sentir la chaleur de leur peau, la pression de leurs corps. Les mains de Clarke commencèrent à se balader dans le dos de la barmaid. Et les lèvres de Lexa se décollèrent doucement, elles étaient encore si proche que Clarke pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la respiration lui chatouiller le visage.

 _« ca ne devrait pas être permis d'avoir de si beau yeux »_

 _« Tu peux parler madame aux yeux transparents... »_

Et sans rien ajouter, Clarke referma l'espace entre eux, et leur bouches se retrouvèrent. Mais Lexa brisa une fois de plus cette danse pour venir embrasser la mâchoire, puis le creux du cou et la clavicule. Elle voulait que Clarke la sente partout. Elle sentit la main de la jeune lui remontait doucement la tête vers le haut. Clarke s'approcha doucement de son oreille et murmura

 _« Ca ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi belle »._

Lexa sourit. Mais avant qu'elle pu reposer ses lèvres sur celle de Clarke, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Lexa sursauta en s'échappant de l'étreinte de la jeune australienne. Clarke avait envie de crier contre celui qui venait de couper leur moment. Mais quand elle vit la mine de Jasper, son corps se figea. Il avait les yeux rouges de pleurs et tenait un téléphone dans la main.

 _« Il y a eut un accident »_ souffla-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Le cœur de Clarke se brisa sous le choc.

* * *

 **Serait-ce le début du Clexa ?**

 **Qu'est-il arrivé à Raven ?**

 **Je vous préviens, le prochain chapitre est.. triste..**

 **N'oublie pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


	12. Chapter 12 : Funéraille

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Avant de commencer, j'aimerais vous dire que même si ma story est une AU, j'essaye d'incorporer beaucoup de moment de la série. Sans oublier que j'ai classé cette story en drame (entre autre) du coup, il risque d'avoir d'autre mort, plus ou moins dérangeante. Je ne suis pas encore sûre de la fin, mais je ne promets pas un big happy ending. Je serais triste si vous décidiez de ne pas lire la suite car, je pense vraiment qu'elle vaut le coup, mais si vous ne voulez pas lire de fin possiblement triste, considérez vous prévenus !**

 **Sur ce, voici un petit chapitre, pas le plus joyeux, mais qui aurait pu être bien pire Mouahahah.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira :D**

* * *

 _C'était un cauchemar. Cela ne pouvait qu'être un cauchemar. Cela devait être un cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait vraiment être assise dans ce couloir blanc. Jasper et Monty étaient à ses côtés. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis qu'ils avaient reçu l'appel. Le médecin légiste sortit de son bureau. Il s'approcha d'eux en faisant l'effort d'essayer de parler anglais du mieux qui le pouvait_

 _« N'étant pas de la famille du défunt, j'aurais besoin que d'eux d'entre vous identifie le corps. D'après la dérogation de Miss Collins, et Miss Griffin. Etes vous prêts ? »_

 _Non. Non elle ne l'était pas. Et, ne le serait sûrement jamais. Comment pouvait-elle être prête à aller identifier le corps de son premier amour. Jasper se leva en hochant la tête. Il passerait en premier. Monty essaya de convaincre le légiste de remplacer Clarke. Mais, il ne pouvait rien faire. La procédure était stricte sur ce point. Clarke ne pouvait pas le faire seule. Elle attrapa le bras de Jasper et le suivit à l'intérieur. Monty resta dehors à faire les cents pas. Au bout d'un instant, il osa regarder par la petite vitre de la porte. Avant même que Clarke s'effondre, il comprit. Le regard de Jasper en disait long. C'était bien lui. Finn était bien là, allongé sur le métal froid, mort. Il ouvra la porte en vitesse, et sans écouter le médecin, se pencha sur son amie en sanglot et la serra fort. Jasper l'imita aussitôt. Ils venaient tous de perdre plus qu'un ami. C'était leur frère, leur amour, leur famille. Malgré, les disputes, la rupture, la distance ou la célébrité, Finn avait toujours était l'un d'entre eux._

C'est toujours à ce moment précis que Clarke rouvre les yeux.

Cela faisait une semaine que la scène avait eu lieux. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revivait son passage à la morgue. Ils étaient tous rentrés à Los Angeles quelques jours plutôt. Raven avait été transporté à l'hôpital le plus proche de chez ses parents dès que le médecin l'avait trouvé assez stable pour supporter le voyage. Octavia, Lexa et Bellamy se relayer pour être au près d'elle. Elle était toujours dans le coma. Après 3 opérations, les médecins étaient confient, plus rien ne l'empêchait de se réveiller dans les jours à venir. Le problème était sa jambe. Elle avait été littéralement écrasé par le camion. Il avait réussit à la sauver, mais il n'arrivait pas à estimer les dégâts.

 _«On ne va pas tarder à embarquer »_ lui dit Jasper en lui passant les billets.

Clarke hocha la tête. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle serait si peu heureuse de rentrer en Australie. Les funérailles de Finn aurait lieu dans deux jours et Madame Collins avait demandé à Jasper d'être celui qui rapportait le cercueil. Tout cela était tellement bizarre. Finn était mort. Ses amis d'enfances et elle était entrain de ramener son corps à sa famille. Clarke serra Jasper dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et colla la tête dans son coup. Il serra ses bras autour d'elle. Il ne savait que faire ou que dire. Clarke ouvrit les yeux sans pour autant se retirer de l'étreinte. Son regard se posa au loin. Une grande jeune femme la regardait de l'autre bout de la salle. Clarke n'eut pas besoin de croiser son regard vert pour la reconnaître. Elle aurait pu la reconnaître parmi mille.

 _« Lexa ? »_

Clarke se recula de Jasper pour aller là rejoindre. Depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées, elles n'avaient pas passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Lexa passait son temps près de Raven et Clarke ne voulait voir personne. Mais, elles n'avaient cessé de parler, par texto ou au téléphone. Clarke attendait avec impatience chaque sms de la jeune fille. Elle se sentait presque coupable, mais elle avait besoin de Lexa plus que n'importe qui pour réussir à passer cette épreuve.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

 _« Je sais que tu préfères être seule, mais.. je suis passée par là et.. je ne veux pas que tu te sentes comme moi. Je... je ne veux pas que tu sois seule »_

 _« Je ne suis pas vraiment seule.. j'ai Jasper et Monty »_

 _« Je veux être là pour toi. Si tu le permets »_

Clarke hocha la tête et attrapa la main de Lexa. Elle ne la lâcha que très peu. Tout le long du voyage, elle laissa ses doigts entre croisés avec celle de la jolie barmaid. Elle savait que cela était bizarre. Elle savait que ce n'était pas dès plus approprié. Mais, être au côté de Lexa rendait les choses un peu moins dur. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu dans le hall d'embarquement, Clarke se sentait mieux. C'était comme ci son cœur en miette se recollait après chaque seconde passait au près elle.

Alors qu'ils venaient de passer les douanes, Clarke commençaient à paniquer intérieurement. En plus d'appréhender les jours qui allaient suivre, Clarke s'inquiétait beaucoup des retrouvailles avec sa mère. Même si elle savait qu'elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts depuis la mort de son père, Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au temps où elle n'allait pas si bien. Abby Griffin, chirurgien respectait, avait sombré dans l'alcoolisme après la perte d'un patient par erreur médical. Aujourd'hui, elle était sobre depuis plus de deux ans. Mais Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de l'état dans lequel, elle retrouverait sa mère. Pendant ses années lycée, elle l'avait retrouvait si souvent évanouie sur le sol à côté d'une bouteille vide. Toute appréhension s'effaça quand elle trouva le visage familier de sa mère dans la foule. Elle avait l'air bien. Clarke accéléra le pas et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Malgré leur différent, leur passé et l'alcool, Clarke avait toujours été proche de sa mère. Abby resserra les bras bras autour de sa fille. Elle aurait aimé la voir dans des circonstances plus joyeuses, mais elle était heureuse qu'elle soit rentrée. Jasper arriva à son tour et prit place dans le calin, suivit de Monty. Abby sourit, les amis de sa fille était comme ses propres enfants. Lexa s'approcha timidement. Elle resta un peu en retrait ne sachant que faire. Abby remarqua très vite la jeune fille. Clarke sentant sa mère se tendre un peu, recula doucement. Elle lu l'interrogation de sa mère sur son visage.

« Maman, je te présente Lexa, une amie à nous, elle va rester chez nous quelques jours »

Abby s'approcha pour lui serrer la main. La jeune fille sourit du coin des lèvres. Clarke ne ressemblait pas tellement à sa mère, cela ne la rendait pas pour autant moins impressionnante.

« Monty tes parents s'excusent mais ils ne seront pas chez toi avant plusieurs jours, tu es le bienvenu à la maison. Et Jasper, ton père fini tard du coup je te ramène. On y va dès que vous êtes prêts. »

« On doit attendre Collins pour.. »

Monty tapota sur l'épaule de son ami pour le couper. Il lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la sortie. Jasper comprit en voyant le couple qui se tenait près de la porte. Sans rien rajouter, Jasper marcha dans leur direction. Monty et Clarke suivirent. De sa place Lexa observa la scène. Jasper serra dans ses bras la femme puis l'homme. Monty fit de même. Mais ce n'est que quand Clarke enlaça la mère de Finn que celle si tomba dans de grands sanglots. Elle avait déjà vécu ça. Plus qu'elle l'aurait jamais souhaité. Et, elle avait imaginé cette scène tellement de fois dans sa tête mais avec ses propres parents. Elle se jura d'aller les voir en rentrant. Par réflexe, elle regarda son téléphone. Elle avez reçu plusieurs messages de Lincoln et Anya et un d'Octavia.

 **De : Lincoln's crush.**

 **La belle au bois dormant est toujours endormie. Les médecins doutent de plus en plus. Surtout sur la fonctionnalité de sa jambe.**

La jeune fille s'inquiétait pour sa colocataire. Elle avait beau ne pas la connaître depuis longtemps, elle s'était beaucoup attaché à elle. Raven était un véritable génie qui ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se dépêcha de remercier Octavia et reporta son attention sur Clarke. La jeune fille marchait dans sa direction. Sans rien dire, elle la serra dans ses bras. Lexa avait eut peur de la réaction que Clarke aurait en la voyant à l'aéroport. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu se résoudre à la laisser partir sans elle. Elle voulait être la pour elle. Elle voulait être la personne que Lexa aurait aimé avoir désespérément à la mort de Costia.

Ils attendirent presque une heure avant que le cercueil soit remis à la famille. Une fois que Jasper signa les papiers, ils enlacèrent les Collins une dernière fois avant de partir.

 _« J'ai l'impression d'être l'ange de la mort »_ lança Jasper, les yeux rouges et remplis de larmes.

Ils quittèrent l'aéroport sur ses mots. Il fallu presque une heure pour arriver dans la ville où le skikru avait grandi. Les maisons de Clarke et Jasper étaient côte à côte séparaient seulement un petit coin d'herbe. Lexa comprit pourquoi ils étaient si proche, ils avaient littéralement grandit côte à côte. Clarke sortit en premier de la voiture et montra le chemin. Leur maison était lumineuse, au bord de la colline. La vu des baies vitrées du salon donnait sur l'océan. C'était magnifique. Lexa s'amusa à imaginer une Clarke adolescente rendant ses parents folles.

Abby entra quelques instants plus tard avec des valises dans les mains.

 _« Monty prend la chambre d'ami. Et Lexa aura qu'à dormir sur la dépendance dans ta chambre si ça te va. »_

Clarke fit oui de la tête et montra le chemin. La chambre de l'artiste était au deuxième étage, dans le toit de la maison. Elles portèrent leurs valises jusqu'au seuil et s'arrêtèrent un instant. Si la situation avait été différente, elle aurait adoré découvrir la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle l'aurait embêté sur ses lectures, posters et cds. Elle se serait moquée de sa couette fushia. Mais ce n'était pas une situation ordinaire. Clarke ouvrit la porte et laissa Lexa admirer la pièce. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à une chambre d'adolescent. Tout était décoré avec goût et classe. C'était vraiment très.. Clarke. Le mur du fond était entièrement peint, pas de doute une des œuvres de la dessinatrice. Les plafonds étaient d'hauteurs différentes, sous l'une des parties les plus basses se trouvait le lit double, à la couverture bleu. Des dessins et des peintures étaient posés un peu partout. La fenêtre donnait sur la maison d'en face, elle comprit très vite, que la chambre de Jasper était juste en face. Mais ce que remarqua le plus Lexa fut les nombreuses photos de Finn. Elle se tourna vers Clarke qui avait elle aussi remarqué l'omniprésence du garçon.

 _« Je n'étais pas rentré à la maison depuis notre séparation. J'ai.. j'ai pas eu le temps de... »_

Clarke ne put finir sa phrase. Les sanglots commencèrent à venir. Elle attrapa une photo de la commode et s'allongea sur son lit. Lexa hésita. Quand la jeune fille commença à pleurer, elle se glissa derrière elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Clarke se retourna vers Lexa et enfoui sa tête dans son coup pour pleurer dans les bras de la barmaid. Elles restèrent allongées, collaient l'une à l'autre plusieurs heures. Lexa fini par s'endormir. La chaleur de la peau de Clarke contre la sienne. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire plus pour aider la jeune fille. Etre là pour elle, la serrer dans ses bras dans ses moments suffisaient. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Clarke ne parlait pas réellement. Elle ne savait que dire. Clarke avait besoin de Lexa. C'était sûre, pourtant, elle se sentait coupable, coupable de penser à elle autant qu'à Finn. Coupable d'être dans ses bras et d'aimer ça plus que tout. Coupable d'en vouloir plus. Coupable d'être là, chez elle, en Australie avec Lexa alors que ça avait toujours été la place de Finn. Voyant que la jeune fille s'était endormi, Clarke se glissa hors du lit. Elle descendit rejoindre Monty et sa mère qui cuisinait.

 _« Décalage horaire »_ se contenta-t-elle de dire quand elle vit la tête surpris de Monty. Elles étaient supposées monter 5 min et étaient restées deux heures.

Elle attrapa une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et s'installa à table près de son ami.

 _« Jasper passe nous prendre à 10h demain. Il nous conduira aussi à la veillée de ses parents. Miller à organiser une veillée plus fun dans la soirée. Ils attendent tous que tu passes. »_

Clarke hocha la tête.

 _« Mrs Collins veut que je parle pendant le funérailles. Je... Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir »._

 _« Clarke »_ commença sa mère _« les enterrements sont pour les proches pas pour les défunts, si cela peut aider sa mère... »_

 _« Je rectifie. Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire. Je.. je risque de ne pas tenir »._

Monty passa le bras autour de son amie. Il attendit que Miss Griffin reparte cuisine et chuchota.

 _« Que vous soyez ensemble ou non, que tu es tournée la page, que tu sortes avec cette magnifique brune ou non. Rien de tout ça change le fait que tu étais la personne qui le connaissait le mieux. Il t'aimait et tu l'aimais. Rien d'autre ne comptera demain. »_

 _« Monty, je... je suis incapable de dire ce que je ressens. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens tout est mélangé »_

 _« Alors ne parle pas de ce que tu ressens maintenant. Mais de ce qu'il te faisait ressentir quand vous étiez ensemble »._

Assise sur le banc froid de l'église, Clarke attendait son tour. Elle aurait voulu être plus attentif à ce qui se passait, mais pour être honnête, l'approche de son éloge l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle n'avait ni envie de pleurer, ni envie de parler. Elle voulu juste que tout se termine. Rien de cela ramènerait Finn. Rien de cela la ferait sentir moins coupable. Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens.

 _« Clarke »_

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son ami. Elle sortie de sa transe comprenant que c'était à son tout. Elle se racla la gorge, et se leva avec difficulté. Elle monta sur l'estrade et se plaça devant le micro. Face à l'audience, la bouche de Clarke se sécha.

 _« Je.. Finn... »_

Respire. Respire. Clarke n'y arrivait pas. Elle voyait tous ses visages attendre qu'elle commence à parler. Mais, elle n'y arrivait pas.

 _« Je... je suis désolée. Finn ne méritait pas ça »._

Et sans rien rajouter, elle descendit de l'allée en courant et sortit à la recherche d'air.

Lexa attendait dans la voiture. Elle ne connaissait pas assez Finn pour assister à ces funérailles. Elle était la pour Clarke mais elle ne voulait pas être hypocrite. Si elle s'était assise dans cette pièce au près de la famille de Finn, elle se serait sentit comme une fraude. Elle releva la tête et vu Clarke sortir en courant. Lexa ouvrit la porte de la voiture et couru dans sa direction.

 _« Je.. je n'ai pas pu »_

Sans rien rajouter, elle continua à marcher le plus loin possible du cimetière. Lexa passa ses bras autour de sa taille, comme ci elle voulait l'aider à tenir. Elles marchèrent côte à côte, dans le silence complet pendant plus d'une heure. Elles finirent par atteindre la côte du village. Sans prévenir, Clarke s'assoie en tailleur sur un rocher face à l'océan pacifique. La pointe du village avait toujours été l'un des endroits préférés de la jeune fille. Elle venait ici quand elle avait besoin de réfléchir. La présence silencieuse de Lexa a ses côtés la perturbait. Elle n'était pas censé vouloir l'embrasser plus qu'autre chose. Elle devrait vouloir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et ne pensait qu'à Finn. Mais quand Lexa était là, elle n'y arrivait plus. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait refusé de la voir la première semaine. C'est pour ça qu'elle se sentait coupable depuis qu'elle avait voyagé avec elle. Lexa était son échappatoire à la vie réelle. Elle l'avait été pendant cette fameuse nuit, et elle l'était aujourd'hui encore. Quand elle était avec Lexa plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de vivre comme ça. Il y a des choses dans la vie qui ne devrait pas être effacé par la simple présence de quelqu'un. La mort de Finn ne pouvait pas être effacer ou remplacer par Lexa.

 _« Clarke »_ commença-t-elle.

 _« Tu devrais rentrer à LA.._ »

Lexa se tut. Elle pouvait lire dans le regard de la jeune blonde qu'elle était sérieuse.

 _« Si c'est ce que tu veux »_

 _« C'est le cas »_

Lexa avala sa salive. Clarke était très sèche. Elle avait cru que sa présence lui faisait du bien, mais elle s'était peut être trompée. Elle devait s'être trompée. Clarke lu l'incompréhension dans le regard de la jeune femme. Cela lui fit de la peine. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine.

 _« Clarke, parle moi »_

Clarke bougea la tête. Elle ne pouvait soutenir le regard vert émeraude de la barmaid.

 _« Clarke_ »

La voix suppliante de Lexa la fit craquer. Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille et sans prévenir, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lexa se laissa faire avant de reculer. Mais Clarke avait besoin d'un peu plus. Elle passa sa main derrière la nuque de la brune, et appuya une deuxième fois ses lèvres contre les siennes. La douceur et la chaleur de leur contact était ce que Clarke aimait le plus au monde. Quand Lexa commença à lui rendre son baiser, toute la tension de Clarke disparu. Ses pensées arrêtèrent de se bousculer, son corps de détendit. Tout cela était grâce à Lexa. Elle se pencha un peu plus et appliqua une petite pression pour que Lexa s'allonge. Sans que leurs lèvres se séparent, Clarke se glissa entre les jambes de Lexa et souleva l'une d'entre elle pour être encore plus proche. Lexa avait perdu tout envie de repousser la blonde. Que ce soit ni l'endroit, ni le moment, que ce soit irrespectueux ou autre. Elle aurait fait ce que Clarke désirait. Et la vérité frappa enfin Clarke. Elle n'était pas fâchée que Lexa soit là, elle n'était pas fâchée de ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait. La vérité, la seule vérité, était que Finn était mort et que malgré ça, elle savait qu'elle pourrait encore être heureuse un jour. Lui n'aurait pas cette chance. Lexa n'était pas son échappatoire, elle était une partie de son futur qui la rendait heureuse. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir un avenir et pas lui. Elle avait passé sa frustration sur sa nouvelle relation avec Lexa parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait en avoir une, alors que lui n'aurait jamais la chance de passer à autre chose. Et ce qui était encore plus triste était que tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lexa et tout ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir pour quelqu'un dans le futur était grâce à Finn. Il lui avait appris à aimer. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle savait se perdre dans quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle pouvait donner sa confiance. Elle pouvait aimer les gens car il lui avait appris à le faire. Et pourtant, il n'aurait plus cette chance. Les larmes se mirent à couler doucement le long des ses joues. Puis les sanglots arrivèrent. Elle se détacha de Lexa pour se replier en boule sur le côté. Sans rien dire, l'américaine se glissa contre elle et passa un bras au dessus de ses épaules. Elles restèrent silencieuses un long moment. Seules, allongées dans l'herbe, Clarke dans les bras de Lexa.

Quand Clarke se calma enfin la journée était bien avancée. Elle se releva doucement et essuya ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas pleurer autant depuis la mort de son père. Lexa se rassit à côté d'elle. Elle ne savait pas ce que pensait la jeune fille. Elle voulait que Clarke s'ouvre à elle, mais ne savait pas comment faire.

 _« Je ne veux pas que tu partes »_

 _« Alors je ne partirais pas_ »

 _« Je... j'ai passé m'a frustration sur toi parce que c'était plus facile. La vérité c'est que quand je suis avec toi, rien d'autre n'a d'importance.. et je ne trouvais pas cela juste pour Finn. »_

 _« Je comprends. Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que tu es bien avec moi que cela veut dire que tu n'es pas triste pour lui »_

 _« Je sais.. c'est juste que j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas respectueux. »_

 _« Clarke, tu es dévastée par sa mort, tout le monde le sait, tout le monde le voit. Finn serait heureux que tu penses à la suite. »_

 _« Je sais. Je crois qu'il est temps que je lui rendre hommage comme il le mérite, sans pour autant m'en vouloir de penser à l'avenir »._

 _« Une idée ? »_

Elles arrivèrent en bas de la plage alors que le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher. Un attroupement de jeune était réunit autour d'un grand feu de camp, des bières à la mains. Ils rigolaient ensemble. Clarke trouva Jasper et Monty dans la foule. Ils étaient assis sur un rondin. Jasper s'était lancé dans la narration d'une histoire.

 _« Finn était terrifié ! » Rigola-t-il « Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un partir aussi vite sans se retourner. On en a ri pendant des jours !_ »

 _« Il était comme ça »_ continua Miller _« il aimait amusait la galerie, qu'il le veuille ou non »._

En voyant Clarke, il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

 _« Je suis content que tu sois la Clarke »_

 _« J'aurais pas pu le louper. Merci d'avoir organiser ça. Il aurait adoré. »_

 _« C'est un peu l'idée »_ dit Miller en lui tendant une bière.

Clarke l'attrapa et tira Lexa vers le cercle des confidences. Tout le monde partagea une anecdote. Jasper et Monty étaient ceux qui avaient le plus à dire. Finn était leur meilleur ami, ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups ensemble durant leur adolescence. Même Lexa trouva quelque chose à dire.

 _« J'ai adoré pouvoir lui mettre une raclé durant le tournage. »_ rigola-t-elle. _« Je connaissais peu Finn, mais pour avoir travailler sur un projet commun, je suis bien placée pour dire qu'il était très talentueux. »_

Personne pouvait la contre dire. En Australie, Finn était l'un de ses enfants stars qui avait eu du succès étant petit et qui était sûr de percer plus tard une fois adulte. Il n'aura pas cette chance.

 _« Finn a été l'une des plus grande partie de ma vie »_ commença Clarke.

Tout le monde se tut. Ils avaient tous espérer que Clarke prennent la parole. Quand les gens pensaient à Finn, ils pensaient aussi à Clarke. Ils étaient allée de paire pendant longtemps.

 _« J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à le détester, surtout ces derniers mois, mais même quand je le détestais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer. Et je l'aimerais toujours car c'est lui qui m'a appri à le faire. Je penserais à lui à chaque fois que je tomberais amoureuse d'une nouvelle personne. »_. Clarke essuya une larme.

 _« Est-ce que Finn vous à déjà raconter comment on sait rencontré ? Non, c'est une histoire que vous voulez entendre, du Finn tout craché »_ rigola-t-elle.

La soirée continua tranquillement jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Ils passèrent leur temps à rigoler. L'ambiance était bonne enfant. Personne ne voulait que cela devienne déprimant. Ils voulaient célébrer la vie de Finn, se souvenir de qu'il était et non se rappeler qu'il n'était plus là. Vers minuit Clarke reçut un appelle d'Octavia. Elle se dépêcha de répondre.

 _« Elle s'est réveillée »_ cria-t-elle de l'autre côté du téléphone. _« Elle demande à te voir »._

* * *

 **Tout le monde aime Raven, j'ai compris ! Toutes les personnes qui m'on fait comprendre que j'avais pas le droit de tuer Raven, vous êtes happy ? Bizaremment, tout le monde se fichait de Finn.. le pauvre.**

 **Bon alors, ce chapitre n'est pas le mieux construit, je sais, mais je trouvais que ce mélange un peu brouillon traduisait bien l'état d'esprit de Clarke... Pas vous ? Okay, je me donne peux être des excuse hihi**

 **Alors, comment on repart de ça ? Comment va aller Raven ? Le Clexa off ou on ? Et Jasper/Octavia/Lincoln s'en est où à votre avis ?**

 **Perso, J'adore Monty faut que je lui trouve un plus grand rôle.. Celui de Raven et Jasp va augmenter dans les prochains chapitre.**

 **A la prochaine :D**


	13. Chapter 13 : Make up and Break up

**Bonjour à Tous :)**

 **Alors, voici le chapitre de la semaine ! J'aurais peut-être le temps de vous en mettre un Lundi, mais je ne promets rien.**

 **Petit saut dans le temps, Bcp de Clexa.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **On oublie pas de me dire ce que l'on en pense, comme toujours j'adore !**

* * *

Clarke attendait devant la porte de la chambre 234. Elle était pressée de voir Raven, mais la peur l'avait submergé. Durant la semaine où elle était dans le coma et les quelques jours en Australie, Clarke s'était forcée à ne pas penser à sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre elle aussi. Maintenant qu'elle allait mieux, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir était là. Elle prit une grande respiration et entra.

Raven était allongée dans sa tunique d'hôpital. Des coupures et des bleus lui remplissaient le visage. Le corps de Clarke se serra. Raven était vraiment passée prêt de la catastrophe.

 _« Tu ressembles à un Zombie_ » essaya de rigoler Clarke.

 _« Je me suis fait renverser par un camion. C'est quoi ton excuse ? »_ répondit Raven.

Clarke rigola. Elle avait raison. Les aller retour en avion avaient été épuisant. Mais, elle ne voulait pas parler d'elle. Seule Raven comptait.

 _« Des nouvelles ? »_

 _« Je vais être transférée dans un maison de rééducation. Ma jambe, je ne la sens plus du tout. Je vais devoir apprendre à remarcher. »_

 _« Je suis désolée Rae. Et ce que ça fait mal ? »_

Oui beaucoup. C'est ce qu'elle avait envie de répondre. Dès qu'elle arrêtait ses anti-douleur, une souffrance continue pesait sur son membre gauche. Les nerfs avaient étaient abîmés, la douleur devrait s'atténuer avec le temps, mais rien n'était sûre. Elle devrait s'y habituer.

 _« Je suis en vie »_ se contenta de répondre _« Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde »_

 _« Et Rae, je t'interdis de t'en vouloir. Ce qui est arrivé à Finn... »_

 _« Il m'a sauvé la vie »_ la coupa Raven. _« Il s'est littéralement jeté devant le camion. Si le corps de Finn n'avait pas amorti l'impact, je serais morte »._

 _« C'était son choix. C'est ce qu'il était. S'il pouvait il recommencerait. »_

 _« Ne t'inquiètes pas Clarke. Je ne veux pas me rendre plus responsable de sa mort. Mais, la vérité est là. Je suis en vie parce qu'il est mort à ma place. Point. »_

 _« Promets moi de ne plus penser comme ça. Promets moi de ne pas.. »_

 _« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas gâcher la chance que Finn m'a fait. Et ça commence par cette foutu maison de rééducation. Tu viendras me voir ? »_

 _« Tous les jours ! »_

 **Un mois plus tard**

Clarke était au bord de la crise de panique. C'était enfin le grand soir. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Depuis, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu pour être honnête. Après la mort de Finn, elle avait décidé de ralentir un peu. Même si elle n'avait qu'une envie, être avec Lexa. Toutes les deux savaient que ce n'était ni le moment approprié, ni la bonne attitude à avoir. Clarke devait prendre le temps de se remettre avant de commencer une autre histoire. Finn et elle avait beau avoir était séparé depuis sept mois avant l'accident, il restait son première amour. Lexa n'avait pas voulu presser les choses. Et Clarke était heureuse d'avoir trouver quelqu'un qui comprenait. Mais maintenant que Raven allait mieux, bien que toujours en maison de rééducation, que les examens de Clarke étaient fini. Il était temps. Le mois n'avait pas été dépourvu de romance. Clarke et Lexa s'étaient vu le plus possible, passant leur après-midi à se câliner devant un film. Mais ce soir, c'était le grand soir. Ce soir était leur premier rendez-vous officiel. Lexa devait arriver dans quelques minutes. Clarke avait besoin de se calmer. Elle attrapa son téléphone.

 _« Je te dérange »_ demanda-t-elle

 _« Jamais Griffin. J'avais besoin d'une pause de toute manière. Ce tapis va finir par avoir ma peau »_ lança Raven.

 _« Je crois que je fais une crise de panique »_

 _« C'est le grand soir hein ? Nerveuse ? »_

 _« Paniquée »_

 _« Pas de raison, tu l'as déjà conquise. Reste toi même. On aime tous Clarke Griffin authentique. »_

Clarke ne comprenait pas comment son amie faisait pour toujours la rebooster. C'était elle qui était partiellement handicapé, elle qui passait ces journées dans un hôpital, elle qui souffrait. Pourtant, Raven ne montrait jamais aucun signe de faiblesse. Elle était toujours au rendez-vous quand on avait besoin d'elle, et ne se plaignait jamais.

 _« T'as raison... Mais, si c'était trop top. Ca ne fait qu'un mois..»_

 _« Tu étais passée à autre chose avant l'accident. Tu avais besoin de temps, c'est normal, mais si tu te sens prête alors ce n'est pas trop tôt »_

La sonnette de l'appartement se fit entendre.

 _« Elle est là, souhaite moi bonne chance »_

 _« T'as pas besoin de chance ! »_

Clarke raccrocha. Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir de l'entrée pour se regarder une dernière fois. Elle était nerveuse et cela se voyait. Elle respira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte. A la seconde où son regard croisa le vert de yeux de Lexa toute son angoisse s'effaça. Tant qu'elle la regarderait avec ses yeux, tout irait bien. Lexa se tenait dans le cadre de la porte. Elle portait un jean gris avec un chemisier clair, le tout surplomber par son habituel veste en cuire. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et retombés sur ses épaules en cascades de boucles dans son dos. Elle était magnifique.

 _« Prête »_ se contenta-t-elle de demander.

Clarke hocha la tête et attrapa sa veste en jean. La soirée pouvait commencer. Clarke n'avait aucune idée de ce que Lexa avait prévu. La barmaid était restée très secrète sur le déroulement de la soirée. Alors qu'elles entraient dans le metro, Lexa glissa sa main dans celle de Clarke et entre laça ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune fille. Elles ressortirent downtown Los Angeles.

 _« On aurait pu prendre ma voiture tu sais »_

 _« Je laisserais mon rencard me conduire ? Nop, je préfère encore te faire découvrir les sous sol de LA »_

Clarke rigola en plaquant sa tête sur l'épaule de Lexa. La discussion était toujours si facile avec elle.

 _« Tu sais que pas loin d'ici, il y a un vieux cinéma histoire qui diffusait que des films en noir et blanc. Il a fermé avant que je puisse y aller. J'y repense à chaque fois que je suis dans le coin. »_

 _« Jamais dire jamais »_

Clarke ne comprit pas tout de suite où elle voulait en venir. Jusqu'au moment ou Lexa s'arrêta devant la vielle façade de Orpheum theater, et sortit une clé qu'elle inséra dans le cadenas de la porte.

 _« Comment... »_

Lexa sourit sans répondre. Elle attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille et la tira à l'intérieur. Elles entrèrent dans l'une de salle. Clarke n'en revenait pas. Elle avait toujours rêvé de voir l'immense salle au balcon en bois, au mur en tissu rouge et au ornement. Tout de ce vieux cinéma était art. Les hauts plafonds, les peintures, le parquet de la scène.

 _« Comment ? »_ Répéta-t-elle

 _«Quand tu m'as parlé de ce cinéma pour la première fois »_ commença-t-elle en tirant Clarke vers la nappe de pique nique qu'elle avait installé sur la scène. _« Je me suis rappelée qu'Anya avait travaillé comme agent de sécurité avant de rentrer dans l'école de police. Je lui dois une faveur »._

Lexa s'assit sur l'un des coussin et fit signe à Clarke de faire de même. Elle sortit du panier deux coupes et une bouteille de vin.

 _« Tu comptes boire ? »_ interrogea Clarke surprise

Lexa sourit en sortant une deuxième bouteille, sans alcool. Elle avait pensait à tout.

 _« Et si tu me disais qu'est-ce que ce cinéma à de particulier ? »_

 _« Regarde autour de toi ? Est-ce que j'ai besoin de dire quelque chose de plus ? »_

 _« C'est vrai que c'est magnifique »_

 _« Pas autant que toi »_

Clarke n'avait pu se retenir.

 _« Tu me compares à un vielle immeuble ? »_ rigola Lexa

Ce n'était peut être pas aussi smooth qu'elle avait pensé. Et cela ne lui rendait pas justice.

 _« Je te compare à l'une des merveilles de cette ville »_

 _« Joli rattrapage »_

Clarke éclata de rire provoquant un frisson dans tout le corps de Lexa. Le rire de la jeune fille était électrisant. Apaisant. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour l'entendre tous les jours. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour être celle qui le provoquait. Lexa se pencha pour déposer un timide baiser sur la joue de l'Australienne. Et ce coup si c'est Clarke qui sentit des frissons au fond de tout son être.

Lexa piocha dans le panier et ressortit une assiette avec une part de tarte.

 _« Je te préviens, j'ai passé l'après-midi à cuisiner. Alors si t'aime pas, essaye de mentir de manière convaincante. »_

Elle coupa un bout et tendit la fourchette vers la bouche de la jeune fille. Clarke se pencha pour goûter.

 _« La vache ! C'est super bon. Tu as d'autres talent que j'ignore ? »_

 _« Quelque uns ! »_

Clarke s'approcha un peu de son visage. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration sur sa peau.

 _« Je sais cuisiner. Je fais des cocktails fabuleux. Je peux toucher mon nez avec ma langue et... on me dit que j'embrasse plutôt bien »_

 _« Ah oui ? »_

Clarke s'approcha encore plus, leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'a quelque millimètre l'une de l'autre. Lexa se préparer à réduire l'espace, quand Clarke détourna la tête et attrapa l'assiette.

 _« Je crois que je vais me contenter de tes talents de chef_ »

Le repas se passa de la meilleure façon possible. Elles parlèrent de leur enfance, de leur rêve, leur regret. Lexa s'appliqua pour faire rire Clarke. A la fin du repas, Lexa sortit son ordinateur.

 _« Tu m'as dit que tu rêvais de voir un classique dans cette salle. J'ai pas encore assez d'influence pour qu'on projette sur l'écran géant, mais j'ai peu être bien un « tramway nommé désir » sur mon disque dur. Tant dis quoi, tu m'expliques qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si classique dans ce film ? »_

Décidément, Lexa faisait un sans faute. L'endroit était magnifique, la nourriture excellente, sa compagnie parfaite, et elle venait de réaliser l'un de ses rêves. Clarke se glissa contre Lexa qui passa sa main derrière ses épaules et lança le film. Clarke avait du mal à rester concentré sur le film. Elle était allongée dans les bras de Lexa. Sa tête appuyée sur sa poitrine. Le bras de la jeune fille la serrant contre elle. Doucement, elle se surpris à tourner la tête pour déposer des baisers le long du bras de Lexa. La barmaid essaya de ne pas y faire attention. Mais rien n'y faisait. Clarke jouait sur sa peau avec le bout de ses lèvres. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

 _« Clarke.. comment suis-je censée me concentrer quand tu fais tout pour me distraire du film ? »_

 _« Tu sais, ce film parle d'attirance, de désir, je ne fais que des travaux pratiques pour que tu comprennes mieux. »_

Elle se releva pour déposer un baiser dans le cou. Cette fois si s'en était trop. Lexa se releva pour mettre le film en pause. Elle passa la main dans la nuque de Clarke et la tira à elle. Encore une fois, Clarke réussit à esquiver.

 _« Non, tu as raison, c'est un blasphème de couper ce film. Je vais garder mes distances » dit -elle en se reculant de quelques centimètres._

Lexa rigola nerveusement. Elle relança le film sans rien dire. Si Clarke voulait la jouer comme ça, elle serait résister. Mais la chaleur de la jeune blonde près d'elle lui manquait. Elle se décala un peu et se replaça tout près d'elle. Clarke ne broncha pas. C'était bien mieux comme ça.

Quand le film se termina, Lexa resserra son étreinte pour que la blonde ne bouche pas. Elle plaqua son visage dans les cheveux dorées de la jeune fille. Pendant un moment, aucune n'osa bouger. Elles voulaient étendre ce moment de douceur un peu plus longtemps. Lexa fini par s'éloigner.

 _« Il se fait tard. Je devrais te raccompagner. »_

 _« Mmmm »_

 _« Qu'est ce que c'était ? »_ rigola Lexa

 _« Moi te faisant savoir que je ne voulais pas que cette soirée se termine »._

Lexa se relava et tendit sa main à Clarke.

« J'ai peu être une dernière idée ! »

Elles marchèrent mains dans la mains pendant une demi heure. Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux était chaleureux et non gênant. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour profiter l'une de l'autre. Lexa l'arrêta prêt du Polis. Dans une ruelle derrière le bar.

 _« Je me suis dis qu'en tant qu'artiste, tu appréciais »_

Lexa attrapa les épaules de Clarke et la fit se retourner. Une grande peinture ornait le mur de l'immeuble. On avait peint une immense forêt, avec des arbres faisant trois fois la taille de l'homme. Au milieu, une jeune femme, une guerrière avec des peintures et tatouages tribaux. Une inscription en langue étrangère était inscrit sur son armure. Clarke n'avait jamais vu de dessin si complexe et bien réalisé. Elle était jalouse de ne pas être capable de faire de même, mais admirait le travail du peintre.

 _« L'inscription est en français. Elle dit « le peuple des arbres est partout ». J'ai toujours aimé ce dessin. Cela prouve qu'il y a encore des gens qui croit en la nature, en l'homme, même dans des métropole comme LA. Je trouve que c'est un message d'espoir»_

Clarke se retourna vers la jeune fille. Encore une fois, elle l'a surpris. Le paradoxe qui l'avait intrigué le jour de leur rencontre était toujours présent. Même maintenant qu'elle connaissait son histoire. Même maintenant qu'elle la connaissait. Tout chez elle était spécial. Clarke se perdit une nouvelle fois dans les yeux émeraudes avant de supprimer l'espace entre eux. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec envie. La douceur des lèvres de Lexa lui avait manqué. Depuis la première fois qu'elle y avait goûté, elle été devenu accro. La passion fut instantanée, Lexa passa son pouce le long de la mâchoire avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux blond. Jamais, elle aurait cru qu'elle ressentirait cela après seulement un baiser.

 _« On devrait rentrer »_ murmura Lexa

 _« Dans deux minutes » Clarke plaqua ses lèvres. Elle avait besoin de sentir leur pression sur les siennes comme un addict avait besoin de sa dose._

 _« On devrait refaire ça un jour »_

 _« Pas de doute »_ _lança_ Clarke entre de respiration.

Clarke se leva en milieu de matinée. Elle sortit de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Octavia qui attendait devant sa porte.

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« Je... je.. » commença O. « J'essaye de voir si tu étais là car je n'étais pas sûr que tu étais rentrée hier soir. »_

Clarke rigola avant de rentrer dans la cuisine pour se servir un café. Octavia l'a suivit du regard.

 _« Alors ? »_

 _« Alors quoi ? »_

 _« Tu crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! Je veux tout savoir sur ton rencard avec la sexy barmaid ! »_

 _« Laisse moi prendre mon café avant ! »_

Octavia leva les yeux aux ciels et posa son téléphone sur la table.

« Quand je reviens de mon brossage de dent, je veux tout savoir ! »

Clarke sourit en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Elle attrapa une brioche et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle chercha la télécommande quand le téléphone d'Octavia vibra une première fois. Puis une deuxième. Et une troisième. Clarke l'attrapa persuadé que Jasper avait oublié ses clés.

 **De Lincoln**

 **Ce n'était pas une erreur pour moi.**

 **De Lincoln**

 **T'avoir dans mes bras c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus du bonheur absolu.**

 **De Lincoln**

 **O, répond, on a rien fait de mal**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que Sexy Lexa... »

Octavia s'arrêta en voyant la rage de Clarke. Elle tenait encore son téléphone dans les mains. Elle se leva d'un bon et le jeta à la jeune fille.

 _« Dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois »_

Octavia, jeta un coup d'oeil et vu les messages. Elle était foutue.

 _« Clarke, écoute.. »_

 _« Dis moi que tu n'as pas trompé mon frère après m'avoir promis que le baiser était une simple erreur. »_

 _« Clarke, je... »_

 _« Merde Octavia »_ cria-t-elle _« comment tu as pu lui faire ça ! Comment »_

 _« Je te jure que j'avais pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, je »_

 _« Oh, c'est pour ça que tu l'as trompé ? »_

 _« Je... »_

 _« T'as intérêt à lui dire avant la fin de la semaine ou c'est moi qui le fait. »_

 _« Elle aura pas besoin »_ lança une voix près de la porte.

Jasper entra dan la pièce, les yeux rouges de colère. Octavia ferma les yeux une seconde. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Il ne pouvait pas avoir.. il ne devait pas avoir entendu. Merde, elle allait le perdre pour de bon.

 **« Jasper »** lança-t-elle en s'approchant.

Mais Jasper recula un peu.

 _« Dis moi que j'ai mal entendu. Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Que tu n'as pas... »_

Octavia resta silencieuse. En pleure. Elle n'osait même pas le regarder. Elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se détestait de le faire souffrir comme ça. Jasper avait été le petit ami parfait. Compréhensif, drôle, et elle, elle avait osé. Elle l'avait trahis. Elle n'arrivait même plus à savoir comment elle avait pu en arriver là.

« Je suis désolée » chuchota-t-elle entre deux sanglots _« je... »_

 _« Quand ? »_

 _« Jasp.. »_ essaya de commencer Octavia.

 _« Quand ? Combien de fois »_

 _« Deux fois. La première quand tu étais en Australie.. »_

 _« T'as baisé un autre connard pendant que j'étais entrain d'enterrer mon meilleur ami ? Sérieusement O. Tu baisais un connard dans mon dos pendant que j'organisais l'enterrement de mon ami ?! »_

 _« O, tu ferais peut être mieux de t'en aller »_ lança Clarke.

 _« Toi la ramène pas_ » cria Jasper.

Clarke surpris se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

 _« Depuis combien de temps tu es au courant ? »_

 _« Juste là »_

 _« Arrête tes conneries ! Je t'ai entendu parler d'un baiser, que tu lui avais fait confiance. »_

 _« Je l'ai surprise entrain d'embrasser Lincoln, il y a deux mois. »_

Jasper se retourna pour taper dans l'air. Deux mois. Cela durait depuis deux mois.

 _« Deux mois ? Tu savais depuis deux mois ? »_

 _« Elle m'avait promis que.. »_

 _« Tu sais très bien que pour moi embrasser c'est trompé, tu savais aussi avec qui et tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu m'as laissé être ami avec le gars. Tu as choisi O plutôt que moi ! »_

 _« Non Jasper »_

 _« Bouge pas Octavia, vu que toi et Clarke vous vous entendez si bien, c'est moi qui me barre »_

 _« Jasper attend »_ cria O

Mais, il claqua la porte sans se retourner. Clarke regarda Octavia en pleure au sol, et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Elle s'appuya contre la porte et se laissa glisser. Ils avaient merdé. Octavia la première. Puis elle. Même Jasper. Clarke s'en voulait. C'était à cause d'elle que tout avait éclaté. Elle aurait du dire la vérité à Jasper. C'était son frère. Il méritait de savoir. Elle avait beau aimait Octavia, Jasper était son frère. Elle aurait du lui dire. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à regretter totalement sa décision. Octavia méritait le bénéfice du toute. On fait tous des erreurs, elle n'aurait jamais pu crucifier Octavia pour un baiser sans conséquence. Mais ce baiser n'avait pas été sans conséquence. Il y avait eu une suite. Clarke entendit Octavia sangloter derrière la porte. Elle la revit à genoux au sol sanglotant. Elle aurait voulu la laisser dans son malheur. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle souffre comme Jasper. Mais.. Octavia était son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça.

 _« Merde ! »_ cria-t-elle avant de se lever.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et s'assit à côté de la cascadeuse. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cette état. Elle qui avait toujours été si forte, si sûre d'elle. Elle était dans un sale état. Clarke l'aida à se relever un peu et passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Octavia posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'australienne tout en continuant de pleurer.

 _« Je t'en veux toujours autant »_ murmura Clarke

 _« Je sais »_

 _« T'as merdé »_

 _« Je sais »_

 _« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne serais pas là pour toi »_

* * *

 **Alors ? J'ai essayé de faire une dualité entre le début d'une relation, tout le monde est heureux, et la fin, du coup beaucoup de peine. Je pense continuer sur le modèle, notamment avec Raven.**

 **Le premier rendez-vous Clexa ?**

 **Qu'est-ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer ?**

 **A la prochaine !**


	14. Chapter 14 : Fightclub

**Bonjour à Tous !**

 **Alors, voici le petit chapitre de cette semaine, on joue encore sur la dualité Happy/Fall appart.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaie. Du Clexa, Du Jasper, et encore du Clexa :D**

* * *

 _« Donc toi non plus t'as pas de nouvelle ? »_

 _« Nop, désolée »_

 _« Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter Rae. Même Monty ne sait pas où il est »._

 _« Laisse lui un peu de temps Clarke. Il vient juste d'apprendre que sa copine le trompait. »_

 _« Ouais.. t'as raison. Tu me dis si t'as des nouvelles »_

Raven embrassa Clarke et raccrocha. Elle posa son téléphone sur la table devant elle. Elle attrapa ses béquilles et se força _à faire trois pas vers son ami. Jasper était debout adossé contre le mur._

 _« Je viens de mentir à ma meilleure amie pour toi »_

 _« Je sais »_

 _« Et, est-ce que tu te rend comptes que tu me mets dans la même position que Clarke, là ? Tu lui en veux de ne t'avoir rien dit et tu me demandes de faire là même. »_

 _« Clarke, que je connais depuis que j'ai l'âge de 7 ans, m'a caché que ma petite amie me trompait. Moi je te demande juste de me laisser deux jours de tranquillité. »_

 _« Tu me promets que finira par aller lui parler ? »_

 _« On bosse sur un projet commun, j'aurais pas le choix. Je veux juste deux jours sans voir personne »._

Raven hocha la tête. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à ses amis, mais Jasper avait raison, il avait le droit de prendre son temps pour réfléchir. En plus, elle aussi en voulait un peu à Clarke et Octavia de l'avoir laisser de côté. Elle était sensée faire partie de la bande à part entière, même si c'était la seule à ne pas vivre dans la maison familiale.

 _« Dit Rae, je peux squatter ta chambre à l'appart ce soir ? »_

 _« Heu.. tu sais que Lexa est ma colocataire ? »_

 _« Je sais. Je demanderais à Clarke de ne pas passer. »_

 _« Et tu sais aussi que Lexa est la meilleure amie de Lincoln ? »_

 _« Aussi. Mais c'est soit ça soit je dois rentrer partager mon lit avec Octavia et mon repas avec Clarke »._

 _« Mi casa es tu casa ! »_ essaya-t-elle de rigoler.

Jasper appuya sa tête contre le mur. Il était passé chez le coiffeur juste avant de venir. Cela faisait bizarre de le voir avec les cheveux rasés. Raven ne l'avait jamais vu avec les cheveux si court. Et pour la première fois, il ne portait pas ses lunettes.

 _« Je suis pas sûre d'aimer ta nouvelle coupe »_ lança Raven.

Elle essaya d'avancer un peu, mais un choc électrique lui traversa la jambe. La douleur se fit ressentir au niveau de son genoux, l'empêchant d'avancer. Elle essaya de le cacher le plus possible, laissant son expression stoïque. Elle devait apprendre à vivre avec. Mais Jasper n'était pas dupe. Il se releva du mur et attrapa Raven par la taille tout en passant son bras de la jeune fille autour de son cou. Doucement, il l'a conduisit jusqu'à son lit. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil d'à côté.

 _« Depuis quand t'as jambe te fait mal ? »_ demanda-t-il

 _« Juste quand je force trop »_

 _« Tu nous as dit que tu n'avais plus mal. Tu as dit au doc que tu n'avais plus mal »_

 _« Je n'ai plus mal. 70% du temps. »_

 _« Rae »_

 _« Ecoute Jasper, c'est mon corps, je sais quelle douleur je peux supporter. Je vais bien. Si je disais au doc que j'avais encore mal, je ne sortirais jamais d'ici. Il me ferait passer d'autres tests et je pourrais avoir besoin d'une autre opération. »_

 _« Mais si cette opération pouvait te rendre ta jambe, ça en vaudrait la peine »_

 _« Jasp... peut être qu'un autre opération soulagerais ma jambe, mais je ne la récupérerais pas. Les médecins ont été clair, je serais paralysée jusqu'au dessus du genoux à vie. »_

Pour dire vrai, Raven ne pouvait être sûre, mais elle n'était pas prête à retourner à l'hôpital. Elle avait déjà perdu plus d'un mois. Pourquoi ce faire de faut espoir? Elle devait apprendre à vivre avec la douleur.

 _« Okay.. Alors on va tout faire pour que tu regagnes le plus de force possible ! »_

 _« On ? »_

 _« Je ne vais pas te lâcher. On fera des exercices, tu t'entraîneras à marcher, tout pour que tu sortes le plus vite. Habitue toi à ma nouvelle coupe, car tu vas me voir tous les jours ! »_

 _« T'as rien de mieux à faire que de traîner à l'hosto avec ta pote bonne pour la casse ? »_

 _« Je viens de me faire briser le cœur, je ne parle plus à ma meilleure amie, et les cours sont bientôt finis. Alors honnêtement, non. T'es coincé avec moi. Laisse moi juste deux jours pour me goinfrer de snack en sous vêtement en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. »_

 _« Deux jours pas plus »_ rigola Raven

 _« Faudrait mieux que je m'y mette alors »._

Jasper quitta Raven tout de suite après. Cela lui avait fait du bien de penser à autre chose qu'à Octavia pendant une heure. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la jeune fille. A son regard sauvage, ses long cheveux bruns, la manière dont elle le réveillait par des bisous du bout des lèves tous les matins. A sa peau douce. A.. et Merde. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Octavia l'avait trompé. Elle avait couché avec un autre homme. Elle l'avait trahi et bousillé leur histoire. Il devait la voir comme elle était vraiment : un monstre sans cœur. Le problème, c'est qu'elle avait beau avoir un cœur de pierre. Jasper lui en avait un en parfait état. Et, depuis deux ans, il ne battait que pour elle. Sur le chemin de l'appartement de Raven, Jasper s'arrêta acheter son nécessaire de rupture. En arrivant, il constata que l'appartement était vide. Parfait. Il s'installa dans la chambre de son amie et alluma la télé. Après chaque rupture, Jasper et Clarke se réfugiait dans un marathon de Friends en buvant et mangeant des conneries. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de penser à Clarke non plus. Il zappa les différentes chaînes jusqu'à tomber sur le film le plus éloigné possible de Friends. Un marathon de film d'horreur commençait. Il avait détestait ces films. Clarke détestait ces films. C'était parfait. Il remonta les cousins derrières sont dos et s'installa confortablement. Il ouvrit le paquet de pop corn qu'il venait d'acheter et bu, une, puis deux, et trois grosses gorgées du whisky pas cher qu'il avait ramener.

Comme tous les jeudis soir, Lexa rentra à plus de deux heures du matin. La soirée avait été longue. Lincoln n'avait pas décroché un mot durant tout le service et Clarke était venu avec Monty pour noyer sa dispute avec Jasper. Cela lui avait mal de la voir dans cet état. Elle savait à quel point, Jasper comptait pour elle. Elle savait aussi que Lincoln était en partie responsable, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Elle rentra dans l'appartement et fur surprise d'entendre des bruits. Depuis, qu'ils étaient rentrée du springbreak, elle s'était habituée au silence de la vie en solitaire. Aujourd'hui, du bruit venait de la chambre de sa colocataire, pourtant toujours au centre de rééducation. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer. Elle s'avança doucement vers la porte de la chambre, le numéro des urgences près taper sur son téléphone. Elle poussa du bout des doigts la porte, et entra la tête dans l'encadrement. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses poumons quand elle trouva Jasper, torse nu, endormi, une bouteille de whisky bien entamé dans la main. Le bruit venait du film d'horreur qui passait à la télé encore allumé. Raven aurait du la prévenir. Elle éteignit la télévision, et s'approcha de Jasper. Il avait l'air mal au point. Elle le poussa un peu sur le côté pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas, ramassa la bouteille et le plus gros des pop-corn renversés avant de remonter la couverture sur lui. Elle sortit de la chambre doucement, en laissant la porte ouverte. Elle récupéra sa couverture sur son lit et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Elle préférait être près s'il avait besoin d'aide. Juste avant de se coucher, elle attrapa son téléphone et tapa un sms.

 **De sexy green eyes**

 **J'ai trouvé Jasper, il squatt le lit de Rae. Tu devrais lui laisser un peu de temps. Je m'occupe de lui**

 **De Hot Australienne**

 **Merci:D**

Clarke se tenait devant l'appartement de Lexa. Après avoir reçu son message au milieu de la nuit, Clarke avait décidé de laisser le temps faire. Jasper finirait bien par lui pardonner. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait dormi et dessaoulé, elle avait changer d'avis. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit que Lexa ouvre. En voyant la barmaid, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lexa se pencha pour déposer un baiser du bout des lèves sur sa joue.

 _« Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille te voir »_ finit-elle par dire.

 _« Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de lui perler »_

Lexa hocha la tête et la laissa entrer. L'étudiante frappa à la chambre de Raven. Elle eut pour réponse un simple grognement. Elle souffla un bon coup et ouvrit. Jasper était toujours allongé, il avait rallumer la télé et continuait de vider la bouteille.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Clarke. »_

 _« Je m'inquiétais pour toi. »_

 _« Te voilà rassuré, maintenant fou le camp »_

 _« Jasp... »_

 _« Dégage Clarke. Je suis pas en état d'avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert. »_

 _« Jasper »_

 _« Merde t'es bouchée ou quoi ? Je vais commencer à dire des choses que tu veux pas entendre, alors, laisse moi tranquille »_

Clarke se tut. Elle n'arriverait à rien ce matin. Juste avant de fermer la porte, elle se retourna vers son ami.

 _« Il te reste moins de 27h »_ lança-t-elle.

C'était l'une de leur tradition. Lorsque l'un d'eux avait le cœur brisé, ou ne se sentait plus assez fort pour vivre normalement. Ils s'accordaient 48h de craquage total. En général, ils se laissaient complètement à la dérive. Clarke avait vu Jasper perpétuer se rituel deux fois auparavant, Monty une et elle même l'avait expérimenté deux fois. C'était un rituel pourri, mais Jasper avait le droit de s'y livrer s'il le désirait. Elle ne serait pas celle qui lui en empêcherait.

 _« Tu fais un truc aujourd'hui ? »_ demanda Lexa

 _« Je suis censée bosser sur le film, mais sans Jasper, je vais pas pouvoir faire grand chose »_

 _« Et tu n'as pas cours »_

Clarke hocha négativement la tête. Elle avait officiellement fini ses cours hier. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un examen la semaine prochaine et les travaux à rendre à la fin du mois.

 _« Allez viens, je vais te changer les idées »_

Lexa la conduisit jusqu'à la plage. La journée était ensoleillée, l'air chaud. L'été n'avait pas encore commencé mais il promettait d'être intense. Clarke mourrait d'envie de faire du roller sur le bord de Venice. Elle n'en n'avait pas fait depuis une éternité. Elle usa de son sourire pour faire craquer Lexa. Elle aurait pu lui faire faire n'importe quoi avec ce sourire. Lexa était accro. Elles patinèrent mains dans la mains, au soleil, le long de la plage un bon bout de temps. Clarke ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lexa avait était aussi rétissante à faire du roller avec elle, elle était douée, plus que Clarke. Elles roulèrent du bas de Venice Beach à la jetée dans Santa Monica. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur l'un des stand de la foire pour commander des frites et faire une pause. Clarke était assise face à la mer. Elle pouvait voir les vagues s'écraser sur la jetée. Au loin, les surfeurs s'amusaient. Cela faisait un bout de temps que Clarke n'avait pas fait de surf. Entre les cours, le dessin et ses films, elle n'avait plus le temps. C'était dommage, elle avait toujours adoré en faire en Australie.

 _« Tu surfs Lexa ? »_ demanda-t-elle entre deux frites

 _« Nop ! Je n'ai même jamais essayé ! »_

 _« Quoi ? T'es vraiment une californienne de rien du tout »_

 _« Enfant cancéreux, je te rappelle ! »_

 _« Oh, donc tu es l'une de ces personnes qui mettent tout sur la faute du cancer hein ? »_

Lexa rigola. Non, en général ce n'était pas le cas. Mais elle avait apprit à en rire. L'humour noir était l'humour le plus rependu à l'hôpital.

 _« Et toi ? »_

 _« Mon père m'a apprit quand j'avais 14 ans. J'en ai beaucoup fait avec Jasper et Finn pendant que Monty prenait des photos de la plages. Je t'avoue que j'en ai pas beaucoup fait depuis que j'habite ici »_

 _« Tu me donnes un cours ? »_

Moins de trente minutes plus tard, elles avaient toutes les deux louées une planche et une combinaison. Clarke retint sa respiration quand elle aperçut Lexa dans le lycra moulant. Etant presque en été, il ne couvrait ni ses bras, ni le bas de ses jambes. Clarke lui montra comment se tenir sur sa planche et se relever, mais préféra aller dans l'eau rapidement. Son père lui avait toujours dit « que le mieux c'est d'essayer ».

Elles ramèrent l'une à côté de l'autre à une petite vitesse. C'était plus dur que cela le paraissait. Lexa avait du mal à rester immobile sur la planche, et les vagues lui donnaient le tournis. Une fois qu'elles étaient assez loin pour prendre des vagues, Clarke se releva.

 _« Pour la première, je vais te pousser dans la vague »_

Lexa hocha la tête.

« Quand tu m'entends sifflet, tu te mets à genoux. Oublie pas de mettre tes mains un peu en dessous de ta poitrine et de pousser sur les bras. Puis tu remontes les genoux sur la même ligne que tes mains. »

 _« Bien chef »_

Clarke rigola. Elle regarda derrière elle pour voir les vagues arriver. Une fois que Lexa fut bien placée. Elle poussa de toute ses forces la planche dans la vague. Lexa n'avait jamais ressentit une telle vitesse dans l'eau. Elle sentait le vent lui chatouiller les joues, et le bruits des vagues dans son oreilles. Clarke siffla. Lexa poussa de toutes ses forces pour se mettre à genoux et tenir en équilibre. Bon, la première étape n'était pas si dur. Elle attendit de finir la vague avant de se rallonger et de se retourner pour voir Clarke. La jeune fille avait prit l'une des vagues suivantes. Contrairement à elle, Clarke était débout. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaye de faire un virage et tombe de tout son corps à l'eau. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Quand son amie arriva à sa hauteur, elle reprenait tout juste son souffle.

 _« Je crois que j'ai parié sur le mauvais professeur »_

 _« Ok, je suis un peu rouillée »_ rigola la blonde.

Elles remontèrent les vagues côtes à côte, puis Clarke renvoya Lexa. Cette fois ci, elle lui demanda de se mettre à genoux, puis de se lever. C'était beaucoup moins facile. La barmaid n'avait pas beaucoup d'équilibre. Elle arrivait tout juste à se tenir debout avant de tomber. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup plus de chance sur les vagues suivantes. Sur les deux heures qu'elles passèrent a surfer, elle n'arriva à se lever complètement qu'une seule fois, et tomba avant la fin de la vague. Clarke, elle récupéra vite ses habitudes. Elle n'était pas une pro, mais savait tenir et tourner sans trop de difficulté. Elles regagnèrent la plage, Lexa était épuisée. Elle jeta sa planche sur le sable.

Alors qu'elle allait s'y effondrait, Clarke la retint en lui attrapant le bras.

 _« Tu mérites au moins de sentir une vrai vague »_ lança-t-elle

Elle tira Lexa jusqu'à l'eau, sa planche sous le bras. Clarke avait déjà fait plusieurs fois du surf en tandem, mais jamais à l'arrière, c'était la place la plus importante. Le longboard que Clarke avait choisi pour Lexa serait parfaite pour les tenir toutes les deux.

 _« Ok, une fois dans la vague, tu te mets d'abords à genoux, comme ça je peux t'aider à te relever »_

Elle laissa Lexa s'allonger et se positionna au dessus de ses jambes en essayant de ne pas trop l'écraser. Lexa n'avait jamais été du genre à être en dessous, mais elle appréciait, peut être un peu trop, sentir le poids de Clarke sur l'arrière de ses cuisses. Elles ramèrent en même temps, jusqu'à être assez loin dans les vagues. Clarke les fit se mettre dans le bon sens, et commença à ramer le plus fort possible. A son signal, Lexa se mit à genoux. Clarke se leva tout en tenant le bras de son amie pour l'aider à se relever. Lexa faillit glisser, mais l'australienne la rattrapa. Elle tendit son bras vers Lexa pour qu'elle puisse prendre appuie dessus. Elles glissèrent doucement vers la plage sans trop de difficulté. Vers la fin, Clarke se risqua à faire un petit virage. Elle rigola en voyant l'expression de la barmaid qui se rattrapa de justesse. Elles attentèrent de perdre la vitesse pour se regarder. Lexa n'avait jamais été aussi détendue.

 _«J'avoue, le surf c'est bien quand tu ne tombes pa... »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Clarke la poussa en arrière. Lexa sentit l'eau se refermer autour d'elle. Quand elle remonta, son regard croisa celui de Clarke hilare. Elle l'arrosa de sa main avant de la tirer à l'eau. Elle voulait lui dire à quel point elle était enfantine, que ce n'était pas drôle, mais son seule réflexe fut de plaquer ses lèvres aux siennes. L'humidité et le goût de sel ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait besoin de sentir Clarke sur ses lèvres. Clarke fut la première à reculer.

 _« On craque pour son prof à ce que je vois »_ rigola-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Lexa se retint, et commença à attaquer Clarke. Elle ne méritait pas d'autre baiser. Pas pour l'instant.

Elles eurent à peine le temps de se sécher que Lexa devait partir. Elle ne voulait pas finir cette journée, mais son service allait commencer. Clarke proposa de la raccompagner pour faire durer la journée un peu plus. Lexa fut surpris de voir qu'un attroupement avait lieu devant la porte. Lincoln n'était pas censé avoir déjà des clients, le bar ouvrait officiellement dans quinze minutes. Quelque chose clochait. Elle entendit une personne crier à l'intérieur. Elle se dépêcha en poussant les gens sur son passage. Clarke entra juste après elle et comprit. Jasper était debout dans le bar. Il était furieux. Monty à côté essayer de le calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Lincoln essayer de rester stoique le plus loin. Il c'était préparer à recevoir la visite du jeune cinéaste. Il était prêt à entendre tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il allait encaisser sans rien dire, car il le méritait.

 _« T'avais prévu te faire ma copine avant ou après que je t'invite chez moi ? »_ commença-t-il par dire. _« Tu as profité que je sois partie enterrer mon pote pour te la faire ? » continua-t-il « Pourquoi tu dis rien ? T'as perdu ta langue sur elle ? »_

Clarke croisa les bras et se frotta les yeux. Jasper était assez ridicule. Il savait que cela ne changerait rien. Cela ne le soulagerait même pas. Pourtant, Lexa savait que cela faisait du mal à Lincoln. Il n'avait jamais voulu être cet homme là. Il avait toujours défendu une classe, un honneur. Elle savait qu'il s'en voulait. Monty lâcha Jasper quand il cru qu'il s'était calmé. Mais dans un dernier élan de force, Jasper couru sur Lincoln et lui lança son point dans la figure. Lincoln ne bougea que la tête. Déçu du peu de réaction, Jasper releva le bras. Mais Monty et Clarke se jetèrent sur lui pour le stopper. Jasper se déchaîna. Il bougea dans tous les sens, donnant des coups de pieds et de bras dans tous les sens. A bout de force, il donna un grand coup de bras sur la droite qui heurta la tête de son amie.

 _« Putin_ » cria Clarke en se reculant.

Elle passa la main sur sa lèvre. Elle sentit un liquide chaud et humide se répandre sur son doigt. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir le sans sur ses doigts.

 _« Oh merde Clarke, désolé, j'ai pas.. »_

Lexa couru vers la jeune fille. Ses yeux verts étaient plus foncés que jamais sous la colère. Il avait osé toucher Clarke.

 _« Monty fait le sortir avant que je lui casse les deux jambes »_ cria-t-elle

Jasper se laissa faire. On voyait dans son regard qu'il était désolé. Jamais, il aurait fait du mal à Clarke dans son état normal. Jamais, il n'aurait tapé une fille, même à bout de rage. C'était un accident. Mais, il s'en voulait terriblement.

 _« Lexa ça va »_

 _« Viens »_ lança-t-elle en la tirant vers l'arrière boutique.

Elle fit signe à Clarke de s'asseoir sur le meuble du fond pendant qu'elle fouillait dans les tiroirs. Lexa sortit une petit trousse rouge et fouilla pour prendre des compresses. Elle les passa sous l'eau avant de revenir vers Clarke. Elle tapota doucement la coupure de la lèvre pour la nettoyer.

 _« Tu risques d'avoir une petite cicatrice »_

 _« Tu fais partie de celle que ça exite ? »_ demanda l'étudiante

Lexa sourit doucement. Elle retira la compresse pour appliquer une petite couche de crème.

 _« Si jamais il te retouche.."_

 _« Il n'a pas fait exprès. Il avait même pas vu que j'étais là. Jasper n'est pas comme ça. C'était un accident. »_

 _« Même. Si quelqu'un te refait du mal devant moi, je .. je.. »_

 _« Tout ira bien Lex' »_

Clarke s'avança doucement vers le visage de Lexa et posa doucement ses lèvres sur la bouche charnue de la barmaid. Lexa répondit en se pressant un peu plus.

 _« Aie »_ lança Clarke en reculant.

 _« Désolée. Je voulais pas.. »_

Mais la jeune australienne ne l'a laissa pas finir en reposant sa bouche sur celle de la barmaid. Elle déposa un doux baiser avant de murmurer.

 _« J'ai une haute tolérance à la douleur »_

Lexa sourit et referma une nouvelle fois l'espace entre leur deux visages. Pas de doute, la blonde l'avait complètement ensorceler.

 _«Tu fais quoi demain soir ? »_ demanda Clarke

 _« Un samedi soir ? Grande chance que je sois ici, à servir des ivrognes comme toi »_ rigola-t-elle.

 _« Alors dimanche soir. Je peux me débrouillais pour virer Monty et O. C'est à mon tour de cuisiner pour toi."_

Lexa, qui avait toujours fuit les relations. Elle qui ne s'était jamais permis de tomber amoureuse. Elle qui n'avait jamais passé plus deux deux nuits avec la même personne. Clarke Griffin avait fait fondre tous ses principes. Elle était sous le charme.

* * *

 **Alors, Alors ? On n'oublie pas de me dire ce que l'on en pense, vos reviews me font toujours plaisir, je ne m'en lasse pas.**

 **FUNFACT : Lexa qui apprend à faire du surf c'est exactement comment on m'a apprit à moi. Mais, je pense que j'étais un peu plus doué :D**

 **Prochain chapitre, toujours plus de Clexa !**

 **Sinon, je pense que cette fiction aura dans les 20/25 chapitres grands grands max, je commence à réfléchir au suivante, dans le pro chapitre je vous ferais part des mes idées !**


	15. Chapter 15 : Désastre en cuisine

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance ce chapitre est assez court par rapport au précédent, j'étais arrivée à la fin de mes chapitres d'avances et du coup avec le boulot je n'avais ni le temps ni l'inspiration pour faire plus long... Je suis en vacances la semaine prochaine du coup je vais essayer d'écrire toutes la fins pour éviter les chapitres pas top...**

 **Sinon, petit passage avec changement de rating en M, mais c'est rien de trop ouf.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Clarke s'allongea sur le canapé et posa une poche de glace sur sa lèvre. La coupure ne lui faisait plus mal, mais sa lèvre avait enflé pendant la nuit. Le froid la brûla un peu avant de la soulager. Elle avait une lèvre de boxeur, merci Jasper. Leur famille allait mal. D'abord, ils avaient perdu l'un des leur. Puis, Raven avait été blessé. Et maintenant, Jasper détestait deux d'entre eux. La situation était vraiment merdique. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Elle se releva en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Jasper entra sans dire un mot. Il avait l'air mieux. Premièrement, il était sobre. Et malgré, ses cernes, il n'avait pas l'air plus fatigué que cela. Il fixa Clarke. Quand il remarqua sa blessure, il s'approcha d'elle.

 _« Merde, Clarke, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas.. Jamais je n'aurais... »_

 _« Je sais Jasp, c'était un accident. »_

 _« Je suis vraiment désolé. »_

 _« Moi aussi. J'aurais du te dire tout de suite pour O. Je.. je savais ce que tu pensais d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. »_

 _« Ouais, tu aurais du. Mais, je comprends. Je t'en veux toujours, mais je comprends. Octavia est aussi ton amie »_

 _« Mais toi t'es mon frère »_

 _« Ouais... Donne moi juste un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée que je ne passe plus en priorité »_

 _« Tu sais que ce n'es pas vrai. La situation était juste difficile. O est mon amie aussi. »_

Jasper avala sa salive. Clarke savait qu'il s'en voulait. Mais, il n'avait pas oublié. Il était encore en colère contre elle.

 _« En parlant du diable, elle est là ? »_

Clarke hocha la tête. Jasper frappa à la porte de sa chambre et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Octavia se leva d'un bon en le voyant. Par réflexe, elle le serra dans ses bras. Jasper n'eut aucune réaction. Il se contenta de repousser doucement Octavia. Une fois séparé, il alla se caler dans le coin de la chambre, le plus loin possible d'O. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'être si proche. Il avait des choses importantes à dire. La proximité avec la jeune fille rendait la chose encore plus difficile.

 _« Jasper, je suis vraiment désolée. Tu ne méritais pas ça. »_

 _« C'est vrai. J'ai tout fait pour que tu sois heureuses. J'ai été attentionné, j'ai été ouvert, j'ai tout fait selon le livre. Et toi... toi tu me fais ça ? »_

 _« Crois moi, je sais. Et si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je referais les choses différemment. Je t'aime Jasp, j'ai juste fait une erreur »_

Jasper n'avait pas envie d'écouter ses conneries. Il n'avait pas envie d'écouter Octavia s'excuser. Il n'était pas venu pour ça. Il avait des choses à dire.

 _« Tu.. penses que tu pourras me pardonner ? »_

 _« Peut-être »._

C'était vrai. Il finirait sûrement par la pardonner. Mais rien ne serait plus comme avant. Il ne laisserait pas cela passer.

 _« Mais ce n'est pas parce que je pourrais te pardonner, que je veux le faire. »_

 _« Donne moi le temps de regagner ta confiance.»._

 _« Mais ma confiance tu l'auras plus. Jamais. Et je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un en qui je n'ai pas confiance. Je ne veux pas. »_

 _« Jasper, j'ai besoin de toi. De nous. On.. est Jasper et Octavia »_

Juste à présent, Jasper était resté calme. Mais là, il avait de plus en plus de mal. Comment osait-elle ?

« Il n'y a plus de nous O. Tu t'es arrangée pour que ça disparaisse. T'as besoin de moi hein ? Pourtant, c'est Lincoln que tu sautais derrière mon dos quand moi j'avais besoin de toi. En quoi c'est juste ? »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler aux coins des yeux d'Octavia. Jasper prit une grande bouffé d'air pour se calmer.

 _« C'est fini O. Tout est fini »_

 _« Je sais »_ finit-elle par murmurer.

 _« J'ai parlé à Raven tu peux prendre son appartement en attendant qu'elle rentre. Ou, va ou tu veux, je m'en fiche. Mais demain aprèm, je récupère mon appart, et faut que tu sois partie. »_

Octavia se retourna pour ne pas flancher devant lui. Jasper resta silencieux puis finit par sortir. Demain. Demain, il recommencerait sa vie. Sans Octavia. Hé mince, il fallait qu'il s'occupe.

Clarke décolla son oreille de la porte quelques secondes avant que Jasper sorte. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la plus adulte, ou la plus respectueuse des choses à faire. Mais, elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Elle avait besoin de savoir comment sa famille allait s'en sortir. Elle trouva que Jasper s'en était bien sortit. Il n'avait pas tellement perdu son contrôle. Elle lui fit un signe de la main avant qu'il ne parte. Il secoua la tête sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. L'indifférence fit de la peine à Clarke. Mais, il avait besoin de temps et, elle allait lui en donner. Les frères et sœurs se disputent, ça fait partie du cycle normal des choses.

Lexa était nerveuse. Elle n'avait jamais été nerveuse avant un rendez-vous. En vérité, elle n'était jamais été à un vrai second rendez-vous. Mais Clarke avait changé la donne. Pour la première fois, elle avait envie d'essayer. Et, cela lui faisait peur. Elle voyait à quel point la présence de la jeune blonde lui été de plus en plus indispensable. Et cela lui faisait peur. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin d'être avec quelqu'un. Elle prit une grande respiration et se décida à frapper à la porte. Tout allez bien se passer.

 _« Entre »_ cria Clarke de la cuisine

Lexa passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une odeur de griller lui frappa au nez. Surprise, la Barmaid entra complètement. Elle trouva Clarke dans la cuisine sortant un plat fumant. Elle avait de la farine sur le visage et ses cheveux gonfler sous la chaleur. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Clarke Griffin était douée en beaucoup de chose. Elle était une brillante étudiante, un bonne cinéaste, un très grande dessinatrice, pouvait surfer et faire du street art. Mais Clarke était définitivement pas une cuisinière.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son plat. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le recommençait et le résultat était le même. C'était immangeable.

 _« Heu..ça te dit qu'on commande Thai ? »_

Lexa partit dans un fou rire. Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir. Elle avait enfin trouvé un domaine ou Clarke n'excellait pas. C'était rassurant de voir qu'elle n'était pas parfaite. Elle ne faisait que s'en rapprocher dangereusement.

L'étudiante avait décoré son salon afin de créer une ambiance détente et décontractée. C'est d'ailleurs la seule indication qu'elle avait donné à Lexa pour sa tenue : décontractée. Elle avait adoré voir la barmaid arrivée en jean, converse, veste en cuire et maquillage léger. C'était comme ça qu'elle la trouvait encore plus belle, au naturel. En attendant que le livreur arrive, Clarke en profita pour aller se changer. Son épopée dans la cuisine se voyait partout sur son visage et habit. Elle n'en revenait pas de s'être montrer comme ça devant Lexa. La barmaid était magnifique, alors qu'elle, elle ressemblait à une serpillière. Clarke sortit de sa chambre et trouva Lexa assise sur le canapé entrain de servir les plats commandés.

« Tout l'intérêt de venir manger ici, c'était que je cuisine pour toi. Maintenant, qu'on est d'accord que ça n'arrivera pas, on peut aller faire quelques choses après. »

Tout l'intérêt ? Lexa en voyait plusieurs autres : l'intimité, la proximité, le canapé.. Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Ce n'est pas parce que Clarke l'a invité à passer la soirée, qu'elle devait s'imaginer qu'il se passerait quelque chose. Même si elle avait du mal à penser à autre chose.

 _« Je m'en fiche de rien faire, t'en que je le fais avec toi »_ sourit Lexa

 _« Smooth »_ rigola Clarke en déposant un baiser du bout des lèvres.

Clarke croisa les jambes sur le canapé et attrapa la boite de riz. Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à parler de leur journée, de jasper, de Lincoln. Les sujets passèrent des un aux autres sans interruption.

 _« Et sinon, barmaid vocation ? »_

 _« Si tu me demandes si étant petite je rêvais de tenir un bar, non. Clairement non. Je suis juste tombée dedans et il s'avère que je suis plutôt douée. »_

 _« Et tu voulais faire quoi qu'on tu étais petite ? Rock star ? »_ rigola Clarke

 _« Je voulais être anthropologue. Apprendre à connaître les hommes, les cultures à toujours étaient une sorte de passion. C'est pour ça que j'ai temps aimé voyager. »_

 _« Tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard pour reprendre tes études. Enfin, si tu le voulais »_

 _« J'y ai pensé.. Mais je ne pense pas être faite pour rester quatre ans sur une chaise à écouter des gens parler. J'ai besoin d'un peu plus d'action. Et puis, au final, j'apprends à connaître les hommes derrière mon bar »_ rigola Lexa

 _« Pas faux, un barmaid ça se rapproche des anthropologues qui servent de l'alcool. »_

Lexa prit une bouchée de son poulet. C'est vrai qu'elle avait pensé à reprendre ses études. Vivre l'expérience université comme là plus part des jeunes. Mais en plus de ne pas se voir assise derrière un pupitre, elle n'avait pas les moyens. Et, elle ne voulait pas demander de l'argent à ses parents. Cela serait hypocrite de sa part après les avoir fuit pendant 5 ans. Même si ce n'était pas à cause d'eux qu'elle était partie, elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle les avait abandonné.

 _« Et toi »_ demanda la brune _« réalisatrice, c'est un rêve de gosse ? »_

 _« Oui, plus au moins. Quand j'étais petite je voulais être docteur. Telle mère, telle fille. Puis, j'ai commencé à dessiner, et j'ai eu envie de faire partie de ses gens qui essaye de rendre le quotidien plus... beau. Mais quand j'avais 12 ans, mon père m'a emmené voir Le procès d'Orson Wells à un drive in. Je ne sais pas si c'est le film, ou l'ambiance, mais après cette soirée, j'ai su que je voulais raconter des histoires fortes aux gens. Je voulais leur faire ressentir ce que j'avais ressentit durant cette projection. »_

Lexa explosa de rire. Clarke resta bouche-bée ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire.

 _« Tu es entrain de me dire que la Clarke de 12 ans aimer le Procès ? Quel enfant de 12 ans peut aimer ce film ? »_

 _« Ne te moque pas ! J'adore ce film ! »_

 _« Je me moque pas, je dis juste qu'à douze ans moi je regardais les tortues ninjas pas un film en noir et blanc d'Orson Wells ! »_

 _« Que veux tu que je te dise ! J'ai jamais été comme les autres ! »_

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontrer, Lexa n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter. Clarke Griffin n'était pas une fille comme les autres. Pendant les deux premiers mois, elle était heureuse d'être simplement son amie, qu'elle est réussi à capter l'attention de quelqu'un comme Clarke. Mais, elle n'allait pas se mentir, aujourd'hui, elle en voulait plus. Et cela la terrifiait car elle n'avait jamais été ce genre de fille. Mais Clarke Griffin lui avait donné envie d'essayer. Lexa posa son assiette et s'approcha de Clarke. Elle supprima l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux d'eux pour venir caresser les lèvres de la jeunes femmes avec les siennes. La surprise de Clarke s'effaça rapidement. Elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Lexa et la tira à elle. Doucement, elle s'allongea sur le dos. Sans rompre leur étreinte, Lexa comprit le message et s'allongea au dessus d'elle s'appuyant sur un bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Clarke enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'attira un peu plus à elle. Lexa se concentra pour ne pas s'emporter. Clarke lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur. Une décharge électrique parcourut tout son corps. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Elle resserra la pression autour de la taille de Clarke, se forçant à ne pas bouger ses mains. Si elle commençait, elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. A bout de souffle, la jeune Australienne se décala. Elle se releva et commença à embrasser le cou de Lexa, de sa clavicule à son oreille. La barmaid, ne put retenir un petit gémissement.

 _« On pourrait continuer dans ma chambre »_ murmura-t-elle à son oreille _« si.. si ça te dit »_

Lexa fixa la jeune blonde « si ça lui disait ? », elle en avait tellement envie qu'elle n'avait même plus la force de s'exprimer. Elle hocha la tête en déglutissant. Clarke se leva du canapé. Elle attrapa la main de Lexa et la tira vers sa chambre. A peine la porte refermer, Clarke sentit la jeune brune l'attraper par les hanches. Lexa se colla à elle. Elle lui releva les cheveux du bout des doigts et commença à l'embrasser activement dans la nuque. Respire. Respire Brusquement, Clarke se retourna et fit face à l'objet de son désire. Et en un instant, leurs lèvres étaient à nouveaux entrain de danser ensemble. Clarke agrippa le bas du top de Lexa et la conduisit vers son lit. Quand elle sentit le rebord du matelas dans le creux de son genoux, elle tira le t-shirt de sa partenaire vers le haut. Lexa comprit le message et le retira. Chacune leur tour, elles commencèrent à se déshabiller entre deux baisers. Leur étreinte était passionnée, mais beaucoup plus lente que la dernière fois. Elles voulaient profiter du corps de l'une de l'autre. Elles ne se battaient par pour avoir le dessus, elles vivaient un véritable instant de partage. Sensuelle. Aucune des deux ne regrettaient leur première nuit passait ensemble, mais elles savaient qu'aujourd'hui aurait du être leur première fois. Lexa s'appliquer à embrasser chaque partie du corps de sa partenaire, chaque cicatrice, tâche de rousseur. Elle ne voulait rien n'oublier. A chaque fois que Lexa posait ses lèvres sur Clarke, sa peau la brûlait. Elle laissa échapper le nom de Lexa plusieurs fois entre soupirs et gémissement. Lexa n'avait plus là tête à jouer. Elle voulait que Clarke atteigne l'apogée. Elle voulait l'entendre gémir son nom pendant qu'elle la faisait jouir. Elle passa sa main entre les cuisses de sa partenaire. S'entant la moiteur du tissu, elle comprit que Clarke était prête pour elle. Elle retira le dernière obstacle d'une traite. Elle commença à descendre tout en caressant la peau blanche de l'australienne. Elle s'arrêta plus longuement au niveau de sa poitrine, prenant un tétons après l'autre dans sa bouche. Elle continua sa descente. Lexa écarta les jambes de l'étudiante, et embrassa l'intérieure de ses cuisses. Clarke releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Lexa. Elle n'avait jamais vu ses yeux verts aussi foncés. On pouvait y lire l'envie et le désir. Sans prévenir, la barmaid trouva sa place entre les jambes de l'étudiante. Clarke frissonna. Son cœur entier tremblait sous l'effet que lui faisait sa partenaire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle atteigne le point culminant. Une fois que son corps se calma, et qu'elle retrouva une respiration régulière. Lexa remonta s'allonger à côté d'elle.

 _« Je suis pardonnée de mettre moqué de toi ? »_ demanda-t-elle coquinement.

 _« Je vais y réfléchir »_ rigola Clarke.

Lexa fit semblant d'être choqué, et lui envoya son coussin sur la figure. Clarke se releva d'un bon et tira Lexa sous elle.

 _« Toi, tu payes rien pour attendre »_ lança-t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

La nuit ne faisait que commencer.

Clarke avait eu du mal à se lever. Elle s'était réveillée avec Lexa dans ses bras ce qui lui avait enlevé tout envie de sortir du lit. Les souvenirs de la soirée d'hier soir lui remplissait la tête. Elle n'avait jamais eut une telle connexion avec Finn ou Niylah. Etre avec Lexa avait été si intense et unique. Elle aurait voulu passer le reste de la journée au lit avec elle à rejouer la nuit. Mais, elle avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Kane dans la matinée. Elle s'était extirpée du lit sans faire de bruit. Après avoir préparer le petit déjeuner de Lexa et laissé un mot, elle l'avait embrassé du bout des lèvres et quitté l'appartement. Maintenant qu'elle était dehors, un café à la main. Elle essayait de ne plus pensait à cette nuit et la femme avec qui elle l'avait partagé. Mais c'était quasiment impossible. Lexa hantait ses pensées. Perdu dans ses rêves, elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui sortait du magasin. L'impacte et la chaleur de son café qui se renversa sur sa chemise la tira de sa rêverie.

 _« Je suis désolée »_

 _« Non, non je ne regardais pas où j'allais »_ commença Clarke

 _« Je.. Clarke ? Clarke Griffin, j'en reviens pas c'est bien toi ? »_

Le monde est vraiment petit.

* * *

 **Merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à continuer, je réponds en message privé à la plus part**

 **Comment va évoluer le Clexa maintenant qu'elles sont plus ou moins ensemble ? Que va devenir Jasper et O ?**

 **Dans les prochains chapitre, un peu de triste, mais beaucoup de mimi :D**

 **J'ai plusieurs idée pour ma prochaine fiction, je la commencerais en parallèle quand j'aurais fini le boulot (c'est à dire bien trop vite :/ mdr). Je pensais la faire sur le monde de la musique. J'ai d'autre idée sur plein d'autre thème, mais je pense que la meilleure histoire est celle ci. Ca vous tenterez une histoire ou Lexa et Clarke sont musiciennes ? Le début de l'histoire commencerais 3 ans après que Lexa est quitté Clarke et leur groupe pour faire une carrière solo et qu'elle marche pas mal, alors que Clarke et le groupe commence tout juste à se faire connaître ?**

Dit moi ce que vous en pensez


	16. Chapter 16 : Jalousie

**Bonjour à tous, désolé pour le retard, malheureusement ça risque d'être le cas pour les 3 prochains chapitres**

 **Bonne lecture, dites moi ce que vous en pensez**

* * *

Assise à la terrasse du café, Clarke attendait que la grande blonde revienne avec leurs commande. Elle avait été surprise de tomber littéralement sur elle en début de semaine. Après le choc initiale, elle avait tout de suite reconnu la blonde au yeux verts et aux jambes si.. longues. Niylah était arrivée à Los Angeles deux mois auparavant pour travailler dans une galerie de Beverly Hills. Tout de suite après l'accident du café, Clarke avait insisté pour dédommager les frais de pressing de Niylah en l'invitant à boire un café. Trois jours plus tard, elle tenait sa promesse.

 _« Voila pour toi »_

 _« Merci »_

Cela faisait bizarre de voir la jeune femme ici. Elles avaient toutes les deux changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Elles avaient grandi et été rentrées dans la vie active, ou pour Clarke presque.

 _« Je crois que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'était à la remise de nos diplômes de lycée. »_

 _« Quelque chose comme ça. Pas que tu me parlais beaucoup à l'époque »_

 _« Mon égo était blessée, tu m'avais quitté pour retourner avec ton ex ! »_

 _« Ok, pas mon moment le plus glorieux »_ ironisa Clarke

 _« T'inquiète pas, je m'en suis remise »_ rigola-t-elle.

Niylah bu une gorgée de sa tasse.

 _« J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à Finn.. »_ commença-t-elle _« Je suis désolée »_

 _« Merci »_ se contenta de répondre Clarke.

Niylah hocha la tête. Elle faisait partie de ceux qui s'étaient heurtés à la relation Clarke/Finn et avait souffert en apprenant que peut importe ce qui arriverait, Clarke choisirait toujours Finn. Elle avait choisit Finn plutôt qu'elle quand ils étaient encore au lycée. Et, même si elle n'avait pas été amoureuse de Clarke à cette période, cela lui avait fait mal. Peut être que cette fois ci c'était différent ? Clarke l'avait bien invité aujourd'hui ? Aussi macabre que cela pouvait paraître, Finn n'était plus là pour se mettre entre eux. Elle ne se doutait pas que la jeune fille avait fini par trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'elle l'avait déjà choisi à la place de Finn et qu'elle la choisirait à la place de quiconque.

 _« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? SkyGodess »_

 _« Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas entendu ce surnom ! »_

 _« Je crois être la seule à t'avoir jamais appelé comme ça »_

 _« Vrai. Si je me rappelle bien, tu l'utilisais dans un contexte beaucoup plus privé »_ rigola-t-elle.

Niylah esquissa un sourire. Se rappeler du bon vieux temps était une façon de flirter, surtout, quand on évoquait ces moments privés. Bien Clarke était sur la même longueur d'onde. Et, cela fit sourire plus Niylah. Clarke était toujours aussi belle. Ses yeux bleus hypnotisaient autant qu'autre fois, et ça voix... pouvait-on avoir une voix plus sexy encore ?

 _« Pour répondre à ta question, je suis en dernière année à la Fac. J'espère décrocher un stage sur un plateau de cinéma pour l'été. D'ailleurs faudrait vraiment que je me mette à chercher étant donné que ça arrive plus vite que prévu. »_

 _« Je suis sûre que tu trouveras. Tu as toujours été talentueuse. »_

 _« Si c'est la nouvelle chef de la future galerie la plus hype de LA qui le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai ! »_

 _« Ok, je suis juste employée dans une très bonne galerie. Juste employé. »_

 _« Tu verras un jour c'est toi qui choisira ce qu'on affiche. Peut-être que tu arriveras à glisser certaines de mes oeuvres »_

 _« Tu dessines encore ? »_

 _« Un peu. Je suis passée à un autre style de peinture »_

 _« Tu me montreras ? »_

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle pointa du doigt un pan de mur derrière son amie. Une petite fille avec un pinceau était peint sur le mur en brique derrière elle. Niylah se tourna pour voir. Elle mit un petit temps pour comprendre où Clarke voulait en venir.

 _« Pas sûre que le style aille avec la galerie »_ rigola-t-elle _« mais, c'est très bien fait_ »

Clarke rigola. C'était dur de faire accepté l'art urban, encore plus aux représentants officiels des galeries. Clarke remarqua que Niylah avait un petit tic. Avant de commencer à parler, elle venait tourner le pendentif de sa chaîne. C'était une vielle horloge à gousset en argent.

 _« J'adore ton collier »_

 _« Même pas en rêve Clarke »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Je te vois venir »_

 _« Quoi ?»_ répéta Clarke en rigolant

 _« La dernière fois que tu m'as dit que tu aimais bien mon bracelet, je ne l'ai jamais revu »_

 _« N'importe quoi ! »_

 _« Sisi. C'est un petit bracelet en argent avec au centre un cercle et l'arbre de la vie »_

 _« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu portes toujours des bijoux trop cools »_

 _« Je te passerais l'adresse de mon bijoutier »_ rigola-t-elle

 _« Tu sais ? Je crois bien que j'ai toujours ton bracelet ! »_

 _« Sérieusement ? Je l'adorais ! »_

 _« Si tu passes à l'appart, il se pourrait que je te le rende »_

Ok. Elle ne rêvait pas Clarke venait de l'inviter à passer chez elle. Ce faisait-elle de fausse idée ? Non. Il s'agissait de Clarke, elle ne jouait pas de jeux. Elle était directe.

 _«Attention, je pourrais te prendre au mot. »_

Clarke et Niylah continuèrent de discuter en se rappelant le passé, jusqu'à ce que leur deuxième café et scones à la myrtille soit fini. Comme elle l'avait promis, Clarke invita la jeune fille pour compenser la note de pressing qu'elle lui devait. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune fille.

Lexa venait de passer une bonne journée. Elle avait passé la matinée avec Anya au parc. Puis était passer manger avec Aden, et fini l'après-midi à jouer au carte avec Lincoln. Oui, la journée avait été bonne. Mais, elle attendait avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait se détendre avec Clarke dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant le début de son service, mais Clarke avait tenu à ce qu'elle vienne manger un bout en vitesse. Elle savait que le jeudi était une longue soirée, elle voulait lui donner un peu de courage. Elle tourna à langue de la 6eme et avança dans la rue où se trouvait l'appartement de sa cop.. de Clarke. Elle repéra la jeune femme au loin. Elle commença à accélérer pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle fut stoppé nette quand la femme qui l'accompagnait s'avança. Et comme ça, sans que Lexa s'y attendent, la grande blonde embrasser Clarke. Sa Clarke. Lexa ne pouvait voir ça. Elle se retourna et se dépêcha de s'éloigner. Qui était-elle ? Et pourquoi Clarke l'embrasser t-elle ? Un mal être se fit sentir au creux de son estomac. La peine se répandit dans tout le reste de son corps. Merde. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un simple baiser pouvait blesser. Surtout que Clarke n'était pas à elle. Elles n'étaient même pas ensemble. Pas réellement. Elles avaient passé de très bons moments, et elles aimaient être en compagnie l'une de l'autre. Et si Lexa voulait être honnête, elle ne voulait n'être avec personne d'autre. Apprendre à connaître Clarke était la partie qu'elle aimait le plus dans sa vie actuelle. Mais ce n'était pas sa petite amie. Elles n'avaient jamais dit qu'elles ne devaient pas voir d'autres personnes. Si Clarke voulait voir plusieurs personnes, c'était son droit. Elle n'était absolument pas en tord. Cela faisait du mal à Lexa, mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

En arrivant au bar, Lexa sortit son téléphone.

 **De Sexy Green Eyes**

 **Je ne me sens pas très bien, il faut mieux que je me repose avant mon service.**

 **De hot Blondie**

 **Oh non.. tu veux que je t'apporte une soupe:) ?**

 **De Sexy Green Eye**

 **Non ca ira:) profite de ta soirée**

 **De Hot Blondie.**

 **Ok :) je rattrape le temps perdu avec une vielle amie**

Une vielle amie ? Clarke connaissait donc cette fille depuis quelques années. Cela ne rassura pas Lexa. Loin de là.

Heureusement pour elle, la soirée était remplie. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à Clarke et cette pouff..cette malheureusement magnifique fille. Elle avait à peine le temps de servir un client que trois autres passaient déjà commande. Et encore moins le temps de remarquer que la jolie brune qui commandait des Mountain Falls à répétition était en train de flirter avec elle.

 _« Tu dois vraiment avoir Clarke dans la peau »_ lança Lincoln.

« _Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça »._ Des glaçons, de la vodka, un citron.. client suivant.

 _« Cette fille pourrait monter sur le comptoir et t'embrasser, que tu ne la remarquerais à peine »_

Lexa, attrapa un verre sous le bars et commença le cocktail suivant. Quelle fille ? Lincoln répondu à la question silencieuse de son amie, en lui montrant la jeune fille qui la dévisageait de l'autre bout de la scène.

 _« Si un regard pouvait déshabiller, ça fait bien une demi heure que tu serais entrain de servir en tenue d'êve. »_

Lexa prit une seconde pour observer la jeune fille. Elle était plutôt petite et mince. Ces long cheveux bruns descendait jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Son regard brun lui aussi lui donnait un air dangereux, la cicatrice qu'elle portait au bord de l'oeil accentuait cette effet. Elle était belle. Lexa ne pouvait le nier. Lincoln avait raison, en tant normal, elle l'aurait repéré immédiatement. Personne dans la salle rivaliser avec sa beauté sauvage.

 _« Elle revient »_ rigola Lincoln en servant deux bières.

Lexa sourit et se dépêcha pour ne pas trop la faire attendre. Les jolies dames ne devraient jamais avoir à attendre.

 _« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi »_ demanda-t-elle

 _« Surprend moi »_

Un classique. Lexa réfléchit un instant. Consciente que la jeune fille la fixait du regard, elle se décida rapidement. Si elle voulait jouer. Elle sortit un verre de shooter et le remplit un peu de jet, téquila, crème de whisky.

 _« Et je bois quoi ? »_

Lexa sourit, le nom aller faire son effet.

 _« Un orgasme »_

 _« Dans ce cas, il t'en faut un aussi »_

Oh, elle était douée. Lexa en servit un deuxième. Elles levèrent leur verre simultanément et après s'être regardée dans les yeux, le porta à leur lèvre. Lexa vida le contenu dans sa bouche, mais attrapa la bouteille de bière sous le comptoir pour faire croire qu'elle accompagnait son shooter, mais au lieu d'avaler, recracha doucement le shooter dans la bouteille. Aucune fille, aussi jolie soit-elle ne la ferait boire.

 _« Ontari »_ lança la jeune fille en lui tendant la main

 _« Lexa »_

 _« Tu finis ton service à quelle heure, Leksa ? »_

Lexa réfléchit. Elle connaissait les sous entendu de cette question. Plus d'une fois, elle en avait profité pour finir la soirée dans les bras d'une jolie cliente. Mais, elle ne voulait pas retomber dans ces vielles habitudes. Elle avait travaillé sur elle pour changer. Clarke l'avait changé. Et pourtant, Clarke ne se gênait pas. Pourquoi devrait elle ?

 _« Tard. Mais si tu veux, on peut déjeuner ensemble demain midi ? »_

Ontari hocha la tête et attrapa une serviette en papier et nota son numéro dessus. Avant de le remettre à Lexa, elle embrassa la feuille pour y laisser la trace de son rouge à lèvre. Satisfaite, elle le tendit à la barmaid, qui le glissa dans sa poche.

 _« A quoi tu joues ? »_ demanda Lincoln quand Ontari fut assez loin

 _« Heu.. je récupère le numéro d'une jolie fille »_

 _« Je croyais que toi et Clarke ? »_

 _« Clarke et moi on n'est pas ensemble. Et puis, c'est vraiment toi qui veut me parler de fidélité Linc' ? »_

Ok, c'était un coup bas. Lincoln ne le méritait pas. Il se sentait encore mal de toute l'histoire Jasper/Octavia. Surtout que la jolie cascadeuse, ne répondait plus à aucun de ses messages.

 _« Je suis désolée Linc', je voulais pas.. »_

 _« Non tu as raison, ce ne sont pas mes affaires »._

Clarke ne venait pas souvent dans ce quartier de LA. Bellamy avait beau y habiter depuis toujours, ils s'étaient toujours débrouillés pour traîner près de la fac. Le magasin qu'elle cherchait se trouvait à deux rues de l'appartement du pompier où Octavia vivait en ce moment. Sur le trajet pour rejoindre la cascadeuse, Clarke avait du mal à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Niylah l'avait embrassé. Elle ne savait pas comment, elles en étaient arrivées là, mais c'était arrivé. Après s'être remise de la surprise, Clarke avait doucement et gentillement repoussé son amie. En aucun cas, elle n'avait envie d'embrasser d'autres lèvres que celle de Lexa. Pourtant c'était arrivé. Et, ce que Jasper lui avait dit raisonné dans sa tête « embrasser c'est trompé ». La situation était différente, sûre. D'abord, elle n'avait pas voulu que Niylah l'embrasse, la jeune femme l'avait juste fait. Puis, Lexa et elle n'était pas officiellement ensemble. Pourtant, cela la perturbait. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer Lexa entrain d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre et de l'effet que cela lui ferait. Mal. Définitivement mal. Elle se força à ne plus y penser quand elle rejoignit Octavia. La brune l'attendait assise sur un banc devant l'immeuble de son frère. En voyant l'australienne, elle se leva. Elle ne savait comment l'accueillir. Clarke régla se problème en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle en voulait toujours beaucoup à O. Mais cela n'était pas juste de la chasser de sa vie. Elle était aussi son amie. Octavia se détendit et rendu son étreinte. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Cela lui faisait tellement bizarre après avoir habité avec elle pendant plus d'un an.

 _« Je suis contente de de voir O »_

 _« Moi aussi.. quoique j'avais cru comprendre que tu me détestais »_

 _« Je t'en voulais. C'est toujours le cas. Mais, si cette histoire m'a apprise quelque chose, c'est que je ne veux plus jamais être mise entre vous deux »_

 _« Mais, Jasper est comme ton frère et j'ai.. »_

 _« Et toi tu es mon amie. Mais, je ne prendrais pas partie car cela me remettrait au milieu. Et, en plus j'ai besoin de toi pour quelque chose ? »_

Octavia eut l'air interrogateur.

 _« Prépare toi O, on va faire du Shopping »_

Le magasin que cherchait Clarke ne fut pas difficile à trouver. La vielle enseigne était reconnaissable. Elles poussèrent la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Octavia ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles faisaient là. Clarke n'avait-elle pas parlé de shopping ?

 _« On fait quoi ici ? »_

 _« J'ai besoin de trouver un cadeau pour Lexa, et je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait ce style. »_

 _« Et tu as besoin de moi, parce que ... »_

 _« J'ai besoin de trouver un cadeau qui passe le bon message »_

 _« Quel message ? Car si c'est je suis désolée j'ai foiré, on n'est pas au bon endroit, t'as besoin d'une bijouterie avec plus de zéro au prix »_ rigola-t-elle

Octavia rigolait, bien sûre. Mais Clarke ne pu s'empêcher au baiser d'hier soir. Elle n'était pas venue dans l'optique d'acheter un cadeau de pardon, parce qu'elle n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. En tout cas pas intentionnellement. Octavia remarqua l'air distrait de son amie.

 _« Oh.. ok, à quel point tu as merdé ? »_ demanda-t-elle quand elle comprit.

 _« Je n'ai pas merdé. Enfin si, mais pas réellement. Et ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux lui faire un cadeau, même si c'est un peu liée »_

 _« Accouche »_

 _« J'ai vu l'une de mes ex hier. Et, elle m'a embrassé. »_

 _« Oh, c'est pour ça que tu voulais que je sois là. Tu as besoin de la salope en moi._

 _« O.. »_

 _« Je rigole Clarke. Bon... et je ne savais pas que Lexa et toi étiez ensemble ensemble »_

 _« On ne l'ai pas. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner. Ce n'est pas comme ci j'avais embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que ma petite amie car elle ne l'est pas »._

 _« Je ne vois pas où est le problème alors ? »_

 _« Il y en a pas vraiment. C'est juste que quand Niylah m'a embrassé, je me suis senti coupable parce que pour moi, il n'y a que Lexa. Je ne veux voir personne d'autre, je ne veux embrasser personne d'autre. Et j'aimerais lui demander de faire pareille. Du coup, ce serait plus un cadeau d'officialisation, pour si elle accepte. »_

 _« Elle acceptera, vous êtes folle l'une de l'autre »_ commença-t-elle _« Ok, Griffin partons à la recherche du cadeau parfait »._

Elles commencèrent par regarder les bracelets, les montres, les boucle d'oreilles. Les bijoux antiques étaient magnifiques, elle était sûre que Lexa allait aimer. Mais, elle voulait trouver celui qui lui correspondait le plus. Elle voulait trouver le cadeau qui montrerait qu'elle l'avait écouté. Clarke s'approcha de la vitrine des colliers. Le pendentif qui trônait au milieu attira tout de suite son attention. Il était fait pour Lexa.

 _« Elle va l'adorer Clarke »_ lança Octavia en se dirigeant vers le restaurant où elle voulait amené la jeune fille déjeuner .

Elles étaient sorties du magasin, la petite boite à la main. Elle ne regrettait pas son choix, elle était juste stressé. Elle savait que Lexa n'avait jamais été dans une vraie relation. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer, mais elle avait besoin de savoir si.. elle avait besoin de savoir.

 _« En parlant du loup, ce n'est pas Lexa là-bas ? »_ demanda Octavia en montrant du doigt deux filles à une table.

En voyant la barmaid, Clarke se mit à sourire ridiculement. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait Lexa, elle retombait dans l'adolescence. Elle hésita un instant.. puis finit par aller à sa rencontre.

 _« Arrête »_ rigola Lexa

Clarke adorait se rire.

 _« Je rigole pas, tu es la femme la plus sexy de LA »_

 _« Je confirme »_ lança Clarke derrière elle en souriant.

Lexa sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu la jeune fille arrivée. Elle commença à sourire quand elle se rappela de la situation. Elle était à un rendez-vous avec une autre fille. Ok, Clarke ne s'était pas gênée pour voir quelqu'un d'autre mais.. voir Clarke arriver au milieu de ce rencart... la situation était vouée à la catastrophe.

Clarke salua la jeune fille avant de se retourner vers Lexa

 _« Tu te sens mieux depuis hier soir ? »_

 _« Tu n'avais pas l'air mal hier quand tu buvais avec moi »_ lança Ontari

Lexa lui fit signe d'attendre trente seconde.

 _« C'était juste passager. Merci de t'inquiéter. Salut O »_

 _« Excuse moi »_ commença Ontari _« Tu crois pas que c'est pas sympa d'interrompre le rencard de quelqu'un ? »_

 _« Le rencard? Oh... désolé, je ne savais pas.. »_ Clarke blêmit. Elle essaya de ne pas le montrer. _« Je vous laisse. »._

Elle s'échappa sans attendre. Elle entendit Lexa l'appeler, mai elle ne se retourna pas.

 _« Et merde »_ lança Lexa. Elle sortit son porte monnaie et laissa de quoi payer sur la table _« Désolé Ontari mais.. je crois que ça ne va pas le faire »._

Elle se leva et partit à la recherche de Clarke. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas être allé loin. Elle l'aperçut au bout de la rue entrain de marcher vite avec Octavia. Elle accéléra le pas. Elle ne pouvait supporter lui avoir fait de la peine. Que Clarke voit quelqu'un était une chose, mais qu'elle fasse de même juste pour être quitte était ridicule. Elle ne voulait voir personne d'autre. Elle ne voulait pas faire de la peine à Clarke. Elle.. elle voulait l'embrasser. Seule Clarke comptait.

 _« Clarke attend »_ dit-elle a bout de souffle

 _« Tu sais quoi Clarkie, j'ai plus faim, je vous laisse »_ improvisa Octavia pour partir.

 _« Lexa, tu n'avais pas à quitter ton rendez-vous. Pour moi. »_

 _« Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine »_

 _« C'est bon, on a jamais dit qu'on ne devait pas voir d'autre personne. »_

 _« Je sais. Mais, je m'en fiche de cette fille. J'ai accepté de la voir juste parce que j'étais jalouse. Je t'ai vu avec ton amie hier. Je.. je me suis dit que si tu n'avais aucun mal à embrasser cette fille, aller à un rencard avec Ontari n'était pas la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver »_

Clarke attrapa le bras de Lexa. La jeune barmaid ne la regardait plus dans les yeux.

 _« Tu as vu Niylah m'embrasser ? C'est pour ça que tu as annulé ? »_

 _« Ouais. »_

 _« Lexa, je ne veux voir personne d'autre non plus. Niylah m'a embrassé, mais je l'ai repoussé tout de suite. Lex.. S'il y a bien qu'une personne que je veux embrasser, c'est toi. Je croyais que tu le savais. »_

 _« Oh »_ Lexa sourit. Elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. _« Alors, si je ne veux voir personne d'autre, et que tu ne veux voir personne d'autre.. peut-être qu'on pourrait.. tu sais, on pourrait. »_

C'était plus dur qu'elle ne le croyait. Surtout quand Clarke se retenait de rire devant elle.

 _« Lexa Woods, serait tu entrain de me demander d'être ta petite amie ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »_ dit-elle en la frappant doucement sur le côté de son abdomen. _« Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Je.._

Clarke ne la laissa pas finir et l'embrassa. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il n'y avait que ces lèvres qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser. Elles étaient douces, elles étaient chaudes, elles étaient à Lexa.

 _« Heu.. est-ce que c'est un oui ? »_

 _« A ton avis »_

Elle referma l'espace entre eux deux et caressa la lèvre inférieure de Lexa avec sa langue. Elle voulait qu'une partie d'elle soit en Lexa. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et le baiser s'intensifia. Peut importe où elles se trouvaient, à ce moment précis, rien d'autre ne comptait. Clarke fut la première à se reculer.

 _« Je trouve que tu portes beaucoup trop d'habits »_

Lexa l'attira à elle et plaça des petits baisers le long de son coup.

 _« Mon appartement est le plus près»_ murmura-t-elle avant d'attraper la main de Clarke et de courir vers la station de bus la plus proche.

* * *

 **Okay, Clexa est officiel. Profitez bien des prochains chapitres car ce ne sera pas toujours tout rose après Mouahahahah**

 **Sinon, j'ai pleins d'idées pour les prochains chapitres, juste pas le temps ou l'inspiration pour écrire donc ça risque d'être un peu long, mais je me rattraperais dès que je serais en vacances promis**

 **Sinon, j'ai commencé à écrire ma nouvelle fiction, je pense mettre le premier chapitre en même temps que le prochain de TxoHeartsCollide.**

 **Inpression ?Review ? commentaire ? N'hésitez pas**

 **Bonne journnée**


	17. Chapter 17: Vraiment ? Vraiment ?

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Sans plus attendre, le nouveau chapitre. Du Japer, Du Raven, et un peu de Clexa.**

 **Juste pour vous dire, que j'ai aussi lancé ma nouvelle fiction sur CLEXA, j'en parle plus en bas.**

 **Et on oublie pas de donner son avis.**

* * *

Tu peux le faire. Tu peux. Juste quelques pas de plus. Allez Reyes ne fait pas ta fillette. Raven était concentrée, s'insultant intérieurement pour avancer un peu plus. Les bras tendus sur les barres parallèle du tapis, elle se forçait à avancer. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à le traversé d'une traite. Ses bras lui faisaient aussi mal que sa jambe. Mais bloquant la douleur, elle franchit les derniers pas qui la séparait de la ligne d'arrivée.

 _« Yes »_ cria-t-elle en restant accroché.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son ami assis dans le fauteuil à côté. Jasper ne bougea pas. Les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur et casque sur les oreilles, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Raven avait fini. La jeune fille attrapa une serviette et lui jeta à la figure.

 _« A quoi ça sert que tu viennes si tu ne vois même pas quand je réussi ? »_

 _« Désolé Rae, j'étais à fond sur le film. On doit le rendre à la fin de la semaine »_

Comme toujours, Raven s'en fichait. Le plus important avait toujours été qu'elle soit là pour les autres, et non le contraire.

 _« Et ça avance ? »_

 _« A vrai dire.. A part quelques détails, je pense que c'est fini. Ca aide de se faire plaquer, on a beaucoup plus de temps » essaya-t-il de rigoler_

 _« C'est toi qui à rompu avec O' »_

 _« Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.. »_

 _« Allez, fait moi voir ce que ça donne. »_

Mais Jasper ne se leva pas. Il retourna son ordinateur et attendit.

 _« Si tu veux le voir, il va falloir que tu viennes le lancer »._

Raven réfléchis. Jasper n'était pas bien loin. Mais il n'y avait aucun appuie entre lui et elle. Ses béquilles étaient de l'autre côté du tapis, cela lui prendrait trop de temps à faire demi tour.

 _« Aller Reyes, tu peux le faire »_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle avança le pied droit sans difficulté et s'arrêta. Sa jambe gauche était celle qui posait problème. Elle fronça les sourcils sous la concentration. Même en se focalisant de tout son être sur l'envie d'avancer, elle savait que seul le haut de sa cuisse pourrait suivre sa demande. Plus jamais, elle ne contrôlerait son genoux et le bas de sa jambe. L'atèle que lui avait confectionnait l'ergothérapeute lui permettait d'avancer tant bien que mal. Et un jour, sa démarche serait presque naturel. Mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé. Le chemin jusqu'à l'ordinateur lui paraissait interminable. Elle se décida enfin à faire bouger sa jambe gauche. Dans un mouvement lent celle si obéit. Raven la tira à hauteur de sa jumelle droite. Puis elle recommença. D'abord la jambe droite, puis en ramène en tirant la gauche. Raven fit trois pas en suivant le même schéma. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle y arrivait sans les barres parallèle pour l'aider. Dans un moment de choix, elle oublia, un instant, que sa jambe gauche ne pouvait la soutenir. Elle se redressa le sourire aux lèvres en se tenant normalement. Mais sa jambe ne pouvait tenir une telle posture, le poids était trop fort. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle se sentit tomber. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de se rattraper, de se rééquilibrer. Elle jura intérieurement. Elle n'était même pas capable de tenir debout. Elle se détestait. Jasper se leva le plus vite possible mais ne put la rattraper avant qu'elle touche le sol. Il se précipita à côté d'elle pour essayer de la relever, mais Raven se débattit. Elle n'essaya même pas de retenir ses larmes. Ce n'était pas des larmes de peines, ni même de tristesse. C'était des larmes de rage. Raven avait la rage. Jamais, elle ne serait plus la même. Depuis l'accident, elle c'était efforcée de ne pas penser comme cela. Elle c'était juré de ne jamais craquer, de se battre. Mais elle était fatiguées. Elle ne voulait plus se battre, elle voulait revenir en arrière. Elle.. elle aurait préféré mourir que n'être plus que la moitié d'elle même. Elle n'avait pas encore 22 ans qu'elle était brisées. Elle ne pourrait plus partir à l'aventure, inspecter les casses, danser avec ses amis, aller faire du vélo, marcher sans que tout le monde la fixe. Elle savait qu'il y avait pire, qu'elle réagissait comme une enfant. Finn était mort, et elle non. Elle devrait être contente. Et elle le serait peut-être si la douleur en haut de son genoux n'était pas présente. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle serait toujours là. Qu'elle arrive à remarcher presque normalement ou non, la douleur serait toujours présente. Elle avait beau dire à tout le monde le contraire, ses nerds lui faisaient mal à longueur de journée. Plus ou moins fort. Plus ou moins gênant. Mais toujours là. Cette impression qu'une décharge électrique lui parcourt les articulations et les muscles de la cuisses, cette brûlure sous sa peau. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle la réveiller la nuit, un mois qu'elle la ressentait tous les matins, tous les jours et tous les soirs. Aujourd'hui, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Jasper la releva tant bien que mal. Ils restèrent assis sur le sol, sans un mot, Jasper la prit dans ses bras. Ils avaient besoin d'en parler. Mais avant, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il attendit que les sanglots se calme pour se décaler et lui faire face.

 _« Hé, hé, hé.. ça va allait. On a juste trop forcé, trop vite »_

 _« Non.. Jasp.. j'en peux plus. Je ne serais jamais comme avant »_

 _« Ne dit pas de bêtises. T'as juste besoin de plus de temps. C'est normal. »_

 _« Peut importe le temps, je serais toujours handicapé. J'aurais toujours mal. Chaque pas me rappellera que je ne suis pas comme les autres, que je ne pourrais jamais courir, que Finn est mort. Comment je suis censé vouloir continuer alors que je sais que peut importe ce que je fais, peu importe ce que j'essaye, chacun de mes pas m'empêchera d'oublier que je ne serais jamais entière à nouveau ? »_

Jasper se tut. Il vit dans le regard de son ami que rien de ce qu'il dirait la rassurerait. Elle était à bout. Pourtant Raven Reyes était l'une des femmes les plus fortes qu'il connaissait. Elle était résistante, intelligente, belle, déterminée. Plus que déterminée. Elle trouvait toujours une solution au problème, c'était un génie. Il avait juste besoin de lui rappeler qui elle était vraiment. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette épreuve. Que les gens étaient la pour elle, pour l'aider. Si elle n'avait pas la force de l'avouer à Clarke ou même Octavia, il serait la pour elle. Raven était brisée, mais lui Jasper Jordan serait là pour elle. Quoiqu'il arrive.

 _« J'ai une idée »_ lança-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Jasper disparut une vingtaine de minute avant de revenir avec un fauteuil roulant à la main. Raven avait beau lui demandait ce qu'il comptait faire, il se contentait de répondre qu'il avait obtenu l'autorisation de lui faire prendre l'air. Une fois sur le parking, Jasper, aida son amie à monter dans la voiture que Monty lui avait prêté. Ils roulèrent presque une demi heure avant que Jasper s'arrête devant un bâtiment que Raven connaissait que trop bien.

 _« Tu m'expliques ce que l'on fait à mon garage ? »_ demanda Raven

Jasper ne répondit pas. Il se dépécha de sortir pour venir aider son amie à rentrer dans son fauteuil et la poussa doucement vers l'intérieur de « Sinclair's Mecanic ». Il entra dans le bâtiment par l'entrée des clients, et conduisit Raven jusqu'à son atelier personnel. Cela lui faisait du bien d'être ici. Sinclair avait été le premier à lui donnait sa chance en tant que mécano, aujourd'hui, elle lui devait beaucoup: son travail, son atelier, son amitié. Au milieu du garage se trouvait une vielle Ford Mustang rouge avec deux larges bandes blanches qui traversait le capot jusqu'au coffre. Elle était loin d'être en bonne état, mais cela restait une pièce magnifique. Raven n'avait qu'une envie, ouvrir le ventre de la bête et entendre son moteur chanter sa mélodie préférée. Après un long moment silencieux, Reyes réussit à détourner son regard de l'oeuvre d'art et se tourna vers son ami.

 _« Jasp, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Et a qui est cette merveille ? »_

 _« Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que tu as répondu a O' quand elle t'a demandé pourquoi t'avais choisi de réparer des voitures au lieu de travailler pour la Nasa ou je ne sais qu'elle autre compagnie alors que tu étais plus que qualifiée ? »_

 _« Quelque chose comme... »_

 _« Il n'y a que mes mains remplis de graisses et au cœur d'un moteur que je suis réellement moi »_ la coupa Jasper.

 _« Comment tu t'en rappelles ? »_

 _« Crois le ou non, ça m'a marqué. Je trouvais géniale que tu saches ce que tu voulais si fort, sans aucun doute. Tu es un génie Rae mais tu as choisi de travailler dans ce petit garage qui paye pas de mine parce que tu sais qui tu es vraiment. »_

 _« Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'on fait ici »._

 _« Je vais t'aider à te rappeler qui tu es vraiment Raven Reyes. »_

Raven ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Jasper était tellement... Elle ne savait même pas comment l'expliquer.

« Tu vois » continua-t-il « Après la mort de l'un de mes meilleurs amis, la trahison de ma copine, et le coup de poignard de ma meilleure amie, j'ai comme dirait fait une crise de la quarantaine avant l'heure. Je mis toutes mes économies dans ce petit bijoux. Pensant que peut-être que cela me ferait le même effet qu'à toi. Sauf que je ne suis pas toi, et je ne sais absolument pas comment la retaper » rigola-t-il

« J'en doute pas »

« Alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider. J'ai déjà eu l'autorisation de ton médecin pour que tu puisses sortir du centre deux fois par semaine. »

 _« Même si on la réparé, tu serais conduire une manuelle ? »_

 _« Tu m'apprendras ! Allez Raven ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »_

 _« Je dois me concentrer sur la rééducation »_

 _« Je suis d'accord ! Et le centre est bien pour ton physique, mais Raven, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas la seule partie de toi qui va mal. Laisse les docteurs soigner ta jambes, et cette petit merveille soulager ton mental. »_

Il n'avait pas tord. Et, elle en mourrait d'envie.

 _« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »_

 _« Parce que j'en ai besoin autant que toi »._

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Tu es la seule qui peut me comprendre en ce moment. Crois le ou non, mais on est tous les deux brisés. Ok, toi tu l'es aussi physiquement, mais sur un point de vue mental, on est tout les deux mals. Et je ne veux pas voir Monty car il est tout feu tou flamme avec Harper, comme toi tu ne le diras pas à Clarke parce qu'elle en plein début avec Lexa. »_

Jasper avait besoin d'être là pour elle autant que lui avait besoin d'elle. Raven roula près de la voiture et se hissa avec difficulté debout, prenant soin de mettre tout son poids sur sa bonne jambe. Elle ouvrit le capot et se pencha en se tenant au rebord.

 _« Ok, fait moi entendre sa douce respiration »_ demanda-t-elle.

 _« Tu vas te décider à me dire ce que l'on fait dans un bus à Pasadena ? »_ demanda pour la dixième fois Clarke.

 _« Nop »_

 _« Dis moi au moins pourquoi on pouvait pas prendre ma voiture ? »_

 _« J'aime le bus. Et puis si tu étais entrain de conduire je ne pourrais pas faire ça »_

Sans attendre, Lexa se pencha sur les lèvres de Clarke. La jeune australienne sourit sous la pression. Elle aimait de plus en plus le bus.

 _« C'est notre arrêt »_

Lexa se leva et attrapa la main de sa petite amie. Depuis qu'elles avaient officialisé les choses, Clarke la trouvait beaucoup plus libre. Lexa n'avait jamais cru qu'elle serait un jour dans une relation. Ce n'était pas son style. Mais, tenir la main de Clarke, l'embrasser en public, rien ne semblait plus vrai et juste. Elles marchèrent ensemble le long de deux blocs avant de tourner sur une plus petite rue. Elles étaient en pleine banlieue de Pasadena. Lexa les arreta devant la maison qui formait l'angle. C'était une maison jaune pale à étages qui prenait pratiquement toute la largeur du terrain. Une allée en pavé coupait le gazon parfaitement tendu pour menait jusqu'au péron. Lexa se raidit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue chez elle.

 _« Regard, tu trouves pas que cet homme ressemble beaucoup à Lincoln en plus vieux ?»_ demanda Clarke en montrant le voisin.

Lexa sourit.

 _« C'est vrai que Lincoln ressemble beaucoup à son père »._

Clarke se tourna vers sa petite amie et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Elle détourna son regard vers la maison comprenant où elle était.

 _« Tu ne crois pas que j'avais le droit de savoir que tu m'emmenais rencontrer tes parents ? J'aurais pu me préparer »._

 _« J'avais peur que tu dises non... »_

 _« Bien sûr que j'aurais dit non. C'est bien trop tôt Lex' »_

Lexa attrapa la main que Clarke venait de lâcher et força l'étudiante à la regarder. Elle pouvait voir un petit peu de colère dans son regard, mais surtout beaucoup d'inquiétude.

 _« En vérité, tu n'es pas là pour rencontrer mes parents. »_ lança-t-elle _« Je n'ai pas vu mes parents depuis plus de cinq ans. Il était temps que je vienne mais j'avais peur de venir seule. Tu es là pour éviter que je me dégonfle. »_

 _« Lex', tu aurais pu me le dire. Bien sûre que je serais venu pour toi »_

 _« Si ça peux te rassurer, on n'est pas obligé de leur dire que tu es ma petite amie, juste une amie qui m'aide à mettre ma vie ne ordre. »_

 _« Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? »_

 _« Il n'y a aucune raison. Tu es parfaite. »_

Clarke déposa un rapide baisser sur la joue de sa copine avant d'avancer dans l'allée. Jamais, elle n'aurait cru que sa journée serait si terrifiante. Elle vit Lexa sonner et pendant un instant, son cœur rata un battement. Elle n'était pas prête, mais elle se devait d'être la pour elle. Personne ne vient. Lexa se décala et souleva le plus gros pot de fleur pour récupérer la clé de secours. Sans un mot, elle passe le seuil de la porte en tirant Clarke avec elle.

 _« Bienvenu chez toi »_ murmure Clarke

 _« Ce n'est plus chez moi depuis longtemps »_

Lexa s'enfonça un peu plus dans le hall. Elle passa devant la cuisine avant d'entrée dans le lumineux salon. Rien n'avait changé. Il y avait les mêmes photos sur le mur, les mêmes décoration, ajustement. C'est comme ci elle n'était jamais parti.

 _« Il n'y a personne »_

 _« On a qu'à les attendre, ils ne seront pas long je pense. Tu veux voir ma chambre ? »_ demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Pendant un instant l'angoisse de Clarke se transforme en curiosité. Elle connaissait très peu de chose sur la vie de Lexa. Visiter sa chambre d'adolescence était un bon début. Elles montèrent l'escalier en bois en face de la baie vitrée et traversèrent le couloir du haut. Lexa ouvrit la petit porte rouge du fond et laissa Clarke passait en premier. C'était une petite chambre dont le lit double prenait la plus grande partie de la pièce. Au dessus de la tête, une étagère traversait le mur. Elle était remplie de bougies de toutes les couleurs et tailles. En face du lit, il y avait une commode vintage, en vieux bois abîmés, un immense cadre la surplomber. C'était la photo d'un arbre gigantesque. Clarke sourit en le voyant. Il lui rappeler le mur qu'elle lui avait montré lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Elle s'avança encore pour aller s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui ressortait de la façade et qu'elle avait transformé en petit canapé. Clarke tapota la banquette pour que Lexa viennent à côté d'elle.

 _« ça doit te faire bizarre d'être ici »_

 _« Un peu. Mais je n'y ai pas passé autant de temps que ça. J'étais plus souvent à l'hôpital »_

 _« Dès fois j'essaye d'imaginer ce que tu as pu subir, et à chaque fois j'ai mal. Tu ne méritais pas ce qu'il t'ai arrivé. »_

 _« Personne ne mérite de tomber malade. Surtout si jeune. Mais ça arrive tout simplement. »_

 _« J'aurais voulu être là pour toi. »_

 _« Eh, t'es la maintenant non ? »_

Lexa déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie. Mais Clarke voulait en savoir plus.

 _« N'empêche, j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi ressemblait ta vie hors de l'hôpital »_

« Rien de bien passionnant. Mes parents ne me laisser pas faire beaucoup de choses, et je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de force pour. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec Lincoln. Il m'a même demander de l'accompagner à son ball de première pour que je puisse voir à quoi ressemblait la vraie vie de lycéenne. »

 _« Je suis sûre que tu a rendu toute les filles jalouses. Tu aurais été la reine du lycée. »_

 _« N'importe quoi »_

 _« Arrête, toutes les filles et garçons auraient été sur toi. Tu aurais été la chef de je ne sais qu'elle équipe et tout le monde aurait voulu être toi. »_

 _« En tout cas. A cette époque, ma vie sentimentale était plutôt proche du zéro. Jusqu'à Costia »._

Clarke avala sa salive. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un petit peu jalouse d'elle. C'était ridicule. Costia avait passé sa jeunesse malade, elle en était morte pourtant Clarke ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle avait été le première amour de Lexa.

 _« Alors, Costia était ta première petite amie ? »_

 _« Sentimentalement parlant oui. Sexuellement non, on n'a jamais passé le cap »_

 _« Trop jeune ? »_

 _« Non, trop malade. C'était trop risqué pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Même nous embrasser n'était pas recommandé »_

 _« Désolé, je ne voulais pas »_

 _« T'inquiète pas, tu es juste curieuse. Normal. »_

 _« Je peux te poser une dernière question alors ? »_

Lexa lui fit un petit signe de tête

 _« Comment es-tu devenue si douée ? »_

 _« Si douée en … ? »_

Clarke ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de lui renvoyait le regard le plus sexy et intuitive qu'elle pouvait.

 _« Clarke Griffin es-tu entrain de me demander comment j'ai perdu ma virginité ? »_

 _« En quelque sorte »_ rigola-t-elle

 _« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Est-ce que je veux savoir moi pour toi et Finn ?»_

 _« Rien de spécial. Sauf qu'avec le recul j'étais peut être un peu jeune. Mais tu sais ce que c'est, j'étais jeune, amoureuse et je pensais que Finn serait l'homme de ma vie. Je n'avais pas encore 16 ans et on l'a fait chez lui un soir ou ses parents n'étaient pas en ville »_

 _« Heureusement que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir »_ rigola Lexa.

 _« Alors ! Je veux savoir moi. »_

 _« Ok. J'avais 18 ans. J'étais à Paris depuis presque un mois quand mes nouveaux collègues m'ont emmené à ce club. J'ai rencontré une fille et les choses se sont un peu enflammé sur la piste. Elle m'a amené jusqu'à sa voiture où elle s'est occupée de moi sur la banquette arrière. »_

 _«Dans une voiture ? Vraiment. C'est assez cliché ! »_

 _« Le pire c'est qu'après, quand ce fut à mon tour de lui rendre l'appareil, j'ai juste bloqué, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je veux dire, je n'avais jamais touché une fille auparavant. Quand je lui ai dit, elle a rigolait. Mais ce n'était pas méchamment. Elle m'a conduit jusqu'à son appartement et elle a eut un malin plaisir à « m'apprendre » les ficelles»_

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Elle avait du mal à imaginer Lexa intimidée de la sorte. Elle qui donnait toujours l'impression de savoir pertinemment que faire pour la rendre folle.

 _« Tu as donc eu un professeur particulier ? »_

Lexa secoua la tête avant de se relever. Elle se plaça devant Clarke et la releva. Toute cette discussion l'avait rendu joueuse. Clarke l'avait clairement appelé une experte. Elle avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'au gémissement que Clarke faisait au contact de ses lèvres.

 _« Tu veux que je te montre ce qu'elle m'a apprit ? »_

 _« Ici ? T'es folle. Jamais je ne coucherais avec toi sous le toit de tes parents. »_

 _« Ils ne sont même pas là. Et, ils risquent de ne rentrer qu'en fin de journée. Tu vas vraiment me laisser sans avoir eu le plaisir de baptiser mon lit ? »_

Sans attendre de réponse, Lexa plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de la jolie blonde. Sa langue les caressa doucement jusqu'à se que Clarke cède et ouvre la bouche. Quand, il s'agissait des baisers de Lexa, elle perdait toute détermination. Elle pourrait faire d'elle ce qu'elle voulait. La brune là poussa doucement vers le rebord du lit. Sans détacher leurs lèvres, Clarke s'allongea dessus et laissa Lexa la surplomber.

 _« D'abord, on regarde son partenaire comme si plus personne d'autre au monde existait » chuchota Lexa en fixant son regard vert dans le bleu océan de Clarke. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres et se recula encore un peu._

 _« Puis, on enlève délicatement le surplus d'habit comme si on tenait entre ses mains la sculpture la plus belle du monde. »_

 _« Elle t'a vraiment dit ça ? »_

 _« C'était une parisienne étudiante en art » dit Lexa en soulevant le t-shirt de Clarke. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans le coup de la jeune fille, pendant que la brune détacher son soutient gorge. Une fois dénudé en haut, la bouche de Lexa descendit légèrement jusqu'à sa clavicule, qu'elle embrassa. Puis son décolleté. La respiration de Clarke était de plus en plus saccadée, impatience que Lexa commence à la toucher réellement. Son cœur rata un battement quand la langue de Lexa effleura son téton, et que sa bouche le captura pendant que sa main gauche s'occuper de son homologue._

 _« Lexa »_ chuchota Clarke à déjà à bout de souffle.

Elle ne savait pas comment Lexa arrivait si facilement à la rendre dépendante. Son corps n'avait jamais répondu si rapidement à Finn ou Niylah. Lexa réveillait en elle tout sa luxure.

 _« Et, le tout est de partager, d'être équitable »_ murmura la Brune en se dirigeant vers son autre sein. »

Elle finit par remonter ses lèvres contre celle de la blonde. Profitant de la nudité de celle-ci pour caresser sa peau. Alors que Clarke essayait d'attaquer le cou de Lexa, celle-ci attrapa le contour de son jean et le déboutonna. Elle glissa sa main dans les sous-vêtement humides de sa petite amie qui frissonnait d'impatience. C'est là qu'elle entendu les claquements de portes. Clarke était trop excitée pour s'en rendre compte. Lexa se Leva d'un bond sous son regard surpris. Elle regarda par la fenêtre.

 _« Merde » lança-t-elle « J'avais tord, ils en avaient pas pour si longtemps. Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller »_ essaya-t-elle de rigoler

« _Tu crois ? Je suis sûre que t'es parents aimerait me voir à moitié nue »_

 _« Je sais que moi j'adore. »_

 _« Arrête ! Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je suis pas en état de rencontrer tes parents là »_

 _« T'inquiète pas, je me rattraperais ce soir »._

Clarke lança l'oreiller sous elle sur Lexa qui l'évita en sortant de la chambre et fermant la porte.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre les marches menant au salon, l'ampleur de la situation la frappa de nouveaux. Elle allait voir ses parents pour la première fois en cinq ans. Ils allaient la détester. Et, ils auraient raisons. Elle n'avaient pas été juste avec eux. Elle.. elle n'avait pu faire autrement. Mais maintenant, elle s'en voulait. Et, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la détestent. Elle voulait juste leur expliquer. Alors qu'une clé se glissa dans la porte d'entrée, Lexa commença à descendre. Le couple qui venait d'entrer avait un peu plus de la cinquantaine, mais ils n'avaient pas changer. La femme avait les mêmes cheveux long et bruns qu'elle, les mêmes yeux verts. Elle lu tout de suite leur surprise sur leur visage.

 _« Maman, Papa »_

« Lexa ? »

* * *

 **Première rencontre avec les parents ? Oulala**

 **Dans la suite, on va voir plus De rav et Jasper. Quelques disputes au programmes... Je pense avoir trouver une fin qui reste dans l'optique que je mettais fixé, mais moins triste et qui devrait vous plaire. D'ici peu.. je pense 5/6 chapitre, on devrait y arriver.**

 **Comme je vous l'ai annoncé, j'ai publié ma nouvelle storie, je vous invite à aller jettez un coup d'oeil et de me dire ce que vous en pensez, elle s'appelle A song of Hopes and Regret !**

 **Bonne soirée**


	18. Chapter 18 : Maman ? Papa ?

**Bonjour à tous :D**

 **Voila, le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sur ceux**

* * *

Clarke était assise sur le canapé en cuire noir juste à côté de Lexa. Les parents de sa petite amie avaient pris place juste en face d'eux. Un silence pesant régnait. Clarke pouvait sentir le malaise de sa copine. Elle aurait aimé poser sa main sur sa cuisse pour lui faire comprendre physiquement et mentalement qu'elle était là pour elle. Mais, elle n'osa pas. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour ne pas évoquer leur relation.

Mme Woods se leva, toujours en silence, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle en ressortit avec un plateau de cookie et du lait. Lexa ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

 _« Tes cookies m'ont tellement manqué » rigola-t-elle en se servant._

 _« Moi c'est ma fille qui m'a vraiment manqué » commença son père. « Ma petite fille qui est partie sans explication pendant plus de 5 ans... »_

 _« Papa.. »_ essaya de couper Lexa

 _« Ce que veut dire ton père Lexi, c'est que tu avais le droit, et même le devoir de partir si tu le souhaitais. Mais, la manière dont tu nous a traité, ce n'était pas juste »_

 _« Tu n'étais pas la seule à souffrir »_ continua-t-il _« Tu verras quand tu auras des enfants toi aussi.. »_

 _« Papa.. avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu »_

 _« Justement si Lexi. On était là. On t'a vu. Et on n'était impuissant. On n'a vue notre petite fille grandir dans la souffrance, on t'a vu vouloir en finir, on t'as vu au plus bas. On aurait tout les deux échangé notre vie avec la tienne sans hésitation. »_

Lexa avala sa salive. Elle savait que ses parents avaient souffert pendant toute la durée de sa maladie. D'une manière différente que la sienne, mais souffert aussi. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu être à leur place. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle aurait du faire avant de partir si loin, si longtemps, en donnant si peu de nouvelle.

 _« Je sais. »_ commença-t-elle _« Je suis désolée. J'aurais du vous parler de mon envie de partir. J'aurais du vous appeler plus souvent. J'aurais du venir vous voir plus tôt. Je sais que j'ai été égoïste. Je.. »_

Lexa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne regrettait en rien son voyage. Elle en avait eu besoin. Sur le moment, rien d'autre pour elle n'avait plus d'importance que de partir. Mais, elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux autres vies en jeu. Elle n'avait ni penser à ses parents, ni à Aden, ni a Lincoln, juste à elle. Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait que certaines personnes l'ai mal prise. Ils avaient tous était la pour elle quand elle était au plus mal, et c'était en les ignorants qu'elle les récompensait.

En voyant les yeux rouges de sa petite amie, le cœur de Clarke se brisa. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Lexa si mal. Son père devait ressentir la même chose car c'est au même moment qu'il se leva pour venir la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Ses quelques messages l'avait rassuré, mais il s'était sentit trop de fois impuissant pour ne pas souffrir encore de ne pas être celui qui aidait sa fille à aller mieux. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa vie et le visage de Lexa s'éclaira. C'est avec un petit sourire qu'elle se rassit près de l'australienne. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Clarke posa sa main sur le jean de sa copine et la regarda dans les yeux. Ce petit geste simple et anodin ne l'était pas pour elle. A ce moment précis, Clarke jura silencieusement qu'elle ferait tout pour ne plus jamais voir Lexa souffrir. Elle avait assez donné. Elle méritait d'être en paix. Clarke ferait tout pour qu'elle la trouve, qu'elle soit heureuse.

 _« Clarke, tu nous as pas dit comment Lexi et toi vous vous connaissez »_

 _« Heu..Clarke est une a.. »_ commença Lexa

 _« On est ensemble »_ lança Clarke _« Je suis la petite amie de Lexa»_

Lexa tourna le regard vers Clarke. L'australienne n'avait pas pu résister. Elle ne voulait pas mentir sur quelque chose de si important pour elle. D'abord surprise, le sourire de la brune s'agrandit.

 _« Oh »_ commença sa mère _« je suis contente de te rencontrer »_

 _« De même Madame Woods »_

Sentant le malaise s'installer, le père de Lexa se leva.

 _« Dit Clarke, tu aimes le football ? Il diffuse le match au bar pas loin, je t'offre un verre ? Les filles pourront discuter tranquillement pendant que toi et moi en fait connaissance »_

Sachant à quel point, Clarke détestait le foot et savant que aller boire un verre avec son père était mettre trop de pression sur ses épaules, Lexa essaya d'intervenir.

 _« Papa.. Clarke n'.. »_

 _« J'adore regarder les match et je serais heureuse d'apprendre à mieux connaître l'homme le plus important de la vie de Lexa. »_ la coupa-t-elle.

Le bar qu'avait choisi Monsieur Woods était un petit bar sportif de quartier comme les autres. Deux télévisions ornaient les murs de celui ci. Un billard avait été installé au fond de la salle. Ils prirent place sur l'une des banquette faisant face au plus grand écran.

 _« Alors Clarke, fan des Bruins ou des Trojans ? »_

Clarke se sentait mal de mentir des leur première discussion. Elle préférait mettre carte sur table. Surtout, qu'elle ne connaissait rien aux footballs. Elle savait juste que les Trojan étaient l'équipe universitaire de USC sa fac, les Bruins devait être ceux de UCLA.

 _« Pour être honnête, je vous ai menti. Je n'aime ni ne comprends le football américain. Je suis plus rugby. »_

 _« Rugby ? Quel américain qui se respect aime le rugby ?_ » rigola-t-il

 _« Je suis australienne »_

 _« Ah, cela explique l'accent ! »_

 _« Oui, on me le dit souvent. »_

 _« Alors comme ça, tu oses me mentir ? »_

 _« Je.. Enfin.. Je suis dé.. »_

 _« Je rigole Clarke. Si tu savais tous le bobard j'ai sorti au père de Sydney, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il m'apprécie. »_

 _« Et cela a marché ? »_

 _« Non »_ rigola-t-il, _« c'est pour ça que tu fais bien d'être honnête avec moi. Tu veux boire quoi ?»_

 _« Si je dois rester sur la lancée de l'honnêteté, je ne suis pas encore légalement autorisé à boire »_

 _« Je ne dirais rien si tu fais de même ? »_

 _« Alors, une bière serait parfait. »_

 _« Je reviens tout de suite »._

Clarke se détendit un peu. Monsieur Woods n'avait pas l'air difficile à vivre. Elle ne devait pas se mettre trop de pression. Elle voulait que la famille de Lexa l'apprécie. Elle savait qu'il était encore trop top pour y penser, mais elle tenait absolument à s'entendre avec eux parce qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer son futur sans Lexa.

 _« Et sinon Clarke, comment une jeune australienne a rencontré ma fille ? Au dernière nouvelle c'était plus en eurasie que Lexa voyageait. »_

 _« Je suis étudiante en cinéma à USC, Lexa travaille à l'un des bars du campus »_

 _« Lexa est barmaid ? »_

Oops.. Elle avait oublié que son père n'avait pas eu de nouvelles sur la vie de sa fille depuis un bout de temps. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle était autorisé à dire.

 _« Oui. Mais, le plus important de cette histoire c'est que grâce à cette rencontre, j'ai fait d'elle l'héroine de mon court métrage de fin d'année. C'est là qu'on a vraiment apprit à se connaître. »_

 _« J'aimerais beaucoup voir ce film »_

 _« Dès qu'il est fini je vous en fait une copie. »_

Clarke sourit et bu une gorgé de sa bière.

 _« Tu joues au billard Clarke ? »_

 _« Près à vous faire battre ? »_ rigola-t-elle en se levant.

Clarke installa les boules pendant que Monsieur Wood retira sa veste. Son t-shirt a manche court laissa voir sur son bras un tatouage familier aux yeux de Clarke. Il représentait deux lignes parallèles de trois symboles tribaux identiques. Lexa avait exactement le même.

 _« Lexa ne m'a jamais expliqué ce que signifiait ce tatouage. Je suppose que vu que vous avez le même, c'est une histoire de famille ? »_

 _« Lexa c'est fait tatoué un symbole Grounders ? »_

 _Et re Oops pensa Clarke. Voyant que Clarke ne savait que répondre, Monsieur Woods reprit la parole._

 _« Il s'agit d'une vielle tradition familiale. Mon arrière, arrière, arrière grand père faisait partie d'un mouvement qui se prétendait être les « vrais » fille et fils de la terre. Dans leur veine coulait le sang des premiers hommes. Ils dédiaient leur vie à honorer la terre, la filiation, le respect des traditions. Les valeurs ont beaucoup évalué depuis, mais ça reste une grand part de notre passé. Ce tatouage est une marque de respect envers nos ancêtres. Toutes les personnes de ma famille le porte. Je ne savais pas que Lexa avait choisi de faire pareil. Peut être qu'elle a pensé à nous plus qu'on le croyait. Peut être qu'elle se considère toujours de la famille. »_

Clarke sentit l'émotion dans sa voix.

 _« Monsieur Woods. »_

 _« Tu peux m'appeler Titus. »_

 _« Lexa n'est pas parti à cause de vous. Et, même si elle avait besoin de faire ce voyage, je sais que vous lui manquiez beaucoup. Elle se sent mal de vous avoir donner l'impression que vous ne comptiez pas. Elle n'a jamais voulu vous abandonner. »_

 _« Je sais. Je sais. Mais cela fait toujours du bien de l'entendre. Merci Clarke. »_

 _« Et sinon, je vous la met cette raclée ? »_

 _« Confiante ? Je crois comprendre pourquoi ma fille t'aime bien. »_

 _« Comment ça s'est passé ? »_ demanda Clarke une fois qu'elles arrivèrent à l'appartement de Lexa.

 _« Il y a eu beaucoup de larmes, d'excuses, de haussement de voix aussi. Mais c'est sur la bonne voie. Et avec mon père ? »_

 _« Je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie. »_

 _« Je suis sûre qu'il t'adore ! »_ Lança-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde. _« En tout cas, moi c'est le cas »_. Elle commença a descendre ses lèvres le long du coup de sa petite amie. Clarke ferma les yeux un instant. Les bras de Lexa étaient devenus son endroit préféré. Elle aurait pu rester des heures à moitié assise sur ses cuisses, un bras derrière son dos, l'autre posé sur le bas de son ventre.

 _« Avant que j'oublie »_

Clarke se recula un peu des lèvres de Lexa et étira son bras pour attraper son sac. Elle en sortit une petite boite noire.

 _« Je comptais te l'offrir après t'avoir demander d'être officiellement ma petite amie, mais, une fois que tu as reglé ce petit détail, j'ai été distraite »_ rigola Clarke

 _« Pour toi faire l'amour avec moi c'est une distraction ? »_

 _« Une heureuse et fabuleuse distraction »_ sourit Clarke sur la bouche de Lexa « _Ouvre le »_

Sans plus attendre, Lexa souleva le dessus de la boite laissant voir le collier que Clarke avait choisi une semaine plutôt. C'était une chaîne en argent des plus simple. Elle portait un pendentif rond assez épais représentant les 4 points cardinaux. Le centre était vide, seul une flèche indiquant le nord traversé le cercle. Il était ancien et donnait l'air d'avoir vécu.

 _« Il est magnifique »_

 _« C'est toi qui est magnifique. »_

Clarke sortit le collier de la boite et le passa autour du coup de la barmaid. Elle en profita pour soulever les cheveux de celle-ci et de l'embrasser tendrement dans la nuque.

 _« Si je me rappelle bien, je te dois une fin de séance calin » murmura Lexa_

 _« Une fin » Clarke retourna Lexa pour lui mordre la lèvre. « Ou plusieurs », elle retira doucement son t-shirt. « Autant que tu pourras »._

Lexa lâcha un grognement d'impatience. Elle attrapa Clarke par la taille et la tira plus près encore d'elle, avant de s'allonger doucement au dessus. Elle releva doucement l'une de ses jambes pour se rapprocher encore un peu plus. Même au dessus de son jean, la pression que Lexa exerçait sur son entre jambe fit frissonner la blonde.

 _« Pour une fois que c'est moi qui interromps. »_

Lexa se coucha immédiatement sur Clarke pour la cacher. Aucune d'elles n'avaient entendu Jasper entrer.

 _« Ne vous en faite pas pour moi, je passe juste récupérer un truc pour Raven. Raven tu te souviens ? Ton amie qui se bat en centre de réduction. »_

 _« Où tu veux en venir Jasper ? »_

 _« Que tu as tendance à oublier qu'elle a besoin de ses amis. »_

Sans rien rajouter, il attrapa la trousse à outil que la mécano avait laissé sur la table de travail et sortit.

 _« Deux interruptions dans une journée ça commence à faire beaucoup »_ essaya de Rire la barmaid.

Mais Clarke n'était plus d'humeur. Les mots de Jasper raisonnaient dans sa tête. C'est vrai que cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'était pas allée voir son amie. Elle lui avait envoyé quelques sms mais ne lui avait pas parlé depuis un bout de temps aussi.

 _« Appelle la, je vais nous faire un truc à grignoter »_

Clarke sourit puis se rhabilla. Elle attrapa son téléphone au fond de son sac et composa le numéro de son amie.

 _« Yo Griffin »_

 _« Reyes ! C'est moi ou je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un siècle ? »_

 _« Hé, tu sais où me trouver, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu préfères passer ton temps nue au dessous de ma coloc ! »_

 _« Je sais. Je suis impardonnable. Je peux passer là si tu veux. »_

 _« Non, t'embête pas, c'est presque la fin des visites. »_

 _« Alors demain midi, j'apporte le jap ? »_

 _« C'est un rencard ! Allez, va retrouver ta sexy petite amie. Ne fait rien que je ne ferais pas. »_

 _« Oula, j'ai de la marge ! »_

 _« Pas faux. »_

 _« Je t'aime Reyes ! »_

 _« Moi aussi Griff. »_

Se réveiller au près de Lexa était le moment préféré de la journée de Clarke. Elle était si paisible quand elle dormait. Elle déposa un léger baiser dans sa nuque et glissa doucement son bras que Lexa avait capturé pendant la nuit. Elle sortit du lit le plus doucement possible et enfila un t-shirt avant d'attraper son cahier de croquis. Elle passa devant le draps qui recouvrait la peinture murale toujours pas fini pour s'asseoir juste en face de Lexa endormi. Elle savait que sa petite amie avait l'habitude de dormir au moins deux heures de plus, déformation professionnelle. Elle ouvrit son calepin et commença à dessiner les traits fins du contour du visage de sa petite amie. Elle ne ce laisserait jamais de dessiner une telle beauté.

Lexa fut tiré du sommeil par les dizaines de baiser sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Clarke, à cheval au dessus d'elle.

 _« Bonjour »_

 _« Je pourrais m'habituer à être réveillé comme ça. »_

 _« Tu serais moins contente quand tu seras pourquoi je t'ai réveillé » rigola Clarke_

 _« Et pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? »_

 _« J'avais besoin que tu poses dans une autre position, j'ai déjà 3 dessins de toi endormi ! »_

 _« Tu me réveilles juste pour que tu puisses me dessiner autrement ? »_

 _« Hé, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'arrive pas à détourner mes yeux de toi. T'avais qu'à être moins magnifique aussi ! »_

Clarke se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres de Lexa.

 _« Continue comme ça et ses mains mains que je n'arriverais pas à détacher de ton corps »_ murmura la barmaid entre deux baisers.

Le sang de Clarke accéléra dans ses veines. Alors que Lexa se relever pour refermer l'espace qui c'était crée entre leur deux bouches, Clarke perdu toute envie de dessiner. Un besoin plus urgent brûlait en elle. Elle appuya sa langue sur les lèvres de sa petite amie pour accentuer le baiser. Lexa en profita pour renverser leur position. Du bout des doigts, elle releva le t-shirt de Clarke juste assez pour avoir accès à sa poitrine. Sa bouche quitta celle de la blonde pour se poser dans son décolleté. La respiration de l'australienne se saccada quand elle sentit l'humidité de la langue de la barmaid autour des points sensibles de sa poitrine. Quand Clarke murmura pour la deuxième fois son nom, Lexa décida qu'il était temps de faire payer sa petite amie de l'avoir réveillé. Elle se releva d'un bon et s'écarta sous les yeux remplis de désir de celle-ci.

 _« Tu veux que je m'installe comment »_ lança-t-elle le plus naturellement possible.

 _« Quoi »_ réussit à articuler Clarke ébranler par la distance entre leur deux peaux.

 _« Pour le dessin, tu veux que je me mette comment ? »_

 _« T'es sérieuse là ?_ » Clarke essaya de retirer Lexa à elle, mais la barmaid sortit du lit avant.

 _« Tu m'as bien réveillé pour ça non ? »_

Le regard de fierté qu'aborder Lexa enfonça le clou dans le corps de Clarke. Sa petite amie était forte. Elle devait plus trouver qu'elle aussi. Elle écarta toute les pensées sensuelles qui lui venaient en tête, et se leva à son tour. Elle installa Lexa à genoux au centre du lit, le draps couvrant que la moitié de son dos, et lui tourna la tête vers la gauche, la forçant à regarder en arrière. Clarke fit attention de ne pas toucher la peau de la barmaid. Au moindre contact, elle perdrait toute volonté et se jetterais sur sa petite amie. Voyant la difficulté qu'avez Clarke à se concentrer, Lexa voulu en rajouter encore un peu.

 _« Rend moi justice sur le papier, et je rendrais justice à ton corps. »_

Clarke déglutit violemment. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à tout ce que Lexa pourrait lui faire. Ses genoux devinrent faibles. Elle s'installa rapidement sur le fauteuil et attrapa son calepin. Elle devait faire sa plus belle œuvre.

Quand elle eut fini, Lexa n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder le dessin avant de récompenser Clarke de son endurance. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait pensé réussir à faire craquer l'australienne. L'enchaînement de plusieurs round les avaient fait resté au lit jusqu'à tard dans la matinée. Alors qu'elles sortaient ensemble de la douche, Lexa se rappela qu'elles avaient toutes les deux des choses à faire aujourd'hui.

 _« A quelle heure tu rejoins Raven ?_ » demanda-t-elle

Les yeux de Clarke s'aggrandir. Elle avait complètement oublier qu'elle devait déjeuner avec son amie. Elle attrapa son téléphone pour regarder l'heure.

 _« Il y a officiellement vingt minutes !Merde, Rae va me tuer. »_

Lexa ne pu s'empêcher de rire sous la panique de l'étudiante. Clarke se dépêcha de se rhabiller et sauta dans sa voiture. Mais, l'univers était contre elle. Le trafic était encore plus fous que d'habitude, et la queue à la pizzeria n'avait jamais été aussi longue. Elle arriva au centre de rééducation avec presque deux heures de retard. Sur le trajet, elle avait envoyer des sms à son amie, mais aucun n'avait eu de réponse. Clarke avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans l'établissement et couru presque jusqu'à la chambre de son amie. Elle fut surprise de n'y trouver personne. Clarke sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Raven. Toujours aucune réponse. Elle se dépêcha d'envoyer un sms.

 **A Reyes**

 **Je suis dans ta chambre, mais pas toi, t'es où ?**

 **De Reyes**

 **Tu le serais si tu t'intéressais un peu plus à moi en ce moment.**

 **Clarke fronça les sourcils. Raven n'était pas juste.**

 **A Reyes**

 **J'apporte la pizza de la paix.**

 **De Reyes**

 **Avec deux heures de retard. Oublie. On se voit la prochaine fois.**

 **A Reyes**

 **Allez Rae, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me m'aurais mis un lapin.**

Raven lança son téléphone sur la banquette de la vielle Ford. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être si énervé contre Clarke. Elle enfuit sa main dans le moteur de la vielle voiture et serra le dernier boulon. Elle devait se sortir Clarke de la tête. Personne ne devait la distraire de ses objectifs. En s'accrochant au rebord de la voiture, Raven traîna la patte jusqu'au siège avant. Elle tourna la clé et fit tourner le moteur. La voiture grogna plusieurs fois mais ne démarra pas.

 _« Merde »_ lança Raven en tapant sur le volant.

Jasper rentra au même moment. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard énervé de son amie.

« _Je croyais qu'aucun moteur ne te résistait. »_

 _« Aucun moteur me résiste »_ confirma-t-elle _« cela met juste plus de temps que prévu »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? »_

Raven laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Elle savait que ce n'était pas ce moteur résistant qui l'avait énervé. Avec un peu de travail, elle finirait bien par le craquer. L'abandon de Clarke lui pesait sur le cœur plus qu'elle le voudrait. Pourquoi ? Elle devrait être heureuse pour son amie. Elle comprenait tout à fait ce que pouvait ressentir son ami. Du moins, elle pouvait le comprendre, n'ayant jamais eu la chance de tomber amoureuse comme Clarke le faisait avec Lexa. Mais, elle aurait pensé que cela n'aurait pas affecté leur relation. Griffin était la première à toujours dire que leur famille passait avant tout. Aujourd'hui, Raven avait besoin d'elle, pourtant Clarke n'était pas là.

 _« Alors ? Je peux viser ce truc si tu veux ? »_

Raven rigola et fit signe à Jasper de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

 _« A part si tu veux remettre le vieux carburateur pourri que j'ai mis une plombe à retirer »_

 _« Alors c'est quoi le vrai problème ? »_

 _« Clarke. »_

 _« Quoi Clarke ? »_

 _« Elle me manque. Et en même temps, je lui en veux de m'avoir zappé dès le moment où elle est heureuse »_

 _« Tu sais que je ne suis pas le plus grand fan de Clarke en ce moment, et je suis d'accord qu'elle abuse mais, tu crois qu'on peut vraiment lui en vouloir d'être heureuse ? »_

Raven connaissait la réponse. Après avoir vu Clarke tous les jours pendant un mois, passez une semaine sans nouvelle n'était pas si catastrophique. Elle avait juste jamais pensait que Clarke était de ses gens qui arrêter d'être là pour les gens dès que leur vie allait mieux. Raven jura intérieurement. Clarke n'était pas comme ça. Elle le savait. Elle avait toujours était là pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pourtant c'était le cas. Sûrement parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé la personne qui lui ferait tout oublier. Elle n'avait jamais permis quelqu'un de s'approcher réellement d'elle.

 _« Toi aussi tu ne pensais qu'à Octavia quand tu l'as rencontré ? »_

Jasper sursauta en entendant le nom de son ex petite amie. Il ne voulait pas parler d'elle où de comment il était tombé désespérément amoureux d'elle. Mais, en voyant le regard de Raven, il comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'avoir un discussion à cœur ouvert. Il c'était promis de tout faire pour qu'elle aille mieux. Même parler d'Octavia.

 _« Tu sais comment sait quand on tombe amoureux... »_

 _« Non justement. J'ai du mal à vraiment comprendre. »_

Jasper tourna légèrement la tête. Serait-ce possible que Raven ne … non.

 _« Est-ce que tu es entrain de me dire que toi, Raven Reyes n'a jamais été amoureuse ? »_

Rae secoua la tête positivement.

 _« Comment ça se fait ? Tu es belle, intelligente et drôle, tous les garçons devaient être à tes pieds, comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas trouvé un qui te fasse ressentir la même chose ? »_

 _« Oh, il y a eut des garçons sympas. Mais, je ne me suis jamais permisse de leur offrir plus d'émotions. Je ne me suis pas livrais assez pour que cela deviennent plus que des bons moments ensemble. »_

 _« C'est triste Rae. Tu mérites plus ! »_

 _« Arrête » r_ igola-t-elle _« Alors ? On pense tous cas soit quand on tombe amoureux ? »_

 _« Non. Au contraire. On ne pense plus qu'à l'autre. Après avoir rencontrer O, je pensais à elle h24. Je voulais être avec elle tout le temps, la faire rire juste pour la voir sourire. Et, Clarke est au même point avec Lexa. Je peux te jurer qu'elle ne pense pas du tout à elle, mais à Lexa à longueur de journée. »_

 _« Donc c'est normal ? Je su-réagis. »_

 _« Non. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on trouve la bonne personne, qu'on doit oublier les autres. J'ai toujours détesté les couples qui se renferment. Qui font tout ensemble et ne pense plus aux autres. Clarke n'a jamais été comme ça avant. T'as bien fait de lui rappeler qu'il existe d'autre personne que Lexa autour d'elle. »_

 _« Ouais, après, elle m'a juste zappé pendant une petite semaine. Elle n'en est pas encore à ne vivre que pour Lexa »_ Rigola Raven

 _« Ouais, mais ça pourrait le devenir. T'as eu raison je te dis. Au moins, elle a pris conscience qu'elle t'avait un peu négligé. »_

 _« Assez parler de blondie. J'irais mettre les choses au clair demain. Tu devrais faire pareil. En attendant passe moi la clé anglaise. »_ dit-elle en se hissant hors de la voiture à la force des bras.

 _« La quoi ? »_

 _« Tu m'expliques à quoi tu sers Jasp ? »_

 _« Te distraire ? »_


	19. Chapter 19 : Beth Cooper !

**Bonjour à tous ! Voila le chapitre de cette semaine :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

 **Je tiens juste à vous prévenir, qu'après ce chapitre, il ne devrait en rester plus que 3. C'est triste d'arriver à la fin d'une histoire, mais j'ai enfin trouvé une fin qui me confient, et elle devrait pouvoir tenir dans les trois prochain chapitre.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira :D**

* * *

Lexa frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Clarke. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas eut de nouvelle de sa petite amie. Elles qui étaient inséparables ou constamment entrain de s'envoyer des messages. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Monty lui ouvrit la porte et lui murmura un « bonne chance », avant de repartir à son épisode Breaking Bad. Ok, c'était officiel, elle était inquiète. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de l'étudiante et passa sa tête.

 _« Clarke ? »_

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Lexa entra entièrement. La chambre était... remplie. Plusieurs tas de papiers étaient jetés dans tous les coins, de la peinture traîner au sol. Trois peintures étaient entrain de sécher au sol, une sur le lit et une dernière était toujours sur le chevaler. Elle découvrit sa compagne assise par terre de l'autre côté du lit. Elle avait son casque sur les oreilles et dessinait au crayon sur une toile. Elle avait l'air épuisé. Ses pointes de cheveux étaient recouvertes de peintures, et sa peau des bras de trace de carbone. Clarke ne se rendit compte de la présence de Lexa quand elle lui retira sa musique sans prévenir. Lexa remarqua tout de suite les cernes en dessous de ses yeux.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »_

Clarke se leva. Elle posa son dessin sur son lit et déposa un rapide baiser au coin des lèvres de sa petite amie.

 _« ça va ? »_ demanda-t-elle

 _« C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question. Tu m'expliques ? »_

 _« Oh ça... j'avais besoin d'évacuer. Trop de stress. »_

 _« D'évacuer ? C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas répondu depuis deux jours et que tu as transformé ta chambre en... »_

 _« Désolé. Quand je stresse je dessine. Je me suis enfermée dans ma bulle. J'aurais du te prévenir. »_

 _« Tu as fait tout ça en moins de deux jours ? Est-ce que tu as au moins dormi ? »_

 _« Pas vraiment. »_

 _« Clarke.. »_ dit-elle en lui attrapant les mains.

La jeune fille laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa petite amie.

 _« C'est juste que Jasper me déteste, Raven me déteste, je n'ai toujours pas de stage pour cette été, et je n'ai aucune nouvelle du cours métrage. J'avais juste besoin de ne plus penser à rien. Le dessin a cette avantage. »_

 _« Hé »_. Elle attrapa le visage de l'étudiante et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

 _« Pour le stage tu vas finir par trouver, qui ne voudrait pas de toi ? Et, tes amis vont s'en remettre, une fois que vous aurez discuté comme il se doit. »_

 _« Tu crois ? »_

 _« J'en suis sûre ! Maintenant, je vais te préparer un truc à manger, pendant que tu files sous la douche, tu pues !_ »

Clarke rigola. Elle embrassa tendrement les lèvres de la jolie brune et fila comme ordonnée. En sortant de la salle de main, une odeur de pancakes avait envahit sa chambre. Lexa était allongée sur son lit une assiette sur les genoux.

 _« T'es la meilleure ! »_

Pendant qu'elle mangeait, Lexa jeta un rapide coup d'œil au nouvelle peinture. Elle reconnut son visage à plusieurs reprise. L'une était un gros plan de son visage, regardant en arrière et portant des peinture de guerre. La deuxième était une peinture de tout son buste, elle n'avait pas le maquillage charbonneux sur le visage mais était en armure et tenait deux épées. La dernière était complètement de dos. Lexa se reconnu à sa coiffure tressés caractéristiques.

 _« Je suis sûre 3 de tes nouvelles peintures.. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es parfaite à peindre. »_

 _« Tu as aussi peint Octavia et Monty. »_

 _« Et si tu n'étais pas arrivée, j'aurais attaqué Bellamy »._

 _« Pas de Raven ? Jasper.. »_

 _« Le but c'était de ne pas penser à eux. »_

 _« Et pourquoi ces tenues de guerriers ? »_

 _« Juste une idée. Je comptes faire une série WARRIORS. Et tu es incroyablement sexy avec je trouve »_

Clarke poussa l'assiette et s'allongea sur son épaule. Le bras de Lexa derrière son cou, elle sentit la barmaid commencer à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

 _« Tu devrais montrer tes dessins. Je suis sûre qu'une galerie les acceptaient. Tu connais personnes ? »_

 _« Je connais bien quelqu'un, mais pas sûre que tu apprécies »._

 _« Ah bon ? »_

 _« Niylah travaille pour cette galerie super cool... »_

Ah pensa Lexa. Elle préférerait que Niylah reste le plus loin possible de sa petite amie. Si elle pouvait retourner en Australie cela serait parfait. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour la petite amie jalouse, mais.. elle était la petite amie jalouse. Mais, elle voulait encore moins que Clarke rate une opportunité à cause d'elle. Sûre, l'idée ne l'enchanté guère. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir cette satanée blonde embrasser sa petite amie. Pourtant, elle faisait confiance à Clarke. Si cela pouvait lui remonter le moral, elle pouvait bien prendre sûre elle, non ?

 _« Tu devrais l'appeler. »_ finit-elle par dire

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter ? »_

 _« Si tu savais à quel point c'est inutile »_

Clarke se releva pour capturer ses lèvres douces par les siennes. Doucement, sa main attrapa sa taille. Lexa comprit le message et se rapprocha encore plus. Elle voulait sentir jusqu'au battement de cœur de l'étudiante. Elle tira doucement la lèvre inférieure de sa partenaire, avant de laisser leur langues commencer leur danse. La personne qui frappa à la porte les fit sortir de leur torpeur. Clarke mit quelques secondes à se remettre de se baiser. Il avait été si doux, si parfait. C'était ce dont elle avait eu besoin pour la réconforter.

 _« Entrer »_

Monty passa la tête par le cadre de l'ouverture et se pencha.

 _« Vous faites un truc demain soir ? »_

 _« Heu.. ça dépend tu proposes ? »_

 _« J'ai réalisé que tu étais la seule qui n'avait pas encore rencontré Harper. Et que ce n'était pas normal étant donné que tu es ma meilleure amie. On aurait pu se faire un resto tous les quatre ? »_

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa. Elle savait que Monty tenait beaucoup à cette fille, il était normal et grand temps qu'elle la rencontre. Elle savait aussi que Lexa n'était pas fan des rendez-vous à plusieurs. Et qu'elle espérait sûrement autre chose de sa seule soirée de libre. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas besoin de la convaincre. Son regard bleu de petit chien fit tout le travail. La brune optima d'un geste de tête.

 _« Compte sur nous ! »_

Monty sourit en laissant échapper un petit yes de victoire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

 _« Tu t'es laissé convaincre facilement »_

 _« C'est sûrement le bon moment pour te dire que ma mère nous invite à un brunch dimanche. Et que j'ai déjà dit qu'on viendrait. »_

 _« Quoi ? » se releva Clarke. Cela faisait deux fois que la barmaid l'invitait chez ses parents son la prévenir._

 _« Il y aura Anya aussi, tu pourras la rencontrer, et Lincoln. Rien de très formel. Cela tenait à cœur à ma mère, j'ai pas pu lui dire non. »_

Clarke se rallongea sur sa petite amie.

 _« Au moins, cette fois j'ai le temps de me préparer psychologiquement ! »_

 _« Je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi. »_

 _« Toujours » murmura Clarke avant de fermer les yeux._

Oooo

Clarke était en retard. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à la galerie de Niylah pour voir le style des lieux et parler de ses dessins. Au début, elle avait hésité à appeler son ancienne petite amie. Surtout après l'avoir repoussé. Mais Lexa avait raison. Elle avait besoin de toute l'aide qu'elle pouvait. La réunion s'était bien passée. Elles avaient du couper court et programmer une autre réunion car Clarke avait rendez vous avec Lexa, Monty et Harper. Et, elle n'était pas en avance. Elle avait envoyer un message à Lexa pour s'excuser. Elle savait que sa petite amie ne serait pas des plus à l'aise en tête à tête avec le couple. Elle arriva au restaurant qu'ils avaient choisi, un petit vietnamien où ils allaient souvent, avec un bon quart d'heure de plus. Ses amis étaient assis sur l'une des table du fond. Elle traversa la salle pour les rejoindre.

 _« Je suis désolée, je me suis laissé emporter par mon inspiration »_ lança-t-elle en embrassant Lexa rapidement. « _Harper, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi !_ »

 _« Et, moi te toi. Je suis contente d'enfin de rencontrer ! »_

 _« Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ? »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas ! On a commandé des nems, et pour tuer le temps j'allais raconter à Lexa le Thanksgiving 2012. »_

 _« Tu n'oserais pas? »_

 _« Alors Lexa, la douce année 2012... »_

 _« Tu veux peut-être que je raconte à Harper notre voyage à Sydney ? » le coupa l'étudiante._

 _« Si tu fais ça je parle d'Alice au pays des merveilles. Et avant que tu évoques l'incident du 5 mai 2014, je te rappellerais que j'étais présent le jour où on est tous allé prendre des bugers chez Georges. »_

Monty avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il savait très bien qu'au jeu des histoire embarrassantes, Clarke ne pouvait que perdre. L'étudiante avait la mâchoire serré. Elle savait qu'elle était en position d'infériorité, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir son ami. Harper et Lexa regardaient l'échange amusé. La brune remarqua la lumière dont les yeux bleus de sa petite amie venait de prendre. Aucun doute elle venait d'avoir un éclaire de génie. Clarke ne prononça que deux mots.

 _« Beth Coopers. »_

 _« Tu avais juré ne jamais... »_

 _« A la guerre comme à la guerre. »_

Monty pesta. Clarke éclata de rire en comprenant qu'elle avait gagné. Monty la suivit rapidement. Repenser à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ne pouvait que le faire rire.

Harper et Lexa essayèrent des les faire changer d'avis. Elles mourraient d'envie d'entendre au moins l'une de ses histoires. Mais les deux amis n'en démordirent pas. Ils étaient hors de question qu'ils dévoilent autant d'informations sans raisons. La suite du repas se déroula sans encombre. Ils rigolèrent tous ensemble, parlèrent de différent sujet. Monty essayer de tirer les verres du nez de Lexa pour apprendre à la connaître mieux. Mais, la jeune femme restait assez discrète. Elle savait que si cela continuait avec Clarke (et elle le souhaitait fortement), ses amis allaient finir par apprendre son passé à l'hôpital, mais elle ne voulait pas plomber l'ambiance enfantin du repas. A son opposé, Harper répondait avec joie au question inquisitoire de la dessinatrice. Monty avait toujours été le plus sérieux, le plus prometteur, le plus gentil.. le plus tout du groupe. Mais aussi le plus réservé. S'il avait décidé de présenter Harper au reste du gang, c'est qu'il devait vraiment l'apprécier. En tant que meilleure amie, c'était le devoir de Clarke de creuser pour voir si Harper « méritait » leur ami. Et jusque là, elle se débrouillait bien. La jeune fille était une recrue de la LAPD, et était sur le point d'être la plus jeune lieutenant de ses vingt dernière année. Malgré qu'elle adore son boulot dans les forces de l'ordre, Harper ne cachait pas son envie de rentrer à l'école de la police scientifique.

 _« Belle, Forte et intelligente »_ lança Monty avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Clarke sourit. Les thèmes de la discussion s'allégèrent. Monty raconta que son nouveau travail lui correspondait parfaitement. C'était le premier de la troupe à rentrer dans la vie active, et cela lui allait bien. Vers la fin du repas, Clarke s'excusa pour aller au toilette. Harper en profita pour la suivre, laissant Lexa et Monty en tête à tête. Le jeune homme se releva un peu de son siège et croisa les bras.

 _« J'ai l'impression que tu veux me dire quelques choses »_ demanda la brune.

 _« Ecoute Lexa. Je t'apprécie, et je vois que Clarke t'aime beaucoup. C'est pour ça qu'on doit parler toi et moi. »_

Lexa lui fit signe de continuer.

 _« Je n'ai peut être pas grandit à 5 mètres de Clarke, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne la considère pas comme ma sœur. Jasper, Clarke et moi on est une famille. On l'a toujours été, on le sera toujours. Et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu fasses partie de cette famille. Mais ne te laisse pas avoir par mon être calme et mon côté réservé. Si tu lui fait mal, je te brise en deux. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. »_

 _« Bien. Parce que je t'aime bien et ça m'énerverais d'avoir à te remettre à ta place » sourit-il._

 _« Je suis contente que ai mis ça au clair »._

Clarke et Harper arrivèrent quelques secondes après. A travers la salle, la cinéaste remarqua à visage familier près du bar.

 _« Jasper ? Jasp ? »_ Lança-t-elle.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le groupe. Il vit Monty lui faire signe de les rejoindre. Il hésita un instant. Puis, récupéra sa commande et avança vers eux.

 _« Salut tout le monde »_

 _«Tu fais quoi ici ? »_ demanda son meilleur ami.

 _« J'ai promis à Raven que je la nourrirais de crevette saté, s'il elle fin.. si elle m'aidait pour quelques choses. »_

 _« Tu vas voir Raven là ? »_ demanda Clarke

Jasper lui fit signe de la tête.

 _« On a fini, ça te dérange si je vais avec lui »_ lança Clarke à Lexa avant de revenir à Jasper _« Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de vous parler à vous deux. J'en ai marre de toute cette histoire. »_

Lexa l'embrassa rapidement, et lui chuchota d'y aller. La soirée était fini de toute manière, ils étaient sur le point de rentrer. Clarke se leva, s'arrêta payer pour elle et sa petite amie, et suivit Jasper jusqu'à sa voiture en silence.

Jasper commença à conduire. Le silence qui régnait était pesant. Clarke savait que c'était à elle de commencer. C'est elle qui avait voulu qu'il parle.

 _« Jasp.. comment veux tu qu'on arrange les choses si tu m'en laisses pas la possibilité ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de m'éviter, ou je n'aurais jamais ma chance de me racheter. »_

« Tu veux savoir la vérité Clarke ? Je t'ai déjà pardonné. J'étais blessé. Mais ce n'était pas toi le problème. »

 _« Alors pourquoi tu m'évites ? »_

 _« Parce que tu me la rappelle trop. » Jasper était encore incapable de prononcer son nom sans avoir un pincement au cœur._

 _« Et pas Raven ? »_

 _« Moins. Je l'ai connu grâce au tournage que tu m'as trouvé. Tu étais très proche d'elle, et sur beaucoup de point vous vous ressemblait. Et, tu étais là quand tout à éclater. »_

 _« Il n'y a pas que ça. C'est dur, d'être avec quelqu'un qui vient de tomber amoureuse alors que l'on vient de perdre sa petite amie. »_

 _« Tu es entrain de me dire, que toi et moi ça ne sera plus comme avant car j'étais proche d'O et que j'ai la chance d'avoir rencontrer quelqu'un? Ce n'est pas juste. »_

 _« Je dis juste que c'était dur pour moi d'être prêt de toi. J'ai envie qu'on redevienne comme avant. Je ne sais juste pas comment. »_

 _« Et si on se prenait un weekend que toi et moi ? Maintenant qu'on a fini les cours et que notre film est envoyé, on a le temps. On pourrait se faire un petit séjour à à Yosemite, on pourrait faire de nouvelle prise de vu et faire un peu de marche. »_

 _« Je ne peux pas. Raven à besoin de moi. »_

 _« Ok. »_ Clarke ne comprenait pas mais ne voulait pas insisté. « _Alors une après-midi. Rien que toi, moi, un peu de surf et un marathon de film. Ce serait comme au bon vieux temps. »_

 _« Okay » lança-t-il, un petit sourire au lèvre._

 _« En parlant de Raven, l'hôpital c'était à gauche »_

 _« On a accordé à Raven quelque permission. J'aurais du la ramener au centre, il y a presque une demi heure, mais tu connais Raven, quand elle est dans ses moteurs. »_

 _« Rien ne l'arrêtes._ »

Ils arrivèrent au garage de la jeune fille très vite. Clarke sentit une petit boule se former dans son estomac. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui n'allait pas avec Raven. Mais, elle était bien décidé à réglé le problème une bonne fois pour toute. Elle devait recoller les pièces une à une pour ressouder sa famille.

« _T'es allé le chercher en chine mon repas ?_ » lança La jeune mécano sans relevé la tête.

 _« Je suis tombée sur quelqu'un qui voulait te voir. »_

Raven releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu de sa meilleure ami.

 _« Salut »_ lança Clarke timidement.

 _« Tiens, qui voilà ! Clarke Griffin en chair et en os »_

Autant ne pas perdre de temps pensa l'étudiante, allons directement au centre du sujet.

 _« Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait sentir comme si tu passais en second plan dans ma vie. Ce n'est pas le cas. Les docteurs m'ont dit que ça allait mieux, mais que cela avait été difficile. J'aurais du être là. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas non plus la mort Griffin. T'as une vie aussi. »_

 _« Même. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. »_

 _« Rae.. tu devrais lui dire. »_

Raven fit les gros yeux à son ami.

 _« Me dire quoi ? »_

 _« Rien d'important. »_

 _« Raven ? »_

 _« Ok.. la raison pour laquelle cela m'a tant touché, c'est que je ne vais pas si bien que ça. Physiquement, je me débrouille de mieux en mieux, bientôt une canne me suffira. »_

 _« Mais ? »_

 _« Mais, ma jambe n'est pas guérie. Elle me fait mal. C'est surtout par crise, mais c'est pesant. C'est un rappelle constant que je ne serais plus jamais la même. Que je ne pourrais plus faire autant de chose, que je saurais toujours une éclopé. Qui voudrais d'une éclopé dans sa vie ? J 'avais personne à qui le dire, avant que Jasper m'aide. J'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais pas te le dire. »_

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser ça. ?_ » lança Clarke un peu énervé. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que son amie souffre et ne pense pas pouvoir lui en parler.

 _« Je ne voulais pas cacher ton bonheur. Tu commençais à te remettre de la mort de Finn, et tu as Lexa. »_

 _« Ok. Je vous arrêtes tous les deux là. Oui, j'ai Lexa dans ma vie maintenant. Mais je vous ai aussi vous. Et ça ne changera jamais. Et, je te jure Reyes, que la prochaine fois que tu n'oses pas me dire un truc aussi important, je te botte les fesses. »_

 _« Arrêtes Griffin, même avec une seule jambe tu ne peux rien faire contre moi. »_

Clarke s'approcha de son amie et la serra dans ses bras. Raven se laissa aller. L'Australienne lui avait manqué. Elle la serra encore plus fort. Clarke s'approcha de son oreille et murmura.

 _« Et, ne pense plus jamais que tout n'en vaux plus la peine, juste parce que tu as un léger handicap. Tout le monde serait chanceux de t'avoir dans leur vie. Tu es Raven Reyes, tu es la magnifique, intelligente, drôle et des souvent insupportable, Raven Reyes. Tu en vaux la peine.»_

Jasper se joint au câlin. Il enroula ses bras autour des deux larme coula doucement le long de sa joue. Mais pour la première fois depuis presque deux mois, ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur dans sa jambe. Elle réalisa qu'elle était chanceuse. Elle ne serait jamais seule.

 _« Merci »_ murmura-t-elle à son tour.

* * *

 **Je trouvais ça important que ce soit Monty qui fasse le discours du meilleur ami et non Jasper, j'ai eu tendance à trop le mettre sur le côté !**  
 **Ca avance enfin vers la réconciliation :D**

 **Chapitre plus centré sur Clarke et ses amis que Clexa, mais après les épisodes sur la famille de Lexa je trouvais ça important de retourner du côté de Clarke et de remettre en avant ses amis qui était un peu oublié au fur et à mesure.**

 **Voila Voila**


	20. Chapter 20 : Hell no

**Bon soir à tous ! Voila pour le chapitre de la semaine :D**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire donc, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

Lexa n'aimait pas ça. Que ce soit son idée n'arrangeait pas les choses. De la cuisine, elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans le salon. Clarke était assise sur le canapé, un crayon à la main, elle retravaillai l'un de ses dessins. Niylah était debout derrière, une main sur l'épaule de SA petite amie. Elle avait baissée sa tête pour être à la hauteur de Clarke. Lexa n'aimait vraiment pas leur proximité. Après le rendez-vous avec Monty, la barmaid avait pu s'empêcher d'être jalouse du temps que SA petite amie passait avec la gérante de la galerie. Quand Clarke lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait besoin d'une autre réunion, Lexa avait proposé d'inviter la jeune fille à manger. Elle pourrait cuisiner pour elle, pendant qu'elles travailleraient à côté. Honnêtement, elle avait aucun envie de jouer les cuisinières pour Niylah, mais elle avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée pour garder un œil sur la jeune femme et rencontrer la compétition. Mais voir Niylah aussi proche de Clarke était insupportable. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être l'une de ses filles jalouses des ex petites amies. Elle ne l'avait pas réellement été avec Finn. Là, c'était différent. Niylah avait embrassé son australienne. Elle avait quelque chose à lui apporter.

 _« T'as toujours été doué pour dessiner les yeux. »_

 _« C'est la partie la plus compliqué pourtant. »_

 _« Bien sûr, ils ne sont jamais aussi jolie que les tiens, mais tu es douée. »_

Lexa fit tomber une fourchette au sol. Elle rêvait ou elle l'a dragué ouvertement devant elle ? La soirée allait vraiment être longue.

Elle déposa le plat sur la table et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa copine. Elle attrapa le menton de Clarke et le tourna légèrement vers elle. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut cours mais intense. Lexa s'en donna à cœur joie sachant qui regardait. C'était enfantin, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle recula pour fixait ses yeux bleus préférés.

 _« Hey »_ se contenta de lancer Clarke. Elle n'avait qu'une envie recommencer.

 _« Le repas est prêt »_

 _« Sacré manière de l'annoncer »_ lança Niylah derrière eux.

Clarke essaye de remettre ses pensées en place. Chaque contact avec Lexa l'a chamboulé. Comprenant, ce qui était entrain de se passer, elle essaya d'appuyer sa petite amie. En aucun cas, elle voudrait que Lexa se sente de trop. Elle était la seule qui comptait.

 _« Désolé_ » commença-t-elle « _Quand, Lexa est dans les parages, j'ai du mal à penser à autre chose. »_

Niylah s'installa à table essayant de ne pas montrer son énervement. Lexa prit place en face. Elles commencèrent à faire les conversations d'usages. Cela importait peu la barmaid, mais, elle s'en donnait l'à peine pour rester une bonne hôtesse.

 _« Alors Lexa, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? »_

 _« Je suis barmaid. »_

 _« Oh »_ elle sembla surprise. _« Pour rembourser un prêt étudiant ou quelque chose comme ça ? »_

 _« Non, par choix. »_

 _« Un bon choix »_ commença Clarke _« il n'y a rien de plus sexy que de voir Lexa derrière son bar »_

 _« Je n'avais encore jamais rencontrer personne qui avait choisi de servir à boire à des étudiants. »_

 _« Lexa pourrait faire tout ce qu'elle veut. Elle pense d'ailleurs reprendre ses études. »_

 _« Non. Je t'ai dit que j'y avais pensé. Je suis très bien où je suis »_

 _« Oh, je sais babe. Je dis juste que si tu le voulais tu pourrais faire autre chose. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas assez gratifiant ? »_

 _« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tu sais que le plus important c'est que tu aimes ce que tu fais. »_

 _« J'aime être barmaid. »_

 _« Alors ça me va »_ dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Lexa se détendit un peu. Pendant un instant, elle avait pensé que Clarke avait honte de son métier. Mais, elle connaissait Clarke mieux que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

La soirée se déroula sans plus d'encombre. Lexa continua d'être extrêmement démonstratif à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait que la grande blonde allait un peu trop loin. Ce qui arriva beaucoup trop souvent à son goût. Ce qui énervait encore plus Lexa était que Clarke le remarquait à peine.

 _« Je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller »_ lança Niylah tout juste à la fin du repas.

 _« On n'a pas fini ? »_

 _« Passe à la galerie dimanche matin »_

 _« Heu.. Clarke dimanche midi on mange chez mes parents »_

 _« T'inquiète, je n'ai pas oublié, on a qu'à se rejoindre directement là-bas, comme ça j'ai le temps de faire les deux. »_

 _« Parfait »_ dit Niylah avant de les saluer et de partir.

Ce soir là, Lexa préféra rentrer dormir chez elle. Elle essaya de trouver une excuse pour ne pas vexer ou inquiéter sa petite amie. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir. Jamais, elle n'avait été jalouse. Elle avait peur de ce que cela signifiait. Et, si Clarke n'aimait pas ce côté possessif ? Pire encore, si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose ?

Ooo

Lexa se sentait mal. Non parce qu'elle était chez ses parents, prêt à avoir un brunch avec sa famille, ses amis et sa petite amie. Non, elle se sentait réellement mal. Elle avait chaud. Son estomac avait des crampes et de temps en temps elle était prise d'une quinte de toux. Que Clarke soit en retard pour le repas n'aidait pas. Et, encore moins quand elle savait que c'était parce qu'elle était avec Niylah. Elle essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais à chaque fois, elle revoyait cette pimbêche se penchant au dessus de SA petite amie. Et Clarke ne faisant comme si de rien n'était. Lexa serra la mâchoire. Aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Assise sur le canapé, Anya remarqua que sa meilleure amie n'était pas en forme. Elle s'approcha d'elle, un verre d'eau à la main.

 _« Alors, je croyais que tu devais enfin me présenter la mystérieuse fille qui t'a ensorcelé ? »_

 _« Je le croyais aussi. »_

C'est à ce moment là qu'on sonna à la porte. La voix de Clarke se fit entendre de l'entrer. Elle s'excusa de son retard, blâmant le trafique et la perte de la notion du temps. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent en ce moment, et le seule dénominateur commun à tous ses retards semblaient être Niylah remarqua Lexa.

Clarke s'approcha de sa petite amie et l'embrassa rapidement des bouts des lèves.

 _« D'accord, Lex' je te l'accorde, elle est canon »_

 _« Tu dois être Anya ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi »_

 _« De même. J'avais hâte de rencontrer la fille qui a enfin fait fondre le cœur de pierre de Lexi »_

 _« Et moi je meurs d'envie d'entendre des histoires embarrassantes sur votre séjours en Espagne. »_

 _« Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. »_

Le début de la journée se déroula sans encombre. Les parents de Lexa étaient heureux d'avoir autant de monde à recevoir. Elle appréciait beaucoup Anya, et Lincoln montrait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Pour être honnête, seule Lexa n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser. Clarke remarqua la distance qu'elle mettait entre elle deux. Elle évitait son contact visuel et souriait à peine. Elle avait décidé de ne rien dire, Lexa avait le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur de temps en temps. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'ils allaient passer à table qu'elle comprit qu'il y avait plus ça. Lexa lui reprochait quelque chose. Ne pas savoir était insupportable. Elle attrapa le bras de sa petite amie et la tira dans la cuisine pour mettre les choses au point.

 _« C'est quoi le problème aujourd'hui ? »_

 _« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »_

 _« Arrêtes Lexa, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Je croyais que tu avais envie que je sois là, mais je ne suis plus si sûre »._

 _« J'aurais aimé que tu sois à l'heure avant tout »_

 _« T'es vraiment entrain de bouder parce que j'ai eu 25 min de retard à un brunch ? »_

 _« Si tu as passé c'est vingt-minutes supplémentaires avec l'autre blondasse, je crois que j'ai le droit de ne pas être contente. »_

Clarke croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine. C'était donc ça.

 _« Si j'ai bien compris, tu ne m'en veux pas parce que j'étais en retard, mais parce que j'étais avec Niylah ? Tu ne crois pas que tu es facilement jalouse ? »_

 _« Jalouse ? »_ Lexa parla un peu plus fort qu'elle avait prévu. _« Je ne suis pas jalouse. C'est juste une question de choix. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu choisis de passer plus de temps avec elle. »_

 _« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a poussé à reprendre contact. »_

 _« J'aurais jamais pensé que tu appréciais autant qu'elle te drague. »_

 _« C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? »_

 _« Ne fait pas l'innocente. Elle n'a pas arrêté de flirter avec toi devant moi, et ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas arrêté de répéter à qu'elle point ma petite amie était parfaite. Tu voulais quoi en plus ? Que je te saute dessus devant elle ? J'ai remarqué à quel point tu étais tactile ce soir là, j'ai juste pas compris que tu essayais de marquer ton territoire. »_

 _« Puis, il fallait qu'elle mette en avant le fait que je suis qu'une Barmaid pour que tu décides que ce n'étais pas assez cool pour toi ? »_

Clarke relâcha ses bras. Là, elle allait trop loin pour rien du tout. Si elle savait à quel point il n'y avait aucune compétition. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans sa vie plus personne d'autre n'avait d'importance. Elle aurait pensé de voir Lexa jalouse l'aurai amusé. Mais ce n'était pas une forme de jalousie mignonne. Elle était devenue possessive. Clarke ne trouvait rien de moins attirant. Même sûr Lexa.

 _« Et si on parlait plus tard ? Tes parents nous attendent. »_

Elle quitta la cuisine sans rien dire. Lexa toussa. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer avec Clarke, mais elle n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre. Son état fiévreux n'aidait sûrement pas. La tension ne se calma pas pendant le repas. Lexa ne pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer plusieurs piques plus ou moins déguisaient. Elle toucha à peine a son assiette ayant des hauts le cœur et des crampes à l'estomac. Anya remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose allait mal. Même, les parents de la barmaid avait compris. Titus essaya de détourner la conversation.

 _« Alors Clarke, comment avance la création en ce moment ? Des films en court ? »_

 _« Je travaille sur un nouveau projet pour une galerie en fait. Je pense pouvoir le transformer en stage pour cette été. »_

 _« Super »_ commença Mrs Woods

 _« Oui super, Clarke adore travailler avec Niylah, une vielle amie c'est ça ? »_

Clarke serra le poing autour de ses couverts. Elle tourna son attention vers les parents de son imbécile de petite amie.

 _« Oui, j'aime beaucoup ce que je fais, je peux enfin mélanger mes deux passions. »_

 _« Vous saviez que Clarke n'arrivait pas à choisir entre deux choses, elle a besoin de tout avoir. »_

 _« On compte faire un films en slowmotion à partir de dessin et le projeter dans l'une des salle de la galerie » continua-t-elle sans prêter attention à Lexa._

 _« J'aimerais beaucoup voir tes dessins »_

 _« En ce moment, c'est principalement des portraits de Lexa, j'ai du mal à détourner mes yeux. »_

 _« Va dire cela à Nia. »_

Lexa commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Elle n'avait aucune gêne à faire ses commentaires devant tout le monde. Clarke prenait sur elle, essayant de désamorcer la bombe. Elle ne voulait pas exploser devant sa famille. Elle avala un morceau de viande et prit sur elle. Le repas se poursuivit dans l'anxiété. Les parents de Lexa faisaient tout pour apprendre à connaître mieux Clarke. Ils n'aimaient la manière dont leur fille réagissaient. C'est en arrivant au dessert qu'elle dépassa les bornes.

 _« Clarke, cela te dérange si je te pose une question plutôt personnelle ? »_ demanda le père de Clarke.

« Titus » commença madame Woods. _« On c'était mis d'accord pour ne pas ... »_

 _« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Titus et moi on a fait un pack d'honnêteté »_

 _« T'as vu, je te l'avais dit chérie. »_

 _« Posez votre question Titus »_

 _« C'est à propos de ta sexualité, j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais les filles et les garçons..»_

Clarke avala sa salive. Mme Woods avait raison, ce n'était peut être pas le sujet le plus adéquate au milieu d'un repas. Elle n'avait jamais eu honte d'en parler. Au contraire, depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était aussi attirée par les femmes, elle l'avaient partager avec toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour elle. Cela l'avait aidé à se lancer avec les autres. Mais aujourd'hui, elle connaissait tout juste l'assemblée. Certaine personne réagissait de manière étrange autour de la bisexualité. Elle bue une gorgé d'eau. Lexa la coupa avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose.

 _« La preuve encore une fois que Clarke ne sait pas choisir. Fille, Garçon, Brune ou Blonde... »_

Un bruit de fourchette claquant sur le bord de l'assiette la coupa. Elle n'avait jamais vu le regard de Clarke si noir. Elle l'a dévisagé. Tout un coup, le brouillard qui avait entouré l'esprit de la barmaid se dissipa. Le regard que lui lançait sa petite amie la réveilla. Elle se sentit mal, sachant qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes. Jamais, elle n'avait vu Clarke si en colère. Sachant que c'était de ça de sa faute était insupportable pour elle. Le coup de grâce fut de voir sa petite amie essuyer le bord de ses yeux rouges se retenant de pleurer de rage plus que de peine encore.

 _« Excusez moi Madame Woods, je ne me sens pas très bien, je dois couvrir quelque chose. Merci de l'invitation, mais je vais y aller. »_

Elle se leva en silence et se dépêcha de sortir sous un silence pesant. Tous les yeux se tournèrent sur la brune.

 _« Merde »_ lâcha-t-elle en se levant pour la rattraper.

Il eut des effusions de voix. Lexa essaya de retenir Clarke, mais en vint. L'australienne sortit en claquant la porte. Du salon, Anya entendit un deuxième claquement de porte. Lexa était partie dans sa chambre, incapable de continuer le repas comme si de rien n'était.

 _« Je m'en occupe. »_

Anya posa ses couverts, et se leva pour rejoindre son ami. Lexa était assise sur son lit, les jambes repliés sur sa poitrine, les bras autour des genoux.

 _« Tu m'expliques ?»_

 _« J'ai merdé. »_

 _« ça j'ai vue. La question c'est pourquoi »_

« Parce que je suis une imbécile ? Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Sûre je n'aime pas l'idée de Clarke travaillant avec Niylah, mais, j'ai confiance en Clarke et je sais qu'il ne se passe rien. Aujourd'hui j'étais comme bloquée dessus. »

 _« Oh, il y a une troisième personne dans l'histoire ? D'où toute cette pagaille autour de pas savoir faire de choix ? »_

 _« Je suis nulle. »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas censée me remonter le moral ?»_

 _« Si tu cherches quelqu'un pour te consoler, tu as pas choisi la bonne amie. Je suis juste là pour essayer de comprendre ce qui ne va pas. Perso, je pense que tu es aveugle. J'ai à peine vu Clarke, et pourtant, il faudrait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'elle est folle de toi. Peut-être moins après ce commentaire sur sa sexualité. »_

 _« Je crois que je vais vomir »_ lança Lexa après un haut le cœur.

Elle se leva aussi vite que possible et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se pencha au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes et toussa au dessus. Rien ne sortit. Inquiète, Anya s'approcha, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules dénudées de son amie. Elle sentit tout de suite que Lexa était anormalement Chaude. Elle remonta sa main jusqu'à son front.

 _« Lex' tu es brûlante. »_

Au dessus des toilettes, Lexa eut un sursaut, et se pencha a nouveaux. Cette fois la brûlure dans sa gorge se fit ressentir suivit d'un goût désagréable. Mais ce qui inquiété le plus la barmaid était le deuxième goût qu'elle sentait à peine à cause des relant de son vomi. Un goût métallique qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle passa sa le dos de sa main sur ses lèvres et regarda pour confirmer son inquiétude. Une petite trace rouge se laissa voir.

 _« On va à l'hôpital »_ lança Anya derrière elle.

Lexa n'essaya même pas de protester. Elle était se sentait trop faible pour cela. Son corps entier tremblait. Elle savait exactement ce que signifiait cette petite tâche rouge. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle vomissait du sang. Elle n'était plus censée le faire. Elle était guérie.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital fut rapide. Son père était restée derrière, la tenant dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait tout juste de récupérer sa petite fille et qu'il était une fois encore en direction de cet foutu hôpital. En sortant de la voiture, il la porte dans ses bras jusqu'à un brancard des urgences. Pendant tout le temps des examens, Lexa ne cessait de s'endormir. Mais dans tous ses moments de conscience, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Clarke. A la façon dont elle lui avait parlé. Elle devait la détester. Elle la détesterait si elle était à sa place. Est-ce quelqu'un l'avait prévenu ? Est-ce qu'elle viendrait la voir malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir de pouvoir avoir le plaisir de se perdre dans ses yeux bleus préférés. Elle avait besoin de la voir. Elle avait besoin de Clarke. Et cela voulait dire ce que cela voulait dire. Mais, elle avait besoin de la présence de la blonde à ses côtés. Il n'y avait qu'au près d'elle qu'elle se sentait bien. Lexa n'avait voulu l'admettre par fierté ou peur, mais maintenant elle voyait clair dans ses émotions. Elle, Lexa Woods, barmaid de 23 ans, potentiellement cancéreuse, était follement et désespérément amoureuse de Clarke Griffin, la femme la plus belle qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Et, elle n'avait plus peur de l'admettre. Serait-ce trop d'espérer que ce soit réciproque ? Comment quelqu'un comme l'étudiante pouvait-elle aimait une personne comme elle ?

OOO

Clarke n'y croyait pas. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas être assise dans cette salle d'attente, les larmes au bord des yeux à attendre qu'on lui annonce la mauvaise nouvelle que tout le monde autour d'elle avait déjà accepté. Lexa ne pouvait pas faire une rechute. Elle avait était là quand le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'elle était guérie. Elle..

 _« Et Griffin »_ lança Octavia en courant la prendre dans ses bras.

Quand Lincoln l'avait appelé pour lui dire que quelques choses allaient mal avec Lexa, Clarke n'avait pas pu garder le secret de sa maladie plus longtemps. Elle avait besoin de sa famille au près d'elle. Juste au cas où.

 _« Tout va bien aller »_ commença Octavia sans relâcher son étreinte.

Monty, Bellamy, Jasper et même Raven arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Tous se regroupèrent autour de l'étudiante pour un câlin collectif. Octavia essaya de ne pas penser à la présence de Jasper et Lincoln si proche l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'arrêter son regard sur son ex-petit ami. Le voir était encore dur, il lui manquait. Cela devait être encore pire pour lui. Elle se mordit la langue se détestant encore plus.

 _« Tu le sais depuis longtemps ? »_ Demanda Raven

Clarke hocha la tête.

 _« Elle me l'a dit le soir où j'ai bu chez toi après le retour de Finn. »_

 _« Je n'avais jamais réaliser à quel point vous étiez devenu proche si rapidement. »_

 _« Rae, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. »_

 _« Ehéh, ne pense pas à ça. Tout va bien se passer. »_

 _« Notre Lexa est plus forte que ça »_ lança une voix derrière elle.

Clarke se retourna pour apercevoir qui venait d'arriver. Elle se leva d'un bond pour aller prendre dans ses bras le jeune garçon en fauteuil roulant. Aden passa ses mains autour d'elle et la serra.

 _« Elle lui a déjà mis une raclée la dernière fois, si.. si ça venait à revenir, elle bottera les fesses de cette leucémie en un rien de temps »_ lança le jeune garçon.

Clarke hocha encore une fois la tête. Aden avait raison. Lexa était plus forte que tout ça. Elle devait penser positif. L'idée de la perdre lui était insupportable. Parce qu'elle l'aimait sans le moindre d'un doute. Qu'elle soit joyeuse, joueuse, en colère, fatigué, jalouse, elle l'aimait peut importe ce qu'il arriverait. Elle savait que cela ne faisait peu de temps qu'elles se connaissaient. Encore moins depuis qu'elles sortaient ensemble, mais, Clarke était sûre de ses sentiments. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un aussi vite, aussi dépendante, Lexa était une partie intégrante de sa vie et de son futur. Elle devait aller bien.

Ils attendirent tous une heure de plus assis dans la salle d'attente avant que monsieur Woods sortent enfin du couloir de observation. Clarke se leva dès qu'elle l'aperçut, le questionnant silencieusement.

 _« Elle va bien. C'était une fausse alerte, juste une mauvaise intoxication. »_

Clarke se remit à respirer. Lexa allait bien.

 _« Je peux la voir ? »_

Titus acquiesça et lui fit signe de la suivre. Il l'a conduisit jusqu'à une chambre au bout du couloir. Madame Woods était assise sur le fauteuil près du lit de sa fille. Quand, elle vit Clarke, elle se leva et leur laissa un peu d'intimité en refermant la porte derrière elle.

 _« hé »_

 _« Je suis une imbécile »_ murmura la barmaid allongé dans son lit, une perfusion au bras.

 _« Oui. Une imbécile qui m'a fait très peur. »_

Lexa lui fit signe de s'avancer. Elle leva sa main pour que sa petite amie y glisse ses doigts. Elle pouvait voir que Clarke avait pleurer à la couleur de ses yeux.

 _« Je n'aurais jamais du te parler comme ça ou évoquer .. je suis tellement désolée. »_

 _« Ne pense pas à ça maintenant. Il était temps qu'on est notre première dispute non ? Le plus important c'est que tu ailles bien. Je je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si cela n'avait pas été le cas. »_

 _« Hé »_ lança Lexa en lui relevant la tête pour voir ses yeux. _« Je vais bien. Allez viens »_

Elle se décala un peu sur la droite et fit signe à sa petite amie de la rejoindre. Clarke hésita. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de faire quelque chose de mal. Mais Lexa insista.

 _« Je ne suis pas en sucre »_

L'australienne se leva et se glissa à côté de sa petite amie. Elle posa sa tête sur le côté de sa poitrine et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Quand le bras de Lexa l'entoura, Clarke eut l'impression de retrouver sa place dans le monde. Il n'y avait nulle part où elle se sentait mieux que dans les bras de Lexa. Elle avait besoin qu'elle le sache.

 _« Lex.. »_

 _« Hmm? »_

 _« Je ne pensais pas pouvoir avoir aussi peur de perdre quelqu'un. Je.. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu es a vivre cela. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Lex', ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que je...»_

 _« Arrête. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_ Dit-elle surprise. Et si Lexa ne ressentait pas la même chose ?

 _« J'ai l'impression que tu es sur le point de dire ce que je rêve d'entendre. Parce que je ressens exactement la même chose pour toi. »_

 _« Où est le problème alors ? »_

 _« Je ne veux pas que cet hôpital me vole un nouveau souvenir. Surtout un si important. Je veux me souvenir de la première fois où j'exprime mes sentiments, surtout quand il s'agit de la femme la plus fantastique au monde. Je ne veux pas que ce soit sur un lit d'hôpital. Tu mérites mieux »_

Clarke se releva doucement et embrassa le front de sa petite amie du bout des lèvres. Cette journée avait été éprouvante, mais elle se finissait avec le plus beau sentiment. Clarke aimait Lexa. Et Lexa aimait Clarke. Il avait tout le temps de se le répéter.

 _« D'accord » commença l'étudiante en se repositionnant dans les bras de Lexa. « Tu devrais dormir maintenant. Je veille sur toi. »_

* * *

 **Première dispute, Première frayeur et une avancé de sentiments ?**

 **J'ai une question pour vous, j'essaye de voir avec qui je pourrais faire finir Raven, car elle mérite quelqu'un de coolos, mas j'hésite beaucoup. Une idée ? Des préférences ?**

 **A la semaine pro :D**


	21. Chapter 21 Let's dance

**Bonjour à tous :D voila le chapitre de la semaine, qui est plus long que d'habitude.. Je pense qu'il va vous plaire :D**

 **A savoir qu'il y a plusieurs moments coquins (okay, une grande partie) donc n'hésitez pas à sauter le passage de la fête si cela ne vous intéresse pas.**

 **On oublie pas de venir me dire ce qu'on en pense. J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux dernières reviews mais je le fais ce soir, promis :D**

* * *

« Ok, tout le monde se cache. Ils seront la dans une minute » cria Clarke à ses amies avant d'éteindre la lumière. Monty, Octavia, Bell et Lexa acquiescèrent en allant se chercher un endroit pour se dissimuler dans le salon. Cela faisait deux semaines que Lexa avait été hospitalisé. Clarke avait encore du mal à y repenser. Elle avait tellement eu peur. Mais, elles avaient eu de la chance, ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle se sentait chanceuse. Raven sortait enfin du centre de rééducation. Clarke avait organisé sa fête de retour dès qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Elle c'était occupée des décorations et des boissons, laissant à Lexa toutes responsabilités culinaire. Elle s'agenouilla derrière le bout de la table de travail de son amie et attendit. Le bruit de clé dans la serrure leur annonça son arrivé. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant voir une silhouette. Porté en princesse, dans les bras de Jasper, Raven alluma la lumière.

 _« Surprise ! »_ lancèrent à l'unisson toute la bande en sortant de leur cachette.

Raven sursauta de peur. Quand elle comprit ce qui se passait, elle tapa l'épaule de Jasper pour qu'il la repose. Il avait le sourire grand aux lèvres, bien sûr qu'il était dans le coup. Jasper la déposa doucement au sol. Les bras du garçon furent vite remplacer par celle de Clarke et d'Octavia. Quand ses deux amies se décidèrent enfin à la lâcher, Lexa s'approcha à son tour.

 _« Hey roomie »_

 _« Bienvenu à la maison »_ dit-elle en la serrant doucement à son tour.

 _« Merci d'être tous là »_

 _« Oh mais, ils ne reste pas ! »_ lança Clarke en montrant du doigt les garçons. _« Ce soir c'est soirée entre fille ! »_

Octavia sourit en passant son bras autour des hanches de la mécanicienne.

 _« Comme au bon vieux temps »_ lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille.

 _« Allez oust ! »_

Les trois embrassèrent leur amie avant de se dépêcher de sortir. Cela ne déranger absolument pas Jasper, il avait encore du mal à être si proche d'Octavia.

 _« Je dois y aller aussi, mon service va commencer. »_ lança Lexa.

Elle déposa un timide baiser du bout des lèvres à Clarke. La jeune australienne ne pouvait se contenter de si peu, elle tira à elle la barmaid et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser prolongé.

 _« C'est adorablement niais. »_ rigola Raven

Sans se détacher de sa petite amie, Clarke lui fit un signe obscène de la main. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se décala et remonta une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant les yeux de son australienne.

 _« A demain »_

 _« A demain »_

Clarke regarda Lexa s'en allait à contre cœur. C'est fou à quel point elle n'aimait pas être séparé, même le temps d'une journée.

 _« On la commence cette soirée pyj ? »_ Demanda Octavia en prenant place sur le canapé

Raven la suivit doucement. Elle essayait de marcher le moins possible avec sa canne. Malgré que sa jambe aille mieux, elle était toujours obligée de porter une sorte d'atèle fine en dessous de son pantalon.

 _« Alors, Téquila ou téquila ? »_

Raven rigola. Elle allongea sa jambe sur le canapé et s'appuya sur O.

 _« Je suis sous anti-douleur, je ne pense pas que ce soit un mélange recommandé »_

 _« Vrai »_ répliqua Clarke en sortant un soda du frigo.

 _« Tu seras la seule sobre demain à la fête de graduation »_

Demain était le grand jour. Octavia, Clarke et Jasper obtenaient officiellement leur diplôme. Ils avaient fini l'université pour de bon. Comme chaque année, après la remise de diplôme, l'ancienne fraternité de Bellamy organisaient la fête de la fin du monde dans leur village près de la mer. Ils étaient convenues depuis toujours, qu'ils iraient tous ensemble.

 _« Je ne comptais pas réellement y aller. »_

 _« Quoi »_ s'exclama Clarke.

 _« Je ne peux pas boire, je peux à peine danser, et il y aura beaucoup trop de gens pour que je circule à l'aise. »_

 _« On se calera au bord de la piscine ! Il n'y a pas moyen que tu ne sois pas là. »_

 _« Clarke a raison. Si je peux passer toute une soirée en étant au même endroit que Jasper qui me déteste toujours autant, tu peux supporter une soirée calée avec tes amis. »_

Raven avala une gorgée de son coca en levant les yeux au ciel. Ces amies lui avait manqué. Leur soirée lui avait manqué. Elles avaient raison. Le plus important c'est qu'ils soient tous ensemble.

 _« En parlant de ça... »_ commença Raven. _« Est-ce que le beau Lincoln sera là ? »_

 _« Lincoln pourquoi tu.. »_ Octavia s'arrêtant on comprenant la véritable question.

 _« On a leur droit d'être curieuse non ?_ » demanda la mécano.

Oui, elles avaient le droit. D'ailleurs Octavia était surprise qu'aucune des deux aient abordé le sujet plus tôt. Elle avait été assez discrète sur tout ce qui c'était passé dans sa vie ces deux derniers mois. Principalement, car il ne c'était pas passé grand chose.

 _« J'ai revu Lincoln une fois depuis que tout a éclaté. J'avais besoin de lui parler, de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas parce que je n'étais plus avec Jasper, que j'allais courir dans ses bras. »_

 _« Pourtant.. si. Je veux dire, tu avais envie d'être avec lui quand tu étais avec Jasper non. C'est pour ça que.. »_ Raven ne savait pas comment s'exprimer sans trop remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

 _« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Dire que je ne suis pas très attirée par Lincoln serait un mensonge. Je n'ai jamais été attiré si fort par personne. C'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai merdé. Et Lincoln est adorable, il est gentil, drôle, je suis sûre qu'il ferait un petit ami parfait. »_

 _« Mais.. »_

 _« Mais, j'avais déjà un petit ami parfait. Et j'ai merdé. En plus de ne mériter aucun des deux, je n'arrivais pas à voir Lincoln et ne pas penser à tout le mal que j'avais fait à Jasper. Je n'arrive pas à séparer les deux. »_

Sans rien dire, Clarke versa un verre de tequila à son amie qui sourit. Clarke ne perdait pas le nord.

OOO

 _« Shoooooters ! »_ cria Monty en voyant arriver ses amis jeunes diplômés

Jasper, Octavia et Clarke avait passé leur dernière journée à l'université. Clarke avait encore du mal à réaliser. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle avait quitté l'Australie pour apprendre le métier de ses rêves. Lorsqu'elle était sur l'estrade au centre du parc de sa Fac, le doyen lui tendant son diplôme, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à son père, à comment il aurait été fière d'elle, de sa force. Elle pensa aussi à Finn. Finn sans qui tout cela n'aurait jamais pu arriver. Juste avant de descendre de la scène, elle avait porté son médaillon en planche de surf à ses lèvres, pour l'embrasser doucement. C'était le premier cadeau que Finn lui avait fait. C'est étrange quand on y pense quand une tragédie comme la mort d'un proche, et une grande tristesse comme une séparation n'engendrait pas que de la souffrance et du malheur. C'était à cause de la mort de son père et parce qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas rester avec Finn qu'elle en était la aujourd'hui dans sa vie. Elle vivait dans une ville qu'elle adorait. Sa famille l'avait suivit. Elle s'était fait des amies si importantes. Elle allait faire le métier de ses rêves. Et surtout, elle l'avait rencontré, elle. Clarke tourna la tête vers Lexa et la tira à elle. Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille, avant d'accepter le shooter que Monty lui tendait. Elle se promit de ne boire que celui la de la soirée, elle voulait rester potentiellement sobre ce soir.

La soirée commença assez fort. Jasper et Monty étaient bien décidés à célébrer ça comme il se le devait. Après une bonne heure de rigola, Raven, Clarke et Lexa c'étaient retrouvées assise sur l'une des chaises longues près de la piscine. Clarke avait un verre de bière à la main, alors que Lexa ramenait un énième soda à Raven et à elle.

 _« C'est fou.. J'ai galéré à trouver un vers sans alcool, alors que toutes les 3 secondes on trouve une bouteille »_

 _« Bienvenu dans le monde des fêtes de fraternité »_

 _« Tu es bizarrement sobre Clarky »_ fit remarquer Raven

 _« Bien vu, je reste à mon verre de bière. J'en connais une qui ne voudra pas coucher avec moi si je suis trop bourrée. »_

Raven éclata de rire, alors que Lexa levait les yeux au ciel.

 _« Tu es trop gentlewoman babe »_

 _« Tu vas te plaindre de mes bonnes manières maintenant ? »_

 _« Non. Je dis juste que t'a pas t'inquiéter, sobre ou non, tu auras toujours mon consentement pour ... »_

 _« Je me passerais de détails ! »_ la coupa Raven.

 _« Ce n'est pas juste, pour une fois que c'est moi qui peux vous mettre mal à l'aise avec ma vie sexuelle et non le contraire. »_

 _« Continue de parler de notre vie sexuelle, et tu es sûre que tu en auras pas ce soir »_ ironisa la barmaid.

Clarke se tourna l'air choqué vers sa campagne. C'est ce qu'on allait voir. Elle posa ses mains sûr les hanches de Lexa et la colla à elle. Elle releva une mèche de cheveux et l'embrasse aux coins des lèvres, avant de déposer plusieurs baiser sur sa mâchoire. Le corps de Lexa réagit tout seule. Le désire se fit sentir instantanément dans son bas ventre. Des papillons lui traversant l'estomac. Elle espérait que ce sentiment de disparaîtrait jamais au contact de la blonde.

 _« Prenez une chambre ! »_

 _« Tu crois que c'est quoi l'objectif ! »_ Rigola Clarke.

Octavia, Bellamy, Monty et Harper arrivèrent tous les trois en rigolant. Ils se jetèrent sur les places assises restante.

 _« Clarke tu es terriblement sobre ! »_

 _« Elle espère s'envoyer en l'air »_ expliqua la mécano à son amie.

 _« Alors là, je m'en fiche. C'est notre dernière soirée en tant qu'étudiante. Quatre ans Clarke. C'est la fin d'une air ! Faut marquer ça ! »_

Monty valida en lui tendant un shooter de Moonshine. La jeune blonde l'attrapa. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite amie avant de lever les épaules. Tant pis, elle trouverait bien un moyen de faire craquer Lexa. Elle vida son verre en une gorgé, et enchaîna en finissant son verre.

 _« Ok, on joue à quoi ? »_ demanda Octavia satisfaite.

 _« Twister 3D !, Lexa et Raven pourront jouer comme çà. »_ lança Monty

Octavia fronça les sourcils.. le but était de boire. Faire un jeu n'obligeant personne à boire n'avait aucun sens.

 _« Allez Blake, tu trouveras bien un moyen de te défoncer plus tard ! »_

Octavia vida son verre et se leva pour rejoindre les autres. Chacun d'eux nota sur des papiers deux parties du corps et les placèrent dans un gobelet rouge.

 _« Ok »_ commença Monty _« Je rappelle les règles. Deux équipes, un capitaine par équipe vient piocher les mots, le but c'est de coincer le bout de papier entre les deux parties du corps qu'il y a écrit. On a deux minutes trente pour placer le plus de papiers possible. Et pour le plaisir d'Octavia, l'équipe perdante se partage 6 shooters. Tout le monde à compris ? »_

 _« Allez, on commence »_ cria Bellamy.

Ce qui voulait dire que l'équipe constitué de Clarke, Lexa, Raven et Bell débutait. Monty alluma le chrono et l'a partie commença. Raven piocha le papier « Genou/pied ». Ok facile, elle s'assit par terre, releva son genou le papier en équilibre, Bellamy y posa la voûte de son pied pour le bloquer. Et de un. « Bouche/Bouches », Clarke sourit en venant embrasser Lexa et glissa la fine feuille de papier entre leur lèvre, obligé de rester appuyé pour ne pas le faire tomber. La partie se compliqua très vite. A la fin des deux minutes trentes, Lexa et Clarke étaient en flexion, leurs bouches toujours collées l'une à l'autre. La main droite de Clarke était posée sur la poitrine de Raven qui elle avait sa tête appuyé sur les fesses de Bell. Ce dernier était dans la position la moins confortable. Il avait toujours un pied levé sur le genoux de Raven, les fesses en arrières pour coincer un papier contre la tête de la mécano. Son oreille était collées au cuisse de Lexa et sa main droite posé sur les fesses de Clarke. C'était hilarant à voir, même sobre. Au total, ils réussirent à caler 15 papiers entre différentes parties de leur anatomie. Ce ne fut pas suffisant. La force d'Octavia, l'agilité de Monty et la détermination d'Harper eut raison d'eux avec au final 17 bouts de papiers posés. L'équipe perdante devait se partager 6 shooters. Avec Lexa qui ne buvait pas et Raven hors jeu, Bellamy et Clarke durent en boire 3 chacun. Son intention d'être sobre ce soir s'éloignait de plus en plus. Tant pis, l'australienne devrait séduire sa petite amie grâce à des moyens détournés. Son décolleté bien prononcé aiderait à coup sûre. Alors que l'Alcool commençait à faire son travail dans le sang de l'étudante, elle se rapprocha de la barmaid et lui attrapa la main.

 _« Viens danser avec moi »._

Lexa sourit et la suivit sur la piste de danse. Octavia souffla un bon goût. Elle adorait gagné, c'était dans sa nature, mais être privé d'alcool n'était en aucun cas l'objectif. Elle trouva vite une nouvelle idée pour s'intoxiquer tout en s'amusant.

 _« Viens faire un bière pong»_ demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Raven

 _« Je n'ai pas le droit de boire. Et je vais jamais tenir debout toute une partie »_

 _« Tu t'accrocheras à moi et si tu perds je bois à ta place »_

 _« T'as vraiment pas trouvé d'autre partenaire ? »_

 _« Si, mais je veux que ce soit toi ! Allez, s'il te plaie. »_

Raven leva les yeux au ciel. Elle fit signe à son amie de l'aider à se lever pour rejoindre la table. Leur adversaire étaient un gars de la fraternité, Atom et le meilleur ami de Bellamy, Murphy. Les filles perdirent le tirage au sort et durent laisser les gars commencer à lancer. Atom atteint le premier goblet sans difficulté. Octavia l'attrapa et sans réfléchir, l'avala cul sec.

 _« Oh Merde »_ lança-t-elle sentant la brûlure de vodka dans sa gorge « Ce n'est pas de la bière. »

 _« Nop ! On joue au Shooter Pong ici ! »_

Raven éclata de rire quand le visage d'Octavia se désintégra. Elle devait boire deux fois plus que prévu, et des alcools forts. Cela s'annonçait compliqué.. et mal pour le reste de la soirée. Elle avait beau être doué, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir sortir indem de cette partie.

Clarke était sous emprise. Non pas de l'alcool qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter. Elle était sous l'emprise constante de Lexa. De son odeur, la chaleur de ses mains sur ses hanches, la douceur de ses lèvres, l'intensité de ses caresses. La musique que passait avait instauré un rythme lent et sensuelle. Lexa tenait fermement la taille de Clarke pour laisser le moins d'espace possible entre eux. Leurs hanches bougeaient l'une contre l'autre en rythme. La barmaid se concentra, respirant doucement pour ne pas que son cœur s'emballe. Plus facile à dire. Elle se mordit la lèvre de désire, espérant que la douleur la ramènerait à la raison. Si cela marchait sûrement pour la barmaid, cela n'excita que plus l'étudiante. Clarke régressa l'envie de capturer la bouche de sa petite amie en lui tournant le dos, créant un peu d'espace. Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Elle sentit rapidement la brune venir se presser contre elle. Les bras de Lexa entourèrent sa taille et vinrent se placer juste en dessous de son nombril caressant doucement sa peau chaude. Elles restèrent un moment dans cette position, leur deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre remuant tout doucement en rythme. La main gauche de la brune cessa de caressa la peau sous son estomac et décala doucement une mèche blonde lui donnant accès à la chair tendre de la nuque de sa petite amie. Elle humidifia ses lèvres avant de venir embrasser doucement le creux du cou. De temps en temps, elle ouvrait un peu plus la bouche pour laisser sa langue venir chatouiller la peau sensible. Ne tenant plus, Clarke se tourna rapidement, elle plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du cou de Lexa et vint collait son front à celui de la jeune femme. Leur lèvres se rapprochèrent sans pour autant s'atteindre. La respiration de l'une chatouillant le visage de l'autre. L'australienne donna un petit coup de hanche afin de glisser sa cuisse entre les jambes de Lexa, alignant à la perfection leur deux partie intimes avec une de leur cuisse. Le frottement de leur membres donnant une pression légère à l'endroit qui comptait le plus. Les mains de Lexa remontèrent doucement le long des côtes de la jeune blonde. Elle caressa la peau de son dos, avant que l'une d'elle ne viennent frôler son soutient gorge. La barmaid se fraya un chemin sous le tissus surperflus et massa fermement l'étendu de chair. Clarke laissa échapper un gémissement sourd avant de laisser ses lèvres rejoindre leur alter égo. Et ce qui commença par un baiser doux se transforma rapidement sous les caresses de la barmaid en une étreinte passionnée, remplit de désir. Leurs langues exploraient à tour de l'autre leurs bouches respectives. Lexa gémit doucement dans la bouche de sa compagne. Le bruit raisonna dans tout le corps de la jeune fille faisant grandir l'envie dans son ventre jusqu'à son entre jambe.

Clarke comprit qu'il était temps qu'elles s'en aillent. Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Lexa et la conduisit jusqu'à la plage. Clarke avait une idée en tête, mais elle avait du mal à garder sa bouche séparée de celle de la barmaid. Elle se décida à la porter en princesse dans ses bras pour pouvoir marcher tout en embrassant ses lèvres parfaites. C'était loin d'être pratique. En plus de ne pas avoir beaucoup de force, Clarke ne voyait absolument pas où elle allait. Elle trébucha sur un morceau de bois et se sentit tomber. Elle enroula ses bras autour de Lexa pour la protéger et se glissa sous elle en tombant. Une fois à terre, la barmaid explosa de rire. Clarke fit une moue boudeuse, elle avait essayait d'être spontanée et entreprenante et avez complètement échoué. La barmaid trouvait le visage honteux de sa petite amie incroyablement mignon. Elle se redressa et s'allongea au dessus d'elle, elle se pressa doucement contre sa poitrine et s'approcha de ses lèvres. Impatiente, Clarke releva la tête pour supprimer l'espace. Lexa lui rendit son baiser avant de sourire.

 _« Je ne sais pas où tu m'amenais, mais on ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller à pieds »_ rigola-t-elle

 _« Ne te moque pas, j'essayais d'être romantique ! »_

 _« Clairement pas ton truc ! »_

 _« Méchan.._

Lexa la coupa en l'embrassant de nouveau. Sans se séparer, elle l'aida à se relever. Clarke mit un terme (avec difficulté) à leur embrasse et marcha vite vers le bout de la plage. Elles arrivèrent mains dans la mains au poste de surveillance. La jeune blonde fit grimper les marches en premier à sa petite amie. Une fois à l'abri de tout regard, plus rien ne pouvait empêcher Clarke de toucher Lexa. Elle n'avait plus à se retenir. Elle la plaqua contre la paroi en bois et attaqua son cou. Lui tenant les mains au dessus de ses épaules, elle se pressa contre elle ne lui laissant aucun moyen de la toucher à son tour. Ce soir, c'était elle qui aurait les commandes. Elle glissa l'une de ses mains sous le t-shirt de la barmaid, sa main trouva directement le chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine faisant gémir de surprise la brune.

 _« Clarke »_ essaya de parler Lexa entre deux baisers. _« Clarke, Quelqu'un pourrait passer par là. Clarke on est littéralement juste à côté d'une méga fête remplit de monde »._

 _« Où est passée la Lexa qui c'est fait arrêté pour atteinte à la pudeur en lieu public »_

 _« Justement, elle c'est fait arrêter. »_ ironisa-t-elle.

Dans un grognement qui fit rire la brune, Clarke se décala. Elle chercha dans son sac son porte monnaie et attrapa deux petits outils qu'elle avait toujours sûr elle. Elle s'approcha de la porte, et se mit à la hauteur du cadenas. La blonde commença à crocheter la serrure, comme si, il n'y avait rien de plus normal. Lexa sourit en se rappelant la première fois qu'elle avait vu Clarke en pleine action, cette fille la surprendrait toujours. Clarke du se reprendre à plusieurs reprise avant qu'un petit clic, se fit entendre. Elle ouvrit la porte et poussa littéralement sa compagne à l'intérieur. Elle referma derrière elle avec son pied et fonça sur sa partenaire.

Plus rien ne pouvait retenir l'australienne. Elle avait envie de Lexa comme elle n'avait jamais eu envie de personne. Elle voulait l'entendre gémir son nom, sentir la chaleur de sa peau et sa respiration saccadée. Elle passa ses mains sous les fesses de la barmaid et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le bureau. Elle se glissa entre les jambes de sa campagne pour se presser le plus contre elle. Sans attendre, Lexa entoura la taille de l'étudiante avec ses cuisses. Elles étaient si proche l'une de l'autre qu'une légère pression s'exerçait à l'endroit précis où elles en avaient besoin. Sans empêcher sa langues d'explorer celle de la barmaid, Clarke tira son t-shirt vers le haut, séparant leurs lèvres, un instant pour retirer la tissu superflus du corps de sa petite amie. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent celle de sa bien aimé un court instant, avant qu'elles viennent embrasser la mâchoire si parfaite de la brune. Elles descendirent dans son cou. Sa langue prit un malin plaisir à lécher la courbure avant que ses lèvres viennent aspirer et sucer la chair sensible. Cela laisserait un marque sans aucun doute. Clarke tira le soutien-gorge de sa compagne vers le bas, moins d'une seconde plus tard, sa bouche capturait le petit morceau de chair entre ses lèvres. Lexa leva la tête en arrière dans un profond soupire. Clarke était sans merci. La barmaid détacha ses mains de la taille de la blonde pour retirer son propre soutien-gorge que Clarke n'avait pas eu la patiente d'enlever, afin de lui donner un meilleur accès à sa poitrine. L'impatience de la blonde était contagieuse. Lexa n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait besoin de Clarke en elle. Elle attrapa une main de sa partenaire et la fit glisser jusqu'à son centre de plaisir. L'australienne sourit lâchant le téton qu'elle avait dans sa bouche. Elle remonta ses baiser jusqu'aux lèvres de la barmaid, tout en glissant sa main dans ses sous-vêtements. Sentant, les doigts de l'australienne encerclé son entrée, Lexa ne put retenir un long gémissement.

 _« Clarke... »_ murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Cette fois-ci c'est la jeune blonde qui grogna. Entendre Lexa dire son nom de cette manière était ce qu'elle préférait au monde. Sans plus attendre, elle glissa ses doigts là ou Lexa le voulait le plus. Clarke était moins délicate qu'habituelle, et cela ne gênait pas la barmaid. A ce moment précis, elle n'avait pas besoin de douceur, elle avait besoin de jouir autour de sa petite amie. Les mouvements de Clarke étaient francs, rapides et efficaces. La jouissance frappa Lexa. Elle se pencha et mordit l'épaule de sa blonde pour essayer d'étouffer son cri de plaisir. Elles restèrent dans cette position le temps que leur respiration se calme.

 _« Tu portes beaucoup trop de vêtements »_ souffla Lexa

 _« J'en ai pas fini avec toi. »_

Clarke souleva sa petite amie du comptoir et l'allongea sur le sol de la cabane. Elle retira son haut et enchaîna avec son soutien-gorge, laissant sa parfaite poitrine à la vue de la barmaid. Il ne lui en fallut plus pour sentir son envie se reconstruire. Clarke Griffin aurait sa mort. Lexa se releva et attrapa de ses mains ce don de la nature tout en trouvant le chemin de la bouche de la jeune blonde. Elle essaya d'inverser leur position, mais Clarke n'était pas d'accord.

 _« Je t'ai dit que j'en avais pas fini avec toi »_

Elle repoussa Lexa au sol et glissa l'une de ses jambes entre ses cuisses. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant pour maintenir les mains de la brune au sol, au dessus de sa tête. Clarke donna un coup de bassin qui fit frissonner sa partenaire. Elle travailla la jeune fille sous elle à coup de caresses et langue. Quand elle sentit qu'elle avait rendu Lexa autant à fleur de peau que quelque minute plus tôt, Clarke commença doucement à descendre le long du corps fin de sa partenaire laissant des baisers et des morsures au passage. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque que sa tête était entre ses jambes. Cette fois ci, ce fut avec sa langue qu'elle fit des miracles.

Lexa se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de Clarke. Elle tira son gilet laisser au sol pour essayer de les couvrir. Elle essuya la sueur qui coulait de sa tempe toujours à bout de souffle. Après deux orgasmes successifs Clarke l'avaient enfin laissé lui rendre l'appareil. Elle aurait voulu torturer sa petite amie, la faire patienter jusqu'à la supplie mais, elle n'avait pas pu résister aux gémissements qu'elle faisait naître chez la blonde. Elle en voulait plus. Les frottements successifs et intenses de leurs parties intimes sur le rythme choisi par la brune, le mélange de leur moiteur et les lèvres de Lexa sur ses seins avaient suffit à envoyer Clarke au paradis. Entendre sa petite amie crier son nom pendant son moment de jouissance avait presque suffit à Lexa pour partir pour un troisième tour. Elle s'était décalée sur le sol froid juste avant. La chaleur lui pesait encore en bas de son ventre et entre les jambes.

 _« Wahoo.. Juste Wahoo »_ commenta allaitante Lexa.

 _« Tu n'étais pas mal nom plus »_ rigola Clarke

La barmaid se tourna sur le côté et colla son corps nu à celui de sa petite amie. Elle passa une main au dessus de son ventre et cala sa tête près de la poitrine de la jeune fille. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le profil du sein de l'étudiante.

 _« Je suis désolée d'avoir était si.. pressé »_ lança Clarke _« Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui m'a pris. J'avais envie de toi comme jamais personne avait eu envie de quelqu'un. Tu m'en veux pas ? »_

 _« Si je suis furieuse.. Clarke a cause de toi j'ai joui comme jamais._ »

Clarke rigola en passant son bras autour du cou de la brune.

 _« Je devrais te laisser me faire l'amour plus souvent quand tu as bu. »_

 _« Je t'avais dit, que tu perdrais rien au change. »_

Elles restèrent en silence l'une contre l'autre le temps que leur cœur récupèrent un rythme normal. Clarke tourna la tête pour respirer l'odeur des cheveux en mêlé de la barmaid.

 _« On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres ? »_

 _«Laisse moi réfléchir » murmura Clarke à son oreille. « Retourner à la fête ou faire l'amour à ma magnifique petite amie ? »_

Elle attrapa Lexa par la taille et la tira au dessus d'elle.

 _« Mon choix est vite fait. »_

Elle leva la tête du sol pour retrouver sa place sur ses lèvres douces. Lexa sourit et appuya un plus fort sur la bouche de Clarke pour que sa tête se repose au sol. L'australienne gémit quand elle sentit la douce main de la barmaid remonter de sa taille jusqu'à sa poitrine. La brune adorait sentir son corps pressé sur celui de Clarke. Elle pourrait rester contre elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Alors que leurs ébats précédents, quelques minutes auparavant, s'agissaient d'assouvir un besoin mutuel, un désir presque irréel d'être l'une avec l'autre, cette fois, il s'agissait de montrer leurs sentiments. Elles prenaient leur temps pour honorer chaque partielle de leur corps. Elles avaient beau être sur le sol d'une vielle cabane poussiéreuse, rien n'était plus romantique que leur étreinte. Lexa aimait Clarke, et Clarke aimait Lexa. Et, elle allait se le prouver de la façon la plus parfaite possible.

Ooo

Appuyait contre le mur, Jasper ne pouvait détourner son regard de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. A l'autre bout de la salle, Octavia était coincée entre le mur et Atom. Elle tenait tout juste debout, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger le jeune homme. Il s'approcha doucement en posant une main sur sa anche. Il s'approcha doucement et enfonça sa bouche dans le cou de la jeune fille. Octavia ne savait pas trop si elle devait le repousser ou se laisser faire. Elle n'avait probablement pas la force de faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Jasper se dépêcha de traverser la salle. Il attrapa Atom par le bras et le poussa violemment.

 _« Oh ! »_

 _« Tu l'as touche pas. »_

 _« hé, du calme. Je croyais que tu l'avais largué ! »_

 _« Ouais »_ bafouilla Octavia. _« Tu m'as largué »_

Jasper ne fit pas attention à ce que marmonner la jeune fille, beaucoup trop saoul pour être cohérente.

 _« Ce n'est pas le problème. Tu vois pas qu'elle ai pas en état de consentir quoi que ce soit »_

 _« Ouais, elle est à point... »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Jasper lui envoya son poing dans la figure, le plus fort possible. Il attrapa Octavia par le poignet à la tira sans prêter attention à ses protestations. Il l'a tira jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison.

 _« Lâche moi ! »_ cria-t-elle en essayant de se défendre. Elle l'assona de petit coups dans tous les sens. _« Tu m'as quitté. T'as plus ton mots à dire »._

Jasper la serra contre elle pour l'empêcher de le taper. Même saoul, elle avait beaucoup de force.

« Chut »

 _« Tu m'as quitté.. tu m'as quitté. Tu n'as pas le droit. Pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? J'ai.. j'ai fait un erreur. Tu m'as quitté. Tu aurais du te battre. »_

 _« Calme toi.. »_

 _« Tu aurais tu te battre pour moi. J'ai fait une erreur. Une erreur. »_

Octavia se laissa glisser au sol en pleur. Jasper s'agenouilla et la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Quand, les sanglots de la jeune fille s'arrêtent pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'a porta jusqu'à la voiture et la fit glisser sur le siège passager.

Ils restèrent silencieux sur le trajet. Octavia s'endormit sur la moitié. Elle se réveilla dans les bras de son ex petit ami qui montait les escaliers menant à leur ancien appartement. Dormir, lui avait fait du bien. Elle était légèrement moins saoul, et ne doutait pas qu'elle se rappellerait d'au moins une petite partie de la soirée. Jasper la conduisit jusqu'à son ancienne chambre et la déposa sur le lit. La jeune brune ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouver la chaleur rassurante des bras de son meilleur ami. Il lui manquait plus qu'elle voulait l'admettre. Elle savait que tout était de sa faute, mais elle n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose. Elle ne pourrait jamais être avec Lincoln, elle ne l'aimait pas comme elle aimait Jasper.

 _« Octavia »_

 _« Je suis désolé Jasp »_

Jasper ne pouvait pas dire s'y elle s'excuser pour sa crise ou pour toute leur histoire. Et, il s'en fichait. Quand, Octavia le regardait comme ça, avec toute la tristesse dans ses yeux bruns, il oubliait tout.

 _« Je suis tellement désolée »_

Elle baisa son regard sur les lèvres de Jasper. Elle mourrait d'envie de les goûter de nouveau. Elles lui manquaient tellement. Sans réfléchir plus, elle se releva et s'avança doucement, laissant le temps au jeune homme de reculer. Il ne bougea pas. Elle déposa doucement ces lèvres sur celle de son partenaire et pressa légèrement. C'était, chaste, c'était doux, tout ce qu'Octavia demandait. Jasper ne réagit pas. Il n'essaya pas de rendre son baiser ou de la repousser. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il finit par se rappeler que la question ne se posait pas. La jeune fille n'était pas dans son état normale. Rien de cela comptait. Il se décala, laissant la cascadeuse en manque de la douceur de sa bouche.

 _« Oc.. »_

 _« Je crois que je vais vomir »_

La jeune femme se leva d'un bon et couru juste à temps jusqu'au toilette. Jasper, pu l'entendre subir l'effet néfaste de l'alcool. Il se leva et la rejoints près de la cuvette. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et releva ses cheveux de son visage pour éviter qu'elle ne s'en mette partout. Il n'avait beau ne pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait encore pour la jeune brune, ou ce que se baisser signifiait, il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait toujours là pour elle.

Quand Octavia ouvrit les yeux, elle eut besoin d'un moment pour comprendre où elle était. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal. Ouvrir les yeux étaient un supplice. Elle essaya de se rappeler de la soirée de la veille sans faire cet effort. Elle venait d'être diplômé de USC. Elle était partie célébrer avec ses amis. Elle avait beaucoup trop bu. Jasper l'avait défendu. Elle l'avait embrassé

« Et, Merde ! » lança-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle était allongée en sous-vêtement dans la chambre qu'elle avait partagé avec Jasper pendant deux ans. Aucune trace de celui-ci. Elle se leva avec difficulté et sortir de la chambre. La lumière du soleil l'aveugla un instant. Elle due se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

 _« Café ? »_ demanda une voix de la cuisine.

 _« Mon sauveur ! »_

Jasper lui apporta une tasse chaude, ainsi que deux cachets d'aspirines. Octavia les avala sans eaux avant de se jeter sur la caféine. Ce n'est qu'une fois les idées claires, qu'elle remarqua la couette sur le canapé.

 _« Tu aurais du me laisser dormir sur le sofa »_

 _« Un gentleman prend toujours soin des jeunes femmes en détresse. »_

 _« C'est pour ça que tu t'es occupé de moi hier ? »_

Jasper avala une gorgée de son café et prit place sur le canapé. Il fit signe à la jeune fille de faire de même.

 _« Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolée de t'avoir embrassé hier soir. Je.. »_

 _« Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça m'a un peu perturbé. Mais pour répondre à ta question, non, hier soir j'ai pris soin de toi parce que peut importe notre histoire, je tiendrais toujours à toi. »_

Octavia ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 _« Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il y a une toute petite chance que toi et moi redevienne quelque chose un jour ? »_

Le jeune réalisateur avala sa salive.

 _« J'en sais rien. »_

 _« C'est toujours mieux qu'un non j'imagine »_

 _« Ecoute O, et si pour commencer, on essayait d'être ami ? Je sais que c'est cliché, mais peut importe ce qui nous arrivera dans le futur, avant tout j'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en toi. Et ça passe par être ton ami. »_

 _« Croit moi, je serais plus que ravie ! Avoir Jasper Jordan en tant qu'ami c'est toujours mieux que ne pas avoir de Jasper Jordan dans sa vie. »_

Jasper allait sortir une blague quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Monty, Harper et Raven entrèrent tous les trois portant des sac de couchage sous le bras. Raven fut surprise de voir O ici. Elle semblait avoir passé la nuit ici. Pourquoi cela lui fit bizarre ? Elle devrait être heureuse que ses deux amis se réconcilient, pourtant, ce qu'elle ressentait était loin d'être un sentiment heureux.

 _« Vous partez camper ou vous avez dévalisé le magasin de sport ? »_ rigola Jasper.

 _« T'as vu, je t'avais dit, qu'ils avaient eux aussi oublié ! »_ lança Raven

 _« Si je te dis voyage de fin d'étude, détende, Sienna Nevada ? »_ commença Monty

 _« T'as raison, j'avais complètement oublié ! Mais, je suis toujours partant. Laissait moi juste le temps de me préparer. »_

 _« Je suis pour aussi, faut que je passe chez Bell prendre mes affaires »_

 _« Vous avez le temps, Clarke est portée disparu.. »_

Au même moment, la blonde en question ouvrit la porte et entra suivit de Lexa qui la tenait par la taille et l'embrasser dans le cou. Surprise de voir autant de monde, elle se dépêcha de lâcher la jeune fille.

 _« Regardait qui vient de sortir de son lit d'amour et de luxure. »_

 _« T'es juste jalouse Reyes ! »_

 _« Peut-être_ » admit-elle se qui fit rire son amie.

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? »_

 _« On te kidnappe pour notre sortie camping ! »_ Lança Raven

 _« Sans moi ! J'ai d'autre plan »_ lança-t-elle en regardant coquinement Lexa.

 _« Tu auras tout le temps de dévergondé ma colocataire dans votre tente ! »_

Lexa ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser la joue rose de Clarke.

 _« Je ne peux pas y aller, je dois travailler. Mais tu devrais toi. Va t'amuser avec tes amis »_

Clarke se retourna. Elle fronça les yeux. Elle avait de meilleures idées qui impliquaient beaucoup de Lexa et moins de vêtements.

 _« Je t'ai dit que je te choisissais toujours »_ chuchota-t-elle.

 _« Imagine ce que je pourrais te faire après avoir était privé de toi pendant quelques jours ? »_

 _« On part quand ? »_ Lâcha Clarke en se retournant. Des idées de retrouvailles torrides se bousculant dans sa tête.

* * *

 **Donc... au début je voulais que O et Lincoln finissent ensemble parce que soyons honnête Linctavia était une institution.. mais maintenant, je ne sais plus trop.. j'aime bien la dynamique que j'ai crée avec Jasper...Vous en pensez quoi vous ? Le Jasper O est convainquant ?**

 **Oh, Clarke et Lexa qui ne peuvent se passer l'une de l'autre.. profitez bien de ce chapitre et du prochain car, ça risque de changer...okay, j'en dis pas plus Mouahahaha**


	22. Chapter 22, I'll be there for you :D

**Bonjour tout le monde et désolé pour le retard ! En plus d'avoir du mal à écrire, j'ai eu des problèmes avec le sites. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes, j'avais tout corrigé et puis ça a buggué, alors je les refait vite fait.**

 **J'ai eu un trou de mémoire concernant les reviews, je ne savais plus à qui j'avais répondu du coup vous risqué d'avoir deux réponses !**

 **On rendre dans le TOP 3 des chapitres ! Vous allez voir, il y a de tout et n'importe quoi dans ce chapitre, j'ai voulu mettre en avant d'autres personnages comme Anya, Harper, Monty qu'on ne voit pas tellement, parce qu'ils méritent aussi leur moment de gloire :D C'est un chapitre relax pour profiter de la fin de la story, il y a quand même une conversation très importante pour le chapitre précédent, à vous de deviner laquelle :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Lexa ramassa les derniers bouts de verres du comptoir en s'assurant de ne pas se couper. Un étudiant ayant beaucoup trop bu pour ce début de soirée avait perdu le contrôle de ses mains juste devant elle. Elle était couverte de bière et ne pensez qu'à une chose : retrouver Clarke dans sa tente. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient envoyer des textos toutes la journées ne pouvant pas l'a passé ensemble. C'était elle qui avait tenu à ce que Clarke parte s'amuser avec ses amis et fêter leur diplôme comme il se doit en allant camper, pourtant, elle ne pouvait nier l'évitable. Clarke Griffin lui manquait. Il aura fallut moins d'une journée, pour comprendre à quel point elle avait besoin d'être prêt d'elle. S'en était presque pathétique comment elle en dépendait.  
 _« Et, Lincoln, tu m'échangerais ton jour de congé de demain contre l'un des miens la semaine pro ?_  
 _« Des projets avec une certaine australienne ?_  
 _« Quelque chose comme ça ? »_  
Lincoln continua de servir son client en réfléchissant.  
 _« Pourquoi pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de vie, que toi tu ne peux pas en profiter ! »_  
 _« T'es le meilleur ! »_ Lança-t-elle en le fouettant légèrement en bas du dos avec son torchon.  
Si, elle ne se levait pas trop tard demain, elle pourrait rejoindre le groupe en fin de matinée. C'était risqué, Clarke lui avait dit qu'ils risquaient de partir en randonnée tôt le matin, elle les louperait sûrement. Le mieux serait de partir ce soir, directement après son service, mais elle devait passer chez elle avant, cela risquerait de faire tard.  
 _« Hé, Lexa tu rêves où quoi ? »_ lui demanda une jeune femme qui venait d'arriver, et c'était installé au bar.  
« _Anya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais qu'être lieutenant de police de priver de toute instant de liberté ? »_ rigola-t-elle en servant une bière à son amie.  
« Je suis officiellement en vacances depuis 15 min ! Ca me fait bizarre, je n'ai pas pris de vacances depuis une éternité. »  
 _« Et, tu choisis de passer ta première soirée de liberté dans un bar remplis d'étudiants bourrés ?_ Questionna la barmaid.  
 _« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mes deux meilleures amis doivent bosser quand les autres s'amusent. »_  
Lexa rigola. Ce n'était pas faux. Etre barmaid avait ses avantages, mais cela signifiait surtout qu'on travaillait la plus part du temps où ses amis étaient entrain de s'amuser.  
 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour demain ? »_  
 _« Trainer avec toi, et te mettre une raclé au concours de qui tue le plus de zombies ? »_  
Lexa sourit. Elle n'avait aucune chance, et elle le savait.  
 _« Deux jours de camping ça te tente ? »_  
 _« L'air frais, du vert, des randos, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. T'as déjà un truc de prévu ? »_  
 _« Pas vraiment. Clarke et ses amis sont partis camper dans la sierra, je comptais les rejoindre demain. Tu es la bienvenue si tu le veux. Tu peux même nous y conduire ce soir si tu veux ! »_  
 _« C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais, tu peux vraiment pas attendre demain matin pour voir Blondie ? »_ ironisa-t-elle  
 _« Si ça tenait qu'à moi, je ne la quitterais jamais. »_  
 _« Qui êtes vous, et qu'avez vous fait de mon amie ? »_

 _« Si tu le sais, tu me tiens au courant ? »_ rigola d'elle même la barmaid.  
Anya avait raison. La personne qu'elle était devenue été très éloignée de la Lexa qu'elle avait pu être durant ses années voyages. C'était sûrement pour le mieux. On ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur cette Lexa à l'époque. Etre avec Clarke ne l'avait pas changé à proprement dit, celui avait juste fait remarquer ce qui était important.  
 _« Si on part ce soir, je devrais peux être aller faire mon sac. »_  
Lexa fit glisser un trousseau de clé jusqu'à elle.  
 _« On gagnerait du temps, si tu allais faire les miennes aussi... »_  
Anya ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Cela faisait du bien de retrouver la Lexa aventurière avec qui elle avait parcouru un bout de l'Europe. La spontanéité, c'était leur truc à elle.

Ooo

La bande avait mis plus de temps de prévu pour arriver à leur site. Ils avaient perdu presque une heure à cause de tous les arrêts qu'ils avaient du faire pour qu'Octavia puisse vomir. La soirée de la veille lui restait encore sur le foie.  
Par chance, ils avaient réussi à installer toute leur tente avant la tombée de la nuit. Clarke partageait la sienne avec son ancienne colocataire, alors que Raven c'était installé un vrai matelas dans le coffre du Van, expliquant que pour sa jambe ce serait plus facile de dormir là que par terre. Une fois que tout le monde avait fait son nid, ils c'étaient retrouvé autour d'un feu de camp et programmé la journée du lendemain. Tout le monde partirait faire une randonnée, pendant une bonne partie de la journée, pendant que Clarke et Raven resteraient près du Lac. Cela gênait Raven d'empêcher Clarke de faire la marche avec les autres, mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle puisse tenir lors d'un sentier en montagne. Clarke avait gentiment proposé de rester avec elle, devançant Jasper qui était prêt à se porter volontaire. La soirée avait continué normalement. Vite, Bellamy avait sortit les réserves qu'il avait fête. Rien qu'à l'odeur et la vu des bouteilles, Octavia faillit repartir pour un tour. Seuls, Bellamy et Clarke consommèrent vraiment. Les autres préférés rester en forme pour le lendemain. Le reste de la soirée devint vite floue aux yeux de l'australienne. Elle fit Jasper plonger dans le lac et ressortir gelé sous les regards et rire de tous. Ils partirent tous se coucher vers deux heures du matin. Clarke ne résista pas à l'envie d'écrire à sa barmaid préférée qui finissait son service. Elle s'en voudrait sûrement pour ces messages bourrés demain matin, mais pour leur, elle avait des idées pleins la tête.

 **A Sexy Lexi**  
 **Je cROIs. Non je suiis sure que tu aurais du venir avec moi.**  
 **De Sexy Lexi**  
 **Pourquoi ? Que je te regarde boire toutes vos réserves avec Bellamy ?**

Comment elle était au courant ?

 **A Sexy Lexi**  
 **Si tu avaaiis été là, j'aurais trouvé autre chosex à fair avec ma bouche.**  
 **De Sexy Lexi**  
 **Continue:D**  
 **A Sexy Lexi**  
 **J'aurais pu embraser t levres parfaites. Puis ta poitrine. Et, me demande pas ce que ma langue aurait fait à ta région plu au sud.**  
 **De Sexy Lexi**  
 **Je vois que je te manques déjà.**  
 **A Sexy Lexi.**  
 **Nah.. je vais juste en sorte que tu ne puissssses pas oublier de penser à moi ;P**  
 **De Sexy Lexi**  
 **Je pense tout le temps à toi 3**

La voiture d'Anya arriva aux sites en plein milieu de la nuit. Elles étaient toutes les deux épuisés. Lexa n'avait plus qu'une envie, s'endormir avec Clarke dans ses bras. Raven lui avait expliqué comment les trouver, et dans quelle tente sa petite amie dormait. Elle aida Anya à s'installer à la belle étoile, avant de s'approcher de la tente la plus éloignée du Parking.  
Clarke ouvrit les yeux en entendant les pas dans le campement. Elle était encore très intoxiquée, et avait du mal à réfléchir. Par réflexe, elle commença à taper avec son pied la jambe d'Octavia.  
 _« O..O. Reveille toi. Il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose dehors. O !. »_  
La brune se leva, les yeux à peine ouverts.  
 _« Quoi ? »_  
 _« Il y a quelqu'un dehors. On a plus de chance de survivre, si c'est toi qui te bas. »_  
 _« Parce que tu crois que je peux faire quoi face à un ours ? »_  
 _« Face à un pervers, t'as tes chances. »_  
 _« Merci pour ta confiance.. »_  
Un froissement se fit entendre à côté de la tente.  
 _« Merde, t'as raison. »_  
La fermeture de la tente remonta doucement. Clarke attrapa le livre d'Octavia est se prépara à attaquer. Lexa passa sa tête dans l'ouverture et évita de justesse, l'objet qu'une des filles lui envoya au visage.  
 _« Je vois que je suis la bienvenue »_  
 _« Lexa ? »_  
La barmaid se glissa à l'intérieur de la tente et s'approcha de sa petite amie. Clarke passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et la tira à elle pour l'embrasser. Lexa sourit sans rompre leur étreinte. Embrasser Clarke méritait de faire deux heures de route en plein milieu de la nuit. La blonde la tira à elle, encore un peu plus et gémit sur sa bouche.  
 _« Je crois que c'est mon signal pour partir »_ lança O.  
Lexa repoussa doucement sa petite amie et se tourna vers l'autre brune.  
 _« T'inquiète pas, on arrête »_  
 _« Comme si tu arrivais à lui dire non »_ rigola O en sortant de la tente. Elle irait squatter le matelas de Raven pour ce soir.  
Lexa se glissa dans le sac de couchage de sa petite amie. Elle embrassa doucement son front. Clarke passa son bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.  
 _« Avoue, c'est mes messages qui t'ont fait venir ? »_  
 _« A vrai dire, j'étais déjà en route avant que te la joue coquine. »_  
Clarke sourit et se pencha pour réunir leurs lèvres, l'une contre l'autre. Doucement, elle descendit sa main sur les cuisses de sa compagne, et la caressa doucement.  
« _Clarke... »_ murmura la brune contre ses lèvres./  
 _« Si je me rappelle bien, tu me dois une séance de rattrapage pour cette journée de manque. »_  
 _« Demain Clarke, dors un peu »_  
Clarke mordilla la lèvre inférieur de la brune, pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas d'accord. Mais, elle savait que c'était peine perdu. Lexa pouvait sentir le goût de l'alcool contre ses lèvres, elle n'en démorderait pas.

 _« Okay »_

Elle se retourna sur le côté pour faire dos à sa petite amie mes en restant extrêmement proche. Elle attrapa la main de Lexa et la posa au dessus des ses hanches. Elle adorait dormir dans ses bras.  
Les paupière de la barmaid commencèrent à se fermer toutes seules. La journée avait été longue, et celle de demain s'annonçait tout aussi dur. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir complètement. Elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose dérangeait Clarke.

 _« Tu penses trop fort, ça m'empêche de dormir »_  
 _« Désolé, c'est juste que.. »_  
 _« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »_  
 _« Rien. Je repensais juste à ce qui c'est passé, il y a deux semaines. A l'hôpital. »_  
 _« Hey, je sais que tu as eu peur, mais je vais bien »._  
 _« Je n'ai pas eu peur Lex', j'étais terrifiée. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait si je t'avais perdu »_  
 _« Je suis là. Je vais bien »_ murmura-t-elle en se serrant un peu plus.  
 _« Je sais. Merci d'aller bien. je..ça doit être horrible d'être avec une personne malade. »_

Lexa ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle même l'avait vécu étant jeune avec Costia. L'entendre dire était autre chose. Elle savait que Clarke n'essayait pas d'être méchante. Elle était éméchée et se faisait du soucis pour elle. Ces paroles étaient juste maladroite. Ce n'était que de la maladresse. Lexa se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son oreille, avant de fermer les yeux pour de bon.

Raven se réveilla dans les première. Octavia lui avait volé toute la couverture pendant son sommeil. La cascadeuse bougeait tellement, qu'elle était sûre d'avoir plusieurs bleus. Elle sortit avec difficulté du van, pour aller prendre un peu l'air frais. Une silhouette de jeune femme était assise sur l'un des rondin autour du reste du feu. Raven s'avança mais ne reconnu aucun de ses amis.  
 _« T'as pas l'impression de squatter le camps de quelqu'un ? »_  
La femme se retourna au son de sa voix. Raven commença à regretter son approche direct en remarquant à quelle point l'inconnu était impressionnante. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient en boucles fines aux niveaux de ses pommettes, puis continuaient sur ses épaules. Son regard était fin et précis. Il donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait tuer.  
 _« Je parie que tu es Raven. Ou Octavia. »_  
 _« Octavia ? Je suis bien trop cool pour être Octavia. »_  
 _« Définitivement Raven. Lexa m'a parlé de sa nouvelle colocataire à la langue pendu. »_  
La brune réalisa son erreur à l'annonce du nom de sa partenaire de salle de bain.  
 _« Tu dois être Anya. Je t'avoue que Lexa ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de toi par contre. »_  
 _« C'est toujours difficile de mettre des mots sur la perfection »_  
 _« Wahoo quelle modestie. »_  
 _« Lieutenant Forest ? »_ lança une voix féminin prêt d'elle coupant la répartie d'Anya.  
La policière se tourna pour voir qui venait de s'adresser à elle. Une jeune fille blonde venait de sortir de la première tente, suivit d'un jeune homme brun.  
 _« Officier McIntyre ? Qu'est-ce que »_ Anya s'arrêta. Elle aperçut que le jeune asiatique la tenait par la taille. _« Je ne savais pas que vous serriez là »_  
 _« Tu connais Anya Harp ? C'est la meilleure amie de Lexi, elles nous ont rejoint hier soir »_  
 _« Elle vous laisse l'appeler Lexi ? »_ rigola l'agent.  
Harper se dégage de l'emprise de son petite ami et porta ses bras à sa poitrine pour les croiser. Elle était gêner de se présenter en pyjama devant un membre de son commissariat.  
 _« Oui, Lieutenant Forest est l'un de mes supérieurs. Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez Lexa, et encore moins que vous seriez là. »_  
 _« Ce n'était pas prévu. Et, si tu m'appelais Anya durant ce week-end ? Je suis en vacances après tout. »_  
 _« Je vous avoue, que ça risque de me faire un peu bizarre. »_  
 _« Faudra t'y habituer, dans quelques mois tu passeras lieutenant, et là plus question de m'appeler Forest ou de me vouvoyer. Autant t'y habituer. »_  
 _« D'accord »_ sourit la jeune fille. _« J'aimerais vous présentez Monty, mon petit ami. »_  
 _« Enchanté. Et bonne chance, ce n'est pas facile de sortir avec un flic. Surtout quand elle s'appelle Harper McIntyre. »_  
 _« Elle est casse pieds au travail aussi ? »_ ironisa-t-il  
 _« Je dois dire Harper, que ta grand-mère se porte mieux qu'on le pensait »_  
La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche en réalisant qu'elle avait mentit pour pouvoir avoir ses jours de congés.  
« _A propos de ça... »_  
 _« Ne t'inquiète pas. Comme je l'ai dis, je suis en vacances. Comment je suis censée savoir que tu as préféré partir camper avec ton petit ami au lieu d'aller voir ta grand-mère malade comme prévu ? »_  
Monty rigola à la vue embarrassé de sa petite amie. Il déposa un timide bisous sur sa joue, ce qui ne fit rougir que plus la jeune fille.  
Jasper et Bellamy ne tardèrent pas à sortir de leur tente, suivit d'Octavia. Seules Clarke et Lexa n'avaient pas encore pointé le bout de leur nez. Raven commençait à s'impatienter, elle voulait que tout le monde passe le petit déjeuner ensemble vu qu'ils allaient être séparé pour le reste de la journée. Elle s'approcha de la tente de ses amis, et soudainement frappa la toîle.  
 _« Oh, Clexa vous aurez tout le temps de vous envoyer en l'air quand on rentrera ! »_  
Ils durent attendre encore une dizaine de minute, avant que la tête fatigué de Lexa sorte, suivit de celle de sa petite amie. La lumière du soleil aveugla Clarke qui garda ses yeux bleus ouverts avec difficulté. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et son foie avait décidé de lui rappeler les mauvais choix de la nuit précédente.  
 _« Continue comme ça Rae, et je te laisse toute seule aujourd'hui ! »_  
 _« Comme si tu étais d'attaque pour faire 15 km de marche ! »_  
Lexa passa les bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie et déposa un bisous dans son cou.  
 _« Tu sais qu'en réalité, ça te ferais du bien. »_  
 _« Est-ce que tu insinues que je ne suis pas en forme ? »_  
 _«Loin de moi cette idée »,_ elle embrassa sa joue _« Mais, faire de l'exercice, transpirer, ça te fera décuver plus facilement. »_  
« _Eh Blondie, si tu veux aller mater le derrière de Lexa pendant 15 km, prends ma place, je peux faire babysitting »_  
Raven grogna en entendant tous les autres rire.  
 _« T'es sûr Anya »_ demanda son amie  
 _« Ouais, j'ai pas assez dormi, et tu sais que j'aime pas les randonnées._  
Lexa se tourna vers son amie d'un air interrogateur. Anya adorait marcher dans la montagne. Elle se rappelait les longues marches qu'elles avaient fait dans les Pyrénées. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications quand elle perçut le regard perçant du lieutenant. Anya regardait avec admiration sa colocataire qui faisait des étirements pour sa jambe. Un sourire lui monta au coin des lèvres. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi son amie n'était pas contre une journée au lac. Etre seule avec Raven en maillot de bain la motivée beaucoup plus que de la marche. »  
 _« Tu devrais venir. »_ lança la barmaid à sa petite amie  
 _« T'es pas sérieuse là? »_  
 _« Si ! Allez, viens ! Les montagnes, l'air frais »_  
 _« Où alors, tu pourrais rester au lac, l'eau fraiche, l'intimité, le bikini »_ tenta Clarke  
 _« Si, tu viens faire la rando, je te promets que tu ne le regrettera pas. J'ai pleins d'idées pour te féliciter. »_ chuchota Lexa coquinement.  
 _« Je te signale, que tu m'as déjà fait le coup hier, et j'attends toujours »_  
 _« Ce soir j'aurais tout le temps »_  
Lexa se pencha dans la nuque de sa petite amie et déposa sensuellement ses lèvres humides juste au dessus de son épaule.  
 _« Si on vous dérange dite le nous »_ lança Anya  
 _« Je vous ai pas sortie de votre sexcave, pour que vous donniez un spectacle gratuit »_ continua Raven _« Allez à table, Bellamy à fait du porridge ! »_  
 _« Je te déteste »_ souffla Clarke à l'oreille de sa barmaid.  
 _« On sait toutes les deux que ce n'est pas vrai »_  
Réussir à préparer tout le monde prit presque deux heures. Tout le long, Clarke essaya de faire changer d'avis sa petite amie, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était condamnée à partir suivre un sentier de 15 km.  
Raven et Anya se retrouvèrent en tête à tête. Elles se regardèrent en silence plusieurs minutes avant que la blonde commence à s'ennuyer.  
 _« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend de moi durant ce babysitting ? Je dois te faire à manger, te masser et te lire une histoire avant la sieste ? »_  
 _« J'allais te proposer de faire ta langue de vipère, mais je ne suis pas contre un massage ! »_  
 _« Oh, faire sa langue de vip, mon activité préféré. Alors, on crache sur qui en premier ? »_  
 _« Clexa »_ répondirent en cœur.  
« C'est moi ou elles sont terriblement niaise ? »  
« J'ai passé que deux après-midi avec elle, et à chaque fois, ça dégouline d'amour et de mièvrerie. C'est presque à vomir. »  
 _« Et encore, tu as échappé à la face pré-Lexa, la tension sexuelle entre elles deux était si forte que j'avais envie de sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait quand j'étais près d'elles »_  
 _« Ca ma belle, ça s'appelle le manque. »_  
Raven retint un rire offusqué. C'est vrai qu'elle ne pouvait nier que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas profiter d'un compagnon de chambre. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête. Elle avait beau aller mieux, elle avait encore du mal à accepter son handicap, il lui faudrait encore plus de temps pour accepter que quelqu'un la touche. Elle allait devoir faire un travail sur elle même.  
 _« Pas de petit ami en vu ? »_  
 _« Nop, tu n'es pas encore au courant, mais je suis émotionnellement retardée »_  
 _« J'avais remarqué le petit déficit mental »_ rigola le lieutenant _« mais je ne savais pas que ça touchait tes émotions aussi._  
 _« Sinon, ça t'arrive de dire des choses gentilles, où tu es génétiquement programmée pour cracher du venin ? »_  
 _« Quelque chose comme ça. »_  
 _« Et toi personne ? »_

Anya fit non de la tête. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais plus qu'elle avait arrêté d'essayer.  
 _« Tu sais, avec mon métier, c'est pas des plus faciles. »_  
 _« Laisse moi deviner, les gars se sentent émasculés par ta force, et les filles s'inquiètent trop ? »_  
 _« Wahoo ! Quelles visions sexistes des genres. »_  
Raven sourit de travers. Elle n'avait pas tord, c'était jouer sur les préjugés et les attentes du rôles de chaque genre. Comme si, il y avait une vérité universelle sur le bon comportement.  
 _« T'as raison. Mais l'inverse marche aussi. »_  
 _« Je suis beaucoup trop sobre et en vacances pour avoir une discussion sérieuse »_  
 _«Touché ! »_  
 _« Et sinon, il n'était pas question d'un lac ? »_  
La mécanicienne acquiesça et commença à se préparer. L'étang n'était pas très loin, tout juste 15 minutes de marches. Raven décida de ne pas prendre sa canne, le sol n'étant pas assez régulier de toute manière pour qu'elle soit vraiment efficace. Elle prit la tête de la marche et guida la blonde vers la terre promise. Un frisson lui parcouru le membre. Il était de plus en plus fort à chaque fois qu'elle marchait accidentellement sur un caillou peu stable. Sa jambe commença à s'engourdir, et Raven regretta de ne pas avoir prit plus de précaution. Son atèle n'était plus assez serrer rendant à son membre trop de lèse, elle devait forcer plus pour maintenir sa jambe droite. Anya remarqua qu'il y avait un problème. La jeune fille boitait de plus en plus et des soupirs de douleurs se firent entendre.  
 _« Laisse moi faire »_ finit-elle par lâcher en voyant la difficulté qu'avait la jeune brune.  
Anya s'approcha et s'arrêta juste devant elle. Elle plia un peu ses genoux, et tendit ses bras en arrière.  
 _« Tu montes ? »_  
 _« Tu rigoles là ? »_  
 _« Allez, ça va être drôle et ça me fera faire de l'exercice »_  
 _« J'ai pas besoin d'aide. Juste d'une petit pause »_  
 _« Ravale ta fierté, et accepte le fait qu'il y a des gens que ça ne dérange pas de t'aider. »_  
 _« Je vais te faire mal »_  
 _« Avec ton gabarit de crevette ? J'en doute ! »_  
 _« C'est moi que tu traites de crevettes ? »_  
 _« Bon sang, tu vas te taire et finir par monter ? On n'a pas que ça à faire »_  
Raven souffla exaspérer par la jeune femme. Si, elle voulait se péter les genoux, c'était son problème. Elle grimpa doucement sur le dos d'Anya et toutes les deux repartirent en direction de l'étendue d'eau. Raven passa ses bras autour du coup de la jeune femme, qui ne put s'empêcher de renifler doucement l'odeur de sa peau. Elle essaya de rester discrète et profita secrètement de la proximité qu'elle avait réussi à installer entre elle et la mécanicienne. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait préféré rester seule avec la jeune fille plutôt qu'allait marchait. Anya pouvait nier que cette imbécile lui faisait de l'effet.  
 _« Mon héros ! »_ lança Raven quand Anya l'a fit descendre en arrivant près de l'eau. Avant de ses pieds touche l'herbe au sol, la jeune mécanicienne se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de la féroce blonde. Anya sentit ses genoux faiblir au contact de ses lèvres douces. La chaleur de son corps contre sa peau se fit ressentir rapidement, s'en était presque pathétique pensa le lieutenant. Raven marcha doucement jusqu'au bout du ponton et commença à se déshabiller. Elle commença par enlever son haut et laisser apparaître sa poitrine remonter par son haut de bikini rouge un peu petit. Elle continua en faisant glisser son short en jean le long de ses cuisses déjà bronzé pour un début de mois de juin. Elle finit par enlever son atèle, ce qui l'obligea à prendre appui plus fortement sur son autre jambe, contractant ses muscles dont la forme se devinait. La bouche d'Anya s'assécha à cette vision. Elle avala difficilement le peu de salive qui lui restait en essayant de détourner le regard. Mission impossible, la jeune femme était définitivement son genre. Elle était magnifique et forte. Raven releva ses cheveux bruns pour les attacher avec une pince en une sorte de chignon dépareillé. Elle tourna la tête, et ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent ceux de l'agent.  
 _« Arrête de mater et rejoints moi »_ lança-t-elle en descendant dans l'eau.  
Pas de doute, rester avec Raven avait été le bon choix pensa-t-elle avant de courir à l'eau

Ooo

La bande était rentrée au campement vers les 16h. Clarke était épuisée, mais ne pouvez nier que cela lui avait fait du bien. Elle avait réussi à évacuer toute les substances nuisibles de son organisme et avez poussé sur ses muscles, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas assez souvent. Lexa qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, l'avait attiré dans une longue sieste des leurs retour. C'est avec Clarke dans ses bras qu'elle dormait le mieux. Quand elles sortirent de leur tentes, la nuit commençait à tomber, elles avait dormit presque 3 heures. Bellamy avait commencé à faire le feu pour faire chauffer le repas. Tous les autres étaient assis autour sur des rondins ou des couettes.  
 _« L'ours à fini d'hiverner ! »_ lança Raven en voyant ses amis arrivées.  
 _« C'est moi que tu traites d'ours ? »_ demanda Clarke toujours somnolente  
Son amie hocha la tête positivement.  
« _Ca se voit que tu n'as jamais vécu avec Octavia. »_  
 _« He! » Cria l'intéressée._  
 _« Qui veut une bière »_ demanda Jasper en s'approchant de la glacière de boisson. _« On est déjà à cours ? »_

 _« T'auras du mal à trouver de quoi boire. L'ouragan Bellarke n'a laissé aucune bouteilles survivre hier soir. »_  
 _« Vous craignez les gars ! »_  
 _« Je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal qu'on fasse une pause de toute manière, ça nous fera du bien »_  
 _« Dit celle qui as bu notre part hier soir ! »_ rigola Monty  
Comment souvent, il n'avait pas tord. La soirée continua tranquillement. Après avoir manger, Octavia proposa de faire un jeu. Une variante de Vérité, mais sans alcool.  
 _« Ok, Tout le monde écrit trois ou quatre gages et les poses dans le gobelet au centre. On fait une quinzaine de tour. Chacun pose une question à la personne qu'il veut. La personne peut soit dire la vérité, soit choisir de ne pas répondre. S'il ne veut pas répondre, il pioche un des gages. On ne peut pas poser deux questions la même personne durant le même tour. Un tour se finit quand tout le monde à posé une question et à répondu ou pioché un gage. Tout le monde à compris ? »_  
Une fois que tout le monde a placé ses idées de gagnes dans les verres en plastique, la partie commença. Les deux premiers tours étaient des tours d'échauffement, personne ne posa de question embarrassantes ou vraiment personnelles, tout le monde y répondit sans difficulté.  
 _« Ok, passons au chose sérieux »_ rigola Octavia _« Lexa, comment as-tu su que tu aimais les filles ? »_  
 _« Depuis toute petite, je trouvais les filles plus intéressantes que les garçons. Tout c'est fait naturellement, en grandissant, je me suis mise à les trouver plus séduisantes. Je n'ai pas eu de grande révélation ou grand débats. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé de question sur ma sexualité, je savais juste que je pouvais m'imaginer avec une fille, mais en aucun cas avec un homme. »_  
 _« Moi j'en ai une. Qu'elle histoire se cache derrière le nom Beth Cooper ? »_ demanda Harper, fière d'elle. Depuis leur double rencard avec Clarke et Lexa, la jeune fille avait essayé de tirer les verres du nez de son petit ami, mais rien n'y avait fait. Monty ferma les yeux avant de tendre la main vers le gobelet. Il n'était pas question qu'il cède. Il emporterait cette histoire dans sa tombe. Littéralement.  
 _« Nul ! »_ cria Harper quand elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse. Un sourire de soulagement apparu sur le visage du jeune homme.  
 _« Lèche le gros orteil de la personne de ton choix. »_ lu Monty en fixant sa petite amie. Il savait très bien qu'Harper avait la phobie des pieds. Elle n'aimait ni les voir, ni qu'on lui touche. C'était une douce revanche. Avant, qu'il put faire quoi que ce soit, Harper se leva et partit en courant. Anya rigola. Elle avait hâte d'apprendre d'autre moyen de torturer son officier.  
 _«A mon tour »_ commença Anya. _« Raven, as-tu déjà fantasmé sur des femmes ? »_  
 _« Fantasmer ? C'est peut être un peu fort. Je trouve certaine femme très attirante, mais je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer avec l'une d'elle. Par contre, je me demande souvent comment se serait d'être avec quelqu'un du même sexe. Curiosité »_  
 _« T'as qu'à demander, et je satisferais cette curiosité »_ lança Anya en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
 _« D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle une question. Clarke, vu qu'ici, tu es la seule à avoir eu la chance d'être intime avec les hommes et les femmes. »_  
 _« Je dois m'attendre au pire ? »_  
 _« Non, je ne veux pas de détails. Je me demande juste qu'est-ce qui change ? Et puis, savoir ce que tu préfères ne serait pas de refus. »_ rigola-t-elle  
Clarke prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Elle ne voulait pas devenir l'ambassadrice des bisexuels. Elle était sûre que chacun _avait son opinion._  
 _« Ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est différent. Ce n'est pas la même expérience. Si je devais pointer du doigt la différence majeur à mon amble avis, je dirais que faire l'amour avec un homme c'est plus.. hasardeux. Ne vous méprenez pas. J'étais très satisfaire de ma vie sexuelle avec Finn, mais il est arrivé que Finn prenne clairement plus de plaisir que moi, alors que je n'ai jamais eu ce problème avec les femmes. Surtout pas avec toi"_ rajouta-t-elle en embrassant la joue rosie de sa petite , "je ne pourrais pas te dire ma préférence, je ne préfère pas un sexe à l'autre. J'ai une préférence pour la personne. »  
 _« Tu clarifies ? »_ demanda Octavia  
 _« Pour moi être bisexuel, ce n'est pas seulement être attiré par les hommes et les femmes, mais c'est être capable de voir au delà du genre. Je ne suis pas attiré par un sexe, je ne tombe pas amoureuse d'un genre. Je suis attirée et tombe amoureuse d'une personne. Et, dès fois cette personne est un homme, dès fois c'est une femme. Mais c'est la personne qui compte pas son genre. »_  
Dans les tours qui suivirent, Lexa du avouer le nombre de ses conquêtes ce qui à son grand bonheur ne contraria pas sa compagne. Jasper tira un gage pour éviter une question embarrassante sur sa première fois. Octavia du avouer qu'elle était son fantasme ultime alors que Bellamy nous révéler sa position préféré et l'endroit le plus insolite où il était passé à l'action. Au grand malheur d'Harper, Anya fut la plus honnête, elle ne tira aucun gage, et répondit sans gêne. L'officier en savait beaucoup trop sur son supérieur.  
Alors que tout le monde commencer à s'endormir, Monty eut une idée. Il se leva pour aller dans le van et revint avec sa guitare. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de feu de camp musical. Il commença à gratter des airs connu en attendant qu'un de ses amis se lance et chantonne. Jasper commença quand il reconnu add it up, l'une de ses chansons préféré, Monty l'accompagne en hommage au temps où ils la chantaient avec Finn, au bord de la plage ou sur les routes australiennes. C'était dans les moments comme celui là qui leurs manquaient le plus. Finn était le chanteur du groupe, il avait prit des cours très jeune pour aller avec sa formation de comédien. Monty et Jasper avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, ils étaient très proches, mais cela n'annuler pas le manque du jeune acteur. Clarke comprit ce que ses frères ressentaient. Elle se leva et se plaça entre eux. Elle passa ses bras derrière leurs cous et colla leurs têtes l'une à l'autre. Elle n'aimait pas les savoir triste. Monty passa la guitare à Bellamy, et serra sa famille dans les bras. Les autres ne savaient pas exactement pourquoi ils étaient devenu si émotifs, mais il se doutait que le jeune homme aux cheveux jusqu'au menton y était pour quelques choses. Le pompier joua quelques mélodie qui fit chanter sa sœur. Il osa même de faire un taping d'une des chansons d'Eminen mais il manquait d'entraînement. Cela ne dérangea pas Clarke qui avait tout de suite commencer à rapper devant l'air amuser de tous les autres. Il repassa la guitare à Monty qui avait reprit ses esprits et commença à jouer, la chanson qui reflétait parfaitement ce moment, et tous les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble.

 ** _If you ever find yourself in the middle of the sea,_**

 _Si un jour tu te retrouves au milieu de l'océan_

 ** _I'll sail the world to find you_**

 _Je naviguerais dans tout le monde pour te trouver_

 ** _If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_**

 _Si tu te retrouves coincé dans le noir et que tu ne peux voir_

 ** _I'll be the light to guide you_**

 _Je serais la lumière qui te guide_

 ** _Find out what we're mad of_**

 _On apprend qui nous sommes_

 ** _when we are called to help our friends in need_**

 _quand un ami nous appelle à l'aide_

 _Y **ou can count on me like one, two, three**_

 _Tu peux compter sur moi comme un, deux, trois_

 ** _I'll be there_**

 _Et je serais là_

 ** _And I know when I need it, I can count on you like four, three, two_**

 _And je sais que si j'en ai besoin, je peux compter sur toi comme quatre, trois, deux_

 ** _And would be there_**

 _Et tu seras là_

 ** _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_**

 _Parce que c'est ce que les amis sont supposés être_

Quand, il finit, Anya demanda la guitare et la passa à brune à sa droite

 _« Vous savez qui se débrouille assez bien ? »_

 _« Anya... »_

 _« Lexa, tu joues ? »_

 _« Très mal. »_

 _« Modestie, et sa voix s'accorde très bien. »_

Clarke se trouva vers sa petite amie et la supplia de ses yeux bleus foncés à cause du manque de lumière. Lexa souffla et attrapa la guitare, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser, surtout quand elle l'a regardait comme ça. Elle se réajusta sur le rondin, en prenant un peu de distance avec la jeune blonde, elle voulait pouvoir plonger son regard dans sa mer préféré quand elle lui chanterait cette hymne. La brune n'avait pas encore trouvé le moment idéel pour avouer ses sentiments, mais elle avait besoin qu Clarke le comprenne. Qu'elle n'oublie à quel point, elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait sans avoir à le dire. Elle allait lui faire comprendre, elle avait la chanson parfaite pour ça.

 ** _You look so wonderful in your dress_**

 _Tu es tellement belle dans cette robe_

 ** _I love your air like that_**

 _J'aime tes cheveux comme ça_

 ** _The way it falls on the side of your neck_**

 _La façon dont ils tombent dans ton cou_

 ** _Down your shoulder and back_**

 _Sur tes épaules et ton dos_

 ** _We are surronded by all of these lies_**

 _Nous sommes entourés par tous ses mensonges_

 ** _And people who talk too much_**

 _Et les gens qui parlent trop_

 ** _As if no one knows anything but us_**

 _Comme si personne ne connaissait rien sauf nous_

 ** _And should this be the last thing i see_**

 _Et si cela doit être la dernière chose que je vois_

 ** _I want you to know that it's enought for me_**

 _Je veux que tu saches que c'est assez pour moi_

 ** _'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need._**

 _Car tu es tout ce dont j'aurais jamais besoin_

 ** _You look so beautiful in this light_**

 _Tu es si belle dans cette lumière_

 ** _Your silhouette over me_**

 _Ta silhouette au dessus de moi_

 ** _The way it brings out the blue in your eyes_**

 _La façon dont le bleu de tes yeux ressort_

 ** _is the Tenerife sea_**

 _est la mer Tenerife_

 ** _And All of the voices surrounding us here_**

 _Et toutes ces voix qui nous entourent_

 ** _They just fade out when you take a breath_**

 _Disparaisse quand tu reprends ton souffle_

 _J **ust say the word and i will disappear**_

 _Dis simplement le mot et je disparaitrais_

 ** _Into the wilderness_**

 _dans l'entendu sauvage_

 ** _And should this be the last thing i see_**

 _Et si cela doit être la dernière chose que je vois_

 ** _I want you to know that it's enought for me_**

 _je veux que tu saches que c'est assez pour moi_

 ** _'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need._**

 _Car tu es tout ce dont j'aurais jamais besoin_

Pendant tout le temps de la chanson, Lexa n'avait pas détourné les yeux de ces perles bleus qui étaient siennes. Clarke attrapa la main de Lexa et la serra silencieusement. L'australienne entre laça leur doigt et serra encore plus fort. Cette peu chaud et douce était à elle, comme ses caresses appartenait à jamais à Lexa. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que sa compagne comprenne. La douceur du geste, et la flemme qui brûlait dans ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Le message était simple : _Je t'aime aussi_

* * *

 **J'ai voulu mettre un peu d'Anya et Raven vu que vous étiez plusieurs à le demander, mais malheureusement, je n'aurais pas le temps de développer une vrai relation coolos en eux deux. Et en plus, je trouve que c'est super dur à écrire, je n'ai pas assez de répartie..**

 **Il y a moins de Clexa, mais toujours aussi mimi ! Mais quand vont-elles se l'avouer de vive voix ? Il serait temps non ?**

 **La chanson de Monty c'est count on me de Bruno Mars, que j'adore, c'est mon hymne avec ma soeur :D Er celle de Lexa, qui d'autre que Ed Sheshe ? Je la trouve très belle, et le conseille à tout les romantiques à la recherche d'une chanson mielleuse :p**

 **A bientôt pour l'avant dernier chapitre :D**


	23. Chapter 23 : Tu mens

**Bonjour à tous ! Voila le 23e chapitre (déjà !), petite annonce avant le début de votre lecture.. j'ai sous estimé la longueur des événements que je voulais mettre dedans ce chapitre, du coup, je l'ai coupé en deux. Il n'y aura donc pas 24, mais 25 chapitre yeaaah :D  
Je vous préviens, ce chapitre ne sera pas votre préféré. Loin de là, ne me tuer pas. Je vous promets d'essayer d'arranger les choses dans les deux prochains...**

* * *

Trois mois plus tard.

Jour J

Chaud. Elle avait chaud. Ce fut la première pensée que Clarke eut en se réveillant. Un sourire timide apparut sur son visage en comprenant les raisons de cette chaleur. Lexa était littéralement allongée sur elle. Sa tête était posée sur sa poitrine, son bras droit entouré sa taille et collait leur de corps, ne laissant aucun espace et avait entrelacé leurs jambes. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à son emprise. Cela tombait bien, elle n'en avait aucune intention. C'était avec Lexa qu'elle dormait le mieux. Elle commença à jouer avec les boucles brunes qui lui chatouillaient le visage. Sa petite amie remua contre elle. Clarke déposa un baiser au dessus de sa tête pour l'aider à émerger en douceur.

 _« Tu te lèves au aurore. »_

L'australienne rigola en serrant un peu plus la jeune fille dans ses bras.

 _« C'est vrai que 10h, c'est dur. »_

 _« Hé, on ne se moque pas. Je te signale, que c'est moi qui suit en position de force là. »_

La dessinatrice attrapa la taille de la jeune fille, et bascula tout son poids sur le côté pour renverser leur position. Lexa, encore endormie, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Sa petite amie la plaqua contre son matelas, attrapant les poignets de la barmaid pour tenir ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

 _« Tu disais ? »_

Avant que la jeune femme puisse répondre, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de sa partenaire, sans déserrer sa prise. Clarke lui faisait goûter le goût de sa propre médecine. Elle appuya encore plus sur les lèvres de la barmaid pour intensifier leur baiser. Quand, elle relâcha enfin sa poigne sur les bras de sa partenaire, la blonde se releva brusquement avant que la barmaid et le temps d'attraper ses hanches.

 _« On a une longue journée devant nous. On devrait s'activer. »_

 _« Correction, tu as un longue journée devant toi ! »_

Lexa se releva et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Clarke était entrain d'enfiler un short. Elle lança ses cheveux en arrière, et s'approcha de sa petite amie que ne pouvait détourner le regard de ses jambes pâles.

 _« Tu y crois toi ? Il y a trois mois, ma merveilleuse petite amie me conseille de travailler avec mon ex, et ce soir.. ce soir grâce à toi, cinq de mes œuvres sont dans une galerie de Beverly Hills. »_

 _« J'y suis pour rien si tu débordes de talent ! C'est grâce, à toi et seulement à toi. J'ai tellement hâte de voir ton vernissage. »_

 _« Wahoo, vernissage, c'est un grand mot. Je présente juste quelque toiles et un court métrage. Si ça plaie, j'aurais peut-être de quoi faire toute une série. Et, c'est bien grâce à toi, c'est toi qui m'a inspiré»_

Elle passa ses main atour de sa nuque et se baisa pour embrasser son front. Lexa lui claqua la fesse droite pour la repousser. Elle avait du mal à comprendre l'admiration que Clarke avait pour elle. Elle n'était que Lexa. Ancienne cancéreuse, voyageuse et barmaid. Juste Lexa. Pour Clarke cela voulait dire tellement plus.

 _« Si t'as journée est si remplie, tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller faire du café, pendant que je file sous la douche. »_

 _« Tes désirs sont mes ordres, beauté. » rigola-t-elle en quittant la chambre._

Le salon était vide. Autant de calme aurait été étrange, si Clarke ne savait pas que Monty avait passé la nuit chez Harper et que Jasper c'était levé tôt pour apprendre à Octavia comment surfer. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine quand la porte s'ouvrit. Raven fit son apparition.

 _« Yo ! »_ lança-t-elle _« Voilà la star du jour. Comment te sens-tu ? »_

 _« Stressé ? »_

 _« Tu m'étonnes ! Je suis sûre que tu vas gérer. »_

 _« Je ne stresse pas pour le vernissage. Enfin si, mais pas que. »_

Raven attrapa sa tasse de café et s'assit sur le canapé.

 _« Tu approfondies ? »_

 _« C'est ce soir. Si je ne lui dis pas ce soir, ça risque de m'échapper à tout moment. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimerait que la première fois que je lui avoue, clairement, oralement, mes sentiments, elle voulait que ce soit.. elle voulait se rappeler de ce jour. Si je ne lui dis pas ce soir, ça va m'échapper quand elle passera une porte ou regardera la télé. »_

 _« Wahoo.. et tu as prévu quelques choses ? »_

 _« Ouep. Après la galerie je l'emmènerais sur le toit du musée historique. C'est là que tout à commencé. Je lui avait demandé de venir pour la convaincre de travailler avec moi sur mon devoir. Je lui ai montrée, mon dessin de la petite fille blonde qui regarde l'espace. »_

 _« J'adore cette fresque. »_

 _« Moi aussi. Pendant cette semaine, j'y suis retournée et j'ai rajouté une petite fille brune qui tient la main de la blonde. »_

 _« Peut-importe quelle est leur place dans l'univers, tant qu'elles sont ensemble ? »_

 _« C'est un peu ça. L'idée c'est qu'elle affronterons tous les obstacles mains dans la main. Je lui dirais que je l'aime, et je lui offrirais la clé de mon appartement. Plan parfait. »_

 _« Oulaa.. répète un peu ? Je dois me chercher une nouvelle coloc ? »_

 _« Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je suis quasi sûre qu'elle n'est pas prête. Et puis, on est ensemble depuis quoi ? Cinq mois ? C'est trop tôt. Mais, je veux qu'elle puisse venir quand elle veut, même quand je ne suis pas là. Qu'elle est l'impression d'être chez elle, comme ça quand je lui demanderais réellement d'aménager avec moi, elle se sentira déjà chez elle. »_

 _« Wahoo... intense. »_

 _« Tu penses qu'elle aimera ? »_

 _« Tu rigoles ? Elle ne va pas pouvoir se retenir. Elle te sautera dessus à même le toit. »_

 _« Raven.. »_

 _« Je vois déjà le tableau, sexe sous les étoiles et...»_

 _« Raven. »_

 _« Les lumières de la ville en fond »_

 _« Raven Reyes, ferme là ! »_

Raven rigola en voyant la gène de son amie. Elle était contente pour elle. Lexa était géniale. Et Clarke, était plus qu'accro à la jeune fille. Elle commençait peu à peu à comprendre pourquoi c'était si important pour certaine personne de trouver un compagnon. Elle s'imaginait de plus en plus, ce que serait sa vie si elle pouvait la partager avec la bonne personne. La bonne personne, qu'elle notion bizarre. Comment, dans toute l'humanité, on était censé trouver LA personne. Sa nouvelle façon de penser n'était pas une coïncidence. Elle ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Peu à peu, elle c'était vu éprouver des sentiments qu'elle ne devrait pas ressentir. Des sentiments, qu'elle continuerait de renier quoi qu'il arrive. Mais ce n'était pas ça faute s'il la faisait rire, s'il lui donnait confiance en elle, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. S'il … et mince, elle se remettait à divaguer.

 _« Et sinon, où est tout le monde? »_

 _« Lexa dans la douche. Monty chez Harper et Jasper avec O' »._

Raven essaya de dissimuler son embarrassent en apprenant que Jasper et Octavia étaient ensemble. Elle devrait être content pour ses deux amis. Elle l'était. L'était-elle vraiment ? Mince. Qui aurait cru que Jasper Jordan chamboulerait ses idéaux. Personne ne l'aurait vu venir, surtout pas elle. Elle se sentait presque coupable de ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait. Clarke ne manqua pas la grimace camouflait que la mécanique venait de faire à l'annonce du dernier duo. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle suspectait quelques choses. Elle n'avait jamais osé demander ce qu'il en était de peur de contrarier. Voir son amie souffrir en silence n'était pas sa solution préférée non plus. Elle voulait être là pour elle.

 _« C'est quoi l'histoire ? Les deux tourtereaux sont de nouveaux ensemble ? O' ne m'a rien dit pourtant. »_

« C'est parce qu'ils ne le sont pas. Au grand malheur d'Octavia. Jasper.. Jasper a encore du mal à la voir de cette manière. Ils passent juste du temps ensemble »

 _« Oh.. Jasper finira bien par ce rendre compte qu'O' est la femme de sa vie. »_

 _« Vraiment ? »_ demanda-t-elle

 _« Tu en doutes encore ? »_

 _« J'en sais rien. Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. Je veux que vous soyez tous heureux. En ce moment, c'est quand il est avec toi qu'il est le plus content. Et, c'est quand tu es avec lui que tu es la plus heureuse. »_

 _« Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! On est juste amis »_

 _« Je sais. Je dis juste, que si vous vous rendez heureux mutuellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas être ensemble si c'est ce que tu désires. »_

Raven baissa les yeux. La tête plongeait dans sa tasse de café. Elle qui avait pensait être discrète. Elle voyait un million de raisons pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble, même dans l'hypothèse où c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

 _« On parle de Jasper. Comment je pourrais faire ça à O' ? C'est notre meilleure amie. Je ne serais pas celle qui lui vole son petit ami. »_

 _« Premièrement, tu ne lui volerais pas. Jasper a aussi son mot à dire dans l'histoire. Et deuxièmement, ils ne sont pas ensemble. Ce n'est pas comme ci, tu étais la raison de leur rupture. Je comprends le complexe de la situation, et je serais tout aussi heureuse si O et Jasper se remettait ensemble. Mais tu le mérites aussi.»_

 _« Je ne sais même pas si c'est quelque chose que je voudrais. Je ne veux pas cacher deux amitiés pour un sentiment passager. Je ressens clairement quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, mais.. je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. »_ Raven enfuit son visage dans la paume de ses mains, cachant son incertitude.

 _« Hé »_ commença Clarke en passant un bras autour de ses épaules _« Je ne te dis pas de te jeter dans ses bras. Je veux juste te rappeler, qu'il faut oser se battre pour ce que l'on veut. Même quand la situation est compliquée voir désespéré. Tu mérites d'être heureuse Reyes. La vrai question c'est : qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? »_

 _« Bonne question. »_

 _« Tu te moquais de moi quand je t'ai dit que tu devais nous faire un coup à la Chandler et Monica ! »_

 _« Tu veux que je te dise que tu avais raison ? »_

 _« Je ne suis jamais contre. »_

 _« Bien. Tu avais raison. Je suis capable de m'ouvrir au gens, j'ai juste besoin de temps pour avoir confiance en la personne. »_

Lexa sortie de la chambre, les cheveux encore mouillés. Elle tenait autour de son doigt, un mouchoir en papier avec une tache de sang.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? »_ demanda Clarke inquiète.

 _« Rien, je me suis coupée avec mon rasoir. Je dois y aller, Anya veut me voir, ça avait l'air important. »_ mentit-elle

 _« Oh.. okay. On se voit ce soir hein ? »_

 _« Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. »_

Elle se pencha pour embrasser rapidement les lèvres de Clarke et sortit de l'appartement en furie. Quand la porte claqua derrière elle, elle se remit à respirer. Lexa retira doucement le mouchoir autour de son doigt. La coupure était fine et peu profonde, pourtant, le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler. Elle avait tout essayer dans la salle de bain, aspirer le sang, appuyer, faire un petit garrot pendant quelque minute. Mais, rien n'y faisait. La jeune femme serra la mâchoire, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Un saignement intense après une blessure insignifiante était un problème récurant quand on avait une certaine maladie du sang. Une maladie qui avait déjà pourrie sa jeunesse. Elle quitta l'immeuble et appela le premier taxi qu'elle vu. Ce n'était pas chez Anya qu'elle avait besoin d'aller.

Ooo

Lexa faisait les cents pas dans le bureau du médecin. Elle avait passé la plus grande partie de la journée à faire des tests. Elle aurait aimé que Clarke soit avec elle. Elle ne voulait juste pas lui faire peur. Et puis, c'était SA grande journée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher son moment de gloire. La porte s'ouvrit, le docteur Nyko, entra, son calepin avec les résultats à la mains. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, mais Lexa ne bougea pas. Elle sait. Elle peut lire dans les yeux de son docteur, que les test n'ont pas étant probant. Elle sait que toute sa convalescence prend fin aujourd'hui, dans cette salle.

 _« Je suis vraiment désolé Lexa, mais le nombre de tes globules blancs, la chute de tes plaquettes indiquent... »_

 _« Comment ? Vous aviez dit que la greffe était le moyen le plus sûr d'éviter des rechutes. »_

 _« C'est le cas. Mais ce n'est pas 100% sûr, surtout comme dans ton cas, quand on utilise une demi-correspondance. Je suis vraiment désolé. Il faudra programmer d'autres tests pour connaître le type exacte de la leucémie. Et, commencer à voir quel traitement te conviendra le mieux. »_

 _« Je.. je ne peux pas entendre ça. Pas maintenant. »_

Les larmes aux yeux, Lexa couru hors de la salle. Elle avait besoin de respirer. Elle avait besoin d'être ailleurs. Elle avait besoin de Clarke. Pourtant, quand elle reprit ses esprits, ce n'est pas chez sa petite amie qu'elle se dirigea, mais dans son ancien appartement. Elle frappa à la porte en espérant qu'Anya n'était pas de service. La blonde ouvrit la porte, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire un mot. Lexa s'effondra dans ses bras. Anya la rattrapa comme elle put et la posa doucement au sol. La barmaid essaya de parler, mais seul des sanglots s'échappaient de sa bouche. Anya resta silencieuse, caressant la nuque de son amie. Elle commençaient à s'inquiéter réellement, mais elle ne voulait en rien forcer Lexa. Quand, elle aura reprit ses esprits, elle lui expliquera. Lexa fini par s'approcher de son oreille et murmura une phrase à peine audible qu'Anya ne pouvait le croire.. ne voulait le croire. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Pourquoi cela arrivait. Lexa se releva d'un bon et essuya ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche. Réussir à articuler le problème venait de lui servir d'électrochoc. Elle avait une leucémie... encore.

 _« J'ai 23 ans, et je m'apprête à combattre ma troisième leucémie. »_

 _« Lexa... »_

 _« Comment je vais pourvoir l'annoncer à mes parents ? Ils ne méritent pas de vivre encore ça. Et Clarke. Comment, je peux être avec Clarke, si je suis malade ? »_

 _« Hey, Lexa. Avant de penser à tous les autres. Tu dois penser à toi. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Tes parents sont forts. »_

 _« Elle ne mérite pas d'avoir une petite amie malade. Elle.. elle mérite d'être heureuse. De vivre a 100%.. elle mérite quelqu'un d'entier. »_

 _« Clarke t'aime Lexa. Elle veut être avec toi, peut importe ce qui arrive. Elle sera toujours là pour toi. »_

 _« Elle m'a dit qu'elle trouvait ça horrible d'être avec une personne malade. Et, elle a raison. Comment, je pourrais être avec elle si je sais à quel point je la fais souffrir ? »_

 _« Lexa. Tu vas respirer. Prendre le temps de réfléchir. Et quand tu seras prête, tu le diras à tes parents. Puis à Clarke. Et tout les quatre, on restera à tes côté pendant que tu mets K.O cette foutue maladie une nouvelle fois. »_

Lexa avala difficilement. Elle était reconnaissante que son amie reste forte devant elle. Elle savait qu'elle était dévastée, mais elle refusait de le montrer devant elle, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule. Qu'elle serait forte pour elle. Clarke aurait le même comportement. Elle refoulerait sûrement ses sentiments, sa peur, pour elle. Elle mettrait sa vie, sa carrière entre parenthèse pour elle. Et à chaque fois qu'elle serait en retard, ou qu'elle ne répondrait pas à un sms, la jeune blonde s'inquiéterait. Elle s'inquiéterait à en mourir. Elle vivrait dans la crainte. Et, si.. si Lexa ne survivait pas, elle perdrait pour la troisième fois une personne qui compte pour elle. Lexa ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'une Clarke malheureuse à cause d'elle. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de lui faire vivre cette horreur. Elle le refuser. Clarke méritait d'avoir une vie la plus parfaire possible. Elle méritait d'aimer une femme en pleine santé. Elle ne pouvait être cette personne. Et, cela lui fendit encore plus le cœur.

Ooo

Raven en était à son cinquantième nœuds. Elle commençait à regretter le moment où elle avait accepté d'aider Clarke à tout mettre en place. Elle avait pourtant un meilleur poste de Jasper, qui était de corvée de préparation de salle. Cela faisait plus d'une heure, qu'il faisait des aller retour en la galerie et le van pour sortir des tables de buffets, et les caisse de nourriture et boisson. Il avait réglé toutes les lumières et le rétroprojecteur qui devait diffuser le nouveau court métrage de Clarke. Les toiles seraient installées par Clarke et Niylah un peu plus tard. Il avait hâte d'être ce soir. Il faisait partie du petit groupe privilégié qui avait pu voir les œuvres de Clarke en avant première. Son amie lui avait demandé de l'aide pour le montage du Slowmotion, et cela avait été une vraie prise de tête, mais le final valait le coup.

 _« La prochaine fois que Clarke à besoin d'aide, je l'envoie balader. Quand je pense qu'elle est même pas là ! »_

 _« Elle est partie discuter avec le directeur de la galerie, c'est une tradition, avant d'exposer la moindre œuvre, le directeur invite l'artiste à déjeuner. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. »_

 _« J'espère que ça vos le coup, que je ne me saigne pas les doigts pour rien »_

 _« Crois moi, elle mérite tous ce qui lui arrive. »_

 _« Tu as vu les œuvres ? »_

Jasper hocha la tête.

 _« Privilégié ! Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas eu le droit ? Je me saigne littéralement pour elle là ! »_

Raven n'avait pas tord, pensa le jeune homme.

 _« Apparemment, je ne comptes pas assez.. »_

 _« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! »_

 _« Quoi c'est vrai non ? »_

Jasper stoppa se qu'il était entrain de faire. Si Clarke ne lui avait pas montré ses toiles, c'était pour lui faire une surprise. L'une de ses œuvres lui était consacrée. Le jeune homme réfléchit. Il saivit que Raven risquait d'être très émotionnel en voyant la pièce ce soir. Elle serait embarrassée et cacherait ses sentiments parce qu'elle serait en public. Il n'était plus si sûr que la surprise soit une bonne idée. Surtout qu'il voulait être sûr d'être présent quand elle découvrirait la peinture. Il voulait être là quand elle réaliserait à quel point elle est importante pour eux tous. L'année a été assez difficile pour elle, et même si depuis ça allait mieux, il souhaitait lui rappeler le plus possible, qu'elle était l'une des leurs. Qu'elle était Raven Reyes. Quelle était forte.

Il sortit les clés de sa poche et se dirigea vers l'arrière salle. Raven le regarda revenir avec un toile dans les mains. Il s'approcha d'elle qui se leva impatiente de découvrir en avant première le travail de son amie.

 _« Tu devras donner l'impression d'être surprise ce soir, sinon, je suis un homme mort. »_

 _« Je suis très douée pour simuler »_ rigola-t-elle.

Le commentaire fit sourire le jeune homme qui doucement retourna le tableau. Le regard de la mécano s'agrandit et elle retint sa respiration pendant un temps. Clarke l'avait peint, elle. C'était un plan éloigné, d'elle debout, la tête relevé faire le ciel, avec un sourire timide sur le visage. La lumière était dirigée vers son visage. Elle portait sa veste rouge préférée et en pouvait voir à sa jambe une grosse atèle en métal. Elle était au milieu d'un paysage très sombre, gris et bleu, post apocalyptique avec des véhicules en feu. Pourtant, elle était là. Debout et heureuse. Une survivante. En bas à droite, il y avait une inscription en italique. Raven pouvait lire : We all have battle scars.

Jasper ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'émotion qui lisait sur le visage de son amie valait la colère de Clarke.

 _« Je crois que tu comptes plus qu'assez pour Clarke. Son nom est Warriors 2 – The Mechanic. Clarke te voit exactement comme moi. Incroyable, forte et magnifique. »_

Raven essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Elle quitta des yeux la peinture pour les posés dans le regard de Jasper. Il était difficile d'oublier ses convictions quand il lui parlait comme ça. Elle oubliait Octavia, et toutes les raisons qui montraient que ce n'était pas bien. Quand Jasper, la regardait comme il le faisait à cet instant, comme si c'était la personne la plus précieuse du monde, elle oubliait tout. Clarke lui avait dit que la seule question qui se posait était de savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. A cet instant précis, elle n'avait qu'une envie. Goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres. Sans détourner son regard, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, sur la pointe des pieds, elle avança son visage près du sien, assez lentement pour qu'il recule s'il le souhaite. Jasper ne bougea pas. Dire, qu'il n'y avait pas pensé plusieurs fois serait un mensonge. Raven était incroyablement attirante, et ils n'avaient cessé de se rapprocher depuis leur accident. Surtout durant les trois derniers mois. Il avait été là pour elle, et elle avait été là pour lui. Peut-être méritaient-ils d'être là l'un pour l'autre. Réellement là. Leurs bouches finirent par se toucher. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre délicatement. Ce fut simple et timide. Et très vite, Raven réalisa que c'était plus fade qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Il n'y avait aucune étincelle, aucune magie. Juste deux bouches essayant d'allumer une flamme non existante. Bien que Jasper lui rendit son baiser, il n'était pas réellement là. Raven finit par se reculer. Elle fit un pas en arrière, et releva la tête timidement, ne sachant trop que dire.

 _« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du.. tu »_

 _« Ne t'excuses pas. Je croyais que j'en avais envie aussi. Mais.. j'avais juste l'impression que c'était.. »_

 _« Faux ? Je sais. Je croyais que c'était ce que j'avais envie, ce que j'avais besoin parce qu'en du me parle comme tu le fais, j'ai l'impression d'exister vraiment. »_

 _« Et, j'aurais aimé, qu'il y est plus. Mais, j'en suis incapable. Je... »_

 _« Tu es amoureux d'elle. »_

Jasper hocha la tête.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Après tout le mal qu'elle m'a fait. Je devrais tourner la page. Etre, heureuse qu'une personne comme toi s'intéresse à moi mais.. »

 _« Tu est amoureux d'elle et tu ne peux rien y faire. Je comprends. »_

 _« Je suis désolé »_

 _« Ne le soit pas. J'ai mal interprété nos sentiments à tous les deux. Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude d'avoir un véritable ami garçon. Quelqu'un avec qui je peux vraiment tout partager. Du coup, j'ai cru que ce que je ressentais étais plus que ce qu'il n'était. Mais, maintenant, je sais que non. Jasper, tu es mon meilleure ami. Et je suis ravi que ce soit toi »_

 _« C'est un honneur »_ rigola-t-il

 _« Il serait peut être temps que tu arrêtes de la faire tourner en bourrique et que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes. Tu ne crois pas ? »_

 _« Je crois que tu as raison »_

 _« Que veux-tu, je suis un génie. »_

Ils se remirent au travail, jurant secrètement que cet incident resterait leur secret à tous les deux. Jasper eut tout juste le temps de ranger la toile avant que Clarke revienne. Ensemble ils finirent l'installation. Clarke dévoila son travail à Raven qui la serra dans ses bras en essayant d'être aussi surprise que la première fois. Les invités de Niylah arrivèrent à partir de 18 heures. Les Blakes ne tardèrent pas. Dès, qu'il vu Octavia, Jasper regarda Raven dans les yeux. Après avoir entendu son bonne chance silencieux, il s'avança vers Octavia, et sans prévenir, l'embrassa. La jeune fille, surprise, eut besoin d'un instant avant de lui rendre son baiser. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, mais à ce moment, elle s'en fichait, elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Rien d'autre ne comptait vraiment.

Clarke sourit en voyant ses amis de loin. La soirée commençait bien. Les clients de Niylah avaient l'air d'aimer son travail. Le directeur aussi. Il me manquait plus que sa magnifique petite amie pour que tout soit parfait.

Lexa passa le seuil de la porte peu de temps après. Elle avait passé toute la journée à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire à Clarke. Là encore, elle avait aucune idée. Elle repéra sa chevelure blonde au bout de la salle. Sa petite amie riait avec deux clients, son sourire illuminait le reste de la pièce. Elle était si belle. Elle avait du mal à imaginer sa vie sans elle. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans le son de son rire, où la beauté de ses yeux ? Sans sa confiance, sans son amour ? Quand Clarke la repéra, elle coupa court à sa discussion et se dépêcha d'aller la prendre dans ses bras. L'odeur de son shampoing lui chatouilla les narines, et la chaleur de son corps lui remonta aussitôt le moral. Elle repensa à ce que Anya lui avait dit. Bien sûr, que Clarke serait là pour elle. Elle n'en doutait pas. Elle serait forte pour eux deux, elle lui relèverait les cheveux pendant qu'elle vomirait, elle lui tiendrait la main pendant ses examens. Elle serait à ses côtés.

 _« J'ai cru que tu arriverais jamais ! »_

 _« Désolé, j'ai eu une journée chargé. »_

 _« Tu veux en parler »_ demanda-t-elle inquiète.

 _« Non. Plus tard. Ce soir, c'est ta soirée »_

L'australienne se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa rapidement. Elle lui prit la main, et la tira vers le fond de la salle.

 _« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer »_

Elle la guida vers l'attraction principale de la pièce. Elles passèrent devant quelques personnes, pour arriver face au mur du fond. Sur l'écran géant, on pouvait voir un enchaînement de dessin d'Octavia, se transformant peu à peu sous le crayon de Clarke en une véritable guerrière. Si tout le monde avait l'air étonné par l'excellente réalisation, la précision du dessin et l'originalité de l'œuvre, ce n'est pas ce qui retint l'œil de la barmaid. Et, ce n'est pas non plus ce que Clarke voulait lui montrer. Son attention était centrée sur les deux peintures qui entouraient l'écran. C'était deux dessins d'elle en tenue de guerrière, peinture de guerre sur le visage, force et courage dans les yeux. Elle était magnifique et puissante. Une larme s'échappa de son œil en comprenant que c'était ainsi que Clarke la voyait. Courageuse et Force. Belle et puissante.

 _« C'est magnifique, Clarke »_

 _« Le modèle fait tout »_ rigola-t-elle

 _« Non, Clarke, tu fait la différence. »_

L'artiste sentait que Lexa était tendue. Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort en lui souriant.

 _« Je suis la depuis dès heures, tu viens prendre l'air cinq minutes avec moi ? »_

La barmaid fit signe que oui et suivit la jeune femme sur le trottoir juste devant la galerie. L'air était chaud même pour une soirée d'Aout.

 _« Lexa, il y a un problème ? »_

 _« Non. Je suis juste touchée »_

Elle passa la main sur la joue de sa petite amie et la caressa avec son pouce. Clarke se perdit dans son regard vert. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir, elle avait besoin de lui dire. Tant pis, pour l'endroit parfait, tant pis pour le romantisme. Elle devait lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle sortit de sa poche la clé qu'elle venait de faire faire et la glissa dans la main de sa petite amie.

 _« Je me suis dit que ça.. Non. Je voulais que tu es ta propre clé pour que tu viennes quand tu veux, que je sois là ou pas. J'aimerais que peu à peu, mon appartement devienne aussi le tien. »_

Clarke s'arrêta pour voir comment elle réagissait. Lexa resta silencieuse.

 _« Je te demande pas d'aménager avec moi là tout de suite, juste de commencer à y réfléchir parce que.. Lexa, je ne peux imaginer pas vie sans toi. Je veux me réveiller le plus souvent possible avec toi à moitié entrain de m'étouffer. Je veux faire couler notre café, pendant que tu prépares le petit-dej, je veux m'endormir en regardant la télé dans tes bras. Je veux que tu me fasses visiter Paris, et que tu passes un Noël sur deux en Australie. Je veux te montrer tous les jours que je t'... . »_

« _Clarke stop »_ la coupa-t-elle.

La jeune femme s'arrêta surprise. La barmaid lui rendit la clé, et referma lui referma les doigts dessus. Tout ce que Clarke venait de lui dire, Lexa en rêvait aussi. Mais cela ne serait jamais possible. Parce qu'au lieu de ça, elle traînerait Clarke dans les hôpitaux, changerait son alimentation, ne pourrait pas la toucher. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Clarke méritait tellement mieux que cette vie horrible. Elle l'aimait sincèrement. Elle avait besoin de Clarke, mais égoïstement. Alors, elle mentit. Et chaque mot qu'elle prononça lui brisa le cœur.

 _« Clarke. Je ne peux pas accepter. »_

 _« Mais pourquoi ? Lexa je. »_

 _« J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. J'ai passé des bons moments avec toi, mais tout ce que tu me dis, ce n'est pas la vie que je veux. J'ai besoin de changement. Je ne peux pas.. je ne veux pas de ce quotidien avec toi. »_

Le visage de Clarke se décomposa. Ses yeux devinrent rouges, et elle eut besoin de toute la volonté du monde pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était entrain de se passer. Une minute plutôt, elle l'embrasser en lui disant à quel point elle était importante, et maintenant, elle.. elle la rejetait ?

 _« Quoi ? »_ finit-elle par lâcher. _« Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Lexa, je comprends pas. »_

La peine qui se lisait sur son visage était horrible. C'était le pire sentiment que Lexa pouvait ressentir. La vision la plus horrible. Elle était responsable de la douleur de Clarke. Elle aimerait lui dire que ce n'est pas vrai, qu'elle l'aime, que c'est la femme de sa vie. Mais, elle ne peut pas. Si, elle était dure aujourd'hui, c'était pour son bien. Elle savait que c'était le mieux pour elle, et elle voulait le mieux pour la jeune australienne.

 _« Il est temps que j'arrête de me mentir et de te mentir. Cette vie me convient pas. Je ne suis pas faite pour. Il est temps que ça se termine. Que toi et moi, ensemble, ça se termine. »_

Lexa lâcha la main de la jeune fille et se retourna pour commencer à s'éloigner.

 _« Tu mens. Je sais que tu mens, je te connais Lexa. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. »_ lança Clarke derrière elle. _« Retourne toi et dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas. Et que je me suis fais des films. Dit le moi en me regardant dans les , je ne te crois pas »_

Lexa s'arrêta. Elle tourna la tête vers la blonde qui retenait encore ses larmes.

 _« Clarke.. »_ commença-t-elle _« Je ne t'aime pas, et tu t'es fait des films »_. Sans rien rajouter, elle s'en alla. Elle entendit Clarke fondre en larme, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Ses propres yeux étaient remplis d'eau salé. Son cœur était en mille morceau, et elle s'en voudrait à jamais. Elle avait beau avoir combattu deux leucémies, être partie au bout du monde, escalader les plus hautes montagnes, abandonner Clarke sur ce trottoir était la chose la plus difficile qu'elle n'ait jamais fait. Elle attendit de tourner dans la première rue, avant de s'effondrer contre le mur et de laisser ses sanglots la subjuguer.

 _« Je suis tellement désolée »_ murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

* * *

 **Je sens que plusieurs d'entre vous sont prêts à me jeter sous un bus.. patience cher lecteur.. j'ai entendu (enfin lu) vos avis, idées et envies et j'ai trouvé un bon compromis de fin qui plaira au plus grand nombre à mon goût :D**

 **Vous y avez cru une seconde au Jasper et Raven non ? Mouahaha. Moi aussi, depuis une scène ou Jasper porte Raven inconsciente dans ses bras pour la sauver d'Arkadien sous Alie, j'ai trouvé qu'il irait bien ensemble.. Oui je sais j'aime les couple improbable. Mais, c'est une fiction Jaspavia ! Du coup, il ne pouvait que finir avec O' :D**

 **On review, on follow, on vient me parler, enfin comme d'hab**

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	24. ineceptation

**Bonjour à tous, et oui voilà déjà la suite ! Je viens tout juste d'apprendre que je bossais tout Aout, alors si je veux éviter de vous faire attendre un mois pour le dernier chapitre, il fallait que je me bouge.. donc voila l'avant dernier.**

 **Avant de parler du chapitre, j'aimerais juste vous poser une petite question. Qui a vu le panel du ComiCon ? Petit SPOILER _saison 3_ si vous ne l'avez pas fini (ce qui m'étonnerais), Jason a révélé que normalement, la saison ne devait pas se finir comme ça, mais de manière bcp plus noir avec le suicide de Jasper (vous savez la scène chelou ou il quitte la piece après avoir fait un calin a Monty, il était censé ce tirer une balle dans la tête après). Je suis contente qu'il ait changé d'avis car j'adoore Jasper (la preuve dans cette histoire) et en même temps, ca aurait été super réaliste à mon gout, et pour le coup vraiment vraiment élevé la série. D'après Jason et le cast, cette scene est superbement faite, Monty et Jasper se sont surpassé. Ou je veux en venir, c'est que pour l'instant, elle est pas dispo, _mais que si jamais quelqu'un la trouvait, il serait super merveilleusement cool, qu'il me passe le lien.. voila voila._**

 **Revenons à cette histoire. Avant dernier Chapitre, ne me tuait pas encore (vous avez été nombreux à me menacer ou me faire du chantage), ce n'est pas le plus heureuse.. et vous verrez vite qu'un personnage que vous aimez est totalement absent.. désolé.**

 **Pour finir sur une meilleure note.. Il se peut que j'ai eu une bonne idée pour un Epilogue, du coup si vous êtes super gentil, il y a des chances que je l'écrive et le publie (peut-être pas tout de suite, mais avant la fin de l'été sûr)**

 **Cette fois ci, j'ai fini, désolé pour le pavé.**

* * *

J+1

Clarke se réveille les yeux collant et la gorge lui faisant mal. Elle met un instant avant de réaliser que le corps à côté d'elle n'est pas Lexa. Parce que hier soir, Lexa l'avait quitté. Elle l'avait laissé seule, en pleure sur le béton chaud. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui c 'était passé. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle refusait d'admettre que c'était la fin. Raven bougea à côté d'elle et se retourna. Elle et Octavia l'avaient ramassé hier soir pour la reconduire chez elle. Elle avait passé la soirée à pleurer dans les bras de son amie. Cela ne pouvait être arrivé. Elle n'avait pas pu.. Elle se leva rapidement pour chercher son téléphone. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle avait espéré un message de sa petite.. de son ex-petite amie, mais la réalité la frappa, elle n'avait pas essayer de la joindre, parce qu'elle lui avait tout dit hier soir. Clarke ne pouvait l'accepter. Elle composa le numéro de Lexa dans l'espoir d'avoir une explication. Elle tomba directement sur la messagerie. Entendre sa voix lui donna des frissons. Comment était-elle continuer sa vie s'en entre la douce mélodie de la voix de Lexa ? Son rire ? Les larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues juste avant qu'elle raccroche sans rien dire. L'australienne se rallonge sous la couverture. Elle essaya de calmer ses pleures le temps d'écrire un message.

 **A Sexy Lexi**

 **Lexa, il faut qu'on parle. J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques ce qui c'est passé hier.**

Clarke enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots. Raven se tourna et le reprit dans ses bras pour la calmer.

Quand, elle se réveilla pour la deuxième fois une heure et demi plus tard, elle regarda son téléphone avec espoir. Zéro message. Elle se releva un peu et se dépêcha d'en écrire un autre.

 **A Sexy Lexi**

 **Lexa, s'il te plaît, j'ai le droit à des explications.**

Le reste de la journée passa dans la même configuration. Clarke ne sortit pas de son lit. Enroulée sous la couette, elle envoya des messages qui restèrent tous sans réponses. Raven avait essayé de la faire manger, mais elle avait refusé. Seul son téléphone terriblement silencieux comptait.

 **A Sexy Lexi**

 **Lexa, j'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plaît, parle moi.**

 **A Sexy Lexi**

 **J'avais l'impression que tu allais bien, que tu étais heureuse. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?**

 **A Sexy Lexi**

 **Lexa !**

 **A Sexy Lexi**

 **Réponds, je t'en supplie.**

 **A Sexy Lexi**

 **Je mérite plus que ton silence Radio.**

 **A Sexy Lexi**

 **Alexandria Jasmine Woods !**

 **A Sexy Lexi**

 **S'il te plaît**

J+2

C'est seule que Clarke se réveille le lendemain. Raven lui a laissé un mot lui disant qu'elle allait faire un saut à l'appart pour se changer. L'appartement qu'elle partage avec Lexa. Secrètement, l'australienne espère qu'elle aura des informations. En plus d'être atrocement douloureux, ce silence radio l'inquiète, et si quelque chose lui était arrivée? Elle ne devait pas penser au pire. Ne pas aller sur ce chemin là, où elle n'arriverait plus à en revenir. Elle souleva sa couette d'un coup et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle alluma la douche et se glissa dessous espérant que l'eau tiède mettrait ses pensées en ordre. C'était sous estimé l'emprise que la barmaid avait sur elle. Son esprit commença à se rappeler, les moments qu'elles avaient partagé sous cette même douche. Le dernier remonter a à peine quelque jour. Clarke se douchait tranquillement, quand elle avait entendu la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Lexa c'était déshabillée le plus lentement possible avant de la rejoindre. Elle avait passé ses mains autour de sa taille en pressant son corps nu contre son dos. Clarke sentait encore sa poitrine pressée contre ses omoplates. Lexa avait commencé par dévorer la peau de son cou avec des coups de langue et de baisers faisant gémir l'artiste si facilement. Puis doucement, elle avait laissé sa main lui caresser son ventre, passé sous son nombril, et.. . Clarke réouvrit les yeux brutalement et se passa la main sur le visage avant d'éteindre l'eau. Elle ne sentirait plus le corps de Lexa pressé contre le sien. Elle ne se laisserait plus enivré par l'odeur de sa peau. Elle ne frissonnerait plus sous la douceur de ses lèvres. Parce que Lexa l'avait quitté. Clarke enfila une tenue en vitesse avant de rejoindre la cuisine silencieuse. Elle se força à manger un peu pour éviter d'avoir des vertiges, mais elle manquait d'appétit. Elle posa le reste de sa tartine sur le côté de la table et fixa son téléphone. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse.

 _« Et puis merde »_

Clarke chercha son numéro et lança l'appelle.

 _« Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est plus attribué. »_

La jeune blonde raccrocha. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien choisi le bon contact, avant de réessayer.

« Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est plus attribué »

« Merde ! »

Elle plaqua son téléphone sur la table réalisant à quel point Lexa était sérieuse. Elle ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux de lui laisser du temps. De lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'elle. Mais, à cet instant Clarke ne pouvait pas rester logique. Elle voulait parler à Lexa. Elle se leva en attrapant ses clés de voiture, et quinze minutes plus tard, elle est devant la porte de son appartement. L'australienne prit un instant avant de frapper. Pas de réponse.

 _« Lexa, il faut vraiment qu'on parle ! »_ dit-elle en frappant.

 _« Sérieusement Lexa ? Changer ton numéro après 48h ? Tu veux vraiment me faire passer pour une harceleuse ou quoi ? »_

 _« Lex... »_

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, stoppant Clarke dans son élan. Raven se tenait dans l'encadrement.

 _« Désolé, j'avais mes écouteurs. »_

 _« Faut que je la vois. »_

 _« Clarke.. Elle est partie. »_

 _« Comment ça, elle est partie »_

Raven se décala pour la faire rentrer. Sans attendre, l'australienne se précipita dans la chambre de sa petite amie. Elle n'y trouva qu'un matelas sans draps et des tiroirs vides. Raven posa une main sur son épaule, pour l'obliger à l'écouter.

 _« Quand je suis rentrée, je l'ai cherché, mais sa chambre était vide. Elle a juste laissé un chèque pour couvrir les 3 prochains mois de loyer. J'ai essayé d'appeler Anya pour avoir des infos, mais elle en savait pas plus. J'ai demandé le numéro de Lincoln à O', mais à part me dire qu'elle avait démissionné du Polis, il ne savait rien. Elle est juste partie »_

Clarke se laissa tomber en silence sur le matelas. Comment pouvait-elle partir comme ça ? Qui faisait un chose pareille ? Pourquoi ne la laissait-elle pas lui parler. Elle demandait simplement une explication. Elle voulait savoir ce qui avait changer.

 _« Elle est partie »_

 _« Clarke, je.. »_

 _« Elle est juste partie. »_ répéta-t-elle

J+7

 _« Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter » fit Monty_

 _« Faut pas, ça ne fait qu'une semaine. Elle va finir par s'en remettre »_ lança Octavia confiante.

 _« J'en sais rien. Elle n'ai pas sortit de l'appartement une seule fois, et très peu de sa chambre. Elle ne fait que regarder des films en boucles. Regarder trois fois d'affiler amour et amnésie c'est pas sain, même pour Clarke »_ lança Jasper.

Plaqué contre le mur de sa chambre, Clarke ouvrit doucement la porte pour entendre la discussion de ses amis. Durant toute cette semaine, Clarke leur avait à peine adressé la parole. Elle ne voulait pas être méchante ou les inquiéter, elle n'avait juste pas la force de tenir une discussion. Ou de faire semblant que tout allez bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'arrivait simplement pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était partie.

 _« On a un plus gros problème »_ lança Raven _« La galerie m'a appelé, le directeur n'est pas vraiment heureux qu'elle est quittée son propre vernissage et qu'elle ne réponde pas »_. Elle leur fit signe de regarder derrière eux, ou contre le mur se trouvait plusieurs toiles. _« Il m'a rendu ses œuvres. Je cite, elle ne mérite pas l'attention qu'on lui a porté. »_

 _« Merde »_

C'est la que le déclic se fit. Clarke ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita sans dire un mot, sur l'une de ses œuvres. Elle attrapa la première de Lexa et couru dans la cuisine. Elle la laissa traîner sur la table le temps qu'elle chercha un couteau, et sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis, déchira la pièce. Et ce fut libérateur. Pourquoi continuait-elle à penser à comment Lexa l'avait rendu heureuse ? Pourquoi, continuer à être en manque de la jeune femme quand il était si facile de lui en vouloir ? Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère. Elle lui avait croire qu'elles avaient un avenir, elle lui avait fait espérer. Elle l'avait fait tomber amoureuse d'elle, puis elle l'avait abandonné. Elle était partie sans explication. Juste partie. Elle attrapa la deuxième et la coupa elle aussi. Pourquoi s'obstiner à l'aimer, alors qu'il était bien plus facile de la détester ? Quand, elle eut fini de déchirer son travail, elle se précipita dans sa chambre et arracha tous ses croquis, les photos, ramassa la peluche de raton laveur que Lexa lui avait gagné lors d'une soirée début été sur la jetée de Santa Monica. Elle attrapa le t-shirt de surf qu'elle lui avait offert lors de leur journée à Malibu, le livre qu'elle avait laissé sur sa table de nuit, et le kit de cuisine qu'elles avaient acheté ensemble pour s'améliorer. Elle ramassa le tout, et jeta l'ensemble dans la poubelle. Toujours sous les yeux surpris de ses amis, Clarke ferma le sac poubelle et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle vérifia que personne se trouvait en dessous, avant de le laisser tomber trois étages plus bas sur le trottoirs. Satisfait, elle se tourna vers ses amis.

 _« Je meurs de faim, qui commande chinois ? »_

Et sur ces mots, Clarke décida qu'elle ne pleurerait plus pour elle. Elle avait assez donné. Les jours qui suivirent parurent presque normal. Elle recommençait à parler, à manger, à faire des choses avec ses amis. Mais la colère qui l'animait n'avait pas disparu. Elle était toujours là. Elle ne voulait ni entendre parler d'elle, prononcer son nom ou penser à quelque chose qui lui rappeler la brune. Parce qu'elle la détestait. Si une chose était plus que vrai, c'est que son amour pour la barmaid c'était transformé. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait dire qu'elle haïssait Lexa Woods, comme elle n'avait jamais hais personne.

J+ 45

 _« Allez Clarke, ça te ferais du bien de parler avec des gens, avoir une vie sociale »_

 _« Je te parle là, non ? »_

 _« Je veux dire une vie sociale en dehors du groupe. »_ insista Bellamy

 _« Comment tu peux penser qu'avoir un rencard avec l'un de tes potes est une bonne idée ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas un rencard ! Juste un café avec quelqu'un qui te plaira. Je te demande pas de l'épouser, juste aller lui parler. »_

 _« Je ne sais pas, Bell.. Depuis que.. J'ai encore trop de colère pour voir une relation du bonne œil. »_

 _« Et je te comprends tout à fait. Je veux juste que tu retournes dehors et que profites. Ai une discussion intéressante avec une personne intéressant. Je te promets que ce ne sera pas un rencard. »_

Clarke réfléchit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans la partie. La colère toujours noire qu'elle éprouvait pour une certaine barmaid l'empêchait de voir les relations d'un bon œil. Elle en avait fini pour de bon. Cela apportait plus de malheur qu'autre chose. Bellamy n'avait, cependant, pas tord. Elle c'était peu à peu renfermée dans sa zone de confort. Elle ne parlait qu'à ses amis proche, ne participait au soirée que quand elle était intimiste. Et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Ou était passé la Clarke aventurière qui rentrait par effraction sur le toit des immeubles pour peindre? Elle avait disparue en même temps qu'elle, laissant que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait pu être.

 _« C'est quoi l'histoire avec ce Wells ? »_

Bellamy sourit fière de sa presque victoire.

 _« C'est un de mes anciens amis de lycée. L'un de mes plus vieux potes. Un gars en or, intelligent, sympa et beau gosse. Vraiment beau gosse, il aurait plus avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds au lycée, s'il n'était pas si renfermé. »_

 _« S'il est si parfait, pourquoi il n'est pas capable de se décocher ses propres non-rencard ? »_

 _« Il est médecin. Il passe le plus clair de son temps à l'hôpital, ça plus sa timidité, c'est un peu galère pour rencontrer des femmes. Pas que ce soit un rencard pour te caser avec lui, je veux juste que.._

 _« ..que l'on discute. Ouais, j'ai compris. Ok, t'as gagné. Mais juste un verre, et après tu me laisses tranquille ? »_

Et c'est comme ça que trois jours plus tard, Clarke était plantée devant son miroir. Elle avait fait un effort en enfilant son jean noir et son chemisier sans manche bleu clair, rajoutant la pointe de maquillage nécessaire pour effacer ses cernes et masquer son envie d'annuler. A quoi jouait-elle au juste ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ils allaient pouvoir parler. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les premiers rendez-vous, encore moins avec un une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Pourquoi s'infligeait-elle ça au juste ? Elle était très bien dans son coin. Elle attrapa son sac, et sortit de l'appartement direction le bar dans lequel elle devait rejoindre le jeune médecin. Si Clarke devait compter les points, elle accorderait une bonne note aux choix du lieu, il avait cette ambiance « un verre après le boulot », les tables étaient hautes en bois, et la musique qui passait permettait de parler sans avoir à crier. Elle s'approcha du comptoir, les mains posées sur le bar. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'appeler le serveur, qu'un jeune homme se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

 _« Clarke ? »_ demanda-t-il de sa voix grave

La jeune femme se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Le jeune médecin portait un t-shirt fin à manches longues à rayer par différentes tentes de violets, qui laissait ses muscles se devinait sous le tissus. Il avait un regard foncé qui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en vous tout en restant très doux. Un point pour Bellamy, il n'avait pas menti sur le côté « beau gosse » de son ami.

 _« Wells ? »_

 _« C'est ça. J'ai pris l'une des tables là bas, tu veux aller t'asseoir ? »_

Elle hocha la tête positivement, se laissant porter par sa voix.

 _« Je te commande quoi ? »_ dit-il en faisant signe au serveur.

 _« Tu bois quoi toi ? »_

 _« Juste une bière, la journée a été longue. »_

 _« Je prendrais pareil, bien que ma journée ne fut pas si longue. » sourit la jeune blonde._

 _« En vacances ? »_

 _« C'est une façon de voir les choses. En réalité, je suis plus à la recherche de travail, et encore, j'y mets pas vraiment du mien »_

 _« Il y a rien de mal à prendre son temps »_

 _« Dit le médecin. »_

 _« J'ai toujours su que je voulais être docteur, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faudrait que tout le monde sache ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie. »_

 _« A vrai dire, j'ai toujours su aussi. Je veux être réalisatrice, il y a eu juste eu un léger contre temps. »_

Ce faire briser le cœur par sa muse, perdre son contrat avec la galerie qui aimait son travail et passer les deux derniers mois à jouer les ermites.. oui elle pouvait appeler ça un léger contre temps.

 _« Tu es quel type de docteur exactement ? »_

 _« Pour l'instant je suis interne en oncologie, j'espère pouvoir le transformer en chirurgie »_

 _« Wahoo »_

Wells bu une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière. Il était surpris de voir comment la conversation commençait avec fluidité. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise pendant ses rendez-vous, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise en face de jolie fille, et Clarke.. Clarke était magnifique.

 _« Je peux te poser une question hors sujet ? »_

 _« Je suppose que c'est à ça que sert ce rendez.. cet.. entretien ?_ Essaya-t-il de sauver.

Clarke sourit.

« Bellamy t'as parle de ma réserve à avoir un rendez-vous avec toi ? »

 _« Il a peut être mentionné que tu n'étais pas prêtes pour un vrai rencard et que je devrais la jouer très décontracté. »_

 _« Et ça ne te dérange pas ? »_

 _« Je me dis que si je joue bien mes cartes, tu me laisseras peut être t'inviter à dîner. »_

Ok, il était doué. Et charmant. Et peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Elle n'avait rien à perdre à passer une soirée en bonne compagnie. Cela n'engageait à rien.

 _« Alors, retour à ma question. Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? »_

 _« Bellamy m'a dit de chercher du côté des jolies blondes aux yeux bleus »_

 _« Bizarrement, ça ne ressemble pas tellement à Bell' »_

 _« J'ai peut-être édulcoré un peu. Ses mots exactes était : sexy blondes yeux bleus. »_

Clarke rougit légèrement sans s'en rendre compte. Elle avait toujours su que Bellamy avait eu un faible pour elle.

 _« Alors comme ça tu me trouves sexy ? »_ Clarke ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait posé cette question. Elle n'était pas la pour flirter, et pourtant.

 _« Tu vois d'autres blondes aux yeux bleus ? »_ lança Wells essayant de s'en sortir en gardant le côté décontracté qu'il voulait installer.

 _« Alors comme ça tu ne me trouve pas sexy ? »_ Clarke feinta un air offusqué qui fit rire le jeune homme.

 _« Il y a aucun moyen que je m'en sorte n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Et, si tu me disais simplement ce que tu en penses. »_

Wells réfléchit un instant. Clarke était l'incarnation du sexy. Il n'y avait aucun doute, mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui venait en premier quand il la regardait. C'était sûrement la faute de ses yeux ridiculement bleus, il avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à la beauté et l'élégance de la jeune femme.

 _« Je te trouve particulièrement belle Clarke. »_

 _« Et toi particulièrement doué »_ rigola la concernée.

La discussion continua naturellement, fluide et sans interruption jusqu'à leur deuxième bière. Clarke avait pensé qu'après leur premier verre, le rendez-vous aurait duré assez longtemps et qu'elle aurait pu trouver une excuse pour partir sans être impolie, mais l'idée ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Pour la première fois depuis … depuis, elle passait du bon temps et ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à l'instant présent. Ils avaient parlé de leurs boulots, leurs passions, quelques projets, ils en étaient arrivés à un point où ils se posaient tous les deux des questions rapides pour apprendre à cerner plus le personnage.

 _« Ok, dernier série que tu as bingeWatché ? »_

 _« Heu.. à quel point ça sonne prétentieux si je te dis que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, tu sais à cause de tout le truc interne à l'hôpital ? »_

 _« Beaucoup, mais je t'accorde ce faux pas. »_

 _« Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai récupéré de la bibliothèque l'intégral du prince de bel air, j'ai jamais eu la chance de le regarder, donc c'est clairement mon objectif. »_

 _« Je ne sais pas si je dois être le plus choqué que tu es emprunté des DVD à la bibliothèque ou que tu n'es jamais vu le prince de bel air ? »_

 _« J'aime les bibliothèques, j'y trouve un côté apaisant. Et, je n'ai jamais vu le prince de bel air car mon père refusait qu'on n'ait de télé, d'où le fait que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. »_

 _« Tu n'as pas eu le temps de regarder le prince de bel air depuis que tu vis chez toi ? Quelle honte, il faut remédier à ça rapidement. »_

 _« Je dois bientôt rendre les dvd, et je n'ai pas de soirée off avant un bout de temps, un marathon bel air te tente, j'habite à deux pas. »_

Wells regretta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire. Inviter la jeune fille à passer la soirée chez lui était une façon de transformer ce qui avait été un verre inoffensif et décontracté en un rencard trop poussé. Il se maudit intérieurement.

 _« Pas que je veuille que tu viennes passer la soirée chez moi. Enfin, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses des fausses idées. Je parlais réellement de simplement regarder Le prince de bel air »_

Et Clarke le croyait. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont le jeune homme parlait qui nous donnait entièrement confiance. Et c'était dangereux. Clarke avait eu sa part de confiance mal placée ces dernier moi. Elle ne permettrait pas que cela continue. Elle devait faire attention. Elle réfléchit un instant. Regarder une série débile ne pouvait pas amener à un nouveau cœur brisé. De toute manière, le sien était toujours en miette. Il y a bien une chanteuse qui disait « On ne brise pas un cœur brisé » non ?

« _Si tu offres le mexicain et le popcorn, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais refuser »_ finit-elle par lâcher.

Après avoir réglé leur addition, ils se levèrent à la recherche d'un mexicain où commander une razzia de tacos, et passèrent à l'épicerie prendre du pop-corn. Clarke se moqua ouvertement du jeune homme en pointant du doigt qu'on devrait lui retirer sa carte de citoyen américain parce qu'il n'avait ni Netflix, ni de paquet de pop-corn qui traînait dans un placard.

Wells n'avait pas mentit, il habitait littéralement juste à côté, il avait fait exprès de choisir ce bar parce qu'il était à la fois près de chez lui et de l'hôpital où il travaillait, il avait donc eut l'opportunité d'y aller plusieurs fois. L'intérieur de l'appartement était aussi soigné que le jeune homme, il n'y avait aucun verre qui ne traîner, aucun habit sur le sol, les photos étaient tous dans des cadres accroché au mur. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé bleu foncé, pendant qu'il lançait le pop-corn et le dvd.

 _« Je te préviens, je risque de m'humilier dès le générique »_

Et ça ne manqua pas. Dès qu'elle entendit les premières notes de thème, Clarke se mit à rapper en même temps que Will Smith.

 _« Bellamy m'a parlé de ton obsession pour le rap. »_

 _« Chacun ses défauts, non ? »_

 _« Je trouve ça mignon. »_

Clarke remonta ses genoux sur sa poitrine, et s'installa à une distance raisonnable de Wells. Au bout de deux épisodes, leurs bras se touchaient. Au bout du sixième, le jeune médecin avait finit par passer son bras sur ses épaules pour être plus confortable. Clarke sursauta à la soudaine proximité, ne savant que faire. Elle décida de ne pas bouger, sentant la chaleur rassurante autour d'elle. Cela faisait du bien de ce sentir protéger. Les morts qu'avaient eu son ex-petite-amie en la quittant raisonnaient toujours dans la tête de l'australienne. Elle ne cessait de se répéter, qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle. Ce sentir désiré, réellement désiré était agréable. Il fallut 7 épisodes pour que Clarke s'avoue vaincu, s'ils en lançaient un autre, elle finirait par s'endormir sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

Elle se releva, enfila ses chaussures, et se dirigea doucement vers la porte. Wells, lui ouvrit en silence.

 _« J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée. Et, crois moi, j'en avais besoin. »_

 _« Je suis content que tu es choisie de venir. Et, j'espère que tu diras oui quand je t'inviterais à dîner quand je t'appellerais disons demain ? »_

Clarke baissa les yeux le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait vraiment passé une bonne soirée, et Wells méritaient amplement un deuxièmement rendez-vous. Des milliers de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle ne savait que dire ou faire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qui était sûre c'est qu'elle avait passé une bonne soirée. Et que c'était grâce à Wells. Elle lui en était reconnaissance. Il l'avait sortie de son cercle vicieux où elle passait son temps à être en colère, et amer à propos des relation. Elle était fatiguée d'être en colère. Elle voulait désespérément mettre son passé de côté. Et cela faisait vraiment du bien de se sentir désiré. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Clarke s'avança sur la pointe des pieds et pausa ses mains sur la taille du garçon. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant que ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes. Surpris, Wells mit un instant avant de répondre. Il finit par passer sa main sur son menton le caresser doucement. Ses mains étaient tendres mais ce n'était celle que la jeune fille voulait sûre elle. Ses lèvres répondaient avec plaisir aux siennes, mais elles n'étaient pas aussi douce que celle qu'elle désirait. Elle avait besoin d'oublier ce qu'elle avait connu avec la barmaid. Elle avait besoin de passer à autres choses. Elle appuya un peu plus son baiser pour l'intensifier, et poussa doucement sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire. Mais leur danse n'était pas aussi synchronisé que quand elle embrassait la jeune brûne. Le corps du jeune homme n'était pas aussi fin qu'elle le désirait, ses cheveux beaucoup trop court, son torse trop musclé. Rien n'allait, parce qu'il n'était pas elle. Et que malgré toute la haine qu'elle avait pu éprouvé pour la barmaid, elle en était éperdument amoureuse. Et que personne ne pouvait rivaliser, et elle ne voulait que personne ne rivalise, parce qu'elle ne voulait qu'elle. Clarke brisa leur baiser brutalement et mit de la distance entre eux deux. Wells la regardait inquiet se demandant ce qu'il avait pu bien faire pour l'effrayer.

 _« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du.. je.. »_

 _« Hé, Clarke, ne t'inquiète pas je ne me plaindrais jamais qu'une jolie fille m'embrasse »_ essaya-t-il de rigoler.

 _« Je sais que c'est moi qui ait initié le.. je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas prête. Je suis désolée »_

Elle se retourna et partit à pas rapide, laissant le jeune garçon sur le parvis de sa porte. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur le chemin du retour. Elle se détestait d'avoir donner de faux espoir au jeune homme. Elle se détestait pour avoir cru qu'elle pouvait y arriver. Elle se détestait d'être incapable d'aller de l'avant. Elle se détestait parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à garder la femme qu'elle aimait. Parce qu'elle l'avait quitté et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle se détestait parce qu'elle avait tellement envie qu'elle reviennent malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle se détestait.

J+61

 _« Ok, maintenant ça suffit »_ lança Raven en tapant la blonde avec son magasine. _« J'en ai marre que tu t'apitoies sur ton sort. »_

Depuis sa tentative raté avec Wells, Clarke était retournée dans une spirale infernale. Elle quittait à peine l'appartement, passant ses journées à se dénigrer. Elle n'avait jamais eu si peu confiance en soit. Elle ne ressentait que de la honte sur ce qu'elle était. Aucun projet, aucun avenir, elle voulait juste que le temps passe. Et pleurer. Pleurer sur la propre pitoyabilité, oui elle en était à inventer des mots pour décrire à quel point elle se sentait nulle.

 _« Tu sais que l'étape après la dépression, c'est l'acceptation ? Il serait temps que tu te réveilles, où tu ne te reconnaîtra plus toi même. »_

 _« L'acceptation de quoi au juste ? »_

Raven retint sa respiration un moment. Il fallait crever l'abcès, quelqu'un devait le faire avant que Clarke sombre trop profondément. Elle avait véritablement peur pour la santé physique et mentale de son amie.

 _« Accepter que Lexa est partie, et qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Et, que vu comment elle ta quitté, elle ne mérite pas tout le malheur que tu te fais subir. »_

Clarke sursauta à l'entende du nom de son ex. Ces deux derniers mois, ce nom était devenu tabou. C'était pire qu'invoquer Voldemort.

 _« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que je ne réalise pas à quel point je suis pitoyable ? Je suis pas devenue subitement débile Raven. Je.. je ne peux juste pas penser à autre chose. »_

Raven s'approcha de son amie et la serra dans ses bras. Elle y était peut être allé un peu fort. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait la capacité de passer à autre chose en un quart de seconde, que tout le monde le pouvait. Clarke aimait réellement son ancienne colocataire. Elle n'avait jamais vu deux personnes si complémentaire, qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment, elles en étaient arrivées là.

 _« Clarke, tu m'as dit toi même, que dans la vie, il faut faire en sorte que les choses que l'on veuille se réalisent. Et que la question que tout le monde devrais se poser c'est : qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment. Alors, je vais te le demander. Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? Passer le reste de ta vie à te morfondre, ou faire en sorte que les choses changent ? »_

 _« Il n'y a pas une troisième option ? »_

 _« Malheureusement non mon chou. »_

Clarke baissa les yeux. Elle savait que Raven avait raison. Qu'il était temps qu'elle se reprenne en main. Mais rien que l'idée d'allée mieux lui faisait peur. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était prête à l'oublier, à tirer un trait sur son amour pour elle. Et, elle ne pensait jamais être prête pour cela.

 _« C'est si difficile à imaginer. Ma vie sans elle je veux dire. Elle ne me semble pas du tout attirante. »_

 _« Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu es un changement de décors ? Que tu trouves quelques choses pour t'éviter de penser à elle constamment. »_

 _« Des idées ? »_

 _« Tu pourrais te remettre à dessiner ? »_

 _« Non. Je finirais par la dessiner elle parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'elle. »_

 _« Faux, mais d'accord. Et si on trouvait quelque chose de plus grand, de plus fort, plus magnifique ? »_

 _« Si tu as des idées, je suis preneuse. »_

 _« Il s'avère que j'ai trois semaines vacances à prendre où je vais les perdre. Tu m'as répété un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que ton pays natal. Peut-être que tu pourrais me faire une visite guidée personnelle ? »_

 _« Tu veux venir en Australie avec moi ? »_

 _« Etre chez toi pourrais te faire du bien, et moi j'y gagne en vacances. On pourrait même demander à Octavia. Se faire un voyage entre filles. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »_

 _« J'en pense que j'aimerais rentrée un peu. »_

J+89

Derrière le volant Clarke bailla. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elles roulaient en direction du sud, et ne devrait pas tarder à arriver chez elle. Octavia, Raven et elle c'étaient lancées dans un périple australien de douze jours. Elles avaient atterrit à l'aéroport international de Cairns où elles avaient pu voir la grande barrière de corail et faire des un baptême de plongée, elles avaient même trouvé un programme pour Raven. Après avoir loué une voiture, elles avaient pris la route de la côte. Elles c'étaient arrêtés observer les paysages incroyables des blues montain. Elles avaient surfer sur l'une des plus belles plages du monde, visiter Sydney, Camberra, fait un saut dans le désert, sauter avec des kangourous, tout ce que le guide du routard recommandait à faire en Australie. Et Clarke avait été le guide parfait. Être avec ses amis, passer ses journées occupés à redécouvrir la vie et le monde extérieur lui avait fait du bien, elle avait à peine eu le temps de penser à Lexa. Et peu à peu, elle se rendait compte que c'était bon d'être triste, tant que cela ne l'empêcher pas de vivre. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pensé, elle méritait d'être heureuse, de ne plus être en colère et d'avoir confiance en soi. Personne, pas même la femme qui comptait le plus pour elle avait le droit de lui retirer sa joie de vivre.

 _« Tu es pressée de voir ta mère »_ demanda Octavia»

La dernière étape de leur trajet se trouvait à la maison familiale des Griffin.

« Moi, en tout cas, je le suis » lança Raven _« Je fais enfin faire connaissance du mythe Abby Griffin. »_

« Tu crois que je devrais aller me présenter aux Jordan, même si Jasper n'est pas là ? »

 _« Tu n'auras peut-être pas le choix, ma mère les invite au brunch hebdomadaire. Il y aura aussi les parents et la sœur de Monty, les parents de Finn, les Miller, de temps en temps les Murphy. »_

Octavia grimaça légèrement, cela lui ferait bizarre de rencontrer sa belle famille sans son petit amie. Et Raven était mal à l'aise à l'idée de rencontrer les Collins.

 _« En tout cas on est arrivée ! »_

La mère de Clarke n'attendit pas que les filles viennent à sa porte pour sortir de la maison et venir prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

 _« Maman ! »_

 _« Excuse moi si ma fille m'a manqué ! »_

 _« Wahoo, Jasper avait raison, Mama Griffin est canon »_ Lança Raven

« Je suppose que tu dois être Raven » rigola Abby en saluant la jeune fille.

 _« Dans le mille. Vous permettez que je vous appelle sexy Doc ? »_

 _« Abby fera l'affaire. Je comprends pourquoi Jasper t'aime bien. »_

 _« A vrai dire, c'est Octavia que Jasp préfère »_

 _« Oui, bien sûr, je sais tout de sa merveilleuse petite amie. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Tu es aussi belle qu'il le dit. »_

 _« Merci beaucoup Madame Griffin, et veuillez excuser Raven, elle ne sait pas se tenir en public. »_

 _« Abby. Et ne t'inquiète pas, avec Jasper je suis immunisée. »_

 _« Maman, et si on rentrait ? »_

Les jours qui suivirent furent en effet reposant. Elles passèrent le plus clair de leur temps à la plage à surfer ou juste lire sur le sable. Raven et Octavia appréciaient apprendre des choses sur la vie de leur ami, où ils allaient boire un café, voir le lycée qu'ils avaient fréquenté, les lieux qui avaient abrité toutes leurs bêtises de jeunesse. Et, Abby était une grande hôte qui gâtait les filles avec des gâteaux et des plats maisons. Elle avait fait exprès de prendre quelques jours de congés pour pouvoir s'occuper d'elle. Clarke se sentait réellement mieux. Changer de quotidien, tout en restant propre d'un mode de vie qu'elle avait connu était parfait pour elle. C'était le parfait mélange entre le changement et l'habituel. Elle surfait tous les jours, passé du temps avec des connaissances du lycée comme Nathan Miller ou Zoe Moenro. Le jour du départ arriva trop vite au goût de sa mère. Elle venait tout juste de récupérer sa fille, qu'elle s'en allait déjà.Elle les conduisit à l'aéroport de Melbourne. Octavia sortit sa valise et celle de Raven pendant que Clarke faisait un câlin à sa mère. Une fois finit, elle se dirigea vers le coffre et posa la mains sur la poignet de sa valise. Elle réalise qu'au fond, elle n'avait pas envie de retourner si vite à sa vie de tous les jours à Los Angeles. Elle était bien ici, là où elle avait grandit. Et sûr, cela lui ferait bizarre de ne pas avoir ses amis proches d'elle, surtout Jasper et Monty dont cet endroit était marqué par leur présence. Mais, elle réalisa qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de retourner au basique. Elle lâcha sa valise et se tourna vers les filles.

 _« Je.. je suis désolée, mais je peux pas venir avec vous. »_

 _« Comment ça ? Me dit pas que tu as oublié ton passeport »_ lança Raven.

 _« Non. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis bien ici. Pour la première fois depuis que Lexa m'a quitté, j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place. Cet endroit me donne envie de recommencer. »_

 _« Tu rigolas là ? Griffin, t'as pas le droit de rester là. »_

 _« Raven »_ commença Octavia.

 _« Non. Clarke tu n'as pas le droit de choisir la facilité et fuir tes problèmes. »_

 _« Justement, je ne l'ai fuis pas. Je passe juste à autre chose. »_

 _« Non »_ répéta Raven. _« Juste non »_

 _« Tu promets que tu viendras nous voir » se contenta de dire Octavia comprenant ce que Clarke pouvait ressentir »_

 _« Bien sûr, et ce n'est pas définitive, je sais que m'a place est avec vous à LA. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour me retrouver moi. »_

Clarke serra la cascadeuse dans ses bras Et lui murmura de prendre soin de son frère. Elle se tourna vers Raven qui refusait toujours de la regarder.

 _« J'ai besoin de toi Clarky »_

 _« Raven Reyes n'a besoin de personne. Ne l'oublie pas. »_

La jeune mécanique la pris dans ses bras et serra le plus fort possible. Des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Elle finit par se reculer pour essuyer ses yeux.

 _« Ça veut dire que je peux prendre ta chambre dans l'appartement ? »_ rigola-t-elle.

Octavia éclata de rire, suivit de la jeune blonde. Raven ne perdait jamais le nord même quand elle était triste.

 _« Bien sûr »_

J+180 (Trois mois plus tard)

 _« Et, coupez ! »_ cria le réalisateur. _« Bien joué tout le monde, on se voit demain »_

L'équipe commença à ranger leur matériel, Clarke s'occupa de récupérer tous les micros pour les passer à l'ingénieur du son qui se battait avec sa perche.

 _« Et Griffin »_ lança le directeur _« Si ça t'intéresse toujours, il y a eu place qui sait libérer dans l'équipe de rédaction, prouve moi que tu en vaux la peine, et je parlerais de toi pour un poste d'assistant »_ lança le créateur de l'émission.

Clarke sourit avant de se remettre au travail. Elle devait se dépêcher sa mère voulait lui parler de quelques choses d'important. Cela faisait trois mois que l'australienne travaillait sur cette série en tant que personnel technique. C'était Jackson un collègue de sa mère qui avait réussi à la faire rentrer dans l'équipe de production de la série dans lequel sa petite amie jouait un petit rôle récurrent. Elle en était reconnaissance. Elle était encore loin du poste de réalisatrice dont elle rêver, mais au moins, elle pouvait gagner de l'expérience dans le domaine. Rentrer dans l'équipe de rédaction serait une véritable aubaine à défaut d'être réalisatrice, scénariste était un bon début. Quand elle eu fini de tout remballer, Clarke monta derrière le volant de sa voiture et commença à se diriger vers la maison de sa mère. En regardant les paysages de la côté défiler à travers la fenêtre Clarke sentit son corps de décontracter. Depuis qu'elle avait décidé de rester en Australie sa vie avait prit une tournure plus heureuse. Peu à peu, elle avait reprit goût au chose simple qui menait à vivre une vie saine et joyeuse. Bien sûr ses amis lui manquaient énormément, et quand elle n'avait pas le moral, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier le visage de Lexa. Mais, elle était sur la bonne voie. Elle avait enfin l'impression d'être elle. Et cela faisait du bien. Son téléphone sonna. Le visage de Bellamy s'afficha en plu de l'invitation de Facetime. Clarke déclina et se fit une note à elle même de le rappeler en arrivant. Deux minutes plus tard, l'appareil se remit à sonner. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, Clarke se gara sur le côté de la route et se décida à répondre.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important que cela ne peut pas attendre que je rentre du travail ? »_ demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

Bellamy n'avait pas la tête à rigoler. D'ailleurs, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi sérieux.

 _« Bell, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

 _« Il faut que je te dise un truc, Clarke. »_ Bellamy fit une pause afin de chercher ses mots. Il avait longuement hésité avant d'appeler son ami. Il savait à quel point cela avait été difficile pour elle, et maintenant qu'elle allait mieux, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher. Elle méritait de connaître la vérité.

 _« C'est à propos de Lexa... »_

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, il y a un manque de Lexa. Je voulais vraiment montrer l'impact qu'elle a eu sur notre Clarke, comment elle l'a changer en bien ou en mal. Je trouvais ça intéressant de voir comment on s'en remettait ou pas. Je me suis inspirée des 5 étapes du deuil mais.. ne vous inquiétez pas, Lexa est toujours en vie, pour l'instant... Mouahahah, non je déconne, je vous est promis une fin assez heureuse non ?**

 **Comme d'hab, on hésite pas à venir me dire un petit mot.**

 **Et je vous dis à bientôt, en attendant, j'ai une fin à écrire..**


	25. Juste pour ce soir, tiens bon

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **j'ai du mal à croire que je pose déjà le dernier chapitre. J'ai l'impression que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a deux semaines, mais non, ça fait plus de trois mois.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous préviens s'est rempli de PATHOS, les amis, je m'en excuse, mais je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais l'éviter.**

 **A savoir que j'ai glissé les paroles de la chason Even my dad does sometimes d'Ed Sheeran (oui encore sorry), cette chanson colle parfaitement avec ce chapitre, c'est presque comme si, elle avait été écrit pour donc je recommande de l'écouter, avant, après ou pendant, mais de l'écouter à un moment donné. Parce qu'en plus je la trouve magnifique.**

 **J'ai encore plein de chose à vous dire, mais je le ferais à la fin.**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire et me dire ce que vous en pensez :D**

* * *

Bellamy Blake adorait sa vie. Sa sœur, la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui était heureuse et en bonne santé. Il avait un groupe d'amis soudé avec qu'il passait beaucoup de temps. Un job de rêve qui mélangeait courage, frisson et sang froid. Bien qu'il n'ait pas réellement de petite amie, il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de son succès avec les filles. Sous tous les angles, et sous toutes les formes, il pouvait dire qu'il aimait sa vie.

 _« Juste une signature là, lieutenant Blake, et on a fini »_

Bellamy attrapa le stylo que l'infirmière lui tendait, il lut rapidement le contre rendu, et le signa avant de rendre le dossier. La jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année le récupéra en lui souriant. Bellamy tapa le bois de la station des infirmières avant de s'en aller. La jeune fille était vraiment jolie, mais il avait promis à Wells de ne plus draguer les infirmières de son hôpital. Il tenait toujours ses promesses.. enfin, le plus souvent possible. Il regarda sa montre, bien, il lui restait une bonne demi heure avant de devoir retourner à la caserne. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et monta au troisième étage pour rejoindre le service oncologie. Il repéra son ami en blouse bleu en train de parler avec l'une des préparatrices techniques.

 _« Bell' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_ demanda Wells, en le voyant s'approcher.

 _« J'ai du venir signer un papier pour le boulot, un rapport d'accident sur lequel on est intervenu. Et je me suis dis que j'allais passer te voir cinq minutes. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore ? »_

 _« Rien de bien méchant. Ce soir, la bande va boire un verre, tu veux venir ? Ça fait une baille que tu ne t'es pas joint à nous. »_

 _« J'étais là mercredi dernier »_ rigola-t-il

 _« C'est ce que je dis, depuis, on s'est fait deux autres soirées. Maintenant que tu fais partie de la bande, faut que tu viennes plus souvent ! »_

 _« Désolé de travailler ! »_

 _« Alors ce soir ? »_

 _« C'est bon je serais là. Si je veux avoir mes chances avec Raven, faut que je sois plus présent de toute manière. »_

 _« Mec, t'as aucune chance avec Raven »_

 _« Ne jamais dire Jamais non ? »_

 _« Sauf dans ce cas. Désolé, mais tes chances d'avoir un rencard avec Raven sont aussi proches que tes chances de recevoir le prix novel de la paix. »_

 _« Et, un gars à le droit de rêver »._

Depuis quelques mois, Bellamy avait introduit le jeune médecin à la bande de délinquants, il s'était tout de suite sentit à sa place. Il avait été déçu de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de Clarke, mais après l'explication de la troupe, il comprenait. Depuis, il avait essayé corps et âme de faire venir Raven à un rendez-vous avec lui. En plus de la trouver magnifique, elle le faisait rien, et cela faisait du bien. Mais, s'était peine perdu, même lui le savait, pourtant, il n'était pas prêt d'arrêter d'essayer.

 _« Bon, je dois retourner bosser. »_ lança le médecin

 _« Ok, on se voit ce soir ! »_

Le médecin tapa l'épaule de son ami avant de partir. Bellamy jeta un coup d'œil à la salle. Il avait promis de ne pas toucher au infirmière de l'hôpital, il n'avait rien dit au sujet des médecins.. Mais c'est sur l'une des patientes que son regard se stoppa. Assise au fond de la salle sur l'un des fauteuils, l'une des infirmière la préparer à aller en salle de chimio. La jeune femme portait un foulard noir au dessus de la tête, qui lui retombait sur le côté comme une queue de cheval. Bellamy s'approcha doucement, sans détourner son regard. Il connaissait la jeune fille. Elle avait le visage beaucoup plus pale que d'habitude, des cernes sous les yeux, et des bleus aux creux des coudes, mais c'était bien elle.

« _Lexa ? »_

La jeune femme releva la tête à l'entende de son nom. La surprise put se lire sur son visage, suffit de l'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce que le jeune homme faisait là ? Et, merde, à qui allait-il le dire ? Les yeux bleus de Clarke lui montèrent tout de suite à la tête. Elle s'efforçait d'y penser le moins possible, mais même après six mois, c'était presque une cause perdue.

 _« Lexa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je croyais que tu étais... »_

Bellamy s'arrêta. Il se rappela la fois où il avait rejoint Clarke à l'hôpital quand Lexa avait cru faire une rechute. Une rechute. Lexa avait eu une leucémie. Et aujourd'hui, il l'a retrouvé dans la salle d'attente du service oncologie d'un hôpital. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son visage se décomposa sous les yeux de la jeune femme.

 _« Bellamy, tu ne peux le dire à personne. Tu ne peux pas lui dire. »_

 _« Tu te moques de moi là? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire Bell »_

 _« Bien sûr que ce n'est pas à moi. C'était à toi. Tu aurais du lui dire au lieu de partir. Tu.. merde, tu aurais du la voir, elle était si mal. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu avais fuit comme ça. Comment tu as pu lui faire ça ? Tu aurais du avoir confiance en elle, au lieu de partir lâchement. »_

Lexa se releva de son fauteuil. Elle voulait partir, ne pas écouter ses bêtises, comment pouvais dire qu'elle avait été lâche ?

 _« Lâche ? Lâche. J'ai du faire croire à la femme que j'aime éperdument que je m'étais moquée d'elle. Qu'elle ne comptait pas. J'ai.. j'ai du lui briser le cœur, mais ce n'était pas de la lâcheté. Je savais que se serait plus facile pour elle. Qu'il fallait mieux. »_

 _« Plus facile? T'avais si peu confiance en elle ? Tu pensais vraiment qu'elle t'aurait quitté parce que tu étais malade ? »_

 _« Non. Non c'est bien ça le problème. Je savais qu'elle ne me quitterais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle endure ce que j'allais endurer. La quitter.. non, tout, tout aurait été plus facile que.. »_

 _« Que quoi au juste ? Etre là pour la personne qu'elle aime ? »_

 _« Que de me regarder mourir. »_

Lexa se rassit sentant la fatigue la gagnait. C'était son deuxième jour de chimio pour ce cycle, et les effets commençaient à se faire sentir.

 _« J'ai guéri de la deuxième leucémie à l'âge de 17 ans, après avoir reçu une greffe d'un donneur partiellement compatible. La greffe étant le remède le plus efficace contre ma maladie. Pourtant... pourtant je suis retombée malade. J'ai pas besoin de médecin pour savoir que ça s'annonçait mal pour moi. J'étais entrain de mourir à petit feu. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle est à voir ça. »_

 _« Etait ? »_

 _« Disons, que je risque de vivre un peu plus longtemps que je le pensais. Les premiers mois on étaient difficiles, mais on a trouvé un essaie clinique assez surprenant, et le premier résultat des tests sont encourageants. »_

 _« Je suis content que tu ailles mieux. »_ finit-il par lâcher. _« Et même si je ne cautionne pas comment tu as réagi, je peux le comprendre. »_

 _« Alors, tu le garderas pour toi ? »_

Bellamy sera les dents. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait ne pas le dire à Clarke. Même vivant à l'autre bout du monde, elle restait un membre de leur famille. Il.. il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Mais, il ne voulait pas lui refaire de la peine, et il ne voyait pas en quoi savoir ça servirait à la jeune artiste.

 _« Je vais y réfléchir. Je ne peux rien te promettre. Je suis content de t'avoir vu, même dans les circonstances. »_

Il se baissa pour la serrer dans ses bras avant de partir à reculons. Lexa se faisait violence contre son propre esprit pour ne pas penser à Clarke. Mais, c'était impossible. Elle avait besoin d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle... qu'elle n'avait pas gâché sa vie.

 _« Et, Bell... comment va-t-elle? »_

 _« Mieux. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis un bout de temps en réalité. »_

 _« Comment ça ? Tu ne traînes plus avec eux ? »_

 _« Clarke est repartie vivre en Australie i mois. Elle a trouvé un travail dans un petit studio. Elle avait besoin de revenir aux sources. »_

 _« Oh.. d'accord. Merci Bell' »_

Il lui fit signe de la tête avant de se retourner et quitter l'hôpital. Lexa lâcha un long soupir. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle avait tout fait pour éviter de tomber sur eux. Elle était reparti vivre chez ses parents, changé d'hôpital, passer le plus de temps chez elle. Elle ne voyait pas comment Bellamy avait pu la trouver. Au fond, elle était un peu soulager. Avoir eu des nouvelles de Clarke était si inespérée. Elle avait beau faire des efforts, il n'y avait pas un jour où elle avait réussi à ne pas penser à la princesse aux cheveux d'or. Pendant ses longues heures de chimio, elle pensait à ses yeux et à combien son regard bleus lui manquait. Pendant, ses longues siestes et courte nuit, elle pensait à la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Pendant, ses moments de peurs, elle pensait à son odeur rassurante. Pendant ses moments de tristesse, c'était son humour débile qui la tirait vers le haut. Elle avait beau être loin, Lexa avait l'impression qu'elle était toujours avec elle. Parce que sans elle, sans ses souvenirs, elle ne sait pas comment elle aurait tenu.

 _« Mademoiselle Woods, tout est prêt pour votre séance »_

 _« Je vous suis »._

Lexa n'avait pas mentit à Bellamy. Elle avait réellement cru qu'elle allait mourir rapidement. Tous les statistiques étaient contre elle. Elle n'avait pas eu de chance jusqu'à présent, pourquoi cela changerait aujourd'hui ? Au début, elle avait refusé de se faire soigner. Si elle devait mourir, elle le ferait à sa manière. Elle partirait en ayant vécu. Réellement vécu. Elle avait fait ses valises et avait pris le première avion pour Cuba, elle voulait profiter de l'ouverture des pays pour le découvrir vraiment. Après cuba, elle était allé au Mexique. Rien de ça ne marchait. Elle savait que la seule façon pour elle de se sentir vivante était d'être avec Clarke. Il n'y avait qu'avec la jeune Australienne qu'elle vivait la vie dont elle rêvait. Au bout de deux semaines, Anya l'avait retrouvé et ramener à Los Angeles. Il était hors de question qu'elle attend sans rien faire que la maladie tue sa meilleure amie. Elles allaient se battre. Lexa avait fini par changer d'avis. Les premiers traitements n'avez pas eu succès, mais elle n'avait pas baissé les bras. Elle avait bien fait. Bien qu'elle soit loin d'être guérie, le nouveau traitement avez ralentit sa chute de globule blanc marquant un progrès. Elle se rendait 3 fois par semaines pour une séance de chimio, avec un pause toutes les deux semaines. Elle devait en plus s'injecter plusieurs piqûres deux fois par jours. Elle sentait les effets néfastes de la chimio, elle avait perdu ses cheveux après les premiers essais, et avait constamment froid et des hauts le cœur. Sa séance d'aujourd'hui paru plus longue que d'habitude, ni sa musique, ni ses mots croisée arrivé à lui sortir de la tête sa rencontre avec Bellamy. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Elle ne voulait pas faire plus de peine à la jeune fille qu'elle lui en avait déjà fait. Et puis, comment pourrait-elle lui pardonner d'être parti comme ça ? Comprendrait-elle ? Voulait-elle qu'elle comprenne ? Et si Clarke revenait, était-elle prête à lui faire une place dans sa vie cauchemardesque ? Elle avait beau avoir très envie de la revoir, la situation était la même, et Lexa campait sous ses positions, elle ne voulait pas que Clarke l'a voit souffrir.

Quand, les trois heures furent finies, Lexa quitta l'hôpital pour en rejoindre un autre. En arrivant à l'étage, Lexa salua Indra avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Aden était allongé dans son lit, les yeux fermés, les bras le longs du corps immobile. Excepté pour le bruit du respirateur, la chambre était complètement silencieuse. Lexa s'approcha du lit et passa sa main dans la chevelure roux de son amis.

 _« Salut mon pote »_ lança-t-elle en prenant place sur le fauteuil à côté.

Aden avait plongé dans le coma il y a maintenant trois semaines. Ses organes n'avaient cessé défaillir, même ceux pour lesquels il avait déjà subit une greffe. Les médecins ne savaient pas ce qui le rendait si mal, ils pensaient avoir réussit à ralentir sa maladie, pourtant, aujourd'hui, il était endormi, et les chances qu'il se réveille était minime. Lexa avait pris l'habitude de venir lui parlait après chacune de ses séances de chimio, même après qu'il soit tombé dans le coma. Aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude, elle aurait aimé que son ami puisse lui répondre.

 _« J'ai vu Bellamy. Clarke ne va pas tarder à être au courant. Je devrais être contente non qu'elle connaisse enfin la vérité ? Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'elle ne comprenne pas. J'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui dire. Je t'entends encore dire à quel point j'ai été débile de la quitter. Comme toujours tu avais raison. Mais, le mal est fait. C'est trop tard. A quoi ça servirait qu'elle s'inquiète maintenant ? Elle est sûrement passée à autre chose. Elle a un nouveau travail, une nouvelle vie.. Pourquoi Bellamy devrait lui dire hein ? »_

Elle fixa son ami. A quoi jouait-elle ? Aden avait d'autre problème à gérer. Elle s'approcha pour lui prendre la main.

 _« T'as intérêt à te réveiller bientôt, j'ai besoin de tes conseils de sage. Le monde n'est pas prêt à ne plus avoir Aden Natblida. »_

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa main avant de se relever et de partir. Elle ne sentait pas très bien, elle avait besoin d'être chez elle rapidement.

Elle avait accepté de revenir vivre chez ses parents, mais leur avait demandé d'aménager le hangar du fond du jardin en studio à part entière. Ainsi, elle avait encore son indépendance, tout en étant près d'eux. Elle jeta son sac dans le coin de sa petite cuisine et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle savait qu'elle devait se dépêcher de prendre une bonne douche, et de faire ses étirements avant que les premières effets de sa séance frappent. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle voulait se rouler en boule sous la couette et ne plus en sortir. Elle voulait fermer les yeux et imaginer que Clarke était avec elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir en s'imaginant en sécurité.

Quand elle réouvrit les yeux, sa vison était floue, sa tête donnait l'impression de tourner et son ventre.. Elle se leva aussi vite qu'elle pu, et se précipita à toilette pour recracher le contenu (vide) de son estomac. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration allaitante, quand une main douce se posa sur son épaule. La jeune fille releva la tête et aperçu Anya à ses côtés.

 _« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller »_ chuchota la policière en s'agenouillant à côté de son amie. _« ça va mieux ? »_

Lexa lui fit signe de la tête.

 _« Je vais t'aider à te relever doucement »_

Anya la soutint jusqu'au lavabo pour qu'elle puisse se laver le visage et la bouche, avant de la guider jusqu'à son lit. Elle allongea son amie au centre, et déposa la couverture sur elle, avant de venir prendre place à ses côtés.

 _« Anya, faut que tu arrêtes de quitter le boulot plus tôt. Je t'ai dis que je me débrouillais, tu n'as pas à être là après chacune de mes séances. »_

 _« Si, j'ai besoin d'être là et je serais là. Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon travail, tout va bien »_

Anya venait passer s'occuper d'elle tous les jours où elle avait eu de la chimio. Elle restait dormir sur son canapé et veiller à ce qu'elle aille bien. Le lendemain matin, ses parents ou Lincoln prenaient la relève. Elle arrivait à être seul que rarement. Elle était touchée par leur attention, mais des fois, elle rêvait de leur claquer la porte au nez et de mourir en silence. Mourir.. mauvais choix de mot. Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

 _« Comment a été ta journée ? »_

 _« Ennuyeuse, j'ai eu que de la paperasse à faire. Et toi ? »_

 _« Je suis aller voir Aden, rien n'a changé. J'ai gagné aux cartes contre ma collègue de chimio. Et, j'ai croisé Bellamy »_

 _« Attend quoi ? »_

 _« Je suis tombée sur Bellamy à l'hôpital. »_

 _« Wahoo.. je suppose que depuis tu ne fais que penser à une certaine blonde. »_

 _« Anya, je pensais continuellement à elle. »_

 _« Je sais. Tu crois qu'il va lui dire ? »_

 _« J'en sais rien. »_

 _« Tu voudrais qui lui dise ? »_

 _« Mon opinion sur la question n'a toujours pas changé tu sais. »_

 _« La mienne non plus, je pense toujours que tu as fait été idiot, et égoïste. »_

 _« Je sais »_

Lexa enfuit sa tête dans le cou de son amie. Sa respiration chatouilla le sergent, mais elle resta immobile.

 _« Elle est repartie vivre en Australie. »_

Anya ne répondit pas.

 _« Ce que tu savais déjà ? »_

 _« Haper l'avait évoqué. »_

 _« Tu crois pas que tu aurais pu me le dire ? »_

 _« Pourquoi faire ? Tu es censée te concentrer sur ta guérison, t'inquiéter pour elle n'aurait pas aidé. »_

Leur reste de la soirée passa vite. Anya la força à avaler un peu de bouillon que sa mère avait fait, mais Lexa n'avait aucun appétit. Le jeune sergent soulagea son mal de tête en lui faisant un massage de crâne, et brancha sa perfusion pour la nuit.

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent trait pour trait. Lexa passait du temps avec sa famille, elle allait faire ses séances, passer faire un coucou à Aden, et Anya ou Lincoln venait prendre soin d'elle dans les moments où elle était la plus faible. Elle n'eut aucune nouvelle de Bellamy ce qu'elle prit pour une bonne nouvelle. Il avait décidé de l'oublier. Elle fut soulager. Même si elle pensait beaucoup à Clarke, et qu'elle aimerait qu'elle soit avec elle, elle aurait du mal à affronter la jeune femme, elle savait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Ce n'est qu'au bout de 10 jours qu'elle comprit à quel point elle c'était trompée.

Lexa sortait tout juste de sa séance journalière de chimio, elle quitta l'hôpital à la recherche d'un taxi pour aller voir Aden. Ces d'abord ses cheveux blonds bouclés qu'elle repéra en premier. Elle avait toujours prit la peine de s'attarder sur les jeunes filles à la chevelure blonde juste au cas où. Puis, elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard océan. Et la son cœur s'arrêta de battre. C'était comme si toutes les cellules de son corps s'évaporèrent d'un seul coup. Clarke se tenait devant elle, au milieu de l'allée. Son regard plus foncée que d'habitude lui indiquait son niveau de colère. Il dépassait le plafond. Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses à se dévisager. Lexa aurait aimé se faire toute petite, partir en courant se cacher à l'autre bout du monde plutôt qu'affronter la rage qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

 _« Clarke... »_

 _« Comment as-tu pu ?» la coupa-t-elle « De quel droit, tu as choisi pour moi ? »_

 _« Clarke.. »_

 _« Tu croyais vraiment que ça m'importait. Tu n'avais pas assez confiance en moi ?»_

 _« Non Clarke. Je... »_

 _« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais, tu me sortirais juste un autre mensonge. »_

 _« Non, je ne te mentirais plus. Je.. j'ai eu »_

 _« Garde ta salive. Je voulais juste le voir de moi même. Mais, je n'ai rien à te dire. »_

 _« Alors, tu n'es la que pour ça ? »_

 _« J'avais besoin de te voir avant de me décider. »_

 _« Te décider ? »_

 _« Bellamy m'a dit qu'il y avait de l'espoir.. »_

 _« De l'espoir, c'est un bien grand-mot, mais oui, je ne risque pas de mourir du jour au lendemain »_

 _« Bien. Ça me laisse le temps de te détester un peu plus. »_

Sans rien rajouter, elle la planta sur le parking. Elle marcha la tête remplie de pensée contradictoire jusqu'à son ancien appartement. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. De la colère ? Sûre. De la peine ? Sûre. Mais, pourquoi ce sentait-elle soulagée ? Ou encore confuse ? Lexa était malade. Il n'y avait aucun confusion, elle devrait se sentir mal.

Raven lui ouvrit la porte, le regard interrogateur. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passée. Quand Clarke était passée la voir en arrivant à LA, la jeune fille ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait réagir en face de Lexa. Si Raven avait parié, elle aurait misé sur le fait que Clarke allait lui faire regretter de lui avoir caché la vérité. Et l'aurait pardonné par un baiser. Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait dire, Raven savait que Clarke n'était pas passé à autre chose.

 _« Alors ? »_

Toujours en silence, la jeune femme entra dans l'appartement et se dirige vers le frigo où elle piqua une bière à l'un de ses amis, avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

 _«J'ai.. je n'ai pas été très gentille. »_

 _« ça je m'en doute. Je te connais. Mais, vous avez parlé, mis les choses au point ? »_

 _« Non. J'ai était horrible et je suis partie. Je lui ai dit que la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais contente qu'elle aille mieux, c'est que je pouvais la détester plus longtemps. »_

 _« Dur. »_

 _« Elle se bat contre un putin de cancer, et la seule chose que je trouve à lui dire, c'est que j'ai plus de temps pour la détester. Comment je peux être aussi méchante ? »_

 _« Elle t'a brisé le cœur Clarke. Tu as réagit comme tu aurais réagi avec n'importe qui qui t'aurais fait du mal. Tu n'as pas pris en compte le facteur « maladie » et ce n'est pas plus mal. Je suis sûre que Lexa ne voudrait pas que tu l'as traite différemment parce qu'elle est malade. »_

 _« Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit ? »_ chuchota Clarke.

Raven passa le bras derrière le coup de sa meilleure amie et se rapprocha d'elle.

 _« Il peut y avoir un millier de bonnes ou mauvaises raisons, Clarke. Mais, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas moi qui pourrait te les donner. »_

La sonnerie de l'appartement se fit entendre. Raven se leva est ouvra la porte. Harper se tenait dans l'embranchement, mal à l'aise.

 _« Harp ? Je pensais que Monty t'avais passé une clé ? »_

 _« Il l'a fait, mais je me voyais mal de juste rentrer quand je viens avec un invité. »_

 _« Un invité.. »_

Raven se coupa quand elle aperçut le supérieure d'Harper un peu plus loin.

 _« Tiens donc, une revenante. »_

Il y avait un léger mal l'aise entre les deux filles. Lors de leurs weekend camping, le sergent et la mécanicienne avaient commencé à créer des liens amicales, elles avaient continué à se voir régulièrement jusqu'au jours où Lexa avait disparu. Anya avait arrêté de répondre à ses appels, ne voulant pas lui mentir. Raven n'avait pas compris ce qui c'était passé, jusqu'à maintenant.

 _« Je peux parler à Blondie ? »_

 _« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le meilleure moment. »_

 _« Raven, c'est bon »_ lança la concernée en se levant et prenant sa place devant la porte. Elle laissa entrer Haper, qui rejoint Raven dans la cuisine.

 _« « Je suis contente, je vais pouvoir te détester plus longtemps. » t'as rien trouvé de plus méchant à lui dire ? »_

 _« J'ai le droit de lui en vouloir. »_

 _« J'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de la faire culpabiliser. Peut-importe ce que tu as vécu pendant ses 6 mois, elle a vécu pire. »_

 _« Je saurais ce qu'elle a bien pu vivre, si elle m'avait laissé une chance. J'aurais été la pour elle. Elle pensait vraiment que je l'aurais laissé ? C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a menti ? »_

 _« Ne joue pas l'idiote Clarke. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça. Elle savait que tu serais restée avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas que tu souffres à cause d'elle. Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec sa décision, mais je la trouve plutôt altruiste. »_

 _« Tu … »_ Clarke baissa les yeux au sol. Elle avait raison. Tout devenait claire maintenant. Elle savait pourquoi elle se sentait si soulagée. Lexa l'avait aimé. Elle n'avait pas rêver. Leur relation avait été vrai. Tout ce que Lexa lui avait dit ce fameux soir était faux. Elle n'avait pas imaginé tomber follement amoureuse de cette magnifique jeune femme, et inversement. L'horreur qui l'avait accompagné durant ses 6 derniers mois n'avait pas lieux d'être parce Lexa l'aimait, et elle aimait Lexa. Sûr, elles avaient besoin de parler, six mois c'étaient déroulés, des choses avaient changé, et Clarke.. Clarke lui en voulait atrocement de lui avoir cacher. Mais, elle l'aimait plus encore, et il n'y avait pas de doute qu'elle finirait par passer au dessus.

 _« Il faut que je lui parle. »_

Anya la stoppa de sa main droite.

 _« Pas maintenant. Lexa finit sa chimio dans deux jours. Laisse lui le temps de se remettre un peu, de gagner assez de force pour te répondre. Et ça te laissera aussi le temps de réfléchir. Remet en ordre tes pensées, ne va la voir que quand tu es sûre de ce que tu vas lui dire. Lexa ne supporterait pas un rollercaster émotionnel. »_

Ooo

Cela faisait dix jours que Lexa avait fini sa chimio. Les effets les plus dérangeants comme les vomissements et l'extrême fatigue commençaient à diminuer. Elle était encore loin de la repousse de cheveux, ou encore la récupération de son endurance et de sa force physique, mais elle se sentait mieux. Le médecin l'avait appelé ce matin pour fixer le rendez-vous pour les examens de contrôle. D'ici cinq jours elle serait si se nouveau traitement avait marché. Ils étaient plus confiant qu'ils ne l'avait été ces six derniers mois, mais rien n'était sûr. C'est aussi ce matin que Lexa avait eu des nouvelles de Clarke pour la première fois. Elle lui avait envoyé un sms lui demandant de la rejoindre en début d'après-midi au bord du l'étang de Pasadena si elle se sentait assez en forme. Lexa avait sourit. La jeune femme avait fait exprès de choisir un lieu calme très près de chez ses parents, même à pied, elle aurait moins de 10 minutes de marches. Clarke lui avait même proposé de venir la chercher en voiture, mais Lexa avait refusé. Elle voulait s'y rendre d'elle même.

Elle avait beaucoup pensé à Clarke ses 10 derniers jours. Encore plus que d'habitude. Anya lui avait raconté son face à face avec la jeune femme, elle n'avait donc pas été surprise de ne pas avoir de nouvelle plus tôt. Elle avait attendu cette sms tous les jours. Et maintenant qu'elle y était, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Si par chance Clarke arrivait à lui pardonner et voulait réessayer, qu'est-ce que la brune était censée faire ? Rien n'avait changé, elle était toujours malade. Elle refusait toujours de faire souffrir Clarke.

Pourtant, qu'en elle aperçut la jeune fille assise sur un banc face à l'étendu d'eau, toute la motivation de Lexa disparut. Elle n'aurait pas la force de repousser Clarke une nouvelle fois, parce qu'elle en avait aucune envie. Si la jeune femme souhaitait lui donner une nouvelle chance, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle refuse. Peu importe que la situation soit la même que six mois plutôt, il n'y avait pas que cela qui n'avait pas changé : ses sentiments pour Clarke était toujours les mêmes, voir plus fort encore.

En la voyant à son tour, Clarke se leva. Lexa avait choisi de porter une perruque qui ressemblait fortement à sa chevelure naturelle. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle en oublia presque qu'elle était malade. Son cœur se serra quand elle remarqua enfin les différences. Lexa était pâle, avec des cernes, et elle avait beaucoup maigri. L'australienne se retint d'aller la prendre dans ses bras pour la conforter. Elle voulait lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle irait bien. Savoir qu'elle souffrait était insupportable. L'idée de ne pas avoir était la pour elle, l'était encore plus.

 _« Comment tu vas ? »_

 _« De mieux en mieux, ce n'est pas encore l'éclate. »_

 _« Anya m'a dit que tu avais fini ton traitement... »_

 _« Je serais s'il a marché d'ici cinq jours. »_

Clarke lui fit signe de s'asseoir et reprit place à côté d'elle, fixant l'eau calme devant elle. »

 _«Tu préférerais qu'on ait cette conversation dans cinq jours pour que, peut importe les résultats, tu puisses les prendre en compte dans tes décisions ? »_

 _« Non Clarke. Peut-importe. Il n'y a que toi et ce que tu veux faire qui m'influencera. »_

 _« J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas il y a six mois. »_

Lexa nota la peine dans sa voix.

 _« Je t'en ai tellement voulu d'être partie sans explication. Je.. j'ai cru que je mettais fait des films. Que ce que nous avions vécu toi et moi n'était pas réelle. Je me suis détestais de mettre fait avoir. »_

 _« Clarke c'était réelle. J'essayais jute de te protéger, je voulais t'..»_

 _« S'il te plait, ne me dit pas que tu voulais m'épargner. »_ La coupa-t-elle _« Parce que, Lexa, quand tu es partie, j'ai tellement pleurer que je pensais que je ne m'en remettrait jamais. Tu m'as brisé le cœur. Et je ne sais pas si tu as déjà eu le cœur brisé par la personne qui compte le plus pour toi, mais ça n'épargne en rien la personne. »_

 _« Je suis tellement désolée Clarke. Et, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça a été dur de te faire croire que je ne t'aimais pas, que je ne l'avais jamais fait et que je ne le verrais jamais alors que je n'avais qu'une envie passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. »_

 _« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, que tu voulais passer le reste de ta vie avec moi, pourquoi tu es partie. J'aurais pu être là. J'aurais été là, malade ou non.»_

 _« Le soir de notre première nuit au camping, tu m'as dit que se serait horrible d'être avec une personne malade. Je ne voulais pas rendre ta vie horrible. »_

Clarke fronça les sourcils essayant de se rappeler de cette conversation.

 _« Tu es entrain de me dire que tu as pris un décision si importante basé sur un commentaire bourré que j'ai pu faire à 3h du matin ? »_

« Non. Bien sûre que non. Pas seulement. »

 _« Bien, parce ce que ce que je voulais dire, c'est que cela devait être horrible d'être avec quelqu'un de malade et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour qu'il aille mieux. Et non, que je n'aimerais pas au moins essayer de l'aider à aller mieux. »_

« Je pensais, non je pense toujours que rompre avec moi et était toujours mieux que de me regarder mourir »

 _« Lexa, rien, absolument rien, n'est pire de ne pas avoir était là. Tu croyais que à allait se passer comment ? Que j'aurais fini par refaire ma vie, et que le jour où j'aurais appris que tu m'avais menti, et que tu étais morte seule tout irait bien pour moi ? Je me fiche que tu ne voulais pas que je sois là, parce que c'est là où moi je voulais être. Je t'aurais serré dans mes bras tout le long de ton combat. Et si par malheur, tu ne t'en étais pas remise, j'aurais été celle qui te tenait la main au moment où tu nous aurais quitté. Et j'aurais pleuré, et j'aurais été mal. Mais j'aurais été là avec toi jusqu'à la fin. »_

Le silence tomba quand elle finit de parler. Les yeux de Lexa commencèrent à se remplir de larme. Elle détourna le regard incapable de soutenir le bleu de Clarke. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour essayer de clamer ses émotions.

 _« Je pensais réellement faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. »_

 _« Et c'est ça le problème Lexa. Je suis une grande fille, je suis capable de faire mes propres choix. Tu n'étais pas seule dans cette relation, cela aurait du être mon choix aussi. Tu m'as privé de cette liberté. Et je t'en veux encore plus pour avoir pris cette décision seul. J'avais mon mot à dire dans cette histoire.»_

C'était la première fois que Clarke voyait Lexa pleurer. Le contraire s'était produit plus d'une fois, mais là c'était une première. Lexa ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait cru que Clarke serait prête à lui pardonner. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle lui donnerait une nouvelle chance? Elle n'aurait jamais plus confiance en elle. La jeune femme renifla, avant de taper sa main sur ses genoux pour se relever.

 _« Bon. Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. Je suis vraiment désolée pour la peine que je t'ai faite Clarke. Et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir... »_

 _« Décidément, tu comprends vraiment rien »_ la coupa-t-elle en la tirant pour qu'elle se rassoit. _« Oui, je t'en veux beaucoup, et je ne suis pas prête d'oublier. Mais peut importe toute la colère que je ressens, la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser c'est à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser. »_

Elle attrapa le menton de Lexa pour lui tourner la tête vers elle. Sa main caressa doucement sa joue, et avec son pouce, elle essuya la larme qui coulait doucement de son œil. Le bleu de Clarke rencontra l'émeraude de Lexa, et elle réalisa à quel point ça lui avait manqué.

 _« Je t'aime Lexa »_ chuchota-t-elle.

Le cœur de Lexa rata un abattement. Elle avait tellement rêver de ce moment qu'il paraissait trop beau pour être vrai. Leurs genoux se touchèrent et Lexa frissonna sous le contact.

 _« Je t'aime. »_ répéta Clarke.

C'est alors que Clarke se pencha doucement vers elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait besoin de ressentir la douceur des baisers de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle passa sa main dans la nuque de celle-ci et l'a rapprocha doucement pour combler le peu d'espace qui restait entre leur visage. Clarke pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Lexa. Et ce fut comme si elles s'embrassaient pour la première fois. Tout paraissait juste, à sa place. Lexa lui rendit doucement son baiser, bougeant ses lèvres délicatement contre celle de la jeune femme. Puis, elle se décala doucement pour lui embrasser le coin des lèvres, puis la joue, et remonta jusqu'à son oreille où elle lui chuchota à son tour.

 _« Je t'aime »_

C'était la première fois que Lexa prononçait ses mots d'une manière ni platonique ni familial. Elle aurait pensé qu'elle aurait peur, mais rien de cela était effrayant. La vérité n'avait rien d'effrayant.

 _« Bien. En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'i ne pas à aimer »_ rigola la blonde contre sa joue.

 _« Tait toi, et embrasse moi »_

Sans attendre, Lexa recaptura sa bouche par un baiser plus appuyé. Elle sentit Clarke sourire contre ses lèvres, avant que sa langue demande la permission de retrouver la sienne. Lexa ouvrit la bouche et frissonna. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de sentir un bout de Clarke en elle. La blonde changea l'angle du baiser, alors que Lexa passa une main dans ses boucles d'or et l'autre sur la taille de la jeune femme pour se rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

A ce moment précis, peut-importait leur passé, la maladie ou les résultats des examens. Seules leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre avaient un sens. Et ce baiser était la promesse, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, seul le fait d'être ensemble compterait.

 **(** **Ce n'est pas grave de pleurer, même mon père le fait parfois. Alors n'essuie pas tes yeux. Les larmes te rappellent que tu es vivant. Ce n'est pas grave de mourir, car la mort est la seule chose que tu n'as pas encore essayée. Mais juste pour ce soir, tiens bon**

 **Alors vis la vie comme si tu donnais tout, car tu agis comme si tu donnais tout. Allez et vis tout simplement. Vas-y et raconte-moi ton parcours**

 **Ce n'est pas grave de trembler, même ma main le fait parfois. Donc à l'intérieur la rage, contre la lumière mourante. Ce n'est pas grave de dire que la mort est la seule chose que tu n'as pas encore essayée. Mais juste pour aujourd'hui, tiens bon)**

Presque un an plus tôt, deux inconnues c'étaient rencontrés dans un bar universitaire. Deux mondes étaient rentrés en collision, celui d'une étudiante pleine d'avenir et d'une jeune barmaid brisée par le passé . Deux corps c'étaient retrouvés pour se réchauffer et se réconforter. Et deux cœurs s'étaient mis à battre à l'unisson.

Et c'est ce qui arrive When Two Hearts Collide.

* * *

 **Boom**

 **Si vous avez encore 5 minutes, voici mon opinion, et le pourquoi j'ai choisi cette fin :D**

 **A savoir, que ce n'était pas là fin que j'avais imaginé quand j'ai commencé à écrire, c'est vous qui m'avez donné envie de la modifié. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'Happy-Ending que vous imaginiez parce qu'on ne sait pas vraiment comment Lexa va s'en sortir mais je trouvais ça mieux de finir de cette manière, parce qu'au final, ce n'est pas important qu'elles soient ensemble pendant 80 ans, mariées et avec pleins d'enfants et de petits enfants. Ce qui comptait pour moi, c'est de reconnaître qu'on a tout besoin de quelqu'un à un moment donné, même pour une courte période. Et, je trouve que même si je regrette beaucoup la mort de Lexa dans la série, il faut arrêter de la dénigrer ou d'en vouloir au créateur, car ils ont réussit à montrer qu'elle avait eu un impact important dans la vie de Clarke, et que c'est grâce à elle qu'elle va pouvoir être le leader que tout le monde à besoin. Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'être ensemble pendant 20 saisons pour avoir eu cette influence sur elle.**

 **Pour ce dont ce n'est pas assez, il ce peut que j'ai pleins d'idées sympathique pour un épilogue, qui je suis sûre vous plaira plus. Je ne suis pas du tout contre l'idée de le poster d'ici une vingtaine de jours si ça vous tente.**

 **En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de lire toute mon histoire, j'ai pris bcp de plaisir à vous la raconter. J'ai d'autres projets pour Fanfic, comme finir Song of Hope, une autre histoire et m'essayer au traduction car mes histoires préférés de Clexa sont en anglais, et certaines méritent d'être partagé au plus grand nombre. Mais pour faire tout ça, j'ai besoin de prendre une petite longue pause. Donc, je vous embrasse tous et vous dit à bientôt :D**

 **PS : J'ai glissé (presque mot pour mot) une scène d'une série que je regardais quand j'avais 15ans, la première personne qui trouve de quel passage et série il s'agit aura le droit de choisir un événement de l'épilogue (dans la mesure du réalisable avec mon idée de base of course)**

 **Ps 2 : Je crois que c'est le moment pour vous de me dire ce que vous en avait pensé, sur ce chapitre, ou l'histoire en général. Lâchez vous, c'est l'une des dernières occasions que j'ai d'avoir votre rendu qui compte beaucoup pour moi.**


End file.
